Veei
by Ai no Est
Summary: "Aku bertanya kau mau Harry, bukan bisa" tarik Draco memeluk Harry erat "Aku mau, tapi aku tidak bisa" "Kau bisa!
1. Chapter 1

_**Veei**_

 _ **###1###**_

 _ **Naruto Masashi K.**_

 _ **Harry Potter J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **ratting : T (masuk katagori aman dikonsumsi)**_

 _ **π SasuNaru π**_

•

•

•

 _Konoha_

Disebuah ruangan yang berisi beberapa orang tua yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai tetua desa serta penasehat Hokage dan beberapa kepala Clan tengah menduduki kursi yang diatur melingkari sebuah meja, dalam pertemuan rahasia tersebut membahas tentang penganti Hokage ke Enam Hatake Kakashi. Karena Kakashi memilih Uzumaki Naruto sebagai penerusnya aka. Hokage ke Tujuh. Mereka memolak Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Hokage, karena mereka berangapan yang pantas menjadi Hokage ialah Uchiha Sasuke,seorang jenius yang berasal dari Clan Uchiha serta satu-satunya Uchiha yang dimiliki oleh Komoha, selain itu mereka juga tidak ingin di pimpin oleh seorang jinchuriki yang permah menghancurkan Konoha mereka sembilan belas tahun yang lalu. Berbagai rencana telah mereka susun untuk mengagalkan pelantikan Naruto benerapa minggu lagi, serta membuat Naruto keluar dari Konoha selesai memembahas rencana busuk tersebut mereka keluar dari tuangan itu dengan seringaian yang terpampang di wajah mereka, bahkan Sakurapun ikut andil dalam pertemuan rahasia tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari orang yang ingin mereka hancurkan juga mendengar semua rencana mereka.

Sebagai seorang Anbu Konoha kini Naruto telah berubah banyak. Dulu ia yang terkenal bodoh dan ceroboh kini hanya ada Naruto yang tenang dan selalu waspada serta naruto yang ahli dalam menyusun setrategi, dengan hatiyang hancur dan sakit ia hampir mengeluarkan emosi yang sejak dulu ia tahan, merasa kecewa itu pasti disaat semua pengorbanan yang selama ini kau lakukan tidak pernah sekalipun kau dihargai kau pasti mulai lelah akan ketidakadilan ini. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil nafas dan mulai merilekskan fikirannya, setelah tenang ia kembali ke apartemennya karena hari ini ia telah usai bertugas. Keesokan harinya ia menuju ke kantor Hokage dengan setelan Anbu lengkap untuk menghadap Kakashi, setelah memberi hormat kepada Hokage yang tak lain ialah gurunya, ia melepas topeng porselen Anbu yang ia pakai dan menyerahkan topeng tersebut beserta ikat kepala shinobinya kepada Kakashi.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kakashi seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin keluar dari devisi Anbu Hokage-sama, dan aku juga berhenti jadi shinobi Konoha." jawab Naruto, tidak lupa juga nenyerahkan surat pengunduran diri yang telah ia siapkan.

"Kenapa, apa yang kau fikirkan Naruto?" tanya iruka yang tidak ingin Naruto berhenti, sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam tanpa memberi komentar, karena ia percaya setiap keputusan Naruto pasti ada sebab dan tujuan yang ia sudah tau pasti. Karena ia telah diberi tahu oleh mata-matanya tentang pertemuan yang diadakan oleh para tetua tersebut.

" Mungkin aku sudah mulai lelah Sensei,"

"Tapi Naru sebentar lagi kau akan dilantik menjadi Hokage, dan kau juga akan menikah dengan Hinata-chan seperti yang kau cita-citakan kan?" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Iruka seraya mengoncang pundak Naruto seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang didengar oleh kedua telinganya, dan berharap naruro hanya bercanda seperti biasanya, karena beberapa kali Naruto juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin menjadi Hokage lagi Iruka-sensei. Aku juga tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku juga tidak ingin menjadi Hokage yang dianggap alat bagi desa ini,aku mulai lelah Sensei." Tidak ingin kedua senseinya melihat ekpresinya yang menurutnya menyedihkan, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Berusaha memantapkan hatinya untuk meninggalkan Konoha ia mengangkat kepalanya .

"Apa ada yang melukai hatimu lagi Naru?" dengan perhatian Iruka mengusap tetesan embun yang mengalir dipipi cabi Naru "Siapa mereka yang lagi-lagi menghancurkan hati mu?" .

"Aku mengijinkan mu Naruto, pergilah! Sesekali beri kabar untuk kami. " dengan berat hati Kakashi mengijinkan Naruto untuk pergi, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk murid serta putra dari mendiang senseinya.

"Tapi Hokage-sama..."

"Itu sudah menjadi keputusannya Iruka, kita hanyaharus selalu mendukungnya, apapun pilihan yang ia pilih asal selalu dijalan yang benar" dengan senyum yang bisa kita lihat dari kedua matanya yang melengkung, ia meyakinkan Iruka seraya mengacak rambut pirang Naruto yang kini semakin memanjang hingga membentuk jambang yang membingkai wajahnya yang masih bisa dikatakan manis.

"Terimakasih Kakashi-sensei, maaf Iruka-sensei..."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau akan kemana Naru?" dengan penasaran Iruka menusuk-nusuk pipi cabi Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya, sebenarnya ia heran seharusnya diumur yang sekarang Naruto seharusnya tidak memiliki pipi bayinya seperti teman-temanya yang lain, semakin lama ia mencubit pipi tesebut dengan gemasnya. Naruto sendiri hanya membiarkan kebiasaan aneh Iruka yang hampirsama dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru yang menarik pipinya tanpa berperikepipian.

"Aku akan kesuatu tempat yang tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenalku sebagai pahlawan dunia shinobi."

"Caranya?"

"Aku menemukan sebuah gulungan peninggalan Tou-san yang bisa membantuku mewujutkan tujuanku saat ini."

"Kapan kau berangkat Naruto?."

"Nanti setelah aku menemui beberapa orang Sensei, selamat tinggal..." dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya ia mencium pipi kedua senseinya, dan dengan sekejab ia menghilang dengan seberkas kilayan kuning di tempatnya berasal, ya...'Nindaime Konoha no Kiiroi Senko' adalah julukannya. Tanpa mereka sadari Sakura berada dibalik pintu mendengarkan parecakapan mereka dengan menekan cakranya hinga dititik terendah. Dengan seringai penuh kemenangan, ia meninggalkan gedung Hokage.

Sore hari disebuah kedai bertempat di Nami no Kuni, empat remaja tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan tengah duduk menikmati makan yang terhidang dihadapan mereka, tiba-tiba seberkas kilatan kuning datang disertai dengan kemunculan Naruto yang masih mengunakan seragam Anbunya.

"Ada tamu yang datang tidak diundang ternyata" celetuk Suigetsu tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Yeaaa... tamu yang ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal tepatnya." balas Naruto santai.

"Apa maksud mu Naruto?" Karin wanita satu-satunya di tim Taka yang sebelumnya acuh mulai ikut menimpali Naruto dengan pertanyaannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu tidak perduli, dan dengan seenaknya meminum minuman milik sasuke tanpa memperdulikan sang pemilik yang tengah memandangnya dengan aura membunuh.

"Dobe"

"Hemm?" menatap mata Uchiha ialah kesalahannya, karena Sasuke dengan paksa mengorek ingatannya dengan mengunakan EMSnya hingga akhirnya Naruto pingsan larena kelelahan mental, sebelun kepala Naruto membentur meja Sasuke dengan sigap menarik Naruto ke pelukannya(?). Dengan ekpresi wajah yang mengeras ia memeluk pemuda pirang tersebut semakin erat, kecewa dengan mereka orang-orang Konoha yang menjadikan temannya menjadi alat, serta kecewa, kecewa pada Sakura yang menghianati Naruto karena terobsesi terhadapnya. "Aku duluan" Dengan nada suara yang lebih datar dari biasanya ia beranjak dari duduknya seraya nengangkat Naruto ala pengantin menuju ke penginapannya. Membaringkan Naruto diranjangnya yang hanya muat untuk satu orang. Sedangkan ia sendiri kini berdiri menghadap jendela kamarya yang menghadap ke arah barat sehingga dapat melihat marahari terbenam di lautan luas. Mata dwiwarnanya kini menerawang jauh ke ingatan masalalunya, sekelebat ketika ia masih di akademi membuat pipi porselennya dihiasi oleh semburat merah walau tidak terlalu tertera,mengelangkan kepalanya untuk menyangkal perasaannya "Ck bodoh..." decaknya kesal.

Tanpa terasa Dewi Malam kini telah mengantikan Sang Surya di singgahsananya, menghela nafas berat Sasuke menengok kearah Naruto yang masih terlelap dalam tidur aka. pingsannya. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah ranjang yang ditempati Naruto kini ia mendudukan dirinya di samping tubuh Naruto yang masih menggunakan seragam Anbu lengkap tanpa topengnya,sehingga memperlihatkan hampir seluruh lekuk tubuh yang dibalut kulit tan tanpa cacat. kini jari-jari kokohnya membelai pipi cabby yang dihiasi oleh tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya, lembut itulah yang ia rasakan saat kulitnya menyentuh pipi tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto hingga jarak diantara mereka tereliminasi, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga bibir mereka berdua menyatu, pelan tapi pasti ia semakin memperdalam ciuman tersebut, biarsaja orang mengatakannya pengecut karena hanya berani menyentuh reinkarnasi Ashura ketika orang yang sesungguhmya sangat ia cintai tertidur, sama seperti dulu saat di The Valley of End saat ia memutuskan ikut dengan Orochimaru, ia hanya bisa mencium Naruto saat Naruto pigsan. Semakin dalam ia memasukkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut Naruto serta mengabsen gigi si pirang satu persatu. sedangkan tangannya kini mulai melepas atasan seragam Anbu yang dipakai si pirang dengan hati-hati seakan tidak ingin Naruto terbangun.

kesokan paginya, Sasuke terbangun dengan Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas didekapannya tanpa mengenakan pakaian satupun, ia sangat berterimakasih pada sake yang diminum Naruto sebelumnya sehingga sampai saat ini masih belum sadar dari pigsannya setelah malam panas yang mereka lewati. Dengan telaten Sasuke membersihkan sisa-sisa kegiatan semalam dan memakaikan kembali seragam Anbu Naruto, lalu ia berbaring kembali dengan mendekap Naruto dalam pelukannya semakin erat, "Aishiteru Naru..." ucapnya dan kembali pada mimpinya.

10:30 AM

Naruto mulai mengeliat tidak nyaman akan posisinya yang masih dalam pelukan Sasuke. Merasa aneh dengan posiainya ia mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya dengan kedua tanggannya, sedikit dorongan Sasuke terjatuh dari ranjang yang mereka tempati, kaget disaat tubuhnya didorong paksa hingga jatuh ia memberikan deathglare andalannya kepada sipirang yang kini duduk dengan wajah yang tidak nyaman seakan merasakan sakit dipantatnya.

"Apa-apan kau Dobe." berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah khawatir dengan bertingkah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam.

"Kau yang apa-apaan... seenaknya peluk-peluk (teriaknya sambil menunjuk muka datar Sasuke) uuhhh sakit...( lirihnya seraya mengusap pantatnya yang sakit ) padahal kemarin aku tidak sampai terjatuh, tapi kenapa sakit?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar lirihan Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah yang lagi-lagi menghiasi pipinya. tanpa bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir dari tatapannya.

Melihat gelagat Sasuke yang agak mencurigakan menurutnya, tanpa sungkan ia menunjuk kembali Sasuke yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"TEME SIAPA YANG MEMBAWAKU KEMARI"

"Aku siapa lagi"

"KAU PUNYA DENDAM APA PADA KU HAH?"

"Tidak ada"

"Teme sialan, lau kenapa sekarang pantatku saki."

"Mungkin seseorang memasukimu."

"Memasukiku?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi moe yang kepala dimiringkan sedikit kesamping.

"Hn"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa seseorang memasuki ku?" tanyanya aneh.

"Kau tidak ingat apapun semalam?"

"tidak,... tunggu... kau seenaknya saja mengorek ingatan ku Teme..."

"Hn, setelah itu?"

"tidak" menggelangkan kepalanya pelan karena rasa pusing yang masih ada.

"Jika masih pusing istirahatlah Naru"

"Aku mau mandi" tolaknya. Dengan langkah tertatih ia menuju salah satu pintu yang ia asumsikan menuju kamar mandi karena lebih kecil dari pintu yang satunya. Memutar keran biru berkali-kali tapi air yang ia tuju belum keluar juga. Dengan kesal ia kembali ke kamar yang masih ada Sasuke berdiri menghadap kearahnya."Kenapa tidak bilang kalo keran airnya rusak Teme" marahnya menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tanya, lagian kita akan mandi di onsen yang disiapkan oleh pemilik penginapan." dengan lembut ia mengandeng tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk diam mengikuti Sasuke dengan tangan kiri menyentuh dadanya yang kini berdebar kencang.

Setelah mereka sampai di Onsen khusus pria didalam sudah ada Suigetsu serta Jugo yang tengah mandi."Kami bergabung" ucap sasuke yang telah menanggalkan handuk yang sebelumnya melilit pinggangnya dihadapan yang lain, sedangkan Naruto langsung memalinhkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna sambil mengerutu.

"Ero-Teme, tidak tau malu..."

"Kau tidak usah malu Naruto-san."

"Terserah" marahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalo sedang PMS Naruto menyeramkan juga" tanpa aba-aba Suigetsu ikut menimpali peecakapan Naruto yang membuat Naruto semakin emosi.

"AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN ANAK IKAN..."

"Hei... namamu sendiri kue ikan.."

"Suigetsu.." desis Sasuke memerintah Suigetsu untuk diam.

"Ya ya ya ... sikap mu seperti suami yang istrimu sedang ku goda Sasuke.,"

"Berisik... Aku tidak jadi mandi, ne,,, Suke aku akan pergi sekarang." memulai merangkai beebagai handsegel rumit " Aku menyayangi mu... Selamat tinggal..." ucapnya lirih sampai tubuhnya semakin menghilang karena memasuki portal yang ada dibawah kakinya.

•

•

•

•

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷Tbs÷÷÷÷÷

Maaf kalau jelek... Karena Est masih amatiran jadi Est akan terima saran kritik juga flame juga tak masalah asal dapan membantu Est lebih baik lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Veei**_

 _ **###2###**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi k.**_

 _ **Harry potter © J.K. Rowling**_

•

 _ **πSasuNaruπ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" Aku juga menyayangimu... tidak tapi aku mencintaimu... jadi kumohon tunggu aku" balas Sasuke setelah Naruto menghilang sehingga hanya dia dan kedua temannya yang mendengar ucapan lirihnya...

 _ **(Hogwarts)**_

Dikawasan hutan Terlarang dekat dengan sebuah kastil tua yang berdiri kokoh. Di tepi sebuah danau yang orang-orang menyebutnya dengan Danau Hitam, tepat ditepi danau tersebut muncul sebuah pusaran angin dan disusul dengan sebuah ledakan energi besar yang memuntahkan seorang remaja yang berusia antara lima belas tahunan dengan pakaian compang-camping serta terlihat kebesaran, terlihat pula ditubuhnya penuh berbagai luka yang masih baru sehingga mengeluarkan darah dikulit tan nya. Remaja tersebut memiliki ciri berambut pirang acak-acakan serta tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya. Karena ledakan energi yang terjadi mengundang beberapa makhluk penghuni hutan Terlarang untuk mendekat, tidak lupa beberapa profesor yang masih tinggal di Hogwarts menuju keaarah remaja tersebut untuk mengecek keadaan disana yang sudah ada Severus Snape yang kebetulan sedang mencari bahan ramuan di sekitar danau dan beberapa makhluk sihir disekitar remaja tersebut. Melihat kondisi remaja tersebut, Severus langsung membawa ke Houspital Wing.

Sesampai di Houspitalwing. Severus membaringkan remaja tersebut disalah-satu ranjang yang disiapkan oleh Madam Poppy Pomfrey yang berpfofesi sebagai penyembuh di Hogwarts. Merpalkan suatu mantra untuk menghilangkan baju yang dipakai oleh remaja tersebut,

" Oh Merlin... Sev, kenapa lukanya sebanyak ini?" syoknya melihat luka yang ada di tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Mungkin terjadi gesekan antar dimensi saat dia melakukan apparate."

"Terlalu banyak luka,..." ucapnya dengan merapalkan berbagai mantra penyembuh untuk menutup luka serta mempercepat penyembuhan remaja berambut pirang tersebut. Dibantu Severus yang mulai membuka perban yang ada ditangan kanan pemuda tersebut, baru sedikit perban yang terbuka Severus menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu masuk yang kini telah hadir Albus Dumbledore serta Minerva McGonagall menuju kearah mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Sev?" tanya Albu(s Dumbledore selaku kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersebut.

"Sangat buruk, apalagi tangan kanannya yang kurasa pernah hancur sebelumnya."

"Albus, sepertinya aku mulai membutuhkan air mata flawkes untuknya."

"Dengan senang hati Poppy. Flawkes pasti senang membantumu."

"Bagaimana mungkin anak seumurannya sudah mengalami luka sebanyak ini?" dengan hati-hati Minerva membelai pipi Naruto yang masih dihiasi oleh beberapa luka gores.

Setelah meminumkan remaja tersebut dengan beberapa tetes air mata milk flawkes, kini luka yang diderita oleh remaja tersebut berangsur-angsur pulih lebih cepat, beserta tangan kanan remaja tersebut juga mulai berangsur menyamai bagian tubuhnya yang lain tanpa dihiasi keriput-keriput aneh sisa pencangkokkan sel yang dijalaninya. Setelah semua luka yang ada ditubuh remaja tersebut pulih Albus Dumbledore serta wakilnya, Minerva undur diri untuk lembali ke ruangannya. Sehingga di hanya ada Madam Poppy Pomfrey yang menemani remaja tersebut, sedangkan Severus Snape berada di ruang penyimpanan ramuan untuk mengambil beberapa ramuan untuk remaja yang ditemukannya. Sejak melihatnya ia merasa tidak asing dengan remaja tersebut. Merasa de javu, karena sebelumnya saat dia masih menjadi murid tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts dia juga menemukan pria asing disekitar danau tersebut, walupun memiliki luka yang mungkin lebih parah dari remaja yang dia temukan sekarang ini.

Sudah tiga hari remaja berambut pirang acak-acakan yang menempati salah satu bangsal Houspital Wing masih belum siuman. Sore ini Severus Snape sang potion Master mengunjungi kembali remaja tersebut. Setiap pagi, sore dan malam Severus selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk memastikan keadaan remaja pirang tersebut secara langsung. Setelah mengecek keadaan si pirang ia menuju ke meja milik Poppy.

"Keadaannya jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin, tapi kenapa dia masih belum sadar juga?" dengan suara yang pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh lawan bicaranya ia mulai meliht kembali laporan kesehatan remaja tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi mungkin malam nanti atau besok dia sudah sadar"

"Aku harap begitu,- "belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, indra pendengarannya mendengar suara rintihan yang berasal dari bangsal yang ditempati oleh remaja pirang tersebut, tanpa fikir panjang ia dengan langkah cepatnya menuju ke arah remaja yang kini telah terduduk dan memandangi tangan kanannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya remaja tersebut menoleh ke arah kanannya dan mandapati dua orang asing tengah menuju ke arahnya, karena tidak mendapati niat buruk dari kedua orang tersebut ia membiarkan salahsatu dari mereka nengecek kondisinya.

"apa yang kau rasa saat ini anak muda" tanya satu-satunya wanita yang ada disana

"Badan ku masih sedikit kaku Madam" dengan suara yang masih serak remaja tersebut menjawab seadanya.

"Minumlah!" dengan mantra Accio Severus memanggil cawan yang berada dimeja Poppy lalu menyerahkannya untuk di minum

"Terimakasih paman."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto"

"Namikaze,,,,,,"

.

.

.

.

.tbc..

.

.

.

maaf chap dua sebelumya est salah kirim jadi setelah dapat pamberitahuan dari **Guest-san** Est langsung baca ulang dan ya menang sama. maaf kali sebelumnya mengecewakan. tapi est sudah berusaha cepat... soooo maaf kalo masih mengecewakan senpai sekalian... tolong beritau est kalau masih ada typo yang nyempil.

 **\- Winter AL Yuurama-san** : Sasuke nyusul Naru masih beberapa cap lagi, jadi mohon ditunggu Win-san

 **\- Alicia Jean Gaunt-san dan Indah605** : terimakasih udah nyempetin review

 **-Guest-san :** terimakasihsudah mengingatkan Est senpai


	3. Chapter 3

_**Veei**_

 _ **###3###**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi K.**_

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **π SasuNaru π**_

•

•

•

"Namikaze... Minato"

"?"

"Aku ingat Namikaze Minato, laki-laki yang kau temukan didekat danau Hitam sembilan belas tahun yang lalu dengan luka yang hampir sama dengan milik Naruto"

"ya."

"Anda mengenal ayah ku?"

"jadi kau putra keduanya?" tanya Severus dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tidak, ayah hanya mempunyai satu purta, dan aku tidak mempunyai adik."

"Tunda dulu interogasi mu Sev, nah Naru minumlah ini, lalu istirahatlah!" tanpa keraguan Naruto meminum isi piala yang diberikan Madam Poppy padanya

Bruusss Ohok Hoek...

"Hieeee! tidak enak...

"kau bocah " desis Severus yang menjadi korban semburan ramuan tersebut.

"Maaf paman..." sedikit menyesal karena telah mengotori jubah hitam orang yang telah menolongnya.

"jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi!"mengisi lembali piala tersebut dengan ramuan yang sama lalu menyerahkannya lepada Naruto.

"Apalagi ini?"

" _Invigoration draught._ berguna untuk menyegarkan tubuhmu"

"Tidak terimakasih paman... Naru sudah sembuh sekarang."

"jangan terlalu percaya diri **bocah.** " desisnya meremehkan dengan menekan kata bocah.

"Aku tidak bocah paman **tua,** umurku akan sembilan belas tahun Oktober nanti..."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya demi meremehkan argumen Naruto "Hooo kau perlu bercermin anak muda!'' dengan cepat Naruto melompat turun dari ranjang menuju ke arah kaca jendela. Melihat pantulan wajahnya pada kaca di depannya, ia terbelalak karena ia yakin pada wajah tersebut memang wajahya tapi, bukan wajah sembilan belas tahunnya melainkan tampilan wajahnya diusia lima belas tahun."hehehe... berarti aku lebih muda lagi." tawanya senang tapi tidak sampai pada iris safirnya, dan itu terbaca jelas oleh Severus Snape. " Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana paman, dan nama kalian siapa?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Kau berada di Hogwarts, nama ku Poppy pomfrey sedangkan dia Severus Snape"

"Sudahlah, ini pasti mulikmu." sambil menyerahkan kantong senjata ninja milik Naruto yang ia temukan tiak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"Terimakasih paman... paman Snape ternyata baik sekali hehehe..."

•

•

•

 _ **(Konoha)**_

 _ **Di**_ Gerbang __utama desa Konoha terlihat empat orang yang tengah memasuki konoha tanpa perlu basa-basi untuk melapor kedatangannya, mereka langsung menuju ke gedung Hokage untuk menemui Kakashi. Setelah sampai didepan pintu ruangan Kakashi, tanpa mengetuk pintu salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki ciri berrambut menyerupai pantat ayam langsung masuk tanpa ijin. Kebetulan didalam ruangan Hokage juaga ada Orochimaru serta Tsunade yang sedang berkunjung, salahsatu dari kedua Sannin tersebut datang untuk meminta penjelasan akan kepergian Naruto yang empat hari lalu menemuinya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Pria berambut raven yang tak lain ialah Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis berambut pink yang berada di tumpukan dokumen Kakashi.

 _ **"**_ Kebetulan kau disini Haruno, jadi aku tidak perlu mencarimu." tanpa sapaan pria raven tersebut langsung menuju keinti tujuannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" dengan suara dibuat semanis mungkin yang hasilnya semakin membuat pria raven tersebut semakin jengah.

"Aku membatalkan pertunangan ini."

"A apa maksud mu Sasuke-kun?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Haruno, aku tau kau pasti mengerti apa maksud ku." tidak perduli dengan orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut ia mengacuhkan tangisan wanita yang ia sakiti hatinya.

"Apa salahku hiks..."

"..."

"Jawab aku Sasuke-kun!" menunggu mendapat jawaban dari satu-satunya

Uchiha yang ada disana "Hiks... kenapa...?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan mu"

"Kenapa hiks... dulu kau menerima pertunangan hikss... kita?"

"Karena Naruto, dulu dia menerima pertunangannya dengan gadis Hyuuga, dan sekarang karena dia sudah putus maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku mendapatkannya." dengan seringaian ia meremehka Sakura yang kini mengepalkan kedua rangannya untuk menahan emosinya. "Oh, sepertinya aku juga harus berterimakasih padamu, karena rencanamu dengan para tetua bau tanah itu aku bisa membawa Naruto keluar dari Konoha"

"Naruto... kenapa selalu Naruto, ?"

"Karena dia' -menuju kearah Sakura dengan EMS yang aktif dan membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Sakura yang kini semakin memucat.

Setelah kepergian Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu hingga sekarang belum ada yang bisa menghapus keheningan yan terjadi saat ini, hingga Sang mantan Hokage aka. Tsunade Senju menginteruksi kepada Kakashi untuk menjelaskan semua pada mereka.

Dengan berat hati dan penuh penyesalan dia menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui dari Anbu yang bertugas untuk memata-matai para tetua desa hingga pertemuan rahasia yang di hadiri Sakura. Kecewa itulah yang ada dibenak Tsunade setelah mendengar semua penjelasan yang ia dapat dari Kakashi.

"hikssss... aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka sekejam itu hikssss..." tanggis Karin yang tersentuh akan cerita Kakashi.

"pasti berat beban Naruto-san hingga memutuskn berhenti." balas jugo dengan ekpresi tenangnya walaupun masih ada sebagian rasa kecewa juga.

"Sasuke kita harus menyusul Naruto!"

"Itu tidak mungkin Karin, tidak ada yang bisa melakukan perjalanan antar dimensi" sangkal Suigetsu.

"Bisa, dengan gulungan fuin yang ditinggalkan Naruto di apartemennya,"

"Ye,,, ayo kita ambil Sasuke, dan kau harus menikahi Naruto setelah sampai disana!"

"Hei perempuan aneh sejak kapan kau menjadi fujoshi?" seperti biasa Suigetsu mulai mengejek gadis berkaca mata tersebut.

"sejak empat hari yang lalu saat Sasuke me-rape Naruto di penginapan kyyyaaaaa..." girangnya dengan hidung mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"APA...?" Koor yanglain selain Sasuke yang sudah blussing malu dan karin ketawa-ketiwi membayangkan yang iya-iya...

 **kretek** " Uchiha berani-beraninya kau me-rape cucu kesayanggan ku" dengan aura mencekeram Tsunade maju kearah Sasuke.

"kfufufufufu kau memang nekat Sasuke-kun"

"Sabar Tsunade-sama" panik Kakashi yang takut ruangannya hancur karena pertarungan Tsumade dan Sasuke yang mulai memunculkan tulang-tulang _**susanoo**_ nya

"Sauke bukankah kau harus mengambil gulungan Naruto, kebetulan ada Orochimaru-san yang mungkin bisa membantumu. Tsunade-sama, anda pasti sudah ditunggu Sizune di Rumah Sakitkan?"

"hn" tanpa pamit ia pergi dan diikuri oleh ke-empat temannya.

Malam harinya, di apartemen Naruto, Sasuke cs. dan Orochimaru serta Tsunade sedang membahas tentang gulungan fuin yang ditinggalkan Naruto dengan serius.

karena ada hal yang fatal dalam penulisan fuin tersebut, ya..

tehnik pemangkas waktu yang bisa saja menyebabkan gesekan dinding-dinding dimensi yang mampu membuka lorong waktu. sehingga dapat mengirim si penguna jurus ke waktu dan dimensi yang berbeda.

"Kemungkinan ini bukan salinan jurus yang asli," ucap Tsunade dengan nada serius

"Kau benar, kemungkinan besar Naruto-kun merubah beberapa hal dari yang asli, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menyusulnya. karena tidak mungkin Minato membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal seperti ini."

"Apa ada kemungkinan lain?"

"entahlah"

" "...

.

.tbc...

Munpung masih ada kuota jadi langsung Est up date aja... maaf yangkemaren chap 2nya salah jadi langsung Est perbaiki...

terimakasih sudah mengingatkan dan mampir reviev...

 **-Winter AL Yuurama, Alicia Jean Gaunt, Indah605, Guest,** dan **Dahlia Lyana Palevi**

jangan bosan-bosan ngingatin Est ya... kalau Est ada salah...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Veei**_

 _ **###4###**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi K.**_

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **π SasuNaru π**_

•

•

•

 _ **(Hogwarts)**_

Di salah satu lorong Hogwarts, kini Naruto mengikuti langkah Severus Snape menuju ke ruangannya untuk mengambil titipan ayahnya yang disimpan oleh orang didepannya, dengan melangkahakan kakinya lebih cepat guna mengikuti langkah lebar Severus. Selama perjalanan Naruto memilih untuk diam guna menemui Kyuubi aka Kurama yang ada didalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Jika diperhatikan dari kejauhan Naruto seakan berjalan sambil menunduk biasa, tapi dengan sorot mata kosong seakan tidak ada jiwa dalam raga tersebut, terima kasihlah pada insting ninjanya sehingga ia tidak sampai harus tertabak oleh benda yang ada disekitarnya,

…„…

 _Dalam mindscabenya kini juga banyak yang berubah, dulu setiap sudut memandang hanya ada genangan air dalam lorong kesendiriannya kini berubah menjadi pemandangan alam yang sangat indah, dengan latar sebuah air terjun serta bukit hijau yang dipemuhi oleh pohon-pohon besar yang mampu menaungi tidur Kurama, dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang mampu menerbangkan rambut acak-acakannya yang mulai memanjang, dengan jambang yang mulai memanjang sehingga membingkai wajah manisnya._

 _Merasakan kehadiran partnernya, Kurama yang sebelumnya tertidur kini membuka matanya, dengan pandangan yang melembut disertai senyum rubahnya ia membiarkan Naruto bermanja di ekor lembutnya._

 _ **"Keputusan yang bagus partner , meninggalkan desa dan pindah ke dimensi yang dipenuhi oleh sihir..."**_ _sindirnya._

 _'Hehehe... tapi sepertinya Otou-san sudah mengatur tempat dan tujuanku sehingga kita hisa kemari. ne~ Kurama apa sebelumnya aku salah segel ya?'_

 _ **"Tidak, sesuai petunjuk semuanya benar,"**_

 _'Tapi kebapa aku kembali ke wajah lima belas tahunku? dan lagi aku terlihat emmm... agak errrrr sedikit manis...'_

 _ **" Minato, dia menyatukan tehnik pemangkas waku dan dimensional travel yang berbeda menjadi satu, tapi dia memusatka pemangkas waktu pada si pengguna sehingga tubuhmulah yang terkena efeknya."**_

 _'Jadi kita berada diwaktu yang sama dan dimensi yang berbeda...'_

 _ **"Iya... dan sebelumnya Minato pasti pernah kesini, atau mungkin dia memang berasal dari dimensi ini?"**_

 _' Kau pasti bercanda kalo Tou-san berasal dari dimensi ini,'_

 _ **''Mungkin Baka"**_

 _'yayaya rubah buluk'_

 _tidak terima dipanggil rubah buluk Kurama melempar Naruto dengan kaki depannya hingga keluar paksa dari mindscabenya, tidak terima parlakuan sang partner yang ada damal tubuhnya membuat ia misuh-misuh tidak jelas, mulai dari `rubah buluk sialan` `bola bulu jadi-jadian` hingga `si tukang tidur pemalas` yang biasa ia tunjukan pada teman rusanya._

…„…

Mendapati Naruto mengerutu dengan kata-kata kasar dibelakangnya, dengan senang hati Severus Snape mengarahkan ujung tongkat sihirnya kearah Naruto seraya berguman _**'silentio'**_ sehingga membuat Naruto tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Mencoba mengirimkan deathglarenya yang tidak ada seram-seramnya diwajah manisnya sehingga tidak akan mempan pada profesor yang terkenal akan kemurahan hatinya dalam memotong point dari asrama Gryffindor, memberi detensi terhadap muridnya, dan beberapa hal buruk lainnya, lelah kerena deathglarenya tidak mempan ia kembali mengikuti Severus dengan diam seraya memasang wajah ngambek dan memelas yang sudahlama tidak ia keluarkan.

Sesampai di salah satu ruangan dilantai dua tepatnya diruang kerja Severus yang merangkap dengan kamarnya. membuka pintu kayu didepannya secara manual. Setelah memastikan bocah blonde yang mengekorinya masuk, ia kembali menutup pintu tersebut dengan mengayunkan tongkatnya tanpa mengucapkan mantra (sihir non verbal) melirik kearah sofa hijau lumut yang sudah diduduki Naruto tanpa permisi, membuatnya harus mengelus dada dalam hati menghadapi bocah pirang yang seharusnya tidak bocah lagi, menghela nafas untuk yang keberapa kalinya semenjak ia bertemu dengan bocah pirang didepannya yang saat ini masih memasang ekpresi ngambek dan memelasnya, mungkin jika ada salah satu murid asrama Gryffindor yang melihatnya membiarkan Naruto bertingkah semaunya ia pasti didemo oleh para Gryffindor yang menurutnya sama dengan kelakuan bocah dihadapannya. Mungkin lantaran tidak tega dan tidak kuat melihat aura keunyuan Naruto akhirnya ia mengenbalikan suara si pirang tersebut, memberikan sebuah gelas yang berisi coklat hangat.

"terimakasih"

"Kau belum menjelaskan padaku tentangmu secara mendetail."

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin anda tau dariku?" tanya Naruto dalam mode seriusnya.

" Kau bilang putra tunggal Minato, tapi dari tampilan mu kau masih berumur limabelasan?"

"Aku memang putra tungalnya, kenapa aku bisa lerlihat lebih muda, itu karena teknik pemangkas waktu yang dibuat Tou-san,"

"lalu?"

"Aku menjadi seperti yang sekarang ini,"

"Kenapa kau kemari, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin kelur dari desa Konoha kesebuah tempat yang dimana tidak ada yang mengenalku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan dunia shinobi atau apalah setelah ku memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi ninja"

"kau seorang pahlawan perang?"

"ya..."

"Hemmmm lalu bagai mana keadaan ayahmu?"

"Ayah sudah meninggal sembilan belas tahun yang lalu saat hari kelahiranku. ngomong-ngomong kenapa paman terlihat sangat yakin kalu aku putra Namikaze Minato?"

"Dari mata dan rambut pirangmu, selain itu aku merasa aura sihirmu sangat mirip dengan miliknya"

"Benarkah itu? tapi aura sihir... mungkin yang anda maksud cakra."

"tidak, kau dan Minato sama-sama memiliki kedua hal tersebut, dia menjelaskan padaku tentang keduanya."

"Anda sangat dekat dengan ayah?"

"tidak juga, dia disini hanya beberapa bulan untuk mencari keberadaan orangtuanya."

"Orangtua? berarti kakek dan nenek ku berasal dari dimensi ini" mendengar pernyataan dari Severus membuat matanya terbelalak. Ada harapan lain dalam hatinya saat ini, ya... menemukan kakek dan nenek dari pihak ayahnya. 'Kuharap mereka masih hidup Kami-Sama...'

•

•

•

π SasuNaru π

•

•

•

Setelag beberapa lama dalam keheninggan kini Severus kembali dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak kayu berukuran tiga kali lima dm. (3×5dm) kepada Naruto yang penasaran akan apa isi dalam kotak tersebut. Memperhatikan secara teliti kotak tersebut, ia menyimpulkan kalau kotak tersebut dilindungi oleh kekkai yang sama pada gulungan fuin hiraisin, tanpa ragu membuka kotak tersebut dengan mentransfer cakranya pada lubang kecil yang ada dibagian atas kotak tersebut. tepat setelah lima menit ia mentransfer cakranya, kotak tersebit akhirnya terbuka. Dalam kotak tersebut sudah dilengkapi oleh mantra perluasan sehingga dapat menampung apapun, memasukan tangannya kedalam lalu mengeluarkan beberapa surat yang masih tersegel oleh fuinjutshu andalan ayahnua serta satu surat dengan cap aneh yang baru dilihatnya serta sebuah gulungan setinggi sekitar satu meter dan diameter duapuluh delapan centi meter dari dalam kotak tersebut. Melihat satu persatu surat yang ada ditangannya menyerahkan satu surat bernama Severus Snape kepada orang didepannya, lali ia memilih lagi empat surat yang ada ditangannya yang salahsatunya terdapat namanya, membukanya secara perlahan agar kertas yang ada ditangannya tidak robek, tidak lama setetes embun kebahagiaan mengalir dipipinya.

 _{ Hai Naru... jika kau sudah menemukan jalan kemari pasti kau sudah sangat kuat, mungkin sudah mencapi level kage. Saat pertemuan kita di Rouran, entahkenapa aku langsung yakin kalau kau putra ku, walaupun setelah itu aku menuegel ingatanku tentangmu tapi saat ibumu hamil dirimu, segel itu hancur. dulu aku tidak tahu dengan siapa tapi sekarang aku tahu, siapa wanita beruntung yang telah melahirkanmu, mungkin ini akan jadi cerita panjang Naru, dan kuharap kau tidak mewarisi sifat ibumu yang malas membaca._

 _Dari pertemuan kita di Rouran aku tau mungkin aku dimasa depan telah tiada, dan aku berharap kau tidak membenciku karena menjadikanmu jinchuriki, aku mengetahuinya saat kau mengunakan sebagian cakra kyuubi untuk melawan Mukade. Naruto...sebenarnya aku berasal dari dimensi ini, ayahku mengirimku ke Konoha karena para Death Eaters mangincar keluargaku, saat itu umurku lima tahun, dan ibuku mengandung adik ku. Lalu saat Kushina-chan mengandungmu di trisemester pertama aku memutuskan untuk menemui kakek dan nenekmu, sayangnya aku terlambat... mereka tertangkap oleh Drak Lord beberapa tahun setelah mereka mengirimku ke Konoha, tapi setidaknya adikku selamat dia sekarang hidup berdampingan dengan orang-orang non-sihir, menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Louwis Safir. Walupun aku hanya sekali bertemu dengannya aku senang, setidaknya masih ada yang selamat dikeluarga ku... Naru aku menitipkan kunci brangkas keluarga Namikaze di bank Grinngotts kepada keluarga Malfoy yang masih ada hubungan saudara dengan kakek buyutmu. lalu ambillah gulungan yang ku titipkan di berangkas keluarga Potter, gulungan itu berisi teknik pemisah jiwa. Aku membuatnya dengan bantuan Jiraiya Sensei setelàh mencari beberapa dokumen yang ada di reruntuhan Uzusio, sebelumya ku ingatkan teknik tersebut membutuhkan inang untuk pemisahannya, jadi mungkin hampirsama dengan jurus Edo Tenshi milik Nindaime Hokage. di kotak ini juga ada gulungan jurus clan Uzumaki, kau pasti tahu rantai cakrakan,,,, aku meminta ibumu untuk menuliskan caranya secara mendetail walaupun harus kubayar dengan menjadi ayah rumahtangga selama sebulan... aku tidak mau menyebut diriku ibu karena aku kan laki-laki, kau tahu Naru,,, ibumu itu sangat galak, walaupun cengeng tapi aku mencintainya,,,, Naru ku harqp hidupmu selalu berada dijalan yang benar jangan terpengaruh dendam, bantulah mereka yang membutuhkan,,,,,oh ya. mungkin kau belum tahu, disini terjadi perang antara pihak drak dan light, jadi jangan terpengaruh pada suatu hal yang kau dengar dan kau lihat dari satu sisi saja... tetap ikuti kata hatimu! lindungilah sesuatu yang berharga dengan seluruh kekuatanmu! Jujur saja aku paling payah membuat surat tapi saat ini aku menuliskan apa yang ingin ku ucapkan dari lubuk hatiku terdalam... terdengar seperti surat cinta tapi memang ini sebuah surat cinta dari seorang ayah pada anaknya dimasa depan..._

 _-—-—-— Aishiteru Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto._

 _... salam dari ayahmu yang tampan... Namikaze Minato..._

 _uuhh sepertinya aku sudah mulai tertular virus narsisnya Sirius dan James..._

 _Lupa... aku meminta Licius Malfoy dan James Potter sebaga walimu nanti... bisa dibilang ayah baptismu, aku memilih mereka karena mereka masih kerabat dengan kakekku.._

 _Ps.. jika kau ingin menemui paman mu carilah dia di London.}_

Setelah membaca surat dari sang ayah ia lalu menyimpan surat dan gulungan tersebut didalam fuin penyimpan yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Beranjak dari sofa ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar tamu yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan Severus untuknya.

Pagi hari di Hogwarts yang dingin, lebih tepatnya disalah satu kamar yang berada dilatai dua milik sang potion master, Naruto masih bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut tebal ditemani bantal dan guling yang ia peluk erat., dari arah pintu Severus mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto untuk membangunkan si pirang, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali ia langsung masuk ke kamar tersebut dan mendapati Naruto masih nyaman dalam mimpinya, mengoncang tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan berharap bocah jadi-jadian tersebut segera bangun tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah gumanan ambigau.

"Naruto bangun!" masih mengoncang tubuh didepannya, jujur dia mulai dongkol kalau bukan karena kasihan melihat ekpresi polos ditidur Naruto sudah pasti ia langsung mensumon seember air untuk menyiram bocah ini..

"emmmm limamenit lagi teme...''

Ctk +

muncul empat sudut siku-siku imajiner dikening tau arti Teme dulu Minato selalu mengatai Sirus Black dengan sebutan teme karena sering mengoda Sang Hokage muda teresebut dengan hinaan peria cantik. Tidak suka disamakan antara dirinya dengan satu-satunya Black yang melenceng, dengan keras ia menarik selimut yang mengulung Naruto sehingga membuat si pirang terjatuh dari kasurnya. "Cepat bangun atau kau akan merasakan ramuan yang rasanya lebih nikmat dari yang kemarin Na ru to" walaupun pelan jika diucapkan dengan nada penuh intimidasi tersebut pasti akan merasuk ke telinga tanpa perlu repot keluar dari telinga yang sebelahnya.

"Hai' aku bangu paman"

"Cepat mandi!" dengan nyawa yang belum penuh seutuhnya ia terpaksa menuju ke kamarmandi yang ada dikamarnya. Melihat kasur dihadapannya sangat berantakan, ia lalu mengayunkan tangannya kearah kasur tersebut, dengan sihirnya seluruh ruangan tersebut kembali kesediakala.

Setelah mandi dan menemui Severus kini mereka menuju ke aula besar untuk sarapan bersama beberapa staf yang masih berada di Hogwarts, selama perjalanan Naruto meminta Severus menemaninya mengantarkan beberapa surat peninggalan Tou-sannya. Sesampai di Aula Besar, disana sudah ada beberapa orang yang belum pernah Naruto temui sebelumnya, karena tidak ada murid di Hogwarts kini meja-meja di Aula besar di ubah menjadi meja bundar dengan beberapa orang tengah duduk dikursi yang diatur melingkar, walaupun Naruto ragu dengan satu orang yang berbadan besar kalau itu manusia.

"Maaf kami terlambat"

"Oh Sev, duduklah! kami juga baru sampai." jawab kakek tua berjengget putih panjang dengan kacamata separuh bulan yang membingkai mata tuanya.(?)

"kemarilah! duduk disamping ku nak!" dengan nada keibuan seorang wanita berusia antara empat puluh sampai limapuluhan meminta Naruto untuk duduk disampingnya.

"terimakasih maam..." menuruti permintaan wanita tersebut untuk duduk disampingnya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan waspada.

"Aku Hagrid,ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu nak?" tanya seorang berbadan besar yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto hal-hal yang kusukai ramen dan berlatih, lalu yang tidak kusukai hal-hal yang berbau dengan hantu." dengan semangat Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa tau yang tidak disukainya kini telah berada dibelakangnya.

"Ternyata kau bocah yang menyenangkan Nartuto,Aku Minerva McGonagall, aku menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah dan guru transfigurasi disini lalu disebelahku namanya Albus Dumbledore beliau sebagai kepala sekolah disini, lalu blablabla..."

Senang berkenalan dengan anda sekalian, oh ia ada surat dari ayahku untuk anda kepala sekolah" mengeluarkan serat dari segel penyimpan, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Albus Dumbledore.

Membaca surat tesebut dengan seksama lalu menyerahkannya kepada Minerva, "Ternyata Minato yang selalu dipanggil laki-laki cantik memiliki putera yang manis,"

"manis? aku ini tampan tau, bukan manis..."

"Aku tidak menyangka pemikiran Minato bisa sampai sejauh ini," ungkap Minerva setelah membaca surat tersebut dengan senyum cerahnya ia mengelus surai pirang Naruto dengan lembut " Selamat bergabung sebagai murid Hogwarts Naru, kau telah didaftarkan ayahmu sebagai siswa tahun ke lima"

"eh?"

"khekhekhe selamat bocah kita akan selalu bertemu setiap hari" ucap sosok transparan yang melayang dibelakang Naruto, merasakan hawa dingin serta mendengar suara asing dibelakangnya, dengan gerakan lambat ia menengok ke belakang dan

"HYYYYAAAAAAAA... SASUKE TOLONG NARUUUUU..." dengan reflek ia menyebut nama Sasuka dan pingsan.

••

•••

••••

Konoha.

Di apartemen Naruto yang kini detempati oleh tim Taka, dikagetkan oleh teriakan Sasuke yang memanggil nama Naruto, dengan tergesa ketiga temannya menuju kekamar Sasuke yang sebelumnya masih tidur kini mereka mendapati ketua mereka telah terduduk dengan peluh yang membasahi bajunya.

•

•

•

•

•

÷÷÷÷÷tbc÷÷÷÷÷

•

•

•

•

•

up date... semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan... karena Est ngetiknya pakai hp dan setiap kali masuk 1k+ pasti loadingnya lama... jadi terpaksa Est buat dua doc setelah selesai Est jadikan satu agar dapat cerita yang lebih panjang lagi... #baru ngerasain sulitnya jadi author...

terimakasih sudah mampir reviev...

 **-Winter AL Yuurama, Alicia Jean Gaunt, Indah605, Guest, Dahlia Lyana Palevi dan avyiceheart-san**

jangan bosan-bosan ngingatin Est ya... kalau Est ada salah, typo dan saudara-saudaranya...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Veei**_

 _ **###5###**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi K.**_

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **π SasuNaru π**_

•

•

•

 __ _S_ telah tersadar dari pingsannya Naruto yang kini berada di Houspital wing hanya terduduk lemas, walaupun pernah menemui roh sebelumnya, setidaknya dulu rohnya menyerupai orang beneran hanya transparan saja, tapi tadi yang ada dihadapannya roh yang menjurus kehantu, dengan kepala yang nyaris putus, menghela nafas karena mendengar tawa mengejek Kurama yang berada dikepalanya membuatnya semakin pusing, merasa bosan ia memutuskan untuk turun dari bangsal dan keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan bau ramuan yang membuatnya semakin pusing. Menuju ke ruang Severus untuk memintanya mengantar surat mendiangan ayahnya, sesampai di kamar Severus ia mendapati pemilik ruangan tengah duduk membaca perkamen yang ada di meja kerjanya,

"umm paman, kau bilang mau mengantarku ke kediaman James Potter?" dengan ragu ia mengungkapkan isi fikirannya

"Ada yang perlu kau ketahi Naruto, James Potter telah meninggal,"

"Bagaimana dengan ...

" Kau bisa menyerahkanya pada ahliwarisnya"

"Baiklah ... ayo kita berangkat!" lalu mereka menuju ke diaman Black dengan mengunakan jaringan floo.

( _Griammauld Place no 12)_

Dalam suasana ramai di rumah tua tersebut Harry Potter yang mendapatkan sebutan sebagai Anak yang Bertahan Hidup karena telah mematahkan mantra _'Avadakedavra'_ milik sang Dark Lord _ketika umurnya satu tahun disaat helloween 31 Oktober empat belas tahun yang lalu._

Di Griammauld place kini tidak pernah sepi saat Sirius Orion Black menawarkan rumah peningalan orang tuanya sebagai markas Order of The Phoenix sehingga para weasley diminta untuk tinggal sementara disana agar menemani Harry yang beberapa hari yang lalu menghadapi persidangan karena melakukan sihir dibawah umur serta dihadapan seorang muggle karena mendapat serangan dari ' _Dementor'._

09:40 AM

Suasana ricuh dipagi hari karena ulah si kembar Fred dan Greoge yang menjadikan adik laki-laki mereka sebagai sasaran kejahilan mereka membuat Ronald Weasley yang biasa disapa Ron terjatuh dari tangga sehingga membuat ibu mereka berteriak dari arah dapur, hingga suara ricuh mereka berhenti karena suara yang berasal dari perapian menandakan ada yang mengunjungi mereka dengan jaringan floo.

Karena perasaran mereka anak-anak Weasley, Hermione serta Sirius dan Harry menuju ke perapian, kini dihadapan mereka terdapat Severus Snape serta seorang anak yang mungkin lebih muda dari mereka tengah membersihkan diri mereka dari sisa-sisa bubuk floo, setelah selesai membersihkan bubuk floo dijubahnya, Severus mengalihkan pandangannya kearah anak berambut pirang jabrik serta mengunakan kaos biru bergambar pusaran dibagian belakang dan bagian depan bertuliskan tulisan jepang yang tidak bisa mereka baca, melihat anak tersebut masih membersihkan serbuk floo dipakaiannya sedangkan diwajahnya masih ada bubuk floo yang menempel Severus lalu bensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak tersebut dan membersihkan wajah anak tersebut dengan tangan kokohnya, dan kini terlihatlah wajah manis bercampur imut dengan tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya, jangan lupakan ekpresi mual yang ia tahan ketika pertama kali mengunakan teleport sihir tersebut. Melihat sisi keayahan Severus Snape yang baru mereka lihat membuat mereka speacless.

Sirius Black yang pertama sadar dari keabstrutannya(?) mulai angkat bicara berharap yang lain kembali kealam sadar mereka masing-masing.

"Ada apa kau kemari Snivellus?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek yang sudah ada sejak masih sekolah,

"Mengantar surat untuk James Potter dari Namikaze Minato" balasnya dingin, mendengar nada bicara mereka dapat Naruto simpulkan kalau mereka bisa dibilang musuh,

"Ck... kau bicara seakan James masih hidup"

"Masih ada dia sebagai ahli warisnya" mengarahkan pandanya ke arah remaja berambut hitam berantakan yang menyerupai serang burung tersebut. Mendapati suasana semakin tidak bagus Naruto maju untuk menengahi mereka.

"Emmmm... permisi minna-san, aku Namikaze Naruto putera Namikaze Minato, kami kemari tidak bermaksud menganggu pagi kalian," dengan sopan ia memperkenalkan diri

"Kyaaa manisnya..." melihat wajah manis Naruto, Ginerva Weasley satu-satunya puteri dari keluarga Weasley menganggap Naruto sebagai anak paling manis yang ia lihat langsung memeluk dan mencubit pipi Naruto (sorry est buat Giny OOC)

"Maaf aku ini laki-laki, jadi jangan mengataiku manis!"

Sedangkan Severus Snape yang tidak suka terhadap Giny yang seenaknya memeluk dan mencubit pipi Naruto mengirimkan deathglarenya serta menebarkan intensitan intimidasinya kepada mereka yang memiliki niatan untuk menyentuh Naruto,

"Ck posesiv " decak Sirius dengan nada sebal

" Aku Harry Potter putra dari James Potter"

"Un~ Salam kenal Harry-san" lalu menyerahkan surat dengan nama James Potter kepada Harry.

"Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?" membolak-balik suratnya karena surat tersebut tidak bisa dibuka ataupun disobek pingirnya.

" gunakan darah mu Harry, kemarikan tangan mu!" mengores sedikit jari telunjuk Harry lalu ia menuntun tangan kiri Harry untuk mengoleskan darahnya kebagian belakang amplop(?) tersebut. tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama derah tersebut langsung terserap dalam kertas putih tersebut, "bukalah!"

"Naruto aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts, ada bahan ramuan yang harus ku selesaikan,"

"baiklah paman"

"Berhati-hatilah, dan jangan membuat keributan disini nanti siang aku akan menjemputmu"

"sampai jumpa paman Sev"

Mendapatkan jawaban yang cukup memuaskan dari Naruto ia lalu kembali ke perapian dan menghilang melalui jaringan floo. Memastikan bahwa Profesor potion mereka telah pergi kini anak-anak Weasley mengerubungi Naruto "Kau memanggilnya paman? memang kau apanya Snape?" tanya Ron penuh selidik dengan nada ketidaksukaan diakhir katanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapanya tapi aku suka paman Sev karena dia orang yang baik" jawab Naruto seadanya

" Yang benar saja...

"Kau bahkan mungkin baru mengenalnya...

"dan kau bilang dia baik? ...

"sunguh Amazing ..." ungkap sikembar Ferd dan Greoge,

Berusaha mengacuhkan si kembar yang jujur membuat kepalanya pusing karenan cara bicara mereka yang bisa saling lengkap melengkapi sehingga membuatnya teringat akan salah satu member Akatsuki yang memiliki dua warna aka. Zetsu. Mengalihkan perhatiannya keluka gores Harry ia lalu menyembuhkan luka tersebut dengan ninjutsu medisnya untuk mengobati luka Harry, walau tak sehebat rekan Pinknya setidaknya ia sudah berusaha untuk belajar medis selama dua tahun belakangan ini, Setelah luka Harry sembuh dan menghadirkan decak kagum dari yang lainnya, Naruto kembali memperhatikan Sirius dan Harry yang sedang membaca suratnya, setelah membaca surat dari Minato, Sirius yang masih kurang percaya akan Naruto putra Minato meminta pembuktiannya, karena setahunya anak Minato sudah berumur sembilan belas tahun,

"Aku memang anak Minato Namikaze paman ..."

"Sooo,,, apa buktinya?"

Merentangkan tangan kanannya keatas seakan tengah membawa bola lalu ia mengumpulkan cakranya sehingga menjadi sebuah bola energi berwarna biru yang bersuara seperti mesin jet(?) "Rasengan, jurus ciptaan Tou-san yang mengambil konsep dari bijudama "

"Sudah lama aku tidak pernah melihatnya... dulu pertamakali Minato memperlihatkannya saat menyerangku karena menbuatnya jengkel ketika aku mengejeknya pria cantik... dan kau tahu,,,, perutku seperti masuk dalam mesin pengadukan. Seharusnya kau sudah berumur sembilan belas tahunkan? karena dia bilang dulu isterinya sudah hamil 3 minggu"

" Umurku memang mau sembilan nelas tahun Oktober namti paman, karena tekhnik pemangkas waktu yang Tou-san tulis, membuatku menjadi lebih muda seperti ini..."

"Bagaimana keadaan Tou-sanmu Naru?"

"Tou-san sudah meninggal sembilan belas tahun yang lalu saat hari kelahiranku"

"Aku turut berduka... Baiklah, nanti kau bisa ke Gringotts bersama Harry dan teman-temannya, karena aku tidak bisa berkeliaran semauku,"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Ron penasaran

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya mengenang teman lama boy,,,, apa kalian sudah bersiap untuk ke Diagon alley? dan harry bawa kunci berangkas Potter sekalian karena Naruto akan mengambil gulungan miliknya. Naruto ini (menyerahkan kantong berisi gelleon) dulu aku pernah meminjam seribu gelleon pada ayahmu, jadi terimalah!"

"baiklah paman Sirius... terimakasih"

Dari arah lantai dua mereka yang akan berangkat ke Diagon Alley telah bersiap menuju ke perapian untuk melakukan teleport. merasa ada yang masih menganjal Naruto berhenti untuk mengingat-ngingat sejenak, Dan ya ia melupakan janjinya pada Severus. menghela nafas , ia lalu menyilangkan kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya didada dan Poof muncul kepulan asap disampingnya, setelah asap tersebut menghilang kini terlihatlah Naruto lain yang sama percis,

"WAW hebat... kau bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sama dengan mu Naruto" dengan nada terkagum Ferd mengeluarkan kebingungannya

" Dia hanya bayangan ku err...

"Fred nama ku Fred Weasley lalu saudara kembarku Geroge Weasley tadi kau hanya berkenalan dengan Harry Naru

"Namaku Hermion "

"Aku Ronald Weasley dan panggil aku Ron saja!"

"ummm... aku Ginerva Weasley, kau bisa memangilku Giny Naru" dengan malu-malu kucing ia memperkenalkan diri pada pemuda yan tadinya ia kira bocah.

"Salam kenal mina-san" mambukulan badannya sebagai salam perkenalan orang Jepang. "Harry bawa ini" manyerahkan kunai Hiraishin kepada Harry yang belum nengerti kenapa dia diberi barang ninja yang pernah dilihatnya saat masih tinggal bersama pamannya,

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Inikan senjata ninja? kau seorang ninja Naruto? " dengan pandangan keingintahuan tinggi Hermione mulai bertanya hal-halyang belum ia ketahui.

"Bawa saja Harry, dan ya, aku seorang ninja Hermione-san."

"Kau juga bisa Hiraisin Naru-chan? " goda Sirius kepo(?)

"hemm" balas Naruto malas.

Satu persatu mereka kecuali Sirius memasuki perapian dan menghilang, lalu sesaat setelah Harry Potter menghilang ia langsung mengunakan Hiraishin ke Diagon Alley.

ππππππ

 _ **(Konoha)**_

Sasuke yang masih belum bisa tenang karena mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang Naruto kini menuju ke tempat Orochimaru unuk memintanya mempercepat penyempurnaan jutsu peninggalan Youndaime Hokage tersebut. Memohon bantuan pada ten-ten serta Shikamarupun ia lakukan agar ia bisa dengan cepat bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya. Tapi dalam perjalanan ia dihadang oleh seorang Anbu dengan topeng burung yang belum pernah ia temui, "Uchiha-sama anda diminta oleh para tetua untuk kegedung Hokage sekarang juga" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Anbu itu menghilang dengan shushin. Menghela nafas karena rencananya menemui Orochimaru gagal, dengan ogah-ogahan ia menuju ke gedung Hokage. Sampai disana ia mendapati Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi serta dua orang tua bautanah yang selalu menyebut dirimereka sebagai tetua desalah, penasehat hokage lah dan blablabla... tanpa salam ataupun formalitas lainnya ia langsung menanyakan kenapa ia dipanggil.

"Aku mendengar kau memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan nona Haruno Uchiha" ucap wanita tua yang Sasuke lupa namanya.

"ya dan bukan urusanmu" jawabnya ketus

"Ta tapi hiks Sasuke-kun, aku hamil hiks.."

•

•

π SasuNaru π

•

•

•

"Benarkah... kalaupun ia mungikin itu bukan anakku Haruno"

"Tidak hiks...aku hanya mau hamil anakmu Sasuke-kun"

"Kau bodoh Haruno, sebelum aku menerimamu aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya... termasuk melihat laporan kesehatanmu... dan kau tahu? kau tidak bisa hamil, itulah sebabnya aku menerimamu, kalaupun kau bisa hamil aku lebih memilih Karin untuk ku nikahi... karena aku tidak akan memiliki anak dari rahim orang lain selain seorang Uzumaki... dengan begitu anakku tidak akan terikat dengan desa ini."

"Kau harus menikah dengan Nona Haruno Uchiha! tidak dengan wanita lain" sela kakek tuabangkotan

"Berani kau mengaturku orang tua" dengan penuh intimidasi Sasuke mengarahkan kusanaginya kehadapan pria tua tersebu tanpa perduli dimana dia sekarang, karena seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah takut dan terikat akan suatu hal, toh yang bisa menghentikannya hanya Narutonya seorang.

"Kami memilihmu menjadi Hokage ke-7 asalkau mau menikah dengan Nona Haruno Uchiha." tawar seorang wanita tua yang ia lupa namanya.

"Jangan membuat ku tertawa orang tua. menjadi Hokage? kheh kalian tidak pantas ku pimpin... lagian aku lebih tertarik menghancurkan desa yang penuh dengan penghianat ini. Dan kau Haruno, jangan harap aku akan percaya dengan semua ocehan mu." dengan seenaknya ia pergi dari ruangan tersebut untuk meneruskan perjalananya menuju ketempat Orochimaru. Sakura yang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke kini tertunduk. tidak terima akan kebenaran dari Sasuke, kini ia menatap benci kearah sang Sensei yang tidak berkata apapun untuk membelanya.

"Kenapa?... KENAPA KALIAN TUDAK MEMBELAKU SENSEI" muak akan kenyataan yang didàpatnya membuatnya menyalahkan kedua Senseinya

"Itu bukan urusanku Sakura... dan jujur aku kecewa padamu," ucap Tsunade.

"Tapi aku muridmu Tsunade-sama hiks... aku yang muridmu... kalian seakan menghakimiku hiks...kenapa selalu Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto...hiks... aku juga berhak bahagia dengan orang yang kucintai sensei..."

"Yang kau rasakan bukan cinta Sakura tapi hasrat dan ambisi terhadap Uchiha."

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya Kakashi-sensei hiks... aku mencintainya... aku bahkan rela menanam rahim buatan untuk hamil anaknya..."

"jadi kau benar-benar hamil?" tanya Kakashi syok "tapi bagaimana mungkin, apa benar kau tidur dengan Sasuke"

" Dia tidak tidur dengan Uchiha, tapi dia menanamkan sperma Uchiha lewat suntik sperma, dan kau Sakura, aku tau kau mengambil sperma Sasuke di bank sperma rumah sakit."

•

Diagon Alley

Rombongan Naruto kini berada di toko buku untuk membeli buku pelajaran sekolah mereka kecuali Naruto yang hanya duduk dengan Harry dibagian pojok ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela toko tersebut, karena Harry sudah mendapatkan buku-buku pelajaran ditahun kelimanya jadi ia bisa menemani teman barunya. Sejak keluar dari Gringotts Naruto lebih banyak diam, dan mengelus rubah kecil berekor sembilan yang tertidur dikepalanya sehingga agak tertutup oleh rambut pirang jabriknya. Ia ingat dengan gulungan besar yang diambil Naruto dengan mudah yang sebelumnya pernah diangkat oleh beberapa orang dewasa tersebut, karena dari cerita Sirius gulungan tersebut menolak sihir dan saat membawanya ke brangkas keluarga Potterpun ayahnya harus mengangkatnya bersama dengan Sirius dan Reamus Lupin. dan tadi naruto hanya mengangkatnya seorang diri, karena tidak percaya ia mencoba mengangkat gulungan besar bersampul merah tersebut dengan Ron serta sikembar Ferd dan Geroge itupun hanya mampu mengesernya beberapa langkah. ' gelungan ini memiliki segel pemberat ' kata Naruto tadi . Lalu setelah mengoleskan darah nya (Naruto) gulungan tersebut terbuka dan muncul tulisan-tulisan aneh yang menurut mereka, ia juga masih ingat dengan wajah bahagia Naruto seakan mendapatkan harta karun terbesar yang pernah ada, lalu muncul gulungan kecil dari tato milik Naruto yang saat ditanya Geroge ia bilang kalau tato tersebut adalah segel fuinjutsu, dan bagaimana pandangan Naruto terhadap makhluk putih menyerupai manusia yang Naruto sebut sebagai zetsu putih, disaat Hermione melakukan protes karena menyegel makhluk hidup disebuah gulungan Naruto dengan santai menjawab kalau itu bukan manusia, itu hanya senjata perang yang masih tersisa saat PDS ke 4 dan ia bilang ia berburu makhluk putih tersebut dengan temannya yang bernama Uciha Sasuke entah kenapa ada yang aneh saat Naruto menyebut nama Uchiha Sasuke yang Harry tau sebuah rasa rindu dan penyesalan akan sesuatu hal dari mata Naruto. masih terpateri dalam ingatannya saat makhluk putih yang terikat, lalu dengan segel tangan aneh rumit dan cepat Naruto menghentakkan telapak tangannya keperut Zetsu putih yang perlahan berubah menjadi manusia dengan sembilan ekor melambai dibelakang tubuhnya jangan lupakan keadaan naket yang menbuat Hermione serta Giny langsung memerah dan memalingkan muka dengan sigap Naruto melepas bajunya yang kebesaran dan menyerahkannya pada manusia separuh rubah yang kini menjadi rubah kecil yang bahkan bisa tiduran dikepala pirang Naruto.

Setetes air mata mengalir dengan bebas dipipi cabi bergores tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Kau menangis Naru?" menghapus lelehan dipipi tersebut

"Aku tidak menanggis... entah menggapa hatiku sakit, apa itu wajar Harry?"

"A.. entahlah aku juga kurang mengerti"

Sedangkan dari arah lain terlihat Severus Snape berjalan beriringan dengan bunshin Naruto, setelah dari kementrian mereka langsung menuju ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli perlengkapan sihir yang dibutukhkan nanti, mengunakan uang Severus terlebih dulu tentunya, karena akan mencurigakan jika ia mengunjungi Malfoy Manor dengan seorang Namikaze yang jelas-jelas masih menjadi incaran dari sang Dark Lord. ia yang menjadi mata-mata pihak dark tidak seharusnya berhubungan dengan pihak netral seperti keluarga Malfoy yang masih kerabat dekat dengan Namikaze tersebut. Sedangkan bunshin Naruto yang menyadari keberadaan masternya didekatnya mencoba menghindar dari Severus.

"err... paman Sev Naru mau ketoilet sebentar" tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Severus bunshin Naruto langsung menuju kearah masternya. Sedangkan diposisi Naruto sendiri yang merasakan bunshinnya menuju kearahnya langsung pamit pada Harry. Setelah bunsinnya menghilang ia langsung menemui Severus yang saat ini telah berbincang dengan seseorang. merasakan niat buruk dari orang tersebut membuat Naruto bersembunyi dibalik salahsatu couner terdekan dengan menekan hawa hawa keberadaan. Tidak lama pria tersebut pergi meninggalkan Severus yang kini beranfas lega melihat kearahnya.

"Paman" panggil Naruto yang langsung di tanggapi Severus lega. " siapa orang tadi?"

"Salah satu DE." berbisik pelan sehingga hanya Naruto saja yang mendengarnya."Ayo kita harus cepat mendapatkan barang kebutuhanmu."

"Memang kita mau kemana dulu paman?"

"Kita akan ke Ollivander shop untuk membeli tongkatmu"

Sesampai mereka di Ollivander shop mereka langsung disambut oleh pria tua yang memiliki tinggi badan dibawah rata-rata. "Lama tidak melihatmu Severus Snape."

"Hanya beberapa bulan setelah pertemuan terakir Mr. Ollivander"

"Masih tetap kaku seperti dulu.. Oh... halo siapa namaamu anak muda?"

"Uzumaki Naruto kakek, Emm... aku kemari untuk membeli tongkat sihir" kerena Namikaze masih belum aman dari incaran jadi Naruto kembali mengunakan marga ibunya agar tidak terlalu ikut campur dalam perang sihir disini...

"Tangan mana yang akan kau gunakan untuk mengaplikasikan sihirmu?"

Mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang lebih dominan pada kakek tua yang berada diseberang meja "tangan yang bagus, dengan jari yang cukup lebtik bagi anak laki-laki sepertimu dan menyimpan kekuatan yang cukup besar. tunggulah akan ku carikan tongkat yang cocok untukmu" Dengan langkah tuanya ia menuju ke tumpukan kotak-kayu berisi tongkat yang dibuatnya. membukanya satu persatu untuk dicobakan pada Naruto, tapi sudah lebih dari separuh tongkat sihir yang ia buat belum ada yamg cocok untuk bocah pirang jadi-jadian tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri yang merasa dirinya tidak bakat dalam sihir mulai mewek karena ia sudah menghancurkan sebagian besar toko kakek tua ini. beruntung ia berada didunia sihir, sehingga seluruh kerusakan yang ia buat bisa diperbaiki dengan ayunan tongkat yang hingga saat ini masih membuatnya bingung, apakah sihir sama dengan ninjutsu didunia ninja? Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang ayah dan anak berambut pirang platina telah memasuki toko itu karena melihat Severus Snape berada didalamnya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷TBC÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

terimakasih sudah mampir reviev...

 **hyunnie02**

 **uzumaki megami**

 **.9**

 **Indah605**

 **Winter AL Yuurama**

 **Fro-san:** terilakasih udah nginggetin typo Est senpai...

 **Alicia Jean Gaunt**

 **Guest**

 **Dahlia Lyana Palevi**

 **avyiceheart-san**

jangan bosan-bosan ngingatin Est ya... kalau Est ada salah, typo dan saudara-saudaranya...

..

...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Veei**_

 _ **###6###**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi K.**_

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **rating : T**_

 _ **π SasuNaru π**_

 _ **ππDraRryππ**_

•

•

•

 _ **K**_ arena didalam toko hanya ada Severus Snape dan bocah pirang yang belum ia ketahui siapa, Lucius Malfoy memutuskan untuk menyapa sahabat lamanya. Toh Ollivander cukup bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasia. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang Severus mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk dan mendapati Lucius Malfoy serta puteranya Draco Malfoy menyapanya dengan angukan kepala. Sedangkan Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran orang lain diruangan itu hanya mengacuhkanny toh ia tidak merasakan niat buruk dari kedua orang tersebut karena masih terpuruk akan nasibnya yang belum juga mendapatkan tongkat sihir yana cocok dengannya, membuatnya dengan terpaksa melompati meja dan masuk lebih dalam untuk mencari tongkatnya sendiri. Mendapati Naruto telah masuk lebih dalam mau tak mau membuat Severus menghentikan obrolannya.

"Naruto jangan berbuat ulah"

"ya ya paman tenang saja " mengacungkan jempol serta senyum seribu wattnya pada Severus ia berjalan lagi melewati rak-rak tempat kotak berisi tongkat sihir

"Dia... mata itu, jangan bilang dia anak Minato Sev"

"Ya, dia memang anak Minato"

"Siapa Minato itu Father?"

"Seorang yang dulu pernah ibumu ceritakan, kau masih ingat silsilah keluarga Malfoy kan?"

"Namikaze Minato?"

"iya, dan dia putranya"

"Pendek... apa dia akan menjadi murid tahun pertama Sev?" dengan keponya Draco menanyakan tentang Naruto pada ayah baptisnya.

"Dia masuk ditahun kelima, dia lebih tua darimu" dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada Narito ia menjawab pertanyaan dari putra baptisnya.

"Menarik, jadi dia adalah putra baptisku dan James? yang ada dikepalanya itu apakah rubah?"

"Entahlah aku juga belum menanyakannya."

"Aye... Akhirnya Naru dapat tongkat juga..." dengan girang ia berlari kearah Severus dan menunjukan tongkat yang ia genggam ditangan kananya.

"itu satu-satunya tongkat yang dibuat kakek ku dulu dengan inti gigi taring bawah Siluman rubah yang ia temui di Jepang. terbuat dari kayu adam, 10 ⅜' dengan kelenturan nice dan supple, akhirnya tongkat itu menemukan pemiliknya," saut Ollivander dari arah dalam.

"Berapa harganya" dengan gaya bangsawannya Lucius Malfoy merohoh saku celananya

"49 galleon"

"ini uangnya terimakasih paman" sebelum Lucius menyarahkan uangnya Naruto dengan cepat memberikan uang yang ia dapat dari Sirius kepada Ollivander terlebih dulu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan uang itu Naruto?" tanya Severus menyelidik,

"Dari paman Sirius, dia bilang dulu pernah hutang seribu galleon pada ayah. Karena hutang itu harus dibayar jadi Naru terima saja, oh ya... paman ini siapa?"

"Namaku Lucius Malfoy, dan dia putraku Draco Malfoy kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik"

"Kebetulan paman Lucy ada surat dari Tou-san untuk anda" mengeluarkan surat dari segel penyampan di pergelangantangan kanannya dan menyerahkannya pada paman berrambut pirang platina tersebut.

"jangan panggil aku paman Lucy bocah" tidak terima dipanggil Lucy oleh bocah pirang dihadapannya dengan senang hati ia mengirimkan deathglare dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada kepala pirang tersebut. Jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari putra satu-satunya.

"Baiklah Lucius ji-san. perkanalkan aku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"

"Naru, yang berada dikepalamu itu rubah?"

"iya"

"Kyuubi?"

"Siapa itu Kyuubi father?"

"Dia, (menunjuk kekepala Naruto) Rubah ekor sembilan yang menjadi legenda kuno di Jepang"

"Maksud father?"

"Kyuubi sang biju dengan bentuk rubah berekor sembilan, konon katanya hanya dengan satu kibasan ekornya bisa menghancurkan gunung dan aumannya bisa menyebabkan gelombang besar, tapi kenapa ada rubah berekor sembilan juga disini?"

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja Lucius ji-san"

"darimana kau menemukan rubah aneh itu?"

"Kurama bukan rubah aneh tau..." tidak terima partnernya dikatai aneh walaupun partnernya memang aneh ia membuang muka dengan pipi yang diploutkan.

 **°°°°°°°°•°°°°°°**

Awal September di setasiun King's Cross, London tepatnya pada person 9¾ dimana para penyihir muda berkumpul untuk berangkat ke Hogwarts. disalahsatu complartment terdapat Naruto menarik Draco untuk bergabung dengan Harry yang berakhir dengan hampir adu mantra kutukan antara satu-satunya Potter dan Malfoy jr. beruntung Naruto berhasil menengahi mereka, jadi masih bisa terselamatkan nasib siswa yang akan menjadi sasaran mantra nyasar. Walaupun Naruto masih bersifat kekanakan tapi disaat tertentu ia juga bisa bersifat dewasa, berhubung saat ini ia berada ditubuh lima belas tahunnya, ia menjalankan perannya ketika dia berada diumur lima belas tahun yang masih bersifat kekanak-kanakan dan suka bercanda plus menghilangkan sifat mesumnya. Mendudukkan Draco dan Harry disatu bangku sebelah kanan jendela sedangkan ia dan Hermione serta Ron duduk dihadapan kedua biang onar tersebut, jangan lupakan aura kewibawaan yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah ia keluarkan(?) serta aura intimidasi yang ia pelajari dari Sasuke cukup berguna untuk membungkam kedua remaja tersebut.

"Apa kalian selalu bertengkar jika bertemu?"

"tentu saja siferred duluan yang memulai"

"kau potty... kau menolak uluran tangan ku dan membela wesel seperti mereka"

"Pirang sialan jangan menghina temanku"

"Mata empat rabun ayam"

"KAU _Aguamenti"_ mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kemuka Draco

" _Protego"_ karenasudah terbiasa beradu mantra membuat meraka memiliki kecepatan dan reflek yang sama-sama bagus

"Berhenti kalian atau aku yang menghentikan kalian" pelan tapi kau akan merasakan hawa kematian yang menjanjikan untuk mereka yang menolak perintahnya setelah kedua rival terdiam sebuah senyum manis tapi menakutkan terpatri dibibir plum Naruto. "Baik sekali kalian... bertarunglah antara didup dan mati kalian di lapangan setelah sampai di Hogwarts, kalian setuju? dan ku pastikan jika salah satu dari kalian mati, yang hidup pasti akan penangis., oh bagaimana kalau kusatukan kalian menjadi kelinci percobaan fuin baruku yang terinspirasi dari _kagemane_ nya Shikamaru, kuyakin bayangan kalian akan menyatu," dengan senyum ala Orochimaru yang mendapatkan mangsanya ia memainkan tongkat sihirnya. " emmmm... kebetulan aku bawa tongkat baru, bagaimana kalau kalian kujadikan targetku,"

 **"GLEK"**

"Naruto ternyata lebih menakutkan daripada Snape" dengan nada ketakutan Ron membisiki Hermion.

" Sepertinya terlalu dekat dengan Profesor Snape bisa tertular sifat sadisnya juga"

"Kalian tau... kalian seperti pasangan suami istri yang hampir mengalami keretakan rumah tangga."

" Aku dan mata empat ini seperti pasangan suami istri? kau menghayal terlalu jauh Namikaze"

"Jangan lupa Malfoy aku saat ini juga mata empat, dan juga pirang sialan yang kau sebut Potter" mendesis yap... karena Naruto saat ini memilih mengunakan kaca mata untuk menyamarkan iris safirnya yang cukup mencolok.

"Ayolah Naruto kita sudah terbiasa beradu mantra seperti ini... yakan Draco"

"hn"

"Terserah kalian, asal jangan sampai ada korban yang lain selain kalian berdua. Kalian tau... kalian menginggatkanku dengan Sasuke, tiada hari tanpa beradu entah itu adu mulut, tinju bahkan untuk membuktikan kemampuan kami, kami harus rela kehilangan satu tangan dominan kami," dengan senyum getir ia menceritakan kekonyolannya dengan sang rival.

"Aku tidak percaya ceritamu, memang berapa umurmu yang asli Naruto" tanya Ron.

"Akan banyak yang tidak percaya dengan ceritaku Ron... lagian saat ini tidak ada bukti akan tangan ku pernah hancur, umurku... 19 tahun Oktober nanti"

"sembilan belas tahun? yang benarsaja? aku tidak percaya, lagian kalu sembilan belas tahun kau seharusnya sudah menjadi Auror, sedangkan kau baru memasuki tahun kelima. "

"percaya atau tidak itu terserah kalian"

"Jujur aku masih belum percaya"

"Aku percaya,,, father bilang Naruto memang berumur sembilan belas tahun,"

"Kau memang yang paling pengertian Dray..."

 **••••••••••÷••••••••••**

Di Aula Besar kini telah dilaksanakan seleksi para murid tahun pertama oleh topi seleksi. Setelah murid tahun pertama selesai kini Kepala sekolah memperkenalkan murid baru ditahun kelima yang berasal dari Jepang. Setelah namanya dipanggil untuk maju Naruto lalu duduk di kursi kayu yang disediakan, ada sensesi aneh dikepalanya saat topi usang yang bisa bicara tersebut dipasangkan pada kepalanya, seakan ingatanmu dimasuki paksa, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya, kali ini ia merasa seperti teknik dari clan Yamanaka, pelan tapi terkontrol,

 _'Hemmm... setelah sekian lama aku kembali melihat hal yang menarik, kau memiliki ambisi yang kuat dan banyak akal, Salazar Slytherin akan menerimamu nak, tapi kau juga cocok dengan Huffepuff yang memiliki loyalitas tinggi terhadap tempat dan temanmu serta kerja kerasmu yang kau awali dari nol hingga kau diakui seperti sekarang ini Hero, sifatmu pun cocok dengan Helga,,, Tapi abaikan semua itu kau lebih memilih kepedulian pada temanmu, kesatria dalam dirimu hingga kau harus kehilangan hal paling berharga untuk mu... pengorbananmu juga membentukmu menjadi lebih dari yang lain,,, mengorbankan hidupmu demi kedamaian tempatmu, Godric Gryffindor akan sangat senang jika kau bergabung dengannya... hemmm... kau, perjalanan mu sangat berat Naru, membunuh dan dibunuh adalah hal yang biasa ditempatmu... melihat orang-orang berhargamu pergi satu persatu... penghianatanpun kau pernah mengalami, orang-orang didesamu membencimu karena hal yang dulu kau tidak ketahui,,,,_

 _sayang sekali Naruto aku sudah mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Partnermu, jika bisa aku ingin tahu lebih jauh tentangmu, Aku belum bisa menentukan kau cocok di asrama mana..._

 _hem..._

 _Hufflepuff..._

 _Slytherin..._

 _Gryffindor..._

 _baiklah..._

 _GRYFFINDOR"_

Gemuruh dimeja Gryffindor menyambut kedatangan murid baru pun memenuhi aula.

Mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah serta perkenalan dari guru baru yang akan mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam (PTIH) mengantikan Mad-Eye Moody yang ternyata adalah Barty Crouch Jr. wanita paruh baya yang bernama Dolores Umbridge, dengan penampilan yang sangat nyentrik menurut Naruto serta berwajah kodok menurut Harry, dengan gayanya yang berlebihan ia berpidato layaknya kepala sekolah baru yang dengan senang hati memberi detensi kepada murid yang menolak perintahnya. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang dipertanyakan kewarasannya bertahan mendengarkan ocehannya yang menghabiskan waktu makan malam pertama ditahun ajaran baru tersebut .

"Naru kau betah dengan ocehannya?" mendapati Naruto yang masih diam dengan menundukan kepala membuat Harry penasaran apakah teman barunya tersebut bertahan dengan segala ocehan si kodok pink tersebut dengan pelan membisiki telinga Naruto. Karena kedua temannya yang lain jangan ditanya Ron yang sudah mengantuk hingga beberapakali kepalanya terkatuk meja dan Hermione yang masih dengan setianya mendengarkan ceramah yang menjurus ocehan Dolores Umbridge tersebut.

•

•

 **π SasuNaru π**

 **ππ DraRry ππ**

•

•

Hari-hari ditahun kelima bagi Harry dkk. serta tahun pertama bagi Naruto yang langsung masuk pada tahun ke lima dilalui Naruto dengan cukup sukses menurutnya, tanpa bolos dijam pelajaran seperti dirinya dulu, hanya saja saat akan pergi untuk sarapan dan ketempat-tempat tertentu yang disinyalir memiliki hawa mistis dan tempat dimana datang dan perginya beberapa hantu Hogwarts membuatnya harus menyeret trio emas Gryffindor ataupun Draco, siapa saja asal dia tidak sendiri, apalagi ia yang menjadi target prank para hantu yang mengetahui ketakutannya. sudah beberapa kali dia menjerit bahkan menangis gara-gara Nick si kepala nyaris putus serta hantu Baron berdarah yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya. Dalam pelajaranpun juga cukup memuaskan untuknya selain kelas Sejarah sihir yang diajar oleh Professor Cuthbert Binns, seorang hantu baik hati karena membiarkan murid-muridnya tertidur di kelasnya, walaupun baik tapi yang namanya hantu pasti membuat Naruto ketakutan hingga ia selalu mengindari bertemu muka dengan sang Professor, walaupun tidak takut-takut amat seperti jika ia melihat Baron dan Nick yang memilih berkolaborasi untuk menakutinya sehingga semakin membuatnya amit-amit sama mereka. Sedangkan kelas yang paling disenangi Naruto adalah kelas Satwa gaib yang dimentori oleh Rubeus Hagrid, karenanya ia bisa melihat dan bertemu satwa liar dan satwa sihir yang sangat menakjubkan baginya.

Hari ini jam pagi setelah sarapan adalah pelajaran satwa gaib yang berada diluar

kastil, dengan sabar Naruto menerima nasibnya yang diseret paksa oleh Hermione dan kedua temannya untuk datang lebih awal ke gubuk Hagrid dengan alasan membantu menenangkan Hagrid yang mungkin saja saat ini sedang tegang karena nanti si Inkuisitor Agung aka. Dolores Umbridge akan mengawasi pelajarannya.

"Ayolah Mione, Hagrid pasti akan baik-baik saja... ya kan Harry..."

"Tidak... kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya... Hagrid seorang darah campuran pasti Si Kodok itu akan semakin memojokannya..."

"Maaf Naru, aku sudah berusaha meyakinkan Mione agar tenang... tapi gagal" jelas Ron

"Baiklah-baiklah... apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Tidak ada... kau hanya perlu menemani kami untuk menenangkan Hagrid"

"Errrr... sepertinya itu percuma Mione... Hagrid sekarang terlihat baik-baik saja" ucap Harry seraya menunjuk Hagrid yang kini menuju kearah mereka dengan memanggul seongkok daging besar dipundak kanannya.

"Kalian sudah datang? masih ada lima belas menit lagi, ayo ikuti aku!" menuju kepondok Hagrid untuk menunggu siswa lain datang sambil meminum teh hangat yang dihidangkan oleh tuan rumah. Tidak lama mereka mendengar suara pembicaraan dari luar pondok tersebut, mengenali suara tersebut yang tidak lain ialah beberapa murid yang telah bersiap untuk menerima pelajaran yang masuk dalam kategori terfaforit di Hogwarts. Dengan sabar Hagrid mengiring mereka untuk masuk kedalam hutan dengan memanggul seongkok daging besar yang tadi disiapkannya.

"Selamat pagi... emm.. kita akan mempelajari tentang Thestral. Thestral termasuk satwa langka. sebagian mitos mengatakan jika seseorang melihat Thestral ia akan mengalami kesialan, tapi ia salah satu makluk sihir yang dilindungi karena populasinya hanya tinggal beberapa. untuk bentuknya kalian bisa melihat dibuku kalian bab ke-dua. Keunikan Thestral, ia bisa mengantar kalian ketempat yang kau inginkan tanpa pelu kalian mengatakannya. Ada yang tau keunikan yang lain? " tanya Hagrid kepada murid-muridnya sekaligus menghindari bertatap muka dengan Dolores Umbridge yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Dengan sigap Hermione mengangkat tangannya, setelah mendapat ijin untuk menjawab ia dengan percaya diri menjawab pertanyaan Hagrid

"Keunikan Thestral yang tidak dimiliki satwa lain ialah ia hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang pernah melihat kematian secara langsung Professor."

"jawaban yang sangat bagus Mis. Granger, akan ku panggilkan mereka." merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengambil sebuah peluit kecil, dengan udarah penuh di paruparunua ia meniup peluit tersebut, tapi bagi sebagian besar murid tidak mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari peluit tersebut

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seharusnya kau memberi siswa pelajaran yang lebih berguna daripada berdiri di hutan dan menghayal" ucap Umbridge dengan nada merendahkan yanh sangat ketara.

"Anda salah Professor, mereka datang" sangkal Harry yang masih fokus kearah dua pohon besar.

"Sepuluh point dari Gryffindor karena berbicara tanpa ijin dariku dan menyebarkan kebohongan" berjalan cantik menuju Hagrid serta membawa buku catan dan pena pink nya.

Murid Gryffindor yang lagi-lagi kehilangan pointnya semakin menyalahkan Harry dengan pandangan sinis mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ranting terinjak dari arah pohon besar disebelah kiri mereka, dan daging segar yang disiapkan Hagrid didepan mereka terkoyak dan semakin habis karena menghilang, sehingga membuat beberapa murid mundur.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Keren...Dagingnya semakin habis"

"Apa benar Thestral yang memakannya?" Mendengar komentar dari murid-muridnya yang merspon ajarannya semakin membuatnya semangat dalam membagi apa yang ia ketahui kepada murid-muridnya, tanpa menghiraukan pandangan jijik Umbridge pada daging yang kini tinggal sedikit. "Benar sekali Mr. Zabini Thestrallah yang memakannya. Siapa saja yang bisa melihat Thestral tolong angkat tangan kalian!" Hanya tiga murid yang mengangkat tangannya dan ketiganya berasal dari asrama Potter, Neville Longbottom dan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Cukup banyak ternyata. Neville bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana wujud dan bentuk Thestral!" pinta Hagrid

"Errr... mereka mirip kuda Prof, da... dan mereka memiliki sayap yang terlihat sangat tipis, warna mereka hitam tapi ada beberapa yang agak kecoklatan..." dengan kikik dan rasa takut ia menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat kepada yang lainnya.

Naruto yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Neville hanya terpaku pada satu Thestral kecil yang tidak ikut memakan daging yang disiapkan oleh Hagrid, dengan santai ia menuju kearah sisa daging yang tidak habis dimakan oleh Thestral yang lain dan membawanya kearah Thestral kecil yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar disebelah kanan pohon kembar yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat datangnya Thestral dewasa. Memotong daging yang ia bawa hingga menjadi bagian yang cukup kecil lalu meletakkannya di depan Thestral kecil tersebut, dengan hati-hati Thestral kecill tersebut memakan potongan daging dengan tenang. Melihat Naruto berjongkok menghadap potongan daging yang semakin habis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Mr. Uzumaki?" tanya Umbridge penasaran.

"Memberi makan Testral kecil yang masih malu bertemu manusia Professor."

"Ngomong-ngomong kematian siapa yang kau lihat"

"Entahlah... mungkin kematian Kaa-san dan Tou-san ku... "

"mungkin?"

"ya... soalnya aku tidak ingat, karena mereka gugur pada penyerangan Konoha tepat beberapa saat setelah kelahiranku"

"Jadi kau sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, apa orang tua mu penyihir?"

"tidak, mereka bukan penyihir tepatnya Kaa-sanku yang bukan penyihir" ucapnya bangga.

Denang raut wajah yang dibuat-buat seperti orang terluka, ia mundur menjauhi Naruto yang masih setia dengan duduknya. Naruto yang bisa merasakan rasa errr jijik atau apalah yang ditujukan padanya tidak menghiraukan pandangan tersebut, toh ia sudah terbiasa dari kecil mendapatkan tatapan yang hampir sama bahkan lebih parah. Mengngangkat tangannya ubtuk mencoba mengelus binataang yang menyerupai kuda tersebut, dengan hati-hati ia mengelus kepala Thestral kecil tersebut dengan tangan kanannya.

" Kyaaaaa..." jerit Pansy Parkinson salah satu menghuni asrama Slytherin yang baru pertama kali melihat Thestral kecil yang dielus Naruto. Mendengar jeritan Ms. Parkinson membuat yang lain menoleh kearah Naruto dan Thestral kecil tersebut.

"Naruto Lepaskan!" perintah Draco yang langsung menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya sehingga tangannya terlepas dari kepala Thestral tersebut, setelah terlepas Thestral tersebut menghilang dihadapan orang-orang yang belum pernah melihat kematian.

"Kau membuatnya lari Dray..." ucapnya lemah... kaget, tentu saja saat ia sedang nyamanya mengelus Thestral, lalu seorang meneriakimu dan menarikmu dalam dekapannya. "dan kau mengejutkanku tau" marahnya yang lebih tepat disebut merajuk.

"Saharusnya aku yang marah... kau membuat mereka terkejut karena tiba-tiba Thestral yang kau pegang bisa terlihat dihadapan mereka"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm..."

"Bisa kau lepas pelukanmu Dray?" Melepas dekapannya pada tubuh Naruto, lalu ia mengandeng kakak angkatnya menuju ke Kastil. Toh sekarang sudah waktunya jam pelajaran selesai, beruntung si Pfofessor Umbridge sebelumnya sudah meninggalkan tempat pembelajaran tersebut jadi ia hanya perlu memastikan kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang membahas kejadian tadi dihadapan para guru yang lain. Setelah menenangkan sedikit kekacauan yang terjadi Hagrid lalu membubarkan kelasnya dan mengawal mereka keluat dari hutan tersebut. Sedangkan Harry dan kedua temannya serta Pansy dan Blaise mengikuti Draco yang masih mengandeng tangan Naruto dari belakang.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷tbc÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

maaf lama... est benar-benar kekurangan ide buat ini... soalnya ada beberapa bagian si Harry Potter yang est lupa alurnya. mikir-mikir hampir kering eh... est malah nemu ide baru... ... jangan bosen-bosen baca cerita est senpai sekalian...

Est lagi Malas jadi Est balas reviewnya disini aja senpai-senpai sekalian... biar tambah wordnya gitu...

..

...

 **Rarara** : -udah est panjangin senpai...

 **R.J Davies** : terimakasih udah mampir review senpai...

 **Indah605** : Makasih udah mampir review... review lagi yahhhhhh! ^_^

 **.9** : Udah nex dwi-san... mau review lagi?

 **Dahlia Lyana Palevi** : udah est panjangin... review lagi ya Dahlia-chan... jangan kapok-kapok review fic est nulis next aja ngak papa kq... udah bisa bikin est semangat nulis lagi... :D

 **Winter AL Yuurama** : hehehe... sesuai saran senpai... pakai notepad... sebenarnya sakura hamil itu karena kecelakaan est yang nulisnya sambil ngelamun... eh dibaca ulang sakura udah terlanjur hamil ya udah... terlanjur ada, jadiin konflik aja... entah ini termaauk konfik atau bukan...

 **uzumaki megami** : Sebentar lagi Sasuke nyusulnya ^_^…

 **yuki akibaru** : jangan pangil Est senpai yuki-san... Est masih amatiran dalam hal-hal perfanfickan,,,,,, ok udah lanjut... jangan bosan-bosan ninggalin jejak review lagi yuki-san...

 **Kim In Soo** : hehehe... sukurlah... semoga cerita Est gak mainstream(?) #benergakTulisanny? ...

Akan Est asapin senpai... tapi kalo Est udah kehujanan ide... kalo idenya ngak hujan-hujan ya... Est terpaksa up date ala keong...#mulaicariAlasan...

 **hyunnie02** : hehe... hyun... review lagi yahhhh #maksa... Est juga suka kalo Naru manja... tapi kalo terlalu manja bakan OOCnya pakai bingiiit donk... #mulaitertularVirusAlleynyaMen...

 **aprilyarahmadani :** hehehee...karena est sering malas... jadi dengan ringan hati(?) est jadikan satu setiap dua chap senpai... kecuali chap satu dan dua... terimakasih udah review senpai...

 **Blueonyx Syiie :** di group memang udah chap 9 senpai... tapi ada beberapa chap yang est jadikan satu maka terjadilah(?) baru chap 6 ini... makasih udah mampir review senpai...

pojok Est... Thestral... karena thestral kan lebih dominan pada kematian... so... bagaimana kalau bersentuhan dengan Naruto yang lebih dominan akan elemen kehidupan? taraaaa jadilah est memperlihatkan thestral saat naru menyentuhnya...

.

.

sebelumnya est udah mau up date veei dari kemaren... bahkan udah est dox-men kan... untung est baca dulu wordnya dan ternyata banyak yang ilang bahkan sampai 100 lebih wordnya yang ilang... so est kembali baca ulang dan ternyata word yang ilang itu karena tulisan est yang abis titi gak est kasih sepasi dulu... jadilah baru est publis saat ni...

jangan bosan-bosan ngingatin Est ya... kalau Est ada salah, typo dan saudara-saudaranya...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Veei**_

 _ **###7###**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi K.**_

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **rating : T**_

 _ **π SasuNaru π**_

 _ **ππDraRryππ**_

•

•

•

 _warning!_

 _fic ini mengandung BL atau yaoi. Dengan segala hormat, yang tidak suka yaoi bisa menepi atau meninggalkan fic ini..._

Kelas PTIH yang diajar oleh wanita kodok sok cantik yang selalu menganggap Harry dan Professor Dumbledore seorang pembual karena mengatakan tentang kebangkitan Voldemort saat final turnamen Triwizards, sehingga setiap kali pelajarannya selalu diiringi dengan adu argumen antara trio emas Gryffindor dengan Professor Umbridge dan diakhiri dengan pemotongan point dari asrama singa. Karena Professor Umbridge hanya mau mengajarkan teori saja, sehingga Harry dkk. sangat menentang langkah Kementerian karena kurangnya pengalaman praktik Pertahanan akan menjadikan mereka lebih rawan terhadap serangan Lord Voldemort dan pengikutnya, ditambah juga dengan ujian O.W.L yang harus dihadapi Harry Potter dan teman-teman seangkatannya, sehingga Hermione meluncurkan sebuah inisiatif; membentuk kelompok siswa dimana Harry akan mengajarkan praktik Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu hitam.

Awalnya Harry menolak akan usul Hermione apalagi para murid yang tidak tahu akan kebenarannya mulai menjahui dirinya sehingga membuatnya semakin tidak yakin akan ide Hermione, karena didesak terus-terusan akhirnya ia mengalah dan mau menjadi pembimbing praktik PTIH yang diusulkan Hermione. Sehingga pada akhir pekan saat kunjungan di Hogsmesde Hermione mengumpulkan murid-murid yang menolak akan cara mengajar Professor Umbridge di Hog's Head dan masuklah 24 murid dari berbagai kelas yang bergabung, dan dengan semangat Hermione menyuruh mereka mengisi data diri di formulir yang ia siapakan sebelumnya, tentunya dengan tambahan mantra penangkal yang tidak diketahui yang lainnya. Setelah pertemuan mereka selesai Harry dan kedua sobat karibnya ingin kembali ke kastil Hogwarts, akan tetapi diperjalanan mereka berjumpa dengan Draco yang sedang mengandeng tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat, tanpa menyapa ataupun anggukan Draco melewati ketiga Gryffindor begitu saja, seakan memang menghindari salah satu dati mereka. Merasa diabaikan oleh sang rival, Harry mencekal tangan Naruto sehingga menghentikan laju Draco.

Merasa jalannya terganggu ia mendeathglare satu-satunya Potter yang berani menganngunya "Apa-apaan kau Potter?"

"Aku ada perlu dengan Naruto-san, jadi bisa kau melepaskannya?" Tanya Harry ketus.

"Jangan harap, kau bisa mengatakannya disini kalau kau mau Potter!"

"Kau... seenaknya saja kau mengaturku"

"Urusan Naruto, urusanku juga Potter"

"Sudahlah Dray, aku akan ikut dengan Harry. Kau kembalilah dulu!" Lerai Naruto dengan sabar, mungkin ini rasanya menjadi Kakashi-sensei yang selalu melerai pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku akan ikut dengan kalian" setelah diputuskan, kini Draco diapit oleh Naruto dan Harry menuju ke kastil setelah mereka menaiki kereta yang di geret(?) oleh Thestral.

…÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷…

Di Markas Orochimaru, sasuke tengah nengawasi kerja Orochomaru dalam memeliti dan menulis ulang tekhnik dimension travel yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto,

"Kfufufufufu ... apa kau tertarik dengan tubuhku Sasuke-kun, hingga kau sejak tadi selalu mengawasiku?"

"Aku tertarik pada tubuhmu? Bukankan yang benar kau tertarik padaku Orochimaru?"

"Kau melupakan kata pernah Sasuke-kun" dengan senyum ularnya ia menbalik argumen Sasuke.

"Lupakan! Bagaimana dengan barang pesnanku"

"Masih dalan tahap penyelesaian, mungkin dua atau tiga minggu lagi baru selesai dengan sempurna"

"Selama itu?"

"Mau bagimana lagi... akan cukup berbahaya dan rentan gagal jika tergesa-gesa Sasuke-kun...dan resiko yang paling fatal kematian untuk Naruto-kun"

"Kuharap proyek ini sukses"

"Kfufufufu... jika ini berhasil, kuharap kau tidak lupa padaku,"

"Aku akan kembali" dengan langkah kasual ia keluar dari ruangan yang penuh akan hal-hal yang malas ia ketahui.

Sore hari setelah ia sampai di Konoha tepatnya di apartemen Naruto, ia mendapat pesan dari Karin untuk segera ke ruang Hokage, ''hah... merepotkan" gerutunya, dengan malas ia kembali keluar untuk menuju ke kantor Hokage. Setelah sampai, disana sudah ada Kakashi,Sakura dan Tsunade serta kedua orang tua Sakura dan Shizune "Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya malas.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk membahas kembali tuntutan Haruno-san atas kehamilan putrinya, sesuai permintaan Sasuke untuk menyelidiki kembali sisa sperma ditabung yang telah Sakura ambil" jelas Kakashi

"Shizune, bacakan!" Perintah Tsunade

"Hai' Tsunade-sama" membuka berkas yang sebelumnya ia bawa "dari hasil yang diperoleh tim laboratorium bahwa sisa sperma yang berada ditabung yang diambil oleh Sakura Haruno bukanlah sperma Uchiha Sasuke. Dan disini tertulis bahwa pemilik sperma tersebut adalah Makoto Ichida (OC), seorang shinobi dari Otogakure" menyerahkan selembar potho kepada ayah Sakura "dia adalah Makoto Ichida, umur 22 tahun seorang jonin dari Oto, beberapa orang mengatakan ia sangat mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke kecuali gaya rambut serta warna kulitnya yang menyerupai Sai,"

"Ke...kenapa ada nama Sasuke-kun ditabung itu?"

"Sesuai undang-undang Hokage kedua, setiap shinobi pria harus memberikan Spermanya ketika berumur tepat 19 tahun karena dianggap sudah mengalami kematangan diri, yang bertujuan agar beberapa clan asli Konoha tidak punah, dan karena aku adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa, aku diwajibkan untuk mengumpulkannya, lagian aku tidak suka sperma ku nganggur dan terkurung dalam tabung kecil itu, aku menyuruh Makoto untuk mengantikanku, dan dengan senang hati ia menberikan spermanya sebagai balas budi karena aku beberapa kali membantunya dalam kesulitan. Soo... jadilah seperti sekarang, aku terhindar dari beberapa masalah yang merepotkan" meminjam trandmark Shikamaru ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dengan panjang lebar.

"Ini pasti bohongkan hiks... pasti bohong" tolak Sakura

"Terserah kau mu percaya atau tidak, jika kau memang hamil anakku seharusnya hau sudah tau resikonya, clan Uchiha melakukan pernikahan dalam clan untuk mencegah kematian ibu dari sang janin"

"A,..apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa kenapa Uchiha menjadi clan terkutuk?" Mendapat gelangan kepala dari kedua wanita Haruno dihadapannya "selain kerena Sharingan, tapi juga karena setiap wanita luar clan yang menikah dengan clan uchiha pasti mati saat mereka hamil"

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Mebuki Haruno dengan raut wajah lega. Lega karena putrinya tidak membawa benih Uchiha yang bisa menbawa hal buruk pada putri satu-satunya.

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Itu semua benar nak... dulu saat Uchiha masih berjaya tidak ada satupun Uchiha yang menikah dengan orang dari clan luar selain clan Uzumaki yang memiliki harapan hidup tinggi dan chakra yang besar" dengan sabar Kizashi menjelaskan hal-hal yang ia ketahui tentang kutulan Clan Uchiha.

Dengan tergesa Sasuke keluar dari kantor Hokage menuju ke Ichiraku Ramen, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering menyempatkan diri ke Ichiraku yang dulu merupakan tempat favorit dari Narutonya, setelah sampai di Ichiraku Ramen ia disapa dengan hanggat oleh pemilik kedai yang tak lain ialah panan Teuchi, seorang baik hati yang dulu menerima Naruto dengan kelapangan hatinya. Menginggat Naruto secara tak sadar membuatnya menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, dengan hati yang tenang dan berdebar ia menyapa pemilik kedai serta putrinya. "Selamat sore paman" menghilangkan raut datar khas Uchihanya.

"Oh... Sasuke-kun... mau pesan apa?"

"miso ramen ukuran jumbo"

"Pesananmu semakin hari semakin mirip dengan Naruto-chan Sasuke-kun,,,, ngomong-ngomong apa Naru-chan mendapat misi yang membutuhkan waktu lama, sehingga sudah satu bulan ini ia belum kembali dari misi?" Tanya Ayame yang sudah merindukan remaja pirang yang menjadi pelanggan favoritnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Ayame membuat hatinya kembali merasakan kenencian terhadap Konoha terutama pada orang-orang yang telah menghianati Naruto. "Sebenarnya Naruto kekuar dari kesatuan shinobi Konoha dan keluar dari desa Ayame-san" tidak masalah baginya memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada seorang yang sudah dianggap Narutonya sebagai keluarga, daripada membuat mereka cemas karena menanti kepulangan Naruto yang mungkin tidak akan kembali ke desa ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ayame-san, sebaiknya kita mendo'akan keselamatannya,"

"Apa kau akan menyusul Naru-chan Sasuke-kun?" Membawa pesanan Sasuke, paman Teuchi ikut menimpali percakapan mereka, toh kebetulan saat ini masih sepi pelanggn jadi ia masih bisa berbincang dengan seorang yang ia tau sangat disayanggi oleh Naruto. Tidak,tidak mungkin yang benar sangat dicintai oleh Naruto, karena dia tahu dari binar kedua mata Naruto saat membahas Sasuke.

"Aku akan menyusulnya paman, dan mungkin akan menetap serta tinggal dengan Naruto."

"Apa kamu mencintai Naru-chan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ayame antusias

Uhuk... beruntung ia telah menelan mie yang ada dalam mulutnya sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak harus mengalami kematian mendadak karena tersedak oleh ramen yang ada dimulutnya "kenapa kau menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu Ayame-san?"

"Aneh? Tidak juga... dulu, tiga tahun yang lalu aku pernah menanyakannya pada Naru-chan apa ia suka denganmu, sebelumnya ia tidak jujur menjawabnya, kau tahukan kalau Naru-chan tidak pandai berbohong...karena kami desak akhirnya ia ngaku kalau dia sebenarnya mencintaimu, tapi karena itu tidak mungkin terjadi akhirnya ia menahan dan mengubur semua perasaannya padamu," jelas Ayame sambil menompang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya dimeja.

"Apa kau serius Ayame-san?" Dengan penuh harap ia bertanya pada Ayame untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

"Tentu saja, duarius malahan" dengan senyum dibibirnya ia meyakinkan Sasuke akan semua ucapannya.

"Aku selesai, ini uangnya Ayame-san dan terimakasi informasinya" Dengan hati berbungga ia kembali ke apartemen Naruto dan disana telah ada ketiga anggota timnya yang tengah menonton tv yang menyiarkan film lama yang diputar ulang. Ia ingat film tersebut, karena dengan seenaknya sutradara film tersebut menyutingnya dan timnya saat melawan ninja bayaran ketika di Yukigakure untuk menyelamatkan putri dari Yukigakure . #taukan

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau dan Naruto sudah menjadi duet maut semenjak kecil Sasuke" komentar Suigetsu. Sasuke yang mendengar komentar Suigetsu hanya mengendus bosan dengan salah satu anak buahnya yang selalu bicara seenaknya.

"Sasuke-kun aku sudah membelikan pesananmu, ramen instan dan beberapa kilo jeruk serta apel" dengan senang Karin memberitahu Sasuke.

"Terimakasih" menberikan senyumnya pada Karin, walaupun hanya sedikit tapi sudah berpengaruh besar pada satu-satunya wanita ditimnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau bertingkah aneh Sasuke, sifatmu akhir-akhir ini lebih mirip dengan tingkah Naruto-san" walaupun pelan tapi suara bassnya dapat didengar oleh ketiga temannya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Juugo, kau mirip seperti wanita yang sedang mengalami nyidam, dengan muntah dipagi hari, malas makan selain makan ramen, jeruk, dan apel, bahkan kau melupakan tomatmu Sasuke" mendengar komentar aneh Suigetsu dengan ringan ia melempar kaleng jus jeruk yang sedang dipegangnya kekepala Suigetsu.

"Adaww, apa-apaan kau Sasuke"

"Jaga bicaramu!"

"Ok... ok Sasuke-sama."

…

 _(Hogwarts)_

Setelah makan malam di Aula Besar, Naruto dan Harry berjalan menuju ke menara Astronomi, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Sesampai dimenara astronomi, selama beberapa saat mereka hanya diam hingga Naruto memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Ada apa kau membawaku kemari Harry?"

"Errr... Naruto-san apa kau mencintai Draco?" Dengan semu merah muda dikedua pipinya yang berlesung sehingga terlihat lenih manis saat tersenyum,ia bertanya sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya..

"Tidak, aku menganggap draco sebagai adikku saja"

"Benarkah? Apa tidak lebih?" Tanya Harry antusias

"Tentu saja, aku menyukai orang yang lebih tua dariku" dengan senyum manis ia mengacak rambut Harry yang mulai memanjang. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak... manamungkin aku menyukai si ferred itu"

"Oh... baiklah sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum ada guru yang lewat sini"

"Tenang saja... aku membawa jubah gaib milik ayahku"

"Hemm... syukurlah"

"Naruto-san"

"Panggil Naruto-nii atau nii-san saja"

"Apa nii-san sudah memikirkan tawaranku? Kuharap nii-san mau, karena kehadirah ni-san pasti sangat membantu"

"Aku terima, tapi aku akan mengajak seseorang"

"Siapa?"

"Draco" dengan senyum mengembang ia mencoba mengoda Harry "lalu bagaiman dengan tempatnya?"

"Kenapa harus si Malfoy itu? Dan tempat... kami belum menemukannya" jawabnya murung.

"Kau tahu? Professor Snape bilang kalau di kastil Hogwarts ini memiliki sebuah ruangan yang akan memberikan apapun yang sedang kau butuhkan"

"Benarkah dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana tepatnya, tapi yang pasti ruangan itu pasti ada, berjalanlah bolak-balik sebanyak tiga kali dan fokuskan apa yang kau butuhkan!"

"Terimakasih informasinya nii-san dan juga sudah bergabung dengan ku"

"Tak masalah, ayo kembalai!"

…

Keesokan harinya disaat jam makan siang Neville menghampiri Harry dkk. dengan raut wajah senang ia memberitahukan kalau ia menemukan ruang kebutuhan yang diceritakan Harry sebelumnya, dengan penuh semangat Harry menyelesaikan makannannya lebih cepat lalu menuju kearah meja Slytherin untuk memanggil Naruto. Sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa Naruto mengungsi ataupun ditarik paksa oleh Draco untuk duduk dan makan disampingnya, awalnya ia mendapatkan tatapan meremehkan dan mencemooh dari beberapa siswa asrama Slytherin, terimakasih akan Tuan Muda Malfoy yang dengan kekuasaannya memberi delikan maut kepada mereka yang berniat mengusik kakak kesayangannya hingga membuat mereka bungkam.

"Nii-san kami menemukannya"

" benarkah? Bagus lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Mau langsung lihat?"

"Nanti saja,,,, aku belum selesai makan, kalian duluan saja!"

"Kau tahu tempatnya?"

"Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan kalian" mendengar jawaban Naruto, ia lalu keluar dari aula besar menyusul Ron, Hermione serta Neville yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk Aula Besar. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari murid lain mereka menuju lantai tujuh tempat dimana Neville menemukan ruang kebutuhan saat ia memerlukan kamar mandi untuk BAK(buang air kecil) sebuah pintu keluar dengan sendirinyadisebuah dinding batu dekat baju zirah (est lupa entah baju zirah atau patung). Setelah dirasa cukup sepi mereka lau berlari untuk mempersingkat waktu perjalannan mereka. Setelah mereka sampai disebuah dinding kosong Ron bertanya-tanya akan keberadaan pintu masuk ke ruang kebutuhan.

"Hanya dinding kosong?"

"Bagaimana kau menemukannya Neville?" Tanya Hermione penasaran

"Aku... kalau tidak salah... em...

"Berjalan bolak-balik sebanyak tiga kali dan menfokuskan apa yang kau butuhkan" sambung Harry menjelaskan.

"Darimana kau tahu Harry?" Tanya Hermione penuh selidik.n

"Errrr... sebenarnya Naruto-san memberitahuku"

"Naruto-san?"

"Ya... ia diberi tahu oleh Professor Snape" nyengir lebar sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

…

Setelah menemukan kamar kebutuhan yang biasa disebut dengan Come and Go Room atau Ruang Datang dan Pergi, kini pertemuan pertama anggota Laskar Dumbledore terjadi, melalui galleon palsu yang diberikan pada seluruh anggota LD dengan mengunakan simbol angka yang ada ditengah-tengah galleon untuk menentukan kapan jadwal mereka berkumpul diruang kebutuhan. Saat ini seluruh anggota memulainya dengan pelajaran mantra ringan yaitu Expelliarmus, sebuah mantra dari desas-desus yang mereka dengar telah menyelamatkan The Boy Who Live saat melawan pangeran kegelapan disaat babak akhir turnamen Triwizards. Mereka juga cukup kaget dengan kehadiran Naruto dan Draco.

"Apa kami terlambat?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Cukup terlambat nii-san tapi kami senang kau mau datang" jawab Harry

"Hehehe... maaf aku tadi harus menyeret Draco dulu untuk datang kemari, yah... juga sekalian menemaniku dari gangguan mereka berdua yang semakin hari semakin menyebalkan... apalagi ditambah sama si cewek cerewet yang seenaknya datang ke kamar mandi" jelas Naruto dengan semburat merah yang ada dikedua pipinya, sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana ikut bersemu menghadapi kemanisan dan keimutaan Naruto. "Yosh... aku akan berlatih dengan giat dattebayo..."

Setelah beberapa waktu mereka berlatih secara berpasangan, kini mereka semua kecuali Harry, Naruto dan Draco mulai tampak lelah. Harry yang memindai mereka satu persatu dengan raut bangga akan keberhasilan mereka, walaupun masih ada beberapa yang belum berhasil serta beberapa mantra yang masih nyasar karena kurangnya konsentrasi dan fokus dalam merapal mantra. Sampai ia berada pada pasangan duel Draco dan Naruto yang lebih didominasi oleh serangan Naruto terhadap Draco yang lebih condong pada pertahanan. Dengan pandangan fokus pada Draco sehingga muncul semburat pink tipis di pipinya, mengelangkan kepalanya untuk menarik fokusnya kembali "fokus Harry, jangan terpesona dengan si Malfoy" ucalnya lirih pada dirinya sendiri sehingga hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak lelah Nii-san?" Tanyanya pada Naruto yang kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk memulai kembali duelnya denga Draco. Mendengar pertanyaan Harry Naruto duduk di lantai batu dan diikuti Draco dan Harry.

"Errr... tidak juga, sejak dulu aku sudah terbiasa menjalani latihan fisik yang jauh lebih parah dari ini."

"Ceritakan Nii-san!" Pinta Harry berharap akan cerita Naruto yang dirasa sangat menarik dan membuatnya penasaran. Ia merasa Naruto hampir sama dengannya, sama-sama anak dalam ramalan, sama-sama kehilangan kedua orang tua saat masih kecil walaupun ia lebih beruntung daripada Naruto.

"Aku berasa seperti seorang pendongeng dattebayo"

"Ceritakan Naru... kami juga penasaran akan lelanjutan ceritamu, apa lagi dengan masa kecilmu..." timbrung Fred dan diangguki oleh saudara kembarnya Geroge.

"Baiklah... tapi,,,,,,, -dengan senyum misterius terpatri di bibir plumnya- ada syaratnya"

"Apa?" Tanya Hermione antusias.

"Putari area disini sebanyak limapuluh kali putaran!"

"""""APA... YANG BENAR SAJA?"""""

"Maaaa... syaratku juga berguna pada kalian loh... satu -menekuk empat jari tangan kanannya hingga menyisakan ibu jarinya yang masih lurus- meningkatkan stamina kalian, dua -meluruskan jari telunjuknya sehingga kini dua jari yang lurus- melatih kelenturan otot kalian. Tiga, meningkatkan kapasitan sihir kalian selain dengan meditasi untuk menyatu dengan alam."

"Tapi Naru,,,,,,, limapuluh putaran seluas ini..."

"Baiklah... tigapuluh putaran setiap pertemuan LD, dengan porsi lima belas putaran sebelum dan sesudah latihan. Atau aku samakan dengan porsi latihannya Draco, sepuluh putaran lapangan quindic, lima puluh push up dan sit up, dan setiap lima hari porsi selalu bertambah?"

"Lakukan saja! Selain latihan mantra, latihan fisik juga sangat berguna bagi kalian saat kalian kehilangan tongkat sihir disaat yang tidak tepat." Jelas Draco.

"Apa benar?" Tanya Neville ragu

"Mau bukti?" Tidak suka diremehkan Draco berdiri dan mengajak Naruto berduel

"Baiklah... kalian sebaiknya menepi dan lihat saja, jangan lupa buat pertahan jika ada mantra nyasar kearah kalian!" Betdiri dan menepuk pantatnya guna membersihkan debu yang ia duduki. Setelah semuanya mundur, kini tinggal dirinya dan Draco yang berhadapan dengannya. Sama-sama melepas jubah, ia dan Draco saling berhadapan dan menberikan salam sebelum duel, dengan membungkukan badan, tongkat digenggam dan lisilangkan pada dada kirinya. Berbalik dan melangkah maju hingga jarak mereka terpaut antara sepuluh hingga sebelas langkah, menghembuskan nafas pelan mereka berbalik dan bersama-sama melempar mantra.

""Aquamenti/Incendio"" rapal Naruto dan Draco secara bersamaan seraya mengarahkan togkat sihir mereka sehingga mengeluarkan sebuah jet air dari tongkat Naruto dan dari tongkat Draco keluar api yang melayang kearah Naruto. Setelah kedua elemen tersebut bertubrukan kini area disekitarnya dipenuhi oleh kabut tebal dan menghalanggi pandangan mereka. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam kabut tersebut mereka berlari keluar dalam kabut dan mempersiapkan mantra balasan. Melihat posisi Draco, Naruto kembali menyerang Draco dengan salah satu mantra yang ia ketahui. "Expluso"

"Protego" merasa Naruto lengah dengan cepat ia kembali merapal mantra pelucut untuk melucuti tongkat Naruto. "Expelliarmus"

'Dapat' inernya. "Janga lengah Naruto!" Teriaknya

"Kau yang jangan lengah Dray, jangan harapa setelah kau mendapatkan tongkatku kau bisa mengalahkanku, 'Fuuton: Daitoppa' dengan elemen anginnya kini kabut yang berada diarea menghilang.

"Kau curang Naruto, kau mengunakan tekhnik ninja milikmu"

"Anggap saja sebuah tes dariku,,,, selanjutnya taijutsu persiapkan dirimu muridku tersayang" dengan tawa aneh Naruto mulai menyerang Draco dengan taijutsu miliknya, tentusaja setelah ia menyimpan kedua tongkat yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari tangan Draco.

"Aku tidak akan kalah"

"Aku tunggu pembktiannya" setelah itu mereka berdua sama-sama berlari dan saling mengadu tinjuan dan tendangan mereka, walaupun baru tapi dengan kejeniusannya Draco dapat mengimbanggi Naruto, walaupun Naruto hanya mengerahkan sedikit kemampuannya untuk melawannya. Dan ia (Draco) tahu bagaimana kekuatan yang sebenarnya seorang Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Terengah-engah setelah lebih dari setengah jam melakukan adu taijutsu dengan Naruto yang saat ini masih fresh, tanpa terlihat kelelahan Naruto kini menduduki perut Draco yang sedang terlentang dengan nafas beratnya. Memajukan kepalanya sehingga dekat dengan wajah sang Malfoy jr. Sehingga membuat orang lain yang berada diruanggan itu menahan nafas akan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto terhadap sang pangeran Slytherin.

Mengendus... dileher orang dibawahnya. "Aku suka baumu Draco... ummm... hampir sama dengan milik Sasuke" ucap Naruto yang masih mengendus bau Draco.

"Na,,,Naruto bisa kau menjauh dariku?" Tanya Draco dengan nada takut

"Ummm... tentu saja, tapi kau harus membelikanku beberapa kilogram tomat segar ok!" Setelah menyingkir dari atas perut Draco, Naruto kini duduk kembali dilantai batu tepat samping Draco yang masih menormalkan nafasnya."ne~~ Dray, aku merasa hampir seminggu ini alira chakra dan sihirku kacau secara tiba-tiba, walaupun hanya sesaat"

"Apa kau sakit?" Dengan khawatir Draco menempelkan telapak tangannya dikening Naruto, "tidak demam" ujarnya.

"Aku tidak sakit, mungkin hanya kelelahan karena membagi chakra dengan bunshinku yang berada di rumah paman Louwis dan Kurama" jawab Naruto sambil menyingkirkan tangan Draco dari dahinya. Merasa menjadi tontonan bebas Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Maaf... kami tadi keasyikan main''

"Tadi itu sanggat hebat Naruto, ajari kami sekalian ya!" Pinta Ron antussias dan diangguki oleh yang lain.

"Ok... persiapkan diri kalian. Aku akan melatih kalian saat hari Minggu saja dan hari yang lain LD akan tetap terfokus pada mantra dan pertahana"

Setelah latian selesai dan hampir seluruh anggota telah keluar, kini yang berada didalam hanya tinggal Harry dan beberapa orang yang ingin menanyakan tentang cerita yang sebenarnya akan kematian Cedric. Dengan wajah tertunduk, Harry menceritakan semua kejadian ketika babak akhir turnamen Triwizards, tentang Viktor Krum yang bertindak aneh, persaingannya dengan Cedric saat menemukan piala, dan tentang keinginannya menang bersama dengan Cedric hingga terlemparnya mereka ke pemakaman keluarga Riddle (jujur est agak lupa pemakaman siapa), hingga saat Peter Pettigrew mengarahkan tongkat sihir Voldemort kearah Cedric dengan mantra Avada Kedavra. Hingga bangkitnya Voldemort dari kuali dan pertarungannya dengan Voldemort, hingga Ketika tongkat Harry dan Voldermort berhubungan dan menghasilkan efek Priori Incantatem (Efek Mantera Balik), hantu Cedric yang muncul dari tongkat Voldermort meminta Harry membawa tubuhnya ke orangtuanya.

Setelah menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang ditutupi kini bebanya mulai tetasa lebih ringan. Dan tanpa terasa air matanya menetes. Cho Chang mendapatkan apa yang ia inginka, kebenaran yang sesungguhnya akan kematian orang yang ia cintai kini memeluk Harry dengan sangat erat. Melihat perlakuan Cho Chang membuat Draco jengah sehingga tanpa sadar ia mecium pipi kiri Naruto, berharap Harry melihat dan marah padanya. tepat saat Draco mencium Naruto Harry melihatnya, melepas pelukan Cho Chang ia dengan tergesa keluar dari kamar rahasia, tanpa perduli akan teriakan Ron yang memintanya menunggu, ia tetap berlari hingga langkah kakinya memuntunya ke belakang kastil Hogwarts, "Draco bodoh, Malfoy sialan Nii-san penghianat... dia bilang tidak mencintai Draco, tapi mau-maunya dia dicium sama si ferred... padahal dia tau aku mencintai Draco" gerutunya tanpa menyadari kalau dibelakangnya ada Draco yang mendengarkan semua umpatan dan gerutuannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

"Suara Draco? tidak mungkin, pasti hanya hayalanku saja, dia pasti sedang bermesraan sama Naruto-san" elaknya tanpa menoleh kebelakang

"Aku senang kau cemburu"

"JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU MAL-,,," teriakanya terputs saat ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Draco berada dihadapannya.

 **((((({® tbc ®})))))**

Maaf lama...

Tolong ingatkan Est kalau ada typo yang masih nyempil(?)

.

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap Review...

 **Guest077** : udah lanjut 077-san... terimakasih udah nyempetin review...

 **Lisa Amelia** : jangan panggil senpai Lisa-san... est jadi malu #tutupmuka sekarang est udah munculkan si Sasukenya...mungki chap depan atau depannya lagi... mau review lagi? ^_^

 **Guest** : mau tanya Type your review itu apa ya? Tolong kasih tau... #est mulai gak dong

 **samawa** : sudah terbi samawa-san...

Terimakasih udah nyempetin review, review lagi yah...

 **asd** : siap ...

 **Rarara** : terimakasih pujiannya... est jadi malu...(?) Baik Rarara-san...

.

.

.

.

Kata patah-patah Est...

Maaf kalau chap ini agak mengecewakan... dan Est buat yang menganti posisi Draco dan kesongongan Draco itu si Crabb?(?) Est lupa namanya... maklum udah lama gak nonton. #alasanTok.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Veei**_

 _ **### 8###**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi K.**_

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **rating : T**_

 _ **π SasuNaru π**_

 _ **ππDraRryππ**_

•

•

•

 _Warning!_

 _1• Fic ini mengandung BL atau yaoi. Dengan segala hormat, yang tidak suka yaoi bisa menepi atau meninggalkan fic ini..._

 _2• Gagal EYD masih ada..._

 _3• M-preg mengikuti..._

 _4• Typo masih berseliweran... walaupun Est udah berusaha menguranginya..._

 _['`:_:'`]_

 _{•_•}_

 _V_

"Draco bodoh, Malfoy sialan Nii-san penghianat... dia bilang tidak mencintai Draco, tapi mau-maunya dia dicium sama si ferred... padahal dia tau aku mencintai Draco" gerutunya tanpa menyadari kalau dibelakangnya ada Draco yang mendengarkan semua umpatan dan gerutuannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

"Suara Draco? tidak mungkin, pasti hanya hayalanku saja, dia pasti sedang bermesraan sama Naruto-san" elaknya tanpa menoleh kebelakang

"Aku senang kau cemburu"

"JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU MAL-,,," teriakanya terputus saat ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Draco berada dihadapannya.

Tertawa kikuk ia melangkah mundur untuk menghindari Draco yang melangkah maju. Semakin dekat membuat jantung Harry semakin berdebar kencang dengan wajah yang semakin memerah ia memalingkan wajahnya agar orang yang semakin mendekatinya tidak melihat majahnya yang semakin memerah karena malu.

Maju,

Mundur,

Maju,

Mundur,

Maju,

Mund' **Kratak'** "gyaaaa" tidak mau jatuh sendiri, dengan reflek yang cukup cepat ia (Harry) menarik baju Draco bagian depan. Karena masih terfokus akan wajah Harry yang dihiasi oleh semburat merah, sehingga tanpa sadar Draco ikut tertarik jatuh dan...

 **' Byurrr...'**

mereka berdua tercebur ke danau bersamaan dengan posisi Harry yang berada dibawah tubuh Draco yang meninindihnya dalam air, kaget karena tubuh berat yang ada diatasnya walaupun sudah ditahan oleh masa air didanau tetap saja kekagetan Harry memaksanya meminum banyak air danau sehingga membuatnya susah bernafas dan membuatnya semakin tengelam. Tersadar, Draco dengan wajah panik ia menarik tangan Harry dan memeluknya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkn tangan kanannya meberi daya dorong untuk mengapai kepermukaan, dan berenang menuju ketepian, salahkan danaunya yang dalam sehingga walaupun sudah berada ditepian tetap saja ia belum bisa menapakkan kakinya pada dasar danau, setelah dirasa cukup menepi, Draco membopong Harry dengan gaya bridal styel menuju ke bibir(?) danau. Setelah sampai ia membaringkan Harry yang tengah pingsan, melihat sekitarnya yang tidak ada seorangpun selain dirinya dan Harry, menengok kearah kiri dan mendapati sebuah jembatan separo(?) yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk pelabuah peserta turnamen dari sekolah sihir Durmstrang (est ngarang) yang kayunya telah lapuk dan patah pada bagian ujungnya. Menghela nafas, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Harry yang masih pingsan, menepuk pipi Harry pelan ia mulai mengoncang bahu pemuda yang memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih kecil darinya, karena tidak ada respon, dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Harry, menekan rahang atas(?) Harry hingga mulut Harry terbuka, berharap semoga tidak ada siswa lain yang datang kemari Draco mulai memberi nafas buatan Harry dengan mulutnya, setelah dirasa cukup ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan raut wajah Harry dengan seksama, melepas kaca mata yang masih bertengger di hidung mancung Harry lalu ia mensejajarkan posisi duduknya pada dada Harry. Menekan dada rata tersebut dengan kuat tanpa membuat luka seperti mematahkan tulang rusuk si Potter terakhir. Beberapa kali tekanan akhirnya Harry tebatuk dan memuntahkan air yang memenuhi sebagian paru-parunya. Bernafas lega karena orang yang sebenarnya ia cintai telah sadar kembali, membantu mendudukan Harry lalu ia mengambil tongkat yang selalu ia simpan dibalik jubah penyihirnya.

"Ck sialan" umpatnya kasar karena ia tidak mendapati tongkatnya disaku yang berada dibalik jubahnya, setelah ia ingat-ingat ternyata tongkatnya masih dibawa oleh Naruto. Mengayunkan tangan kanannya ia lalu merapal mantra pengering tanpa mengunakan tongkat sihirnya. Yea... berterimakasihlah pada ayahnya yang mau mengajari sihir tanpa tongkat, sehingga disaat seperti ini ia tidak perlu kelabakan mencari tongkatnya. Setelah bajunya dan Harry mengering dengan sempurna ia lalu duduk disamping Harry. Menengok kesamping kanan ia kini mendapati Harry yang terduduk dengan menekuk kedua kakinya hingga lututnya menyentuh dada, jangan lupakan semburat merah yang lagi-lagi menghiasi kedua pipinya(harry).

"Maaf tadi aku mengodamu hingga membuatmu tercebur" ucap Draco dengan nada menyesal, walaupun tidak benar-benar menyesal.

"Tak apa, errr... tadi,,, lupakan apa yang kau dengar sebelumnyaa!" Memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menghadap Malfoy jr. yang berada dikirinya, karena masih sedikit pusing ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang ia lipat diatas lututnya sebagai bantalan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga menyukaimu?"

"Benarkah?" Mendengar jawaban Draco, Harry langsung menengok kearah Draco yang saat ini sedang menatap kearahnya sehingga kedua pasang iris berbeda warna tersebut saling bertatapan, iris emerald milik Harry melihat kesungguhan dari iris keabu-abuan(?) milik Draco.

"Aku serius" mendapat pandangan tidak percaya dari Harry membuatnya memutar kedua bola matanya"aku serius, dan jangan membuatku mengulanggi kata-kataku Potter!"

"Apa-apaan itu? Mengungkapkan perasaan atau melaporkan perkiraan cuaca yang akan terjadi badai..." gurau Harry disretai sebuah senyum yang memunculkan lesung dipipinya sehingga membuatnya bertambah manis.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku atau tidak?" Dengan seringaian yang tepampang dibibirnya Draco mendekatkan dirinya pada Harry, menelusupkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya, memberi kecupan dan tiupan sensual didaerah sensitif Harry,"tentunya aku tidak menerima penolakan" bisiknya ditelingga Harry yang sudah memerah.

"A ku mau... tolong kau jauhkan wajahmu, eng,,,, dari leherku"

"Tapi kau sukakan?" Menelusupkan tangannya pada perut ramping Harry sehingga menjadi pelukan posesif.

"Kau menbuatku merinding Co..."

"Panggil aku Dray! Kau tahu? Aku tidak mau panggilanku kau samakan dengan wanita yang kau peluk tadi" mengigit kecil dan menghisap leher Harry bagian kanan hingga timbul ruam kemerahan.

"Dr...dray tolong emm.. hentikan!" Tidak mau membuat Draco semakin horny dengan suaranya, terpaksa ia mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan kembali, tidak etis bukan, melakukan kegiatan yang iya-iya disaat kau baru saja jadiankan? Lagian mereka masih berstatus siswa.

Seminggu setelah latihan pertama anggota Laskar Dumbledore, terlihat Harry kini sedang menemui Professor Dumbledore di ruangannya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi yang jelas Harry keluar dari kantor Dumbledore dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Setelah jam makan malam, Naruto yang sebelumnya mencari Severus Snape di meja para staf, tapi tidak mendapati sang Professor of potion tersebut dimanapun, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencarinya diruangannya saja. Dengan langkah tergesa di lorong Hogwarts Naruto kini sedang berjalan sendirian menuju ke lantai dua tepatnya keruangannya Severu Snape untuk menanyakan keadaannya yang akhir-akhir ini sering aneh, seperti konsentrasi chakra yang sering pecah dan sihir yang mudah meledak-ledak. Karena suasana yang sepi dan angin malam yang dingin membuatnya merapatkan jubahnya, sesekali ia mengosok tengkuknya dengan pelan untuk mengurangi perasaan merinding yang semakin lama semakin kuat, mempercepat langkanya demi menghindari beberapa hantu yang mungkin akan lewat, disaat ia melewati sebuah lorong dengan pencahayaan remang-remang Naruto mengidarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru demi menghindari gejala kemunculan hantu yang datang mendadak seakan datang tak diundang pulang tak diusir(?) Alias tiba-tiba. Dinding yang benar-benar kosong akan lukisan dan hanya dihiasi oleh beberapa baju zirah yang terjejer di masing-masing sisi dengan interval sekitar sepuluh sampai sebelas meteran.

' **Tap...'**

 **'Tap...'**

 **'Tap...'**

 **'Tap...'**

Mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya demi mencari tahu arah suara tersebut, semakin dekat suara langkah kaki tersebut ia merapatkan jubahnya untuk menghalau rasa takut yang semakin menjadi. Mengeluarkan kunai dan mengenggamnya erat pada tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mempererat gengamannya pada tongkat adamnya, menengok kebelakang karena intuinsinya berteriak menandakan arah serangan dari belakang, ruas-ruas jari tangan yang memutih karena sangking kuatnya ia menggenggam kedua senjata yang mungkin bisa membantunya keluar dari masalahnya kali ini. "Aku tidak takut hantu,,,, aku tidak takut hantu,,,,, ya,,,,aku tidak takut hantu,,," ucapnya pelan dan berulang-ulang seperti mantra yang wajib ia kumandangkan setiap saat,membuka mata sapphirenya ia mengumpulkan keberaniaanya untuk melihat apa yang berada dihadapannya, setelah ia bisa melihat apa yang tersaji didepannya saat ini mata sapphirenya terbelalak karena dihadapnnya ialah seorang yang tidak bissa dikatakan orang karena ia mantan orang, aka. Hantu yang selama ini selalu dihindari Naruto dengan menyeret Draco maupun Harry dan temannya yang lain. Baron berdarah dengan tubuh transparannya penuh akan darah serta Nick si kepala nyaris putus yang tengah menenteng kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, jangan lupakan senyum mengerikan yang terpampang apik di bibir hantu Baron berdarah, dan kekehan mengerikan dari hantu wanita yang beberapa hari ini ikut bergabung dengan dua hantu yang seharunya menjadi musuh bebuyutan, hantu dari kamar mandi perempuan yang tidak terpakai beberapa hari ini sering muncul tiba-tiba dari keran air saat ia mandi, sehingga membuat Naruto keluar dari kamarmandi hanya mengunakan handuk yang dililitkan pada pinggangnya saat pertamakalinya si Myrtle Merana menyapanya. Malu? Tentu saja... ia malu saat hampir sebagian siswa yang kebetulan mengantri memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh yang membuatnya bergindik ngeri, beruntung disana ada Harry yang dengan sigap menutupi tubuhnya dengan jubah yang sebelumnya Harry bawa untuk ganti. Dan saat ini ia hanya sendiri menghadapi ketiga hantu yang sangat ingin dibunuhnya karena selalu menganggunya dengan alasan aneh, seperti menyenangkan, suka melihat ekpresi ketakutannya, karena dia memiliki elemen kehidupan yang kuat dan jika dekat dengannya mereka seakan bertambah kuat... benar-benar alasan aneh...

Mundur beberapa kangkah sampai ia terpojok pada dinding lorong yang dingin dengan ketiga hantu yang semakin mendekatinya, melayang kearah Naruto, Myrtle Merana mencoba mengelus pipi tembam Naruto yang penuh keringat dari pelipisnya, dengan tubuh bergetar Naruto mencoba menepis tangan transparan Myrtle merana walau hanya udara kosong dan hawa dingin yang didapatnya,"pergi!... " lirihnya

"Hihihihi... kau sangat lucu Naru" dengan tawa yang melengking Myrtle mengendus pipi Naruto yang basah karena keringat dan air mata.

"Kami menyukai mu Naru-chan..." ucap Nick"mau membawakan kepalaku?" Sambil menyodorkan kepalanya pada Naruto.

"Ti... tidak hiks,,,, pergi!... jangan gangu Naru lagi" tangisnya karena Baron dengan tubuh melayangnya ikut mendekatkan dirinya didepan Naruto.

"Kita sedang bersenang-senang bocah... karena ada kau yang satu-satunya takut hantu disini, jadi kami semakin mendekatkan diri saat kau menjauh, sesuai tabiat hantu... menakut-nakuti"

"Hiks... pergi dari hadapanku hantu bodoh! Hiks...Huweeeee... Tou-san... hiks... kau tega,kau-" Naruto langsung terdiam saat merasakan ada hawa dingin seakan membekap mulutnya, masih tidak mau membuka matanya Naruto dengan asal-asalan melempar kunai yang ia bawa kesegala arah, tidak perduli mengenai atau tidak yang jelas ia tetap melempar kunai dan shuriken yang ia keluarkan dari kantong ninjanya.

"Kau ingin membunuh kami Naru... hiksz kau tega" teriak Myrtle dengan tangisnya yang sungguh tidak berefek pada rasa iba Naruto yang malah semakin takut.

 **'Tap'**

 **'Tap'**

 **'Tap'**

 **'Tap'**

Mendengar langkah kaki yang bisa dibilang cepat dari lorong yang menghubungkan lantai bawah, ketiga hantu tersebut menengok dan mendapati Severus Snape yang nenuju kearah kereka. Tidak mau mendapatkan masalah mereka pergi dengan menembus dinding yang ada dibelakang Naruto yang mulai lemas, dengan nafas tersengal Naruto mencekeram dadanya dan mulai kehilangan kesadarnnya. Melihat keadaan Naruto yang tidak dalam keadaan baik Severus berlari dan menagkap Naruto sebelum tubuh Naruto mebentur lantai batu lorong Hogwarts karena mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dengan nafas yang mulai menipis. Panik ia menepuk pipi Naruto pelan untuk mempertahankan kesadaran remaja blonde tersebut.

"Bertahanlah Naruto! " membopong Naruto ala bridal styel Severus membawa Naruto keruangannya yang letaknya lebih dekat daripada harus menuju ke houspital wings. Mempercepat langkahnya demi keselamatan putra dari Namikaze Minato, tidak sampai lima belas menit ia sampai pada ruangannya, lalu dengan tergesa ia membuka pintu dari kayu mahoni didepannya dengan ' _Alohomora_ ', memasuki kamar yang sebelumnya sudah menjadi kamar Naruto, ia lalu membaringkan tubuh Naruto dengan pelan dan hati-hati seakan membaringkan boneka kaca yang mudah pecah. Melepas sepatu Naruto dan kaus kakinya ia melihat pergelangan kaki Naruto yang sedikit membengkak. Dengan sihirnya ia mensumon sebaskom(?) air hangat dan handuk guna mengompres pergelangan kaki naruto yang membengkak, dengan telaten Severus mengompres pergelangan kaki Naruto mengunakan handuk yang sebelumnya ia masukan dalam wadah air hangat yang ia sumon, dirasa cukup ia lalu memeriksa keadaan Naruto dengan tongkat sihirnya mulai dari kepala kebawah dan ketika sampai di bagian perut Naruto ia lalu berhenti, mengelan pelan serta muncul kerutan didahinya ia mula kembali mengulang pemeriksaannya pada perut Naruto, karena masih ragu ia menaruh tongkar sihirnya guna memeriksa Naruto dengan cara manual. Membuka jubah penyihir Naruto dan menyibak kaos biru dengan gambar balok yang ditumpuk berwarna merah, sera dalaman jaring-jaring hitam sampai sebatas perut atas Naruto, perlahan telapak tangannya mengelus perut bagian bawah Naruto, seakan mencari seauatu sampai telapak tangannya mengelus bawah pusar Naruto yang terasa kaku dan keras, menekan pelan bagian tersebut hingga membuat Naruto meringis seakan merasakan sakit dalam pigsanya (atau mungkin tidur) " Tidak mungkin" ucapnya pelan penuh akan ketidakpercayaan ia meneriksa nadi naruto, dalam diam ia menghela nafas lelah, berdiri dari duduknya di tepi ranjang yang ditempati Naruto, ia keluar melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menutup pintu dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa menganggu Naruto. Sesampainya diluar ia memanggil Winky selaku peri rumah yang bekerja di Hogwarts.

"Ada apa Professor Severus Snape memanggil Winky sir?" Menundukkan tubuhnya guna memberi hormat pada Severus.

"Bersihkan kunai dan shuriken Naruto yang berada dilorong lantai tiga, dan bawa kemari!" Mendengar perintah dari Professor didepannya Winky lalu menunduk dan menghilang. Menghela nafas lelah dan memijit pangkal hidungnya Severus menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang didudukinya, serta pandangan yang menerawang jauh.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak mungkin memberi tahu Lucius akan keadaan Naruto". Ucapnya pelan. Karena terlalu larut dalam lamuannya Severus mulai memejamkan matanya, baru beberapa menit ia memejamkan matanya untuk mencari solusi, kini harus terganggu karena suara apprate dari Winky yang mengantarkan kunai dan shuriken milik Naruto.

"Ini kunai dan shuriken milik Mr. Namikaze sir. Apa anda membutuhkan Winky lagi sir" Ucap Winky seraya menyerahkan beberapa kunai dan shuriken dan ditaruhnya pada meja dihadapan Severus Snape.

"Terimakasih, kau kembalilah!" Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada peri rumah tersebut Severus berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu berat badannya. Dengan langkah tenangnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar pribadinya, tidak lama ia kembali keluar kamar tersebut dengan membawa sebotol ramuan berwarna hijau keperakan menuju ke kamar Naruto, sesampainya dikamar tersebut Severus mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang dan menaruh botol yang ia bawa dimeja depannya. Mengelus surai pirang Naruto pelan penuh rasa sayang.

Mengerang pelan karena tidurnya terganggu oleh rasa sakit pada bagian perutnya, dengan tangan gemetaran Naruto mencengkeram perut bagian bawahnya disertai ringisan dan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, sehingga memaksanya untuk membuka mata sapphirenya. Merasakan pergerakan dari Naruto membuat Severus terbangn dari tidurnya yang duduk dikursi yang sebelumnya ia transfigurasikan dari sebuah cawan menjadi sebuah kursi, mengerjap pelan untuk memfokuskan pandangannya ia mendapati Naruto yang tengah mencekeram perutnya dan raut wajah yang menyiratkan rasa sakit, takut terjadi sesuatu pada suatu yang tumbuh dalam perut murid pirangnya ia mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk mencegah pergerakan tangan berkulit tan yang masih berusaha meremas perutnya. "Sa..kit Professor...hah.. tolong... uuh... le pas!... perut Naru sa kit" berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Severus dengan menarik dan memutar pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak sebelum kau tenang" mendapati Naruto yang masih belum tenang "Naruto, ikuti instruksiku!" Mendapat anggukan dari Naruto "ambil nafas yang banyak dan keluarkan secara perlahan dari mulut! Ok.. jangan terlalu banyak fikiran!" Kanapa dia ridak mengunakan ramuan penenang? Itu karena ia masih belum yakin akan berefek baik pada janin Naruto, setelah Naruto dirasa tenang ia barulah melepas genggamannya pada tangan berkulit tan tersebut. "Apa yang kau rasakan Naru?" Tanyanya khawatir

"Perutku sakit, seakan ditusuk dan ditarik paksa Professor," jawabnya lemah.

Menyerahkan ramuan yang ia bawa dari kamar pribadinya pada Naruto yang sebelumnya ia tuang terlebih dahulu pada cawan yang ada dimeja kamar tersebut.

"Minumlah!" Membantu Naruto duduk dan menyenderkan tubuh Naruto pada senderan punggung.

"Aku sakit apa Professor?" Tanya Naruto dengan pelan

"Kau tidak papa, sekarang istirahatlah!" Menuruti perintah Severus Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya kembali dengan Severus yang membantunya menata selimutnya, lalu mengacak surai pirangnya pelan Severus kini melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu, sebelum ia memutar knop pintu tersebut ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang karena mendengar kembali pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Kumohon Professor, beritahu Naru!"

"Tidurlah! Kita bicarakan besok."

"Aku ingin tahu sekaran paman... kumohon..." menengok kearah Severus yang masih berdiri didepan pintu, serta memasang wajah memelas yang selalu berhasil menjebak orang-orang disekitarnya.

Melihat ekpresii wajah Naruto yang memelas membuatnya lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan kembali ke arah Naruto, duduk kembali pada kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

"Apa sebelum kau kemari kau pernah tidur dengan seorang pria?"

"Pernah, beberapa hari sebelum kemari aku menjalankan misi dengan Kiba dan Ten-ten mengawasi perbatasan hutan" jawab Naruto dengan tampang polosnya. Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang melenceng dari topiknya membuatnya lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kebahagiaannya yang hilang gara-gara bocah yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Maksudku kau melakukan sex Naruto, bukan hanya tidur dikasur yang sama" jelasnya lebih rinci

"Eh... sex? Tentu saja tidak pernah ttebayo... aku saja belum menikah, bahkan pernikahanku dengan Hinata-chan saja dibatalkan" jawabnya cepat. "Tunggu... jangan bilang aku terkena HIV, Aids, Harfes, malaria atau demam berdarah?"

' **Ctak** '

"Ittei paman kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang habis dipukul Severus denga gulungan kertas tebal yang entah darimana datangnya.

' **Ctak** '

"Kenapa kau memukulku lagi?" Protesnya

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius Namikaze! " desisnya

"Iya iya, aku beneran gak pernah melakukan sex, dulu saat masih berguru pada Ero-sanin pernah ditawari, tapi aku menolaknya- memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menginggat seauatu- tunggu memang bisa melakukan sex dengan laki-laki lain paman? Setahuku sex kan harus dengan lawan jenisnya paman?" Tanyanya dengan mengerjapkan matanya.

Mendengar jawaban serta pertanyaan dari Naruto membuatnya lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa pusing yang menimpanya. "Bisa saja, jika kau mau" jawabnya ngasal

"Benarkah? Memang masuk lubang mana?" Tanyanya tertarik.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan ku Naruto"

"Iya, iya... setahuku tidak pernah, memang kenapa?"

"Aku miminta kejujuranmu Naruto! Kau benar-benar pernah melakukan sex dengan pria atau tidak?" Menaikan nada suaranya untuk meminta keseriusan Naruto.

Merasa dibentak Severus, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya serta mata sapphirenya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya pada siapapun... kau boleh tidak mempercayaiku Professor, tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah melalukannya pada siapapun" jawabnya dengan punggung bergetar menahan tangis, tidak ingin air matanya kembali tumpah ia menghapus air matanya dengan lengan jubahnya bagian kanan.

"Lalu kenapa kau sekarang hamil?" Tanya Severus dengan nada datar, jangan lupakan tatapan menyelidik yang penuh akan kekecewaan.

"Ha mil?" Mendengar ucapan Severus membuat Naruto langsung mendongak dan memandang Severus dengan mata yang terbelalak. Melihat mata sembab Naruto membuat Severus harus menghela nafasnya kebali demi menurunkan emosinya, setelah dirasa kemarahannya kembali turun ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan prihatin dan sayang yang sering ia perlihatkan pada remaja blonde didepannya

"Kau hamil, jika kau memang belum pernah melakukannya, apa sebelum kemari kau merasa bagian belakangmu sakit?"

"Belakang?"

"Pantatmu, tepatnya bagian rectummu"

"Sepertinya pernah Professor, tepatnya pagi hari sebelum Naru mengaktifkan tekhnik dimensional travel milik Tou-san,"

"Sebelumnya apa dan dengan siapa kau tidur malamnya?"

"Dengan Sasuke, sebelumnya aku menemui Shikamaru dan teman-teman yang lainnya, lalu ngobrol sebentar dengan Hinata-chan, setelah itu aku teleport ketempat Sasuke untuk berpamitan, tapi Sasuke dengan paksa mengorek ingatanku, setelah itu aku pingsan. Dan saat aku bangun aku sudah dalam pelukan Sasuke, em... ketika aku bergerak bagian belakangku juga sakit" jelas Naruto dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Jadi kemungkinan besar temanmu yang bernama Sasukelah yang melakukannya saat kau pingsan."

"Itu tidak mungkin Professor ... Sasuke akan menikah dengan Sakura, teman seteam kami." Dengan perasaan yang berkecamu antara senang, sedih dan kecewa ia satukan dalam sebuah senyum getir yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri, baru dua bulan bahkan kurang ia mengulang kembali masa remajanya yang sebelumnya menghilang, kini harus mengalami kembali beban berat yang akan ia tanggung dipundaknya, seorang yang akan lahir dari rahimnya. Memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ia kembali berbaring dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut memunggungi Severus. "Aku ingin sendiri paman, selamat tidur... maaf lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu" setelah mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup Naruto kembali membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya,dalam diam ia menghapus air yang mengalir dipipinya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Serta mengelus lembut perutnya yang kini tumbuh sebuah janin yang akan dilahirkannya suatusaat nanti.

' _Lalu kenapa kau sekarang hamil?_ ' Pertanyaan dari Severus hingga kini masih terngiang di kepalanya, sehingga lelehan air matanya semakin deras dalam kekalutan jiwanya. "Kenapa kau hadir saat aku menemukan kebahagiaanku? Hiks... aku membencimu, hiks.. aku juga membemci ayahmu... Sasuke ... kenapa kau tega...hiks... Kami-Sama... kenapa... hiks... Ku rama..." ucap Naruto lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

Disuatu perumahan diderah London, seekor rubah dengan ekor yang melebihi jumlah normal tengah tertidur disamping anak perempuan berumur sekitaran antara delapan dan sembilan tahunnan, kini membuka matanya yang berpupil vertikal, mengerang pelan dan mengeliatkan badannya ia lalu menghilang disertai bunyi 'plop' dan kepulan asap tebal ditempatnya.

Di Aula besar Harry kini menuju ke meja Slytherin, tepatnya kearah Draco, setelah sampai didekat Draco ia menepuk pundak remaja berambut pirang platina tersebut untuk meminta perhatiannya. Kerena acara makannya terganggu Draco akhirnya menengok kearah belakang dimana Harry tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya setelah menaruh sendok dan garpunya dipiringnya yang kini isinya tinggal setengah.

"Apa kau melihat Naruto-Nii?" Tanyanya dengan cemas.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Harry, kau yang satu asrama dengannya"

"Memang, tapi sejak semalam kami tidak melihatnya setelah makan malam" karena disamping Draco masih ada ruang untuknya duduk, dengan santai ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Draco tanpa perduli dengan tatapan aneh murid lain karena semenjak ditahun pertama mereka sering terlibat duel ketika bersama, layaknya film cartoon yang menceritakan kisah hidup antara kucing dan tikus.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin Nii-san sedang ingin sendiri, nanti jika dikelas ramuan masih tidak ada kita cari dia."

Sedangkan di hutan tepatnya disalah satu dahan sebuah pohon Naruto tengah duduk tenang dengan seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang tengh memejamkan matanya dipangkun Naruto, mengelus bulu orange kemerahan rubah tersebut yang terasa halus dikulitnya,"ne~ Kurama, bagaimana perasaan Kaa-san dulu saat hamil Naru?" Tanyanya pelan pada rubah yang berada dipangkuannya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon yang lebih besar ia memejamkan matanya demi mencari kenyamanan di hutan Terlarang, dulu saat di Konoha ia sering menghabiskan waktunya di Hutan kematian jika ia sedang banyak fikiran, dan ketika disini ia memilih hutan Terlarang sebagai penganti Shi no Mori. Suasana hutan yang tenang serta berbagai makluk penghuni hutan yang tidak menganggunya membuat ia semakin nyanan dan mampu menghilangkan sedikit bebannya.

"Hemmm... yang jelas tidak seperti kau yang berniat mengugurkannya" jawab Kurama yang masih menutup matanya...

"Maaf... tadi aku sedang kalut"

"Hemm"

"Jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini Kuu" pintanya dengan nada memelas.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada janin yang kau kandung itu dengan cara biarkan ia hidup dalam rahimmu! Rawat dia! Sayangi dia sepenuh hatimu! Lindungi dia dengan seluruh jiwamu!"

"Aku mengerti... aku pasti akan merawat dan melindunginya,,, maaf tadi aku benar-benar kalut. Dari dulu aku memang aneh ya Kuu,... apa ada seorang pria yang hamil sebelumnya?... dia pasti membenciku karena yang melahirkannya seorang pria seperti ku, apalagi dia pasti akan menanyakan ayahnya... aku harus menjawab apa?" Tanyanya yang mulai larut dalam ketakutannya akan masa depan yang akan dijalaninya.

"Sejak kapan seorang Naruto pesimis akan hal yang belum ada... sejak kapan Uzumaki Naruto membicarakan masa depan yang membosankan? Buat bayimu beranggapan hanya kaulah orang tuanya tanpa perlu ayah dan ibu lain karena kaulah yang akan menjadi orang tua tunggalnya." Jengah dengan semua pemikiran pesimis Naruto ia berdiri dan menghadap Naruto, memandang mata sapphier tersebut dalam-dalam untuk menanam benih-benih kepercayaan diri yang sebelumnya layu hanya karena masalah sepele yang disebabkan oleh seorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Terimakasih sudah menyadarkanku tadi Kuu, berkat gigitanmu dan tamparan dari Professor Snape aku akhirnya sadar, kalau aku akan memiliki keluarga baru yang akan kulindungi dan sayangi" mendapat respon yang menyenangkan Kurama menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya,

"Seperti inilah baru partnerku" mengoyangkan pantatnya sehingga kesembilan ekorny ikut melambai ia kembali kepangkuan Naruto dan memejamkan matanya kembali. "Aku akan disini untuk menjagamu "

"Eh? Lalu paman Louwis dan putrinya?"

"Si baka Louwis bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, bagaimanapun juga dia seorang penyihir yang cukup jenius. Soal putrinya kau bisa melindunginya dari jauh tanpa selalu dekat dengannya"

"Dari jauh ya..."

"Kau bisa memberikan salah satu kunai _Hiraishin_ milikmu."

"Aku tau Kuu... hanya saja, apa tidak berbahaya jika kugunakan saat mengandung, dan lagi akhir-akhir ini kontrol chakraku sedikit terganggu"

"Sudahlah! Soal perlindungan Lisy, aku sudah menanamkan chakraku pada kalungnya, dan dia berjanji tidakakan melepas kalung itu apapun yang terjadi" ucapnya dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan.

"Wow... kau sudah merencanakan sampai sejauh itu..."

"Tentu... aku juga perlu waktu pribadi denganmu"

"Kau berarti merindukanku Kuu..."

"Hem... diamlah! Kau menganggu tidurku gaki" setelah itu mereka hanya duduk dalam diam di dahan pohon tersebut, tanpa sadar hari telah siang dan mereka melupakan makan siang dan jam ramuan dipagi hari dan pelajarn Herbologi setelah ramuan.

Harry dan Draco kini terlihat berjalan bersama menuju ke ruangan Professor Snape kerena permintaan sang Professor dengan ciri rambut klimis dan hidung sedikit bengkok tersebut. Sesampai didepan ruangan Severus, dengan pelan Harry mengetuk pintu dari kayu pohon mahoni tersebut dengan pelan. Tidak lama pintu tersebut terbuka, mempersilahkan mereka masuk, Harry dan Draco kini duduk disofa hijau yang berada di ruang tamu milik Severus.

"Ada apa anda memanggil kami kemari Professor?" Tanya Harry dengan cangung.

"Bukankan aku sudah menyuruh kalian mengawasi Naruto, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Iya Professor, memang apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" Tanya Harry cemas.

.

.

Lama tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sang Professor dan suasana semakin cangung Harry mengeser duduknya mendekati Draco yang masih anteng mengawasi Severus yang memunggunginya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto-nii Professor?" Tanya Draco dengan suara barithonenya.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti"

Karena suasana yang sepi dan perasaan cemas yang mendera kedua siswa tersebut membuat mereka semakin larut akan kecemasan yang mereka fikirkan, ketakutan akan terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak pada Naruto apa lagi dengan ketiga hantu Hogwarts yang sering mengaggu Naruto, membuat mereka semakin kalut. Karena terlalu larut akan lamuan mereka sehingga mereka tidak menyadari akan kedatangan dua orang yang mengunakan jaringan teleport floo. Tidak lama sekitar tiga menitan perapian tersebut kembali berkobar dan muncullah Sirius Black yang mengenakan jas hitamnya. Karena sudah lengkap, Severus mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan menyediakan teh untuk mereka.

"Ada apa kau mengumpuklan kami Severus?" Tanya Narcissa diserti senyum ala ibu-ibu yang menenangkan.

"Ini tentang Naruto" jawab Severus gusar.

"Kenpa?" Tanya Sirius tertarik. Menghela nafas sejenak Severus kini ikut duduk di sofa singel yang berada diujung. "Naruto hamil"

"""""EEHH""""" koor mereka serempak dengan OOCnya.

"Kau bercandakan?" Tanya Lucius tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan mengumpulkan kalian semua jika untuk lelucon konyol" mendapat balasan yang serius dari Severus akhirnya mereka terdiam.

"Bukankah itu wajar, umur Naruto sudah sembilan belaskan?" Ucap Sirius santai.

"Masalahnya Naruto hamil karena diperkosa bukan kehendaknya sendiri"

' **BRUSSSSS** '

'Uhuk uhuk' Lucius dan Sirius yang sedang meminum teh lagsung menyemburkan teh yang diminum karena tersedak. Sesangkan Harry dan Draco malah terlihat berfikir serius.

"Lalu keadaan Naru bagaimana Sev? Dimana dia?" Tanya Narcissa beruntun.

"Keadaanya cukup baik, tapi mentalnya mungkin tidak, tadi saja dia berniat mengugurkan kandungannya" jelas Severus menerawang.

"Mengugurkan? Dia tidak akan setega itukan Sev?"

"Sebelumnya dia berniat menggugurkan janinnya, beruntung Kurama menggigitnya dan yah sedikit tamparan dariku berhasil menyadarkannya"

"Sekarang Naruto dimana?"

"Entahlah, sejak pagi dia keluar dengan Kurama" jawab Severus lelah, menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa ia lagi-lagi mengurut pangkal hidungnya,

"Harry boy... kau bawa _Marauder Map_?" Tanya Sirius pada Harry dengan nada sing a song

"Bawa" mengambil sebuah perkamen lusuh di saku celananya lalu ia menyerahkan pada Sirius yang sudah mengtungkan(?) tangannya.

 _'I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good'_ ucap Sirius pelan sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihir entah milik siapa karena tongkat miliknya masih menjadi tahanan di kementrian, "hememm... Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" kedua mata onyxnya menelusuri setiap sudut peta dan akhirnya menemukan nama tersebut di hutan Terlarang bersama Kyuubi no Kitsune disamping nama Naruto, terbelalak karena setahunya yang bersama Naruto itu Kurama rubah kecil yang memiliki ekor sembilan. Mengelang pelan ia menatap Severus meminta penjelasan akan kebenaran rubah milik Naruto. Melihat Severus yang hanya mengangkat satu alisnya ia hanya bisa mengeram palan dengan hati dongkolnya. "Kau bilang Naruto dengan Kurama, tapi lihat disini tertulis _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ Snivellus.."

" _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ hanya legenda Black" ucap Lucius yang membela sahabatnya.

"Lihat dan baca! Marauder Map tidak akan pernah salah" perintah Sirius sambil menaruh peta tersebut ditengah meja setelah menyingkirkan cangkir teh yang sebelumnya ada. Memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada sudut yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuk Sirius mereka sama-sama terbelalak karena ada makluk legenda berada dekat dengan putra sahabat mereka.

"Kecurigaanku sebelumnya ternyata benar. Ada yang bisa menjelaskannya?" Tanya Lucius dengan tampang puasnya.

"Err... sebenarnya Kurama-san adalah Bijuu yang sebelumnya tersegel dalam tubuh Naruto-Nii." Ucap Harry ragu antara menjelaskannya atau tidak.

Melihat keraguan dari satu-satunya Potter yang tersisa membuat mereka menatap Harry dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan mengucapkan -cepat ceritakan!-

"Umm... saat kami ke Gringotts Naruto-Nii mengambil gulungan milik paman Minato yang isinya jurus entah apa, lalu Naruto-Nii meneluarkan makhluk putih seperti manusia dari sebuah scroll yang dibawanya, saat Mione memprotesnya karena menyimpan manusia hidup disebuah gulungan, ia bilang itu bukan manusia tapi Zetsu putih hanya senjata perang yang digunakan oleh musuh untuk menghidupkan orang mati, lalu setelah Naruto-Nii merangkai handseal ia menaruh telapak tangannya pada perut Zetsu dan Zetsu tersebut berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki yang agak mirip dengan Naruto-Nii hanya saja rambut dan matanya mirip dengan Kurama, rubah yang bersama Naruto-Nii serta sembilan ekor yang melambai dibelakang tubuhnya. Lalu saat kami ingin keluar dari brangkas orang tersebut berubah menjadi rubah besar yang besarnya hampir sama dengan Naga dan mengecil menjadi rubah kecil yang bisa tertidur di kepala Naruto-Nii. Nii-san bilang kalau Kurama-san bisa membesar atau mengecil sesukanya asal dekat dengannya."

"Apa besar aslinya hanya menyerupai seekor naga?" Tanya Draco kepo

"Tidak, Nii-san bilang kalu aslinya sebenarnya beberapa kali lipat dari seekor Naga"

"Menyegel Bijuu dalam tubuh manusia, kedengarannya cukup berbahaya" komen Severus.

"Tidak juga, ditempatku menyegel sesuatu yang besar itu sudah biasa, dan aman-aman saja asal jinchuurikinya bisa mengontrol kekuatan yang dibawanya" karena keasikan mengobrol, tanpa sadar orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan telah duduk anteng di dekat Draco.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu" tanya Sirius yang menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu" jawab Naruto santai, melihat ekpresi mereka yang campur aduk antara iba, prihatin dan entah apa saja yang jelas ia terharu akan perhatian mereka"aku tau apa yang akan kalian tanyakan, tenang saja.. aku tidak akan mengugurkannya, lagian ada Kurama dan kalian yang akan membantuku merawatnyakan... oh ia Harry kuharap kau menata ulang jadwal pertemuan, soalnya dari kabar burung yang ku dengar Dolores meningkatkan pengawasan pada setiap organisasi di Hogwarts."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Katak Neville" guraunya

"Serius Nii-san!"

"Serius ada didepanmu" jari telunjuk kananya menunjuk Sirius yang sedang memperhatikan Marauder Map. Melihat tatapan Harry yang ditajamkan membuat Naruto hanya mengarik belakang kepalanya"baiklah-baiklah... tadi aku mendengar Professor Umbridge bicara sama si tua Flich tentang beberapa organisasi siawa yang membangkang aturanya, dalam tanda kutip mempelajari mantra dan pertahanannya"

"Baiklah... aku akan mendiskusikanya dengan yanglain nanti"

"Memang organisasi apa yang kau ikuti Harry?" Tanya Sirius tertarik.

"Errr Dumbledore army Padfoot" jawab Harry dengan ragu

"Terbaik... jangan lupa buat keonaran dan kacaukan Hogwarts"

' _ **Ctak**_ '

"Aw... apa-apaan kau Snivellus" desis Sirius dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi kepalanya karena pukulan sayang dari Severus

"Kau dan keonaranmu" desis Severus dengan deathglare andalanya.

"Abaikan pertikaian mereka Naru-chan.. bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau ingin sesuatu? Aunty akan senang jika bisa memanjakanmu Naru-chan..." siapapun pasti akan sweetdrpod melihat keOOCan Narcissa yang sangat keluar dari ke-Malfoyissannya.

Mendapat perlakuan yang sangat tidak terduga dari sang bibi membuat Naruto hanya nyengir salah tingkah sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah kubilangkan Gaki... kau tidak akan sendiri disini" ucap suara berat dari belakang Naruto.

"Hehehe... maaf Kurama, aku meragukanmu" menengok kearah belankang dan mendapati rubah berekor sembilan tengah mengigit apel di mulutnya.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Tanya Sirius ragu.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, hanya memastikan" jawab Sirius kikuk dengan mengibaskan tangan kananya.

"Hidung bengkok persediaan apelmu habis, beli lagi sana!" Ucap Kurama yang sudah dalam mode humamnya, seorang pria tinggi, berkulit putih, rambut orange kemerahan seta iris mata yang vertikal jangan lupakan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya yang tebal hingga membuat kesan garang di wajahnya, tubuh yang terpampang jelas dengan enam kotak yang terukir diperut kokohnya membuat Narcissa blussing seketika, tak lupa sembilan ekor melambai dibelakangnya. Beruntung ia sekarang mengenakan celama jins hitam yang entah ia dapat dari mana, mungkin dari rumah Louwis.

"Eh,, padahal tadi kita bicara kau masih wujud rubah" ucap Sirius kaget

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu Anjing kampung" mendapat sebutan aneh dari Kurama membuat ia pundung dipojokan. Sedangkan Severus tersenyum mencemooh pada Sirius yang sebelumnya menertawakannya.

Memandang apel Kurama dengan pengen, Naruto langsung mengambil apel yang dipegang Kurama, walaupun sebelumnya sudah dimakan Kurama sebagian. Mengerti akan kondisi Naruto, Kurama hanya mendiamakan Naruto yang sekarang sedang memakan apel sisa gigitannya.

#

#

#

#

( _ **Konoha**_ )

Hari-hari dilalui oleh team Taka dengan mengerjakan beberapa misi yang diberi oleh Kakashi. Kini keempat remaja tersebut menuju kearah kedai yang menjual ramen nomor satu di konoha. Dengan langkah gontai seorang yang jalan dibelakang hanya mengikuti dua orang yang berjalan tenang didepan sedangkan yang satu lagi berjalan dengan tenang disamping remaja berambut perak keungguan. Seperti berbaris dalam barisan gerak jalan, mereka membalas sapaan dari beberapa warga yang mereka lewati. Setelah sampai di kedai Ichiraku Ramen mereka masuk dan memberi salam pada paman Teuchi beserta Ayame yang sedang melayani pelanggan. "Selamat sore paman,, aku pesan biasa ya paman" sapa Karin kepada paman Teuchi

"Oh,,, kalian lagi, seperti biasa semua atau ganti menu?" Dengan ramah paman Teuchi melayani mereka berempat yang menjadi pelanggan tetap disini.

"Terimakasih... datang lagi yah!" Ucap Ayame yang barusaja melayani pelanggan yang duduk disamping kiri mereka. "Kalian... apa kabar Taka... baru dari misi ya?" Tanya Ayame pada ke-empat anggota team Taka

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggil kami Taka Ayame-san!" Protes Suigetsu yang masih tidak suka panggilan Ayame pada mereka yang mengabung panggilan ke-empatnya menjadi Taka saja.

"Baik Ayame-san, kami tadi hanya menjalankan misi rank-A saja" jawab Juugo.

"Ngomong-ngomong lusa ulang tahun Naru-chan apa kalian akan menemuinya? Kalau iya titip kado dariku ya, katakan padanya kalau kami merindukannya"

"Kami tidak tahu kapan akan berangkat menemui Naru-chan Nee-san.. Sasuke-kun bilang kita akan berangkat setelah Orochimaru-sama menyelesaikan gulungan yang ditinggalkan oleh Naru-chan." Jelas Karin sambil menopang dagunya dimeja.

"Padahal ulangtahun Naru-chan sebentar lagi... semoga saja besok sudah selesai"

""""Aamiin...""""

"Ayame tolong bantu aku!"

"Iya Tou-san" balas Ayame lalu melangkah kedalam untuk membantu ayahnya.

'Pluk' bahu Sasuke ditepuk dari luar, menenggok kebelakang Sasuke mendapati Orochimaru dengan senyum ularnya tengah mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kaca kecil berisi cairan berwarna keperakan dari saku bajunya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Pesananmu Sasuke-kun..." menyerahkan tabung tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Ck, Bakoro sedang apa kau kemari?" Tanya Suigetsu sengit.

"Menjadikanmu mainan baruku Sui-kun." Jawab Orochimaru ngasal.

"Bagaimana dengan Dimensional travel milik Naruto? "

"Besok atau lusa selesai Sasuke-kun"

"Baiklah lusa kami akan datang ke markas" putus Sasuke mutlak.

"Anda tidak memesan Orochimaru-sama?" Tanya Juugo kalem.

"Ma~ tidak perlu... aku masih banyak pekerjaan, sampai jumpa minna..."

Sepuluh Oktober team Taka menuju kekantor Hokage yang sudah diisi oleh beberapa orang yang mereka kenal. Ternyata kepergian Sasuke untuk menyusul Naruto sudah tersebar dikalanngan teman-teman sang blonde, bahkan tidak dari konoha saja yang datang. Dari Kumogakure Bee datang tanpa meminta ijin dari sang kakak, Gaara ditemani kedua kakaknya pun tak luput dari kerumunan Herbivore ralat para ninja yang masih menyayanggi Naruto, mebuang nafas keras Suigetsu berusaha untuk menahan tawanya karena pemikiran yang tidak-tidak mampir diotaknya. Semakin lama ia semakin tidak kuat terpaksa ia mengeluarkan semua imajinasi konyol yang ada diotak ikannya "HUF... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA... KALIAN SEPERTI ROMBONGAN PENGIRING MEMPELAI PRIA YANG NGOTOT MELAMAR SANG MEMPELAI WANITA... KHIKIKIKIKI,, " tawa Suigetsu cekikikan.

"Diam Sui getsu, atau kalian bertiga kutinggal di Konoha?" Ancam Sasuke dengan aura mengintimidasi.

"Kyaaaa... jangan! Kami tanpa kau itu bagai lauk tanpa nasi Sasuke-kun... begitupun kau tanpa kami bagai nasi tanpa lauk..."tolak Karin histeris sendiri

"Kau juga diam Karin!" Desisnya marah "dan kalian semua untuk apa kalian kemari" lanjutnya sambil melihat satu persatu wajah ninja yang berada di kantor Hokage

"Hoam... merepotkan... aku ditarik Ino kemari, dia bilang ingin titip bunga untuk Naruto"

"Memastikan kalu kabar itu bukan hanya Hoax" jawab Gaara dengan nada datar

"Sekalian menikmati featival sepuluh Oktober nanti malam.." saut Temari.

"Yo aku kemari ingin ikut menyusul Naruto yo... selalian menyebarkan seni rap enka keseluruh dunia uuh ,,,, yeah... "

"Kami ingin titip kado buat Naru-chan... sekarangkan ulangtahunnya" jawab ayame sambil menyerahkan sekotak besar yang di bungkus kertas kado berwarna kuning dan bergambar rubah-rubah kecil dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Aku bukan tukang pos kalian, bawa pulang atau kubakar kalian semua!" Desis Sasuke marah taklupa mata onyx kananya telah siaga dengan berubah menjadi EMS andalanya.

"Yare.. yare.. biarkan mereka memberi kenang-kenangan mereka pada Naruto, Sasuke " lerai Kakashi dengan gaya khasnya.

Mengerutu Suigetsu kini sedang memasukkan barang-barang titipan orang yang senelumnya memenuhi kantor Hokage kedalam gulungan fuin milik Sasuke, terimakasih dia ucapkan pada Karin yang memaksanya melakukan pekerjaan merepotkan tersebut, tidak lama pekerjaan yang menurutnya merepotkan itu selesai dan menyerahkan kembali gulungan yang bersampul hijau tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Kebetulan kalian disini" ucap Kakashi memutus keheninggan yang mendera beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan mengeluarkan sebuah scroll merah dari laci mejanya.

Menerima scroll tersebut dari Kakashi, mata jadenya meneliti sctoll tersebut dengan awas. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya singkat

"Kiriman dari Naruto lewat Kuchiyose yang terhubung dengan Konohamaru" jelas Kakashi.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tiga minggu yang lalu"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Kakashi" ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil gulungan yang masih dipegang Gaara.

"Aku sudah membukanya, hanya surat yang ditujukan untuk beberapa orang, dan oleh-oleh darinya." Jawab Kakashi dengan senyum misteriusnya. "Bukalah!"

Membuka scroll tersebut, Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya penasaran saat membuka scroll tersebut dan mengambil barang yang tersimpan didalamnya, dan hanya sebuah kantong coklat yang diberi tali pengikat dimulutnya(?). Penasaran Sasuke memasukan tangan kirinya yang diperban kedalam kantong tersebut, memasukan tangannya sampai sikunya tapi masih belum menemukan dasar dari kantung tersebut. Merasa dipermainkan oleh hal yang sepele tersebut Sasuke lalu membalik kantong tersebut, saat semua orang masih meusatkan perhatiannya pada barang yang dikirim oleh Naruto, kantong tersebut memuntahkan banyak barang yang ada didalam kantong kecil itu. Meneliti satu persatu barang yang berceceran dilantai ruang Hokage mereka mendapati nama tujuan barang tersebut, mengambil satu persatu barang yang tertera nama mereka masing-masing dan hanya menyisahkan Sasuke yang belum mendapatkan jatahnya(?). "Hanya aku yang tidak dapat?" Tanyanya aneh.

"Kasihan sekali kau Sasuke ... bahkan Orochimaru-sama saja mendapatkan kiriman dari Naruto. Merasa dikacangi Sasuke mengangkat sebelah bibirnya seraya tersenyum meremehkan

"Aku akn mengambilnya sendiri kalau begitu, mudahkan?"

"Orang aneh" jawab Gaara datar

"Kyaaaa apa ini? Uwaaaa... coklatnya meloncat..." teriak Karin gaje. Menangkap coklat yang berbentuk katak tersebut Suigetsu langsung memakannya.

"Hemmm... enak, walaupun terasa ada yang melocat didalam ... mau coba?" Tawar Suigetsu.

"Hentikan Suigetsu, kita harus cepat".

Akhirnya mereka berdua (Suigetsu dan Karin) melangkah keluar menyusul Sasuke dan Juugo yang sudah duluan keluar. Dalam perjalanan mereka melihat beberapa stand yang menjual berbagai makanan. Sasuke yang tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah stand yang dipenuhi oleh makanan manispun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke stand tersebut, sedangkan ketiga temannya yang berada dibelakang hanya mengangkat bahumereka tidak perduli dengan kebiasaan aneh ketua mereka.

"Hei Juugo,,,, ngomong-ngomong kita akan betangkat jam berapa? Oh, maksudku menyusul Naruto "

"Rencana Sasuke kita akan berangkat dari markas Orochimaru-san jam enam pagi" balas Juugo yang masih memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Sepagi itu?"

"Kita harus berangkat pagi karena dari informasi Orochimaru-sama akan ada perbedaan waktu antara dimensi kita dengan dimensi yang akan kita tuju" jawab Karin dengan percaya diri.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Hogwarts)**_

Dikamar kebutuhan Hogwarts anggota DA kini telah melakukan latihan setelah jam makan malam, mereka kini kembali melatih mantra _Patronum_ mereka. Berbagai bentuk hewan lucu kini telah melayang, suatu mantra yang menurut Naruto unik karena hewan yang muncul dari tongkat mereka hampir mencerminkan kepribadian mereka, mereka tertawa akan keberhasilan mereka dalam mantra tersebut kecuali seorang remaja blonde yang kini sedang memojok disudut ruangan dengan jari telunjuknya mengambar berbagai bentuk yang tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh mata.

"Rubah itu cukup bagus Nii-san.." hibur Harry pengertian,

"Aku ingin Naga" ucap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Natal nanti kita akan berlibur ke Rusia dan melihat naga, bagaimana? Kau setujukan? Father dan Mom pasti setuju" hibur Draco sambil mengelus punggung Naruto sayang.

"Aku ingin sekarang"

"Lihat saja Draco, , dia kan namanya ada Naganya" usul Ron aneh.

"Diam kau Weasley... namaku bermakna Naga dan Cobra bukan hanya Naga saja"

"Ohh... Berarti kau seorang reptil Dray..." balas Harry nyengir.

.

.

.

 **...Duarrrr...**

Sebuah ledakan muncul di tengah aula yang kini dipenuhi oleh kabut tebal. Karena kaget mereka semua menengok kearah tengah aula yang diselimuti kabut tebal tersebut, semakin menipis kini ditengah-tengah mereka terdapat sebuah sosok tinggi dan besar berwarna keunguan yang seakan telah melindungi empat orang yang berada ditenggah sosok tersebut.

"Sa Su Ke..."

:

:

:

:

 _ **πππππππππtbcπππππππππ**_

Yeeeee tbc juga... akhirnya walaupun telat tak apakan... #garuk kepala

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat para senpai sekalian yang nyempetin review...

\- **asd** : ok... udah lanjut...^_^

\- **Rarara** : udah nyusul Rarara-san... maaf baru up date...

\- **samawa** : iya... makasih udah review samawa-san...

\- **Lisa Amelia** : iya, dobe-chan hamil un... makasih udah nyempetin review...^_^

\- **Guest** : hehehe iya... akan est usahakan typo dikurangi...

\- **Arashi31** : ini BL senpai... maaf kalo typonya nganggu... semoga kali ini typonya berkurang...

\- **Kurumi Ebisuzawa** : um... makasih udah mampir review... pastinya menurut Est Taka tanpa Sasuke bagai lauk tanpa nasi, dan Sasuke tanpa trio aneh bagai nasi tanpa lauk... Karin = sambal... Suigetsu = ikan ... Juugo = dagingnya...

\- **samawa** : gak tentu, chap ini sebenarnya udah lanjut beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi karena jari est kepleset, mau klik copy malah nyasar ke delet... yahhh ilang usaha est dalam sekejap... makasih udah mampir... eh samawa-san orang yangsama sama yang samawa-san yang diatas kah?

\- **femix** : udah nyusul kan... +_+

\- **keSemutAnt** : um... sasu est tolongin buat lolos dari sakura agar bisa pergi dengan tenang -_-! Kayak mau meninggal saja... ok... maaf lama keSemutAnt-san cerita est yang chap nie kedelet, so... baru selesai sekarang... trusss makasih udah nyempetin review...

\- **Guest** : udah next Guest-san...

.

#maaf kalau ada penulisan nama yang salah bisa protes di kolom yang ada dibawah ini...

ll

v

.

Kata patah-patah est ...

maaf kalo lama up datenya... soalnya ada kesalahan teknis... #alasan...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Veei**_

 _ **### 9###**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi K.**_

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **rating : T**_

 _ **π SasuNaru π**_

 _ **ππDraRryππ**_

•

•

•

 _Warning!_

 _1• Fic ini mengandung BL atau yaoi. Dengan segala hormat, yang tidak suka yaoi bisa menepi atau meninggalkan fic ini..._

 _2• Gagal EYD masih ada..._

 _3• M-preg mengikuti..._

 _4• Typo masih berseliweran... walaupun Est udah berusaha menguranginya..._

['`:_:'`]

{•_•}

v

 **..Duarrrr...**

Sebuah ledakan muncul di tengah aula yang kini dipenuhi oleh kabut tebal. Karena kaget mereka semua menengok kearah tengah aula yang diselimuti kabut tebal tersebut, semakin menipis kini ditengah-tengah mereka terdapat sebuah sosok tinggi dan besar berwarna keunguan yang seakan telah melindungi empat orang yang berada ditenggah sosok tersebut.

"Sa Su Ke..."

:

:

:

:

Setelah kabut tersebut menghilang kini terlihatlah sebuah _Susanoo_ separuh badan serta tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan yang berada ditengah-tengahnya, yang membuat beberapa anggota DA terkejut ialah mata salah seorang dari mereka yang berwarna merah darah dengan pola bintang enam sudut dan shiriken tiga sudut berwarna hitam ditengahnya pada mata kanannya dan mata kirinya yang kini tertutup poninya sempat terbuka memperlihatkan mata dengan pola riak air yang sikelilingi mgatama berjumplah banyak, entah berapa mereka tidak sempat menghitungnya, hanya melihat matanya saja beberapa siswa seakan mengalami teror rasa takut yang menusuk jiwanya. Beberapa detik dalam keheningan mereka melihat _Susanoo_ tersebut mengecil dan berubah menjadi beberapa tulang rusuk yang masih melindungi keempat orang tersebut,

Mengidarkan pandangannya seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang bagian depan jatuh menutupi mata kirinya dan bagian belakang rambut tersebut menyerupai pantat ayam, hingga pandangannya kini mengarah pada Naruto, terbelalak kini orang berambut raven tersebut menghilangkan kerangka _Susanoo_ tersebut ia berlari kearah Naruto, sedangkan ketiga orang lain mengikutinya dari belakang. Semakin dekat ia dengan Naruto "BERHENTI DITEMPATMU UCHIHA!" Teriak Naruto marah, membuatnya berhenti ditempat dan menatap penuh tanda tanya pada remaja pirang yang berdiri didepanya dengan jarak sekitaran enam dan tuhuh meteran. Dengan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan yang masih aktif dimata kirinya ia meneliti tubuh Naruto yang mengecil, dan itu mengingatkannya pada Juugo yang dulu pernah mengalami pemangkasan umur saat ia menyelamatkan Suigetsu waktu melawan Killer Bee sang jinchuuriki ekor delapan, saat penglihatannya tertuju pada perut Naruto, ia dapat melihat aliran chakra baru yang semakin tumbuh di perut tersebut, sehingga sesuatu yang ada diperut dan dadanya seakan ingin keluar.

"Naruto" ucapnya dengan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ia melangkah maju.

"KUBILANG TETAP DITEMPATMU UCHIHA!" Teriak Naruto mengelegar sehingga mengagetkan seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu, karena yang mereka tahu Naruto bukan orang pemarah dan mudah membentak seseorang yang baru ditemuinya,

"Kenpa?... aku,, kami datang untuk menjemputmu jika kau mau pulang denganku" ucap Sasuke.

"Diam! Aku membencimu Teme..." berlari kearah sang Uchiha dan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada rahang tegas Sasuke yang tidak berusaha menghindar. "Kenapa kau tidak menghindar Teme Sialan" teriaknya dengan setetes air mata mengalir dipipi bergarisnya " _Kaze no Yaiba_ " setelah merangkai hand seal, beberapa belati angin mengarah pada Sasuke,

" _Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ " tidak ingin mati sia-sia Sasuke memblock serangan tersebut dengan salah satu jutsu andalannya, sebuah bola api berukuran besar tersebut bertabrakan dengan angin pemotong milik Naruto.

Sedangkan Karin dan kedua temannya mendekat kearah anggota DA yang menyaksikan pertarungan kedua shinobi tersebut dengan mata terbelalak bercampur ngeri melihat bola api besar yang berada dihadapannya, menepuk pundak remaja bertubuh jakung dengan rambut merah yang berdiri disamping remaja lain yang diasumsikan Juugo sebagai saudara kembar remaja tersebut, "suruh teman-temanmu untuk mundur dan menghindar dari tempat Naruto dan Sasuke! " mendapat anggukan dari kedua remaja tersebut Juugo kini menuju kearah dua temannya yang lain.

" _Sen'ei Tajashu_ " mengeluarkan puluhan ular besar melalui tangan kirinya dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto yang telah membawa _Rasengan_ ditangan kananya, disaat kedua jutsu tersebut bertabrakan ular-ular yang berasal dari tangan Sasuke hancur dan terpotong, Naruto semakin mendorong Rasengan tersebut hingga _Rasengan_ nya semakin menipis dan menghilang, sedangkan ular-ular sasuke masih banyak dan terus keluar menuju kearahnya, terpaksa Naruto harus bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindar dari serangan ular Sasuke beserta menghindari potongan tubuh ular yang berserakan dilantai, menahan mual yang tiba-tiba mendera perutnya membuat Naruto lengah karena menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas perutnya yang melilit menahan mual. Melihat Naruto lengah Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir dikedua iris onyxnya. Walaupun pandangan masih kabur karena mata yang berkaca-kaca Naruto berusaha menghindari Sasuke dengan mengabaikan rasa mualnya,

"Naruto, Dengarkan aku!"

"Tidak" melompat mundur Naruto mengambil shuriken dari segel penyimpan yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke " _shuriken kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ " dari beberapa shuriken yang ia lemparkan pada Sasuke kini berubah menjadi ratusan shuriken yang mengarah pada Sasuke, tidak kalah cepat dengan sang Blonde Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk memblock serangan shuriken Naruto, sedangkan beberapa shuriken yang berhasil lolos ia belokan dengan Kusanaginya, "hentikan Naruto!" Geram Sasuke tidak terima.

"Tidak akan... kau... GAH... BERENGSEK... KUKEBIRI KAU" murka Naruto tanpa sadar sihirnya meledak sehingga kaca jendela disekitarnya pecah. Mendengar ancaman Naruto membuat Sasuke melotot dan menelan savilanya dengan susah, sedangkan yang lain kushusnya pria melihat bagian selatan tubuhnya masing-masing dengan perasaan merinding,

'Glek'

"Na,Naruto menakutkan..." ucap Suigetsu horor.

"Kyyyaaaa Naru-chanku semakin manissss..."teriakan gaje dari seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata berframe merah membuat yang mendengar sweetdroped berjama'ah.

' **Trang** '

' **Trang** '

' **Ting...** '

' **Syhuut...** '

' **Tring... DUARRR KRATAKKKKKKK** '

"Me-menakutkan.. kakak itu mengunakan ular seperti Kau Tahu Siapa" cicit salah satu anggota DA yang paling muda. Menepuk kepala bocah berumur sekitaran duabelas tahunnan tersebut Juugo memberikan senyumnya yang menenangkan pada bocah betambut hitam kelam tersebut.

"Jangan takut, mereka sering melakukannya ketika bertemu" suara bass yang menenagkan tersebut berhasil menghilangkan ketakutan beberapa remaja lain yang mendengarnya, entah memang keberuntungan atau apa lantai ruang kebutuhan tersebut bahkan belum tembus ke lantai bawah, karena seingat mereka ruang kebutuhan yang mereka tempati kini berada dilantai tujuh. Terlihat beberapa lantai yang retak dan berlubang dan diantaranya terdapat Naruto yang kini telah terengah karena lelah, memang... walaupun ia seorang jinchuuriki, semenjak ia hamil fisiknya lebih cepat lelah dan emosinya meledak-ledak tergantung mood.

Mengarahkan ularnya kearah Naruto yang masih mengambil nafas, Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Dengan cepat ular berwarna putih tersebut membelit tubuh Naruto, walaupun tidak terlalu kuat, tapi mampun menahan pergerakan Naruto sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto dililit oleh ular yang lebih kecil.

Melihat Naruto tertangkap oleh ular putih tersebut Draco dan Harry mengarahkn ujung tongkatnya kearah ular tersebut. " _Confringo/Expluso_ " kedua mantra yang dirapalkan oleh Harry dan Draco dengan cepat melesat kearah ular tersebut, tapi sebelum kutukan tersebut mengenai target kedua kurukan tersebut telah menabrak seekor naga air yang meliuk dihadapan anggota DA.

"Jangan ikut campur masalah mereka bocah!" Ucap Suigetsu memberi peringatan dengan background seekor naga air yang masih meliuk dibelakangnya serta posisi Naruto yang masih terikat seakan menjadi momen penculikan anak yang sudah direncanakan(-_-!). Tidak menyerah beberapa mantra meluncur mulus kearah Suigetsu dan mengenai wajahnya yang langsung mencair dan kembali lagi seperti semula "ma~ tadi itu panas lohhh" ucap Suigetsu sing a song, mengarahkan tangannya pada sekelompok remaja yang menyerangnya, Naga yang berada didepannya melesat cepat menuju kearah Harry dan kawan-kawan.

"JANGAN GANGGU TEMAN-TEMANKU ANAK IKAN SIALAN! Hah.. hah ha-ah... uughh... lepaskan, Sasuke" mencoba lepas dari jeratan ular milik Sasuke, ia semakin memberontak tatkala Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya, sedangkan Suigetsu yang mendengar perintah Naruto langsung menghentika laju Naga airnya yang kurang dari seperempat meter lagi melahap Harry, Hermione, Ron dan Draco sekaligus.

"Mereka duluaan yang menganggu" elak Suigetsu.

Dengan genggaman tongkat yang mengerat, mereka berempat mundur secara teratur, karena mereka tahu kutukan mantra biasa tidak akan bisa melukai pria bergigi runcing tersebut, apalagi dengan pedang besar yang ada dipunggungnya.

"Tenang, Sasuke tidak akan melukai Naruto-san..." ucap Juugo yang berada dibelakang mereka berempat.

"Se, sejak kapan?" Tanya Ron Horor.

"Baru saja"

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Hermione menyelidik.

"Kami teman-temannya, sedangkan dia -menunjuk kearah Sasuke - bisa dibilang rival dan saudara Naruto-san"

"Saudara macam apa yang tega memperkosa saudaranya sendiri" desis Harry tidak terima.

"Masalah itu tanyakan pada Sasuke sendiri"

.

"Lepaskan Brengsek..." semakin dekat Naruto Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto dengan pandangan rindu.

"Maafkan aku Naruto " bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa..."

"Aku mencintaimu, maaf karena aku tidak pernah bilang padamu sebelumnya, maaf, jika perbuatanku menyakitimu, maaf jika aku egois kerena ingin memilikimu" mangatup kedua sisi wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke menatap kedua iris sapphire Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu saat aku pingsan? Hiks... Sa-Sakura-san juga hiks... dia hamilkan... kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Lupakan Sakura! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Sakura. Percayalah! Aku hanya melakukannya sekalih denganmu, bukankah Kau dulu berjanji selalu bersamakukan?"

"Kau bercandakan?" Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir ia memastikan kesungguhan orang yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Aku serius Naruto, aku mencintaimu... jadi kumohon menikahlah denganku, jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku Naruto Uchiha"

"Aku tidak mau... aku laki-laki Teme... aku akan jadi ayah. Dan kau ibunya!"

"Hei... aku yang diatas... aku adalah ayahnya"

"Tidak... kau harus jadi ibunya titik!"

"Hn,"

'Cup' membungkukkan tubuhnya guna mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Naruto, Sasuke lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, kaget? Tentusaja,, dihadapan teman-temannya Sasuke menciumnya tanpa ragu. Terimakasih pada ular yang masih membelitnya sehingga ia tidak bisa memukul kepala ayam dihadapannya. Dengan nafas terengah dan wajah memerah karena malu Naruto dengan cepat mengigit lidah Sasuke yang seenaknya memasuki mulutnya,

"Argh... kenapa kau mengigitku Dobe?"

"KAU... DASAR ERO-TEME... Seenaknya saja menciumku didepan umum Brengsek..." teriak Naruto yang berhasil lepas dari jerat ular Sasuke.

' **BRAAAAKK** '

"Kyaaaa... Sasuke ..." teriak Karin melihat Sasuke yang menabrak tembok hingga retak karena pukulan Naruto.

"Fuuh.. Hah,, hah,,,," melangkah kerah Sasuke yang terduduk menyandar ditembok dengan beberapa luka memar dan darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya serta dipelipis kiri Uchiha terakhir tersebut. "Se-separah inikah aku menghajarnya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya yang mencubit dagunya serta kepala dimiringkan kekanan, ia melihat Sasuke dengan aneh, antara puas dan menyesal.

'Uhuk...' mendengar suara batuk Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tengah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, takluput dari pengawasannya disela-sela jemari putih tersebut mengalir darah dan mata onyx tersebut perlahan menutup, sehingga membuat Naruto panik. "Sa, Suke... kau tidak papa-kan? Ma maaf aku memukulmu terlalu keras, jangan mati dulu Teme! Aa kita ke Houspital wings sekarang hiks... aku ... Teme... kau... hiks,,, kau terluka,,, hiks,,, bagaimana ini? Huweee KARIN-NEE... " Panik Naruto dengan tangisnya.

"Huufzz... benar-benar,,, mood orang hamil tidak bisa ditebak" keluh Karin yang tahu kalau Naruto ternyata hamil.

Mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke, Karin menepuk pundak pundak Naruto untuk menyadarkannya "Naru, iklaskan saja"

"Hiks,,, Huweee... teme... aku menyesal... aku mau hiks,,, jangan tinggalin kami... hiks,,, kau,,, Huweee... padahal hiks,, aku juga mencintai Sasuke hiks.." mengusap ingus dan air matanya dengan lengan junahnya.

"Be nar kah?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya membuka matanya kembali.

"Jangan mati dulu hiks" isak Naruto yang duduk dihadapan pemuda raven tersebut, mengarahkan tangannya didahi Sasuke yang teruuka ia kemudian berusaha menyembuhkan luka Sasuke dengan ninjutsu medisnya, sebelum menyentuh luka Sasuke, tangan porselen tersebut mengenggam tangan tan yang lebih kecil dari tangannya, mengelangkan kepalanya ia menolak dengan halus niat baik Naruto,

"Biarkan aku menolongmu" pinta Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca, karena tidak ingin membuat Naruto kecewa, akhirnya ia membiarkan Naruto menyembuhkan lukanya dengan ninjutsu medisnya,

"Naru... aku senang akhirnya kau menerima ku" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku memang menerimamu, tapi belum tentu paman dan ayah baptisku menerimanu Teme," jawab Naruto yang masih fokus dalam penyembuhannya.

"Paman dan ayah baptis?"

"Sebenarnya Tou-san berasal dari dimensi ini, tapi karena perang dan suatu hal kakek mengirim Tou-san ke Jepang, dan saat proses pengiriman terjadi kesalahan, jadilah Tou-san terdampar diKonoha. "

"Oh,"

"Sebelum menikah kau harus minta ijin dulu dari keluargaku Teme,," ucap Naruto dengan senyum lembut terpatri di bibir plumnya,

"Mudah saja, hanya meminta ijin-kan?"

'Nyuut'

"Awww... pe-"

"Jangan pernah mengunakan genjutsu pada keluargaku Teme'" desis Naruto dengan menekan kuat luka Sasuke.

"Baiklah,,"

Setelah usai menyembuhkan luka Sasuke, ia menarik lengan porselai tersebut agar berdiri, mengeluarkan tongkat adamnya Naruto lalu merapalkan benerapa mantra ' _Reparo_ ' untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang ada dihakama Sasuke. Setelah dirasa cukup baik Naruto akhirnya berbalik dan dikejutkan oleh kerusakan akibat pertarungannya dan Sasuke, melihat lubang, retakan dan potongan tubuh ular yang tercecer di dadapannya membuatnya mual kembali dan pingsan. Sebelum tubuhnya terbentur lantai dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh yang sekarang jauh lebih kecil dari tubunya tersebut. Melihat Naruto ambruk beberapa anggota DA berlari kearah Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir plus cemas, mengabaikan keadaan ruangan yang kacau, keempat Weasley, Neville, Hermione, Draco dan Harry serta beberapa anggota lain untuk memastikan keadaan Naruto.

Membuka _Marauder map_ Harry mengawasi langkah kaki yang ada dipeta tersebut, memastikan aman untuk membawa Naruto menuju ke kantor Severus Snape karena permintaan Naruto sendiri yang ingin nmmerahasiakan kehamilannya dari yang lain, bahkan hingga saat ini yang tahu akan kehamilannya hanya beberapa orang yang sangant dekat dengan Naruto.

"Aman... Umbridge sedang berada di kantornya, dan filch bersama Mrs. Norris berada didapur. Mione, Ron.. kalian tolong perbaiki kerusakan diaini, aku dan Draco akan membawa Naruto, dan kalian berempat ikuti aku!" Titahnya. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Team Taka akhirnya mengikuti Harry dan Draco, dengan Naruto yang sekarang berada digendongan Draco, dan Team Taka yang semenjak keluar dari kamar kebutuhan Sasuke dan ketiga temannya langsung berhengge menjadi seekor kucing hitam yang kini berada dipelukan Harry, karin yang menjadi Hermione, Suigetsu yang menjadi Ron serta Juugo yang kini beryengger manis dilepala Harry, seakan menikmati peranannya menjadi seekor burung kecil berwarna orange.(ngebayangin Hibrid yang bertengger manis dikepala Hibari(Khr)). Dengan mata tajamnya Sasuke mendelik mengawasi punggung Draco yang sedang mengendong Naruto-nya dengan gaya bridal styel. Memastikan tangan bocah pirang platina dihadapannya tidak keluyuran dengan memegang kulit mulus Narutonya. Mengeram pelan saat melihat pergerakan tangan Draco dari belakang yang membetulkan posisi gendongannya pada Naruto, hampir ia melompat guna menerjang punggung tegap tersebut andai saja tidak dihalangi oleh Harry yang mengencangkan pelukan pada tubunya.

"Tenang Sasuke-san... Draco hanya mengangap Naruto-nii sebagai kakak yang dia sayanggi" bisiknya pelan yang hanya disahuti aneh dari sang kucing.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan Snape dengan dengan perlahan Harry meengetuk pintu mahoni tersebut, beberapa kali ketukan dan menunggu sebentar akhirnya pintu itu terbuka oleh seorang kakek tua berjenggot panjang yang sudah memutih, dibalik kacamata bulan separohnya ia mengawasi Draco yang sedang pandanga menyelidik,

"Errr,,, Professor, Professor Snape ada?" Tanya Harry ragu.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, masuklah! Sev ada didalam" mempersilhkn mereka masuk dengan mengeser tubuhnya agar keempat siswanya bisa masuk.

Didalam mereka dihadapkan oleh Severus yang sedang memperban luka yang ada dilengannya,

"Prof,Professor ..."

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Severus yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, berdiri dari sofanya ia menuju ke arah kamar yang biasa digunakan oleh Naruto ketika menginap. Membaringkan Naruto pelan Draco lalu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan selimut tebal berwarna hijau. Setelah Naruto dibaringkan Severus duduk ditepian kasur untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto,

"Sudah kubilang jangan membuatnya terlalu lelah dan stres, apalagi sampai mengalami ledakan sihir seperti tadi"

"Errr,,, sebenarnya-"

"Kai"

' **Poof** ' Setelah asap yang menyelimuti Hermione, Ron dan kedua hewan yang sudah agak menjauh dari Harry, terlihatlah empat orang asing dihadapan kedua Professor tersebut.

"Siapa kalian" tanya Severus menyelidik

"Perkenalkan kami teman-teman Naruto, aku Karin, yang berada dibelakangku namanya Juugo, lalu yang dia Suigetsu dan dia Sasuke" ungkap Karin sambil menunjuk ketiga temannya satu-persatu.

Mengangguk ringan mereka tetap menfoklkuskan penglihatan mereka pada tubuh Naruto yang masih belum sadar.

"Senang mengenal kalian... dan selamat datang di Hogwarts." Ucap Albus Dumbledor dengan mengelus jengot panjangnya, memperhatikan punggung Sasuke dan Juugo dengan seksama, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto sesekali.

"Boleh aku melihat kondisinya?" Tanya Karin ragu pada Severus. Mengapat anggukkn ringan setrlah mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Severus akhirnya ia maju dan duduk disamping ranjang Naruto, mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang sudah berpendar(?) Chakra warna hijau ke dada dan perut Naruto selama benerapa saat akhirnya ia kenarik kembali tangannya "Naruto baik-baik saja Sasuke, dia hanya kelelahan dan terlalu banyak mengunakan chakra. Serta emosinya yang tidak stabil membuat janin yang ada diperutnya sedikit kontraksi karena otot perut yang mengencang dan menekan keberadaan janinnya yang masih rawan keguguran. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kyuubi? Aku tidak bida merasakan keberadaan rubah buluk itu ditubuh Naruto selama disini, apa jangan-jangan...?"

"Mencariku mata empat?"

""Hei"" protes Karin dan Harry bersamaan akan sebutan 'mata empat' yang dilanyangkan oleh seorang pria berambut orange kemerahan yang kini sedang menyender disamping pintu sambil makan apel merah segar. Meneliti penampilan Kyuubi yang menurut Karin sangat menawan membuat wanita berambut merah tersebut membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang melorot dengan pipi merah merona.

"Ky-hemp" sebelum teriakannya terbang diudara dan hinggap di telingan-telinga indah orang lain dengan sigap Suigetsu membekap bibir Karin dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kau mau membangunkan Naruto, hah wanita aneh!?" Mengabaikan deathglare dari karin ia(Suigetsu) kembali keposisi semula disamping Sasuke.

"Tidak kusangka kalian bisa sampai kemari" ejek Kurama yang mulai melangkah maju.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kami" dingin.

"Oh... bocah Uchiha... untuk mendapatkan Naruto kau harus bisa meluluhkan hatiku dulu" dengan serinagaian lebar di bibirnya dia duduk diranjang yang ditempati oleh Naruto.

"Hn. Sayang sekalih, Naruto sudah menerima lamaranku" balas Sasuke dengan senyum evilnya.

"Urgh... kalian berisik" mengeliat pelan Naruto kini sudah membuka matanya kembali.

"Minulah! Itu akan meredakan mualmu" perintah Severus sambil mendudukan Naruto.

"Sasuke" ucap Naruto pelan

"Aku disini Naruto" mengengam tangan Naruto, ia kini duduk dikursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Karin.

"Syukurlah... aku tidak sedang bermimpi tadi" ungkapnya lemah sambil mengelus rahang tegas Sasuke. "Maaf tadi aku menghajarmu" sesalnya

"Aku tidak papa, kau harus istirahat Dobe, tadi kau membuatku khawatir"

"Huum.. tapi kau akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Naruto yang masih khawatir

"Tenang Naruto-kun.. teman-temanmu untuk sementara akan tinggal di kamar kebutuhan. Dan natal nanti kau bisa mengajak mereka pindah di mansion mu" dengan senyum bijaknya Albus Dumbledore menawari keempat shinobi tersebut tinggal di ruang kebutuhan. Mengangguk kompak keempat shinobi yang baru saja tiba tersebut membungkukkan badanya,

"Ummm... Professor Dumbledore, sebenarnya..."

"Aku tahu Naruto-kun.. tenanglah, hari semakin malam, istirahatlan!" Mengangguk pelan Naruto lalu merebahkan dirinya kembali di ranjangnya dan terlelap. Satu-persatu dari mereka akhirnya keluar dan menyisakan Kurama dan Sasuke yang masih didalam, setelah pintu dengan kayu mahoni tersebut tertutup Sasuke lalu merebahkan dirinya diaamping Naruto dan memeluknya, sedangkan Kurama yang sebelumnya sudah berada disamping Naruto tepatnya smdisamping kanan Naruto sedangkan Sasuke disisi kiri Naruto ikit merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi menyamping kekiri dan ikut memeluk Naruto, dengan kesembilan ekornya yang melingkupi tubunhya dan Naruto.

Berhari-hari di Hogwarts mereka lalui dengan belajar, mengerjakan tugas, latihan DA, dan sekarang beberapa siswa ikut berpartisipasi dengan sikembar Weasley untuk mengerjai Professor Umbridge yang agung, berbagai prank yang mereka pasang disudut-sudut tertentu, serta kolaboradi dengan para hantu yang ketenangannya ikut terganggu setelah kehadiran Umbridge yang membatasi pergerakan mereka.

Sedangkan keempat shinobi yang beberapa minggu atau bulan tiba di Hogwarts kini masih nyaman dengan ruang kebutuhan yang menyediakan semua kebutuhan hidup mereka selama sembunyi disini, hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi mereka akan terbebas dari penjara indah ini. Walaupun mereka bisa keluar dari tempat itu semaunya asal tidak bertemu dengan Umbridge yang pasti akan menendang mereka keluar dari Hogwarts karena status mereka sebagai seorang muggle, seorang yang tidak memiliki sihir. Seperti halnya Professor Sybill Patricia Trelawne, guru ramalan yang dipecat serta diusir dengan cara memalukan dihadapan para penghuni Hogwarts dengan alasan memberikan pelajaran yang membuat siswa menjadi tukang menghayal dan dianggap gila oleh sang inkuisitor Agung Hogwarts, yang akhirnya bisa dipertahankan oleh Albus Dumbledore selaku kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang masih menjabat. Serta menghilangnya Rubeus Hagrid yang benerapa hari ini tidak mengajar.

Desember telah tiba, dan salju pertama turun tepat pada pertengahan November yang dingin, malam ini Harry tiba lebih awal saat pertemuan DA terakhir sebelum liburan tiga minggu kedepan, memasuki ruang kebutuhan yang kini disulap menjadi sebuah aula dengan berbagai hiasan Natal yang terpasang diberbagai tempat, dan ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Dobby peri ruamah yang sering melindunginya atas perintah Draco secara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan memakai kedok bahwa Dobby telah dimerdekakan dengan memberikan sebuah kaus kaki usang milik Harry. Ia melihat Dobby yang telah berinisiatif sendiri untuk menghias tempat ini untuk Natal. Ia bisa tahu peri itu yang melakukannya karena tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mengantung seratus bola keemasan dilangit-langit dan masing-masing memperlihatkan wajah Harry dan bertuliska ' **HAVE VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS** '. Disaat Harry baru saja menurunkan hiasan bola yang terakhir terdengar suara pintu berderit terbuka dan masuklah Luna yang tampak melamun seperti biasa.

"Halo" ucap Luna samar, sambil menandang sekeliling pada sisa-sisa dekorasi. "Ini bagus, apa kamu yang memasangnya Harry?"

"Tidak, Dobby yang memasangnya" jawab Harry pelan,

" _Mistleteo_ ," kata Luna sambil melamun, menujuk ke rumpun besar beri putih yang diletakkan hampir diatas kepala Harry. Melihat _mistleteo_ Harry melompat dari bawahnya. "pemikiran bagus" kata Luna serius "sering ditinggali oleh Nargle".

Harry terselamatkan dari keharusan bertanya apa itu Nargle oleh kedatangan Angelina, Katie dan Alicia.

Mereka bertiga terengah-engah dan terlihat sangat kedingian.

"well" kata Angelina tanpa minat sambil menarik lepas mantelnya dan melemparkannya kesudut

"kami akhirnya punya penggantimu"

"menggantikanku?" tanya Harry hampa.

"tepatnya mengantikanmu. Fred dan George" dia brkata dengan tidak sabar "kita punya seeker lain"

"siapa?" tanya harry cepat

"Ginny Weasley" kata Katie.

Harry memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"yeah... aku tahu." katanya singkat, menghetikan perbincangan mereka setelah seluruh anggota DA berkumpul semua. Pertemuan terakhir ini mereka mengulang kembali mantra yang telah mereka pelajari dengan duel satu lawan satu. Ada yang ingat dengan keempat shinobi yang hadir sekarang dimana? Yep... setiap kali kamar kebutuhan di gunakan mereka berempat mengungsi di hutan Terlarang atau kadang-kadang di kamar Naruto. Dalam duel kali ini mereka menunjukkan seluruh usaha mereka dalam beberapa bulan ini, setelah selesai berduel mereka bersenang-senag bersama tanpa tahu salah seorang dari mereka pundung dipojokan dengan aura-aura ungu suram yang mulai luntur terbawa arus, menuliskan berbagai hal yang tidak bisa dibaca dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ada apa lagi Nii-san?" Tanya Harry dengan sabar

" _Patronum_ ku... masih tetap rubah, aku mau Naga..." rengek Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Sabar Nii-san... besok sudah libur Natal dan mungkin lusa kita berangkat ke Rusia atau Ke Rumania untuk melihat Naga" hibur Draco

"Aku maunya _Patronum_ Naga! Bukan hewan Naga, buah Naga ataupun orang bernama Naga" tolak Naruto sambil manyum dan melipat kedua tangannya didada sehingga memperlihatka gunduka perutnya yang mulai agak membuncit walaupun tidak ketara.

"Mana ada... bagimana dengan Phoenix, Professor Dumbledore _Patronum_ nya Phoenix" usul Harry mencoba menawar, karena seinggatny belum ada _Patronum_ Naga saat ini, setahunya dulu yang bisa mengunakan Patronum Naga hanya penyihir dengan kapasitas sihir besar. Karena keinginnanya tidak terpenuhi akhirnya Naruto keluar dari ruang kebutuhan tersebut, beruntung mulai saat penyerangan(?) oleh ketiga hantu Hogwarts, Naruto kini dilindungi oleh sihir penangkal hantu yang dipasang oleh Professor Dumbledore yang dibantu oleh Professor Snape dan Uchiha sasuke yang melapisinya dengan Genjutsu sehingga para hantu tidak dapat merasakan ataupun dekat dengan Naruto. Tidak berapa lama setelah keluarnya Naruto akhirnya latihan DA kali ini selesai dan di kamar kebutuhan saat ini menyisakan Harry dan Draco.

"Selamat Natal, kau guru yang, yahh cukup hebat" ungkap Draco memulai pembicaraan.

"Thanks... Dray, ummm... mungkin aku akan merindukanmu" ungkap Harry dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya membuat Draco tersenyum senang, mengacak kepala berambut raven tersebut pelan ia lalu mendekatkan dirinya dan semakin membungkukan tubuhnya untuk mencapai tengkuk Harry. "Aku akan mengirimi mu surat cinta setiap hari." Godanya dengan meniup telinga Harry seduktif(?)

"Eng... kau membuat ku merinding Dry,Dray.."

"Lihatlah keatas!" Menuruti perintah Draco, ia menemukan Mitleteo yang tergantung diatas kepala mereka.

" _Mistleteo_ " bisik Draco ditelinga Harry, pelan tapi pasti dia akhirnya menginvasi tengkuk dan mulut Harry semakin dalam hingga lelehan savila mereka keluar dari celah mulut Harry.

' **Ehem** '

Mendengar suara dehe(a)man Draco langsung memarik kepalanya menjauh dari si Potter terakhir.

"Sa Sasuke -san..."

"Lanjutkan kegiatan kalian di kamar kalian," ucap Sasuke dingin

"Err,, ma maaf, kami akan keluar, selamat malam Sasuke-san... selamat Natal" ucap Harry terbata dan akhirnya berlari keluar dengan wajah malunya,

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Karin memperhatikan tempat Harry keluar.

"Hn."

Sebelum jam malam habis Harry akhirnya sapai di menara Gryffindor dan menjalani obrolan singkat dengan kedua temanya sampai akirnya ia menuju ke kamarnya.

"malam" ucap Ron yang sudah mulai mendengkur.

"malam" balas Harry singkat dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Neville mengendus dalam tidurnya serta suara seekor burung hantu beruhu disuatu tempat diluar pandangan.

.

.

.

 _Dalam tidurnya Harry bermimpi tentang dia dan Draco disuatu tempat yg sangat indah dan saling mengenggam tangan untuk melangkah ke depan._

 _:_

 _:_

 _Lalu mimpi itu berubah..._

 _Tubuhnya terasa licin, bertenaga dan luwes, seakan ia sedang meluncur dari batang-batang logam yang mengkilat, menyebrangi batu yang terasa dingin dan gelap, dalam kegelapan itu ia bisa melihat seluruh benda sekelilingnya berkilau aneh dan bergetar, ia mendongakkan kepalanya pada pandangan disekelilingnya, menatap kolidor itu kosong, tidak.. ia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki tengah duduk disebuah kursi kayu depannya, dengan dagunya yang hampir menyentuh perut buncitnya, mendesis pelan pria itu masih tertidur dalam duduknya, ia mendongak dan melihat garis tubuh pria itu bersinar dalam gelap, ia merasa menjulurkan lidahnya yang entah mengapa terasa panjang dan ia juga bisa merasakan bau pria itu sangat lezat, dalam benaknya antara ingin memakan pria itu atai menyelesaikan misi yang ditugaskan oleh tuannya saat ini, entah siapa tuannya instingnya mengatakan tuannya menginginkan kesempurnaan dalam misinya, tepat saat ingin berbalik pria itu bergerak, sebuah jubah putih jatuh dari kakinya ketika pria itu melompat bangkit. Ia dapat meihat garis bentuk tubuh pria itu yang bergerak-gerak dan menjulang tinggi dihadapannya, ia melihat sebuah tongkat yang ditarik dari ikat pinggang pria tersebut dan diarahkan padanya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawan, ia harus melindunggi dirinya dengan menaikan tubuhny keatas lantai dan menyerang sekali dua kali sambil menghindari kutukan yang dilayangkan oleh pria itu kearahnya, menghujamkan tatingnya dalam-dalam kedaging pria itu, ia bida merasakan tulang iga pria trsebut remuk dibalik gigitan rahangnya, ia merasakan semburan darah hangat yang memenuhi mulutnya, ia ingin memakannya. Hingga pria tersebut berteriak kesakitan dan merosot kelantai, berniat menerkam pria itu ia teringat akan misinya, mengabaikan pria itu yang telah tergeletak diatas genangan darahnya, melewati genangan darah pria tersebut ia lalu melesat pergi digenangan darah korbannya._

 _Dan sekarang entah mengapa keningnya kembali sakit, sakit sekali seakan keningnya telah ditempeli bara api dan membuatnya ingin meledak hingga otaknya tercecer kesegala arah._

.

"Harry!" Seseorang memanggilnya "HARRY!" Teriak orang yang sebelumnya memanggilnya kembali.

Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat, setiap inci tubuhnya kini dipenuhi oleh keringat sedingin es dan tempat tidurnta kini semakina acak-acakan dengan selimut yang melilit kakinya, ia masih merasa bara lidi korek api masih menempel dikeningnya, meremas keningnya kuat demi menghilangkan tasa sakit akibat panas maranya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Harry" ucap Ron lirih yang kini berdiri diatasnya dengan raut ketakutan, ia juga melihat beberapa sosok orang lain yang kini berdiri mengerubunginya, mengabaikan mereka semua ia kembali berteriak sakit dan kembali mencengkeram kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Ia benar-benar sakit,,, apa kita harus memanggil bantuan?" Tanya alah seorang dari meraka.

Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk memberi tahu Ron, harus! Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil menahan muntah karena ia masih merasakan rasa daranh yang berada dimulutnya

"Ayahmu,,," iaberbicara sambil terengah dan dada yang naik turun ia memghadap Ron "ayahmu,,, ayahmu diserang..."

"Apa?" Tanya Ron tidak mengerti

"Ayahmu... dia digigit, banyak darah dimana-mana..." ucap Harry terbata

"A aku akan mencari bantuan" dengan tubuh bergetar takut Neville keluar dari kamar dengan berlari.

"Tenang mate,,, kau hanya bermimpi" kara ron tidak yakin.

"Tidak" elak Harry dengan nada marah. "A aku, hiks... itu bukan mimpi hiks... a aku ada disana,,, da dan... aku,, aku yang melakukannya" isak Harry histeris.

Samar-sama ia mendengat Seamus dan Dean bergema ditelingnya, tapi entah apa ia tidak memperdilikannya, pioritas utamanya saat ini hanya ayah Ron.

"Harry, kau sedang sakit... tunggulah! Neville sedang memangil bantuan" ucap Dean mencoba menenagkan.

"Aku tuidak sakit,,,hiks..."

Samar-samar mereka mendengar langkah kaki menaiki tangga

"Sebelah sini Professor! " suara Neville memandu, dari arah pintu yang terbuka terlihatlah Neville masuk dan diekori oleh Professor Mc Gonagall yang mengunakan jubah kotak-kotaknya

"Ada apa, Potter? Dimana yang sakit?" Tanya Professor transfigurasi tersebut panik.

"Dia mengalami mimpi buruk Professor, well dia-"

"Itu bukan mimpi buruk... ayah Ron,, aku,, aku yang menyerangnya..." isak Harry

"Baiklah,,, kita ke kantor Professor Dumbledore, kau ikut juga Ron!" Perintah Mc Gonagall. Keluar dari kamar tersebut mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di sebuah patung Gargolyle

"Kumbang berdesing" ucap Sang Professor kepada patung emas tersebut, setelah itu patung tersebut seakan hidup dan memberiakan tangga naik menuju ke kantor Kepala Sekolah.

"Professor, " panggil Professor Mc Gonagall pada Professor Dumbledor yang masih duduk disingahsananya(?) memunggungi mereka

"Ada apa Minerva" tanyanya yang masih terfokus pada potret kepala sekolah sebelumnya

"Harry mengalami mimpi buruk, dan dia bilang ia melihat Arthur Weasley diserang"

"Itu bukan mimpi... aku melihatnya,, a aku yang menyerangnya,,hiks,, a aku akulah ularnya hiks... percayalah... tolong selamatkan ayah Ron!"

Ron yang mendengar penuturan Harry semakin gemetar ketakutan, takut jika yang Harry katakan semuanya benar dan ayahnya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Sedangkan Dumbledore yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dengan cepat dan berbicara pada salah satu potret yang tergantung sangat dekat dengan langit-langit. "Everard, dan kau juga Dilys" ia berkata dengan sangat tajam pada seorang penyihir pria berkilulit pucat dan seorang penyihir wanita tua dengan ikat ikal panjang keperakan Dumbledore berdiri disamping keduanya yang sedang tertidur lelap dan kedua penyihir tua tersebut langsung membuka matanya. "Kalian mendengarkan?"

Sipenyihir pria mengangguk

" _ **Tentu saja**_ " jawab si penyihir wanita

"Lelaki berambut merah dan berkacamata" kata Dumbledore "Everard kamu nyalakan alaram tanda bahaya, dan pastikan dia ditemukan oleh orang yang tepat!" Perintahnya "Dilys, pergilah ke potretmu yang lain." Keduannya mengannguk bersamaan dan menghilang dari bingkai masing-masing,

Menghembuskan nafas lelah Dumbledore menarawang jauh, "Everard dan Dilys adalah dua kepala Hogwarts yang paling fenomenal" ucapnya sambil mengitari Harry, Ron dan Mc Gonagall untuk mendekati burung indah yang diberi nama Flawkes yang bertengger manis disamping pintu, mengelus pelan dan kembali bicara "kemasyuran mereka sedemikian rupa sehingga keduanya memiliki potret yang tergantung di institusi-institusi sihir penting lainnya, dan mereka bisa dengan bebas berpindah antara potret mereka sendiri dan mereka mampu memberi tahu apa yang terjadi ditempat lain"

"Tapi Mr. Weasley bisa berada dimana saja Professor," ungkap Minerva

"Hem... tenanglah, dan tunggu! Oh.. silahkan duduk kalian bertiga!, dan jika anda mau memunculkan kursi lain Professor," tidak lama setelah mereka duduk dengan diam dan gelisah

" _ **Dumbledore**_ "

"Ada berita apa?"

" _ **Aku berteriak sampai seseorang datang" kata Everard sambil mengusap alisnya dengan tirai dibelakangnya, "aku berkata kalau aku mendengar sesuatu bergerak dilantai bawah, sebelumnya mereka tidak percaya padaku, tapi mereka mengeceknya juga, kau tahukan dibawah tidak ada satupun potret yang tergantung, agar aku bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian mereka membawanya keatas, dia tidak tampak baik, banyak darah... dan aku menuju ke potret Elfride Cragg untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang utuh, sewaktu mereka membawanya pergi**_ " jelasnya,

"Bagus"

"Phineas, tolong kabari potretmu yang lain" pinta Dumbledor pada salah satu potret yang masih berpura-pura tidur

" _ **Phineas**_!"

" **Phineas**!"

" **PHINEAS**!" teriak salah satu lukisan yang mulai jengah dengan sifat malas kepala sekolah Phineas Nigellus, yang hanya dijawab 'hemm' sambil menguap lebar. (Mirip cannon?)

Mengumpulkan ketiga Weasley yang lain dan sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Phineas Seluruh Weasley yang langsung menuju ke Grimmauld Place nomor 12 malm itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Mansion Namikaze minna..." ucap Naruto ceria setelah memasuki gerbang besar berwarna perak. Menarik Sasuke masuk mereka lalu berjalan sekitar sepuluh meteran ia lalu mendorong pintu ganda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bau masakan? Paman Louwis..." teriak Naruto girang sambil berlari kearah dapur dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya yang mirip dengan ayahnya, hanya saja rambut pirangnya lurus dan dikucir bawah, sedangkan di meja makan ia mendapati Lisyla Safir yang terduduk dengan boneka rubah orange besar dipelukannya.

"Jangan memeluk adikmu sebelum kau ganti baju Na ru to" dengan mengacungkan sodet Louwis memperingati Naruto sambil memasang tampang garang..

"Yahhh,,, ayolah paman... aku kangen Lisy... Lisy kangen kan sama Nii-chan..."

"No no, tidak Naru... kau harus ganti baju dan ajak temanmu sekalian, lalu kalian boleh makan!"

"Tega..." dengan tertunduk Naruto keluar dari dapur dan menyeret lengan Sasuke menuju kekamar "kalian bida menempati kamar manapun yang pintunya tidak ada gantungan namanya selain kamar pojok itu" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk satu pintu yang memiliki ukiran rumit "dulu itu kamar kakek dan nenek ku" akhirnya mereka berpencar memasuki kamar yang mereka pilih sendiri, disamping kamar Naruto Sasuke memasuki pintu kayu berukiran ular dibawahnya, setelahnya depan pintu tersebut muncul sebuah gantungan bundar yang berukiran ular dan elang serta bertuliskan ' **Uchiha Sasuke'** ditengahnya, begitu pula dengan pintu yang lain.. sedangkan milik Naruto beukiran seekor rubah dengan sembilan ekor melambai dan ditengahnya bertulis **'My Room is Private : N.U.N.'** sekitaran lima belas menitan mereka berempat keluar dari kamar masing-masing dan bersama-sama menuju ke dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Terlihat Louwis sedang menata berbagai menu diatas meja.

"Duduklah!" Perintah Louwis tanpa menatap mereka.

"Err... paman, kapan paman pulang?" Tanya Naruto kikuk

"Kau mengusirku?" Tanyanya tajam

"Eeehhhh tidak... maksudku kapan paman tiba kemari, kan ini rumah paman juga jadi Naru bilang saja pulang" tersenyum tipis Louwis menuju kebangku Naruto dan mengacak rambut pirang keponakannya pelan.

"Kemarin lusa, sebelumnya aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal disini lagi setelah mendengar kehamilanmu"

"Ohh... paman tidak marahkan pada Naru? " menundukan kepalanya

"Kau bicara apa? Tentusaja tidak... dibalik wajah cute mu kau ini sudah dewasa"

"Louwi-san... maaf mengintrupsi pembicaraan anda, saya Uchiha Sasuke, saya akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Naruto " ucap sasuke berdiri lalu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Aku senang kau mau bertanggung jawab Sasuke-kun, tapi ada syaratnya" dengan senyum evil ia memandang sasuke.

"Apapun itu Louwis-san"

"Pangil aku paman, seperti Naru-chan memanggilku, begitu juga kalian err?" Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan pose manisnya yang lebih condong ke cantik.

"Uzumaki Karin paman..." berdiri dari duduknya Karin lalu membungkuk guna memberi hormat.

"Suigetsu"

"Juugo, senang berkenalan dengan anda Naruto no Oji-san"

"Uzumaki,,, kau masih satu clan dengan Kushina-nee?"

"Iya paman..." jawab Karin dengan senyumnya

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Lowis Safir atau Namikaze Louwis, dan dia putri tunggalku Lisyla Safir atau Namikaze Lisyla, pasti anehkan kenapa nama kami mengunakan marga Jepang...?" Mendapat anggukan ia lalu bercerita kembali, setelah meminta peri rumah untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya "dulu nenek moyangkami asli Ingris, lalu dia menikah dengan seorang saudagar Jepang yang bernama Namikaze Arata, jadilah kita blasteran Ingris Jepang hingga saat ini".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di Malfoy mannor tepatnya diruang keluarga Draco terduduk taku dihadapan kedua orang tuanya, dengan jari-jarinya yang terkait ia memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya yakin.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi Draco, apa benar kau menjalin hubungan dengan Harry Potter?" Suara tegas nan dingin tersebut membuat Draco menurunkan kembali pundaknya. Menghela nafas dalam ia akhirnya meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap maju

"Yes Father... aku dan Harry saling mencintai, dan kami pacaran"

' **PLAK** '

.

.

.

 _ **÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷tbc÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷**_

\- **Rarara** : siiiipppp...

\- **samawa** : tak apa... hehehee...

\- **Dahlia Lyana Palevi** : siap...

\- **hanny fitriyani** : kasihan-kasihan... tapi ambil sendiri bisa kan...

\- **Lisa Amelia** : siap up date chap...

- **namiee** : ngak ada Lisa Amelia-san... est jarang bisa menyatukan ide dan waktu menjadi satu...(?)

- **d14napink** : ngak kue ikan... tapi anak ikan... kalu kuchiyose(?) Entahlah est ngak tahu...

- **Kuzuma** : apakah ini lama? Semoga tidak... #ngarep

\- **Vilan616** : udah lanju Vilan616 san...

.

.

.

.

.

Kata patah-patah est..

Yeee... up date chap...

Est masih ragu sama bahasa ingrisnya... apakah benar, akapah salah... mahon jawabannya... #plesetan lagu hole chim...

Yosh... semoga chap ini ngak mengecewakan... sekian dari est jika ada salah-salah kata dan menulisa nama hubungi kolom protes dibawah ini!

.

l

V

V

V

rompok etan holechin 2015/10/19


	10. Chapter 10

_**Veei**_

 _ **###10###**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi K.**_

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **rating : T**_

 _ **π SasuNaru π**_

 _ **ππDraRryππ**_

•

•

•

 _ **Diclaimer :**_

 _ **a. YU-GI-OH! © Kazuki Takahashi**_

 _ **b. La Clef du Royaume © Kyoko Shitou**_

 _Warning!'_

 _1• Fic ini mengandung BL atau yaoi. Dengan segala hormat, yang tidak suka yaoi bisa menepi atau meninggalkan fic ini..._

 _2• Gagal EYD masih ada..._

 _3• M-preg mengikuti..._

 _4• Typo masih berseliweran... walaupun Est udah berusaha menguranginya..._

 **['`:_:'`]**

 **{•_•}**

 **V**

"Aku tanya sekali lagi Draco, apa benar kau menjalin hubungan dengan Harry Potter?" Suara tegas nan dingin tersebut membuat Draco menurunkan kembali pundaknya. Menghela nafas dalam ia akhirnya meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap maju

"Yes Father... aku dan Harry saling mencintai, dan kami pacaran"

' **PLAK** '

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi kiri Draco hingga membekas.

"Lucius... cukup!" Melihat putra sematawayangnya ditampar, menbuat sisi keibuan Narcissa tidak terima. Memeluk sang putra protektif dengan berlinangan air mata ia menatap Lucius dengan pandangan memohon. "Marahi dia! Tapi tolong, jangan memukulnya! Jangan memukul putraku!."

"Dia menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki Cissy, apalagi dengan Harry Potter. Ia akan terseret dalam bahaya perang ini, mengertilah!" Dengan nada penuh penyesalan Lucius mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Biarkan Draco mempertahankan apa yang dipilihnya! Percayalah dia bisa" nada penuh keyakinan terucap dari bibir merah sang Lady Malfoy tersebut.

"Aku tidak setuju putraku menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki"

"Aku mencintainya Father... aku mencintai Harry" memantapka hatinya ia akan mempertahankan hubungannya tanpa perduli rintangan apapun yang akan ia dan Harry lalui.

"Apa cintamu itu bisa memberikan pewaris Malfoy? Tidak... kalian berdua laki-laki yang tidak bisa hamil" desis Lucius marah.

"Naruto-Nii bisa,,, mungkin Harryku juga bisa hamil" lirih Draco menundukkan kepalanya karena ragu.

"Dengan apa" desis sang Lord Malfoy marah.

"Aku... aku akan membuat ramuan yang bisa membuat Harryku hamil" mendengar balasan Draco, Lucius mencekeram kerah baju Draco bagian depan dengan kuat. Melihat kemarahan sang suami semkin memuncak Narcissa mencoba menenangkan Lucius dengan mengusap lengan kekar suaminya dengan mata yang telah mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Cukup Lucius!" Setelah cengkraman tangan kokoh tersebut terlepas dari kerah baju putranya ia menatap Draco dengan pandangan memohon "pergilah Dray! Biar Mom yang menenagkan ayahmu!" Melihat Draco pergi dari ruang keluarga, tidak lama ia mendengar suara perapian berkobar menandakan putranya telah pergi mengunakan jaringan floo.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Aku sudah berusaha menjauhkannya dari perang ini Cissy, kenapa dia malah terseret semakin jauh,,, apa kutukan lama akan terulang kembali?"

"Kita sudah berusaha menjauhkannya,,, tapi itulah takdir yang telah Tuhan tulis untuknya" menenagkan sang suami yang semakin terpuruk, ia mengelus lengan suaminya kembali dan merebahkan kepalanya didada bidang suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

' **WUUSSHH** '

Mendengar suara perapian yang berkobar, Sasuke yang kebetulan berada didapur kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan biru muda tersebut, dari perapian yang berada dipojok tuangan terdapat Draco yang membersihkan sisa bubuk floo dijubahnya.

"Ada apa kemari" tanya Sasuke datar, mungkin masih dendam akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, tentang Naruto yang seharian penuh lebih memilih menempel dengan pemuda pirang platina yang kini ada didepannya.

"Numpang ngungsi" jawab Draco, dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan ia kembali mengakcak lagi rambut pirangnya dengan jemarinya dan mendudukan dirinya disofa putih dengan kasar. Mengangkat alisnya, Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah Draco yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang frustasi berat, terbukti dengan beberapakali ia mendengar helaan nafas Draco dalam tiga puluh detik ini.

"Menakjubkan, seorang Malfoy frustasi" dengan nada meremehkan Sasuke ikut duduk di sofa yang terletak dihadapan Draco dengan tangan kirinya yang dililit perban sedang membawa segelas juss tomat yang ia buat sendiri didapur tadi.

"Huuft... Jangan mengangguku Sasuke" menghela nafas kembali ia masih memajamkan matanya dengan wajah menghadap keatas dan kepala yang ditumpu pada sandaran sofa.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan dengan tampang seperti itu" menegak habis juss tomatnya Sasuke lalu menaruh gelas kemeja yang ada didepannya.

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Paman dan Naruto keluar sebentar menemani Karin membeli perlengkapan kehamilan Naruto, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang"

"Sasuke... kenapa kau sangat beruntung?..." dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia memandang Sasuke penuh harap "Naruto-nii bisa hamil..." mendengar ucapan lirih Draco, Sasuke melempar kepala Draco dengan kue kering yang tersaji dimeja

"Kau ingin Harry juga bisa hamil?" Tanyanya sambil memasukan cemilan kedalam mulutnya, melihat anggukan penuh harap Draco ia memutar kedua matanya bosan. Membuka perban yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanannya ia lalu megeluarkan sebuah tabung kaca kecil berisi cairan berwarna keperakan dari segel fuinjutsu yang ada dipergelangan tangan kanannya dan melemparkannya kearah Draco, dengan reflek seekernya Draco menangkap tabung kaca tersebut dengan sempurna.

"Apa ini?"

"Male Pregant, simpanlah! Atau kau bisa langsung memberikannya pada Harry."

"Maksudmu, tapi darimana-"

"Aku meminta Orochimaru membuatnya untuk Naruto, karena Naruto sudah hamil yahhh,,, aku menyimpannya saja"

"Amankah?"

' **Ctak** '

"Urgh.. kenapa kau melempariku,, sakit tahu" mengelus jidadnya yang memerah Draco mendeathglare Sasuke, walaupun tidak berpengaruh sama sekalih.

"Kau menuduhku ingin mencelakai Naruto bocah"

"Sorry... terimakasih"

"Hn"

.

.

' **Brakk** '

"Kami pulang" terdengar suara langkah kaki Naruto yang diikuti oleh suara langkah lain, saat melewati ruang keluarga iris sapphirenya menatap Draco yang tengah duduk dengan kerah depan lusuh serta rambut pirang yang biasanya rapi kini terlihat acak-acakan.

"Draco?,"

"Nii-san... Father menentang hubunganku" memasang muka memelas ia menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat Draco berkaca-kaca Naruto langsung menaruh kedua kantong plastik besar yang ia bawa dan menuju ke Draco, setelah sampai ia langsung memeluk tubuh Draco dan menpuk-puk (?) Punggung Draco sayang

"Sabar Dray... Naru yakin suatu saat nanti paman Lucius pasti akan setuju"

"Uuh.. kau hangat Naru-nii," ungkap Draco menengelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto, melihat Malfoy Jr. semakin memeluk Narutonya dengan tampang dongkol Sasuke menarik kerah belakang sang Malfoy Jr. tersebut Setelah mendapat jarak yang cukup diantara Naruto dan Draco ia langsung duduk diantara mereka.

"Apa?" Mendapat pelototan dari kedua makhluk pirang disampingnya ia hanya memasang wajah datar dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Kau menyebalkan teme..."

"Mengganggu saja," sahut Draco tidak terima.

"Uffufufufu... Sasuke-kun itu cemburu Naru " tanpa mereka bertiga sadari empat penghuni lain juga telah berkumpul di ruangan tersebut, Juugo yang duduk tenang di sofa panjang, lalu disampingnya Suigetsu yang tengah memakan pop cron yang ia bawa dari dapur, sedangkan Karin tengah menutup buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan Namikaze, sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya untuk meredam tawa. Sedangkan Louwis tengah menonton Tv yang baru kemarin lusa ia beli, mengantikan Tv lama peninggalan orang tuanya yang gambarnya masih hitam putih, memainkan remot Tv yang ada ditangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kananya menyangga dagu. Menghela nafas ia menoleh karah tiga remaja yang sedang beradu deathglare tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian"

"Paman... Sasuke yang rese,,, dia seenaknya menjaukanku dari Draco paman," rengek Naruto mengadu pada sang paman. Melirik kearah Draco yang masih memasang tampang cemberut dan ia melihat anggukan dari keponakan jauhnya ia kembali menghela nafas dan menaruh remot Tv pada meja didepannya.

"Ada masalah?," Tanya Louwis dengan alis dinaikan sebelah.

"Father menentang hubunganku dengan Harry paman, kau tahukan kalau aku sangat mencintai Harry "

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Louwis jujur dengan memasang tampang innosennya(?).

"Yahhhh..."

"Kau lebih menyebalkan dari Sasuke, paman...," keluh Draco

"Jangan marah pada ayahmu!" Ucap Louwis dengan nada seriusnya.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya... yahh, aku jujur, aku ingin marah tapi... aku juga menyesal dan ragu"

"Penolakan ayahmu ada alasannya," ungkap Louwis dengan senyum maklum.

"Alasan?" Tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Hemm... dulu keluarga Malfoy dan Potter juga ada yang melenceng seperti kalian"

"Kami engak melenceng," sangah Draco

"Hemm... tidak melenceng apanya? Kau menyukai Harry yang notabenya seorang laki-laki"

"Anda menyindir aku dan Naru juga paman," sahut Sasuke.

"Un...," tambah Naruto membela sasuke dan Draco.

"Termasuk kalian, karena sudah terlanjur hamil, mau diapakan lagi?" Tuding Louwis kepada pasangan SasuNaru yang tengah beromantis ria denga Naruto yang memainkan jari-jari Sasuke.

"Aku ingin tahu alasan yang paman maksud"

"Seperti kasusmu dengan Harry, dulu salah seorang Malfoy dan Potter juga menjalin hubungan percintaan seperti kalian, hanya saja dulu hubungan seperti itu sangatlah tabu, sehingga dengan bantuan ayah dari Daillis Potter yang saat itu tinggal di pekarangan Muggle membantu mereka keluar dari Inggris dan menetap di Jepang yang saat itu belum terjadi perang. Sedangkan Adlucius Malfoy dihapus dari silsilah keluarga Malfoy dan setatusnya sebagai pewaris utama digantikan oleh adiknya Venella Malfoy, dengan bayaran para tetua keluarga Malfoy menginginkan kepala Adlucius karena mencoreng nama baik Malfoy,"

"Ba, bagaimana paman tahu cerita itu?" Tanya Draco terbata.

"Ceritaku belum selesai Draco-kun..." karena ceritanya disela, dengan senang Louwis mengirimkan Deathglare pada sang Malfoy muda.

"Lanjutkan paman!" Pinta Naruto penasaran.

"Venella yang saat itu menginginkan kekuasaan dan harta Malfoy mengirim beberapa pembunuh bayaran ke Jepang untuk mencari dan membunuh Adlucius sampai dapat"

"Apakah mereka menemukannya?" Tanya Karin yang diberi anggukan singkat dari Louwis

"Sebelumnya mereka tidak menemukannya, tapi mereka menemukan Daillis yang saat itu tengah mengandung anak kembar mereka, karena Daillis tertangkap, Adlucius menyerahkan diri dengan syarat mereka melepaskan Daillis saat itu juga. Dan Venella setuju, kehamilan Daillis yang rentang karena kurang sempurnanya ramuan yang diciptakan oleh Linfred of Stinchcombe membuat kehamilan Daillis sering mengalami kontraksi, beruntung Linfred menemukan Dalillis yang saat itu tinggal dijalanan setelah dibuang oleh Venella. Beliau langsung menanggani kehamilan putra bungsunya. Hingga beberapa saat setelah putra Daillis lahir keluarga Malfoy mengalami penyerangan dan menewaskan hampir seluruh Malfoy, dan menyisahkan Lucius Malfoy I kakek Venella dan Adlucius, yang saat itu berada di Italia. Mendengar kabar penyerangan tersebut Daillis dengan lapang hati menyerahkan putra pertamanya yang ia beri nama Septimus Malfoy kepada Lucius Malfoy I untuk neneruskan garis darah Malfoy, sedangkan putri Daillis ia berinama Ellisa Potter dan menikah dengan Namikaze Arata."

"Intrupsi... ano... siapa itu Linfred of Stinchcombe?" Tanya Suigetsu tertarik.

"Beliau ayah Daillis, seorang pontion yang hidup di perkampungan muggle dan menjual ramuan penyembuh ciptaanya"

"Apa Daillis menikah lagi?"

"Tidak"

"Ehh... tapi kenapa...?"

"Kenapa kau dan Harry bisa bersaudara?" Tebak Louwis

"Un..."

"Putra Linfred bukan Daillis saja, beliau mempunyai tujuh orang anak, Anak pertama Linfred, Hardwin menikah dengan penyihir muda dan cantik bernama Lolanthe Peverell, cucu dari Ignotus Prevell yang memiliki jubah gaib dari desa Godric Hollow, yang selarang jubah tersebut ada ditangan Harry"

"Ohhh..."

"Aku tidak menyangkan kalau kisah cinta mereka setragis itu... tapi itu benar-benar keren ttebayo..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Disuatu tempat)**_

Seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi dan memiliki wajah yang mirip ular tengah berdiri menghadap jendela yang berukuran besar dengan sebuah ukiran bergaya klasik, jari-jarinya yang lancip mengelus lembut kaca berembun didepannya, tanpa melihat beberapa orang yang ada dibelakangnya yang tengah memberi hormat dan mencium ujung jubahnya.

"Kami mendapatkan kunci Naga yang anda inginkan My Lord," ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang mengenakan jubah coklat tua,

"Bagaimana pengawasanmu terhadap mereka?" Tanya sang Dark Lord penuh intimidasi.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan target yang cocok untuk membuka keempat kunci menara tak terlihat tersebut My Lord"

"Hem?"

"Kita akan menyerang Malfoy Manor besok My Lord, karena pagi ini ke-dua Malfoy senior akan pergi ke Australia," ungkap yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan Namikaze?"

"Kami juga sudah memiliki cara untuk mendapatkannya My Lord"

"Kerjakan dengan rapi!" Mengibaskan tangannya disamping kepalanya dan oleh para pengikut setianya diartikan untuk pergi dari hadapan sang Pangeran. setelah semua pengikutnya keluar dari ruangannya pria tetsebut mendudukan dirinya pada singahsananya kembali, mengambil gelas kaca yang berisi Cairan berwarna merah dan meminumnya, setelahnya dengan gaya kasualnya ia kembali menaruh gelas tersebut dimeja yang diletakkan dipinggir kursi besarnya.

"Tujuh bulan lagi... aku semakin tidak sabar menunggu kebangkitanmu

 _ **'Gandora the Dragon of Destruction'**_ "

.

 _ **(Malfoy Manor)**_

Pagi hari Draco yang telah rapi kini menujuju kearah ruang makan dan mendapati makanan yang telah tersaji rapi dimeja makan. Melihat Dobby yang sedang meletakkan hidangan terakhir dimeja ia hanya mengucapkan terimakasih lalu duduk dikursi yang biasa ia tempati.

"Ada yang ingin anda perlukan Mr. Draco Malfoy sir?" Tanya Dobby sambil dengan merunduk dalam.

"Tidak," jawab Draco seadanya.

"Dobby pergi dulu sir," setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Dobby langsung mengihilang dan menyisakan Draco yang tengah menikmati santapan paginya.

' **PRANGG** '

'' _Stupefy_ " merasakan ada bahaya yang mengarah padanya dengan sigap Draco meloncat dari kursinya dan salto ke belakang, sehingga cahaya merah dari tongkat wanita yang berdiri dengan pose genitnya di pintu masuk ruang makan hanya melewatinya.

" Bellatrix Lestrange" desis Draco menatap benci pada sang bibik.

"Reaksi yang sangat mengagumkan Draco" dengan suara yang seperti orang mabuk ia memainkan tongkat sihirnya, "ikutlah denganku keponakan manisku" maju beberapa langkah kearah Draco.

"Jangan harap" menghindar kembali dari lesatan mantra yang mengarah padanya ia berlindung dibalik meja. Mencari celah dengan cepat Draco berlari keluar dari ruang makan sambil mebalas serangan yang mengarah padanya walaupun tanpa tongkat ditangannya.

" _Crucio_ "

" **Aaarghh** "

"Ah... sungguh indah,,, menjeritlah sayang... aunty sangat menyukai suara merdumu," ucap Bellatrix dengan tawa pisconya sambil mengarahkan kembali tongkatnya pada Draco yang tengah terbaring sambil meremas dadanya dan nafas tersengal menahan sakit, jangan lupakan keringat yang kini membasahi bajunya.

" **AAARGHHH** ," teriak Draco semakin keras kerena rasa sakit dari salah satu kutukan tak termaafkan yang mengenai tubuhnya,

' **Ctarr** ' karena fokus penyiksaanya pada Draco, Bellatrix kini terdorong kesamping menjauh dari Draco karena serangan dari Dobby yang mendengar jeritan Draco, "jangan meyentuh Mr. Draco Malfoy Master Dobby" mata bulatnya memandang Bellatrix dengan marah, tanpa ragu kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju ke arah Masternya.

' **Ckrass** ' suara daging yang terkoyak,

"Kau bawa Malfoy Jr. Itu Bella! Aku sudah mendapatkan kunci terakhir yang dibutuhkan oleh Dark Lord"

"Kau merusak kesenangannku Fenrir"

' **Jleeb** '

"Balasan karenakau telah berani menyerangku peri bodoh" setelah melempar pisau yang ia ambil dari balik gaunnya wanita berambut hitam berantakan tersebut memapah Draco keluar dari Malfoy Manor.

Melihat tuan mudanya dibawa oleh salah satu Death Eaters, dengan sisa sihirnya ia berApparate menuju kemanapun yang bisa menolong Masternya, karena letak Mansion Namikaze yang paling dekat dengan Malfoy Manor peri rumah tersebut memusatkan fikirannya pada mansion yang ditinggali oleh teman-teman Masternya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Mansion Namikaze)**_

Suasana sarapan yang nyaman keluarga tersebut terganggu akan suara seperti petir menyambar yang berasal dari ruang tamu mereka, karena meraskan kehadiran peri rumah dengan sihir yang mulai menipis Louwis langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju ruang tamu dan diikuti oleh kelima penghuni lainnya. Setelah mereka sampai di ruang tamu mereka mendapati Dobby yang terbaring lemas dengan genangan darah yang menjadi alas berbaringnya, jangan lupakan sebiah pisau yang menancap tepat didadanya. Mengangkat kepala peri rumah tersebut dan membaringkannya dipangkuannya, Louwis menepuk pipi tirus Dobby untuk menarik kesadarnnya kembali.

"Master Draco Malfoy sir... hah ohok..." memutahkan darah "diculik Death Eaters... hah,,, hah... mereka mengam-bil Kun-ci hah... Ma-ta Na-ga.." perlaha Dobby menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan tenang setelah menyampaikan apa yang harus disampaikan, mengantungkan keselamatan sang Master pada orang yang lebih bisa diandalkan dari pada dirinya yang masih merasa sangat lemah.

"Pisau ini mengandung racun paman," ungkap Karin yang membaui bau pisau yang ia cabut dari dada Dobby.

"Naruto bisa kau menghubungi Lucius dan Narcissa yang saat ini di Australia?"

"Maaf paman... Naru tidak menandai mereka, tapi Sasuke mungkin bisa dengan Jikukan ido miliknya, dan Naru akan memberi tahu Harry," usul Naruto.

"Baiklah, Suigetsu tolong kau urus jasad Dobby, aku akan menjemput Lisyla, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak." Membersihkan darah Dobby dengan mantra ' _Evanesco',_ Louwis lalu membaringkan mayat Dobby disofa ruang tamunya.

Mendapat persetujuan dari sang paman Sasuke lalu meghilang dari tempatnya begitupula Naruto juga langsung berteleport ketempat Harry yang kebetulan ada di Grimmauld Place nomor 12, disana Naruto disambut hangat oleh orang-orang yang sebelumya belum ia kenal dan menamai diri mereka sebagai _The Order of The Phoenix_ yang memerangi pasukan Death Eaters. Mengabaikan mereka semua ia lansung menyeret tangan Harry untuk meninggalkan ruang makan saat itu juga.

"Nii-san.. ada apa?" Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kalut dan cemas ia menahan lajunya "tolong jawab ada apa?"

" _Death Eaters_ , mereka menculik Draco, dan membunuh Dobby."

"A,Apa..." seakan kehilangan pijakannya Harry terhuyung kebelakang dan kembali terduduk dikursinya, sedangkan para penyihir senior yang mendengar info dari Naruto juga ikut kaget, terutama Sirius yang langsung menerjang Naruto dan mencekram kedua pundak Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto" elak Sirius menolak kenyataan, walaupun dia memiliki dendam kusumat dengan para Malfoy tapi mereka tetap masih keluarganya.

"Kenapa mereka menculik Draco,?" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Entahlah,,, mereka juga mencuri Kunci Mata Naga"

"Bagaimana dengan Lucius dan Narcissa, apa mereka terluka?" Tanya Sirius khawatir.

"Uncle dan aunty mereka berada di Australia, saat ini Sasuke sedang menjemput mereka dengan Jikikan ido. Dan mungkin sekarang mereka telah sampai dirumah."

"Tunggu... kau bilang Kunci Mata Naga?" Mondar-mandir Sirius seakan telah mencari ingatannya yang terselip entah dimana. "Aha... Kunci Mata Naga, salah satu harta pusaka yang ditinggalkan oleh nenek moyang, dulu kita yang berdarah murni yang meniliki garis keturunan yang sama selalu didongengi tentang empat kunci kehancuran." Mengingat sesuatu Sirius berlari kesebuah ruangan yang berisi lukisan Phineas Nigellus, mengambil lukisan tersebut dan membawanya keluar kamar, ia menuju kearah Naruto tanpa memperdulika umpatan protes dari Phineas Nigellus yang harus menerima kalau tempatnya harus mengalami gempa,

 _'Sirius... jangan goyangkan lukisanku bocah tua'_

"Tetap ditempatmu kakek tua! Atau ku bakar kedua lukisanmu!" Ancam Sirius, mengabaikan tatapan bertanya anggota Order yang lain. "Kita berangkat Naruto, kau bisa menteleport kita semua?"

"Sorry,,, karena kehamilan Naru, Naru hanya bisa membawa dua orang, yang lain bisa menyusul lewat floo ke Namikaze Mansion." Memegang erat lengan Harry dan Sirius " _Hiraishin_ " mengucap pelan lalu mereka bertiga menghilang dengan diikuti oleh kilat yang berwarna kuning. Dan membuat penyihir senior yang ada disana kaget, karena rumah tersebut sudah dikasih penangkal _Anti Apparate_ maupun _Disapparate._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Mansion Namikaze)**_

Didepan perapian kediaman Namikaze, muncul kilatan kuning dan disusul kemunculan tiga orang yang kita tahu bernama Namikaze Naruto, Harry Potter dan Sirius Black yang langsung menaruh lukisan yang ia bawa sebelumnya. Sedangkan iris emerald milik Harry mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat keadaan kedua Malfoy senior yang bisa dibilang buruk, terlihat Narcissa yang kini menangis dalam dekapan suaminya, dan seorang berambut pirang yang mirip dengan Naruto juga tengah berlinangan air mata sambil mengengam erat sebuah kalung entah milik siapa.

"Paman, dimana Lisyla?" Tanya Naruto kepada pria pirang yang tengah menangis tersebut.

"Aku terlambat... mereka membawa Lisyla... hiks..."

"Naruto." Mendengar panggilan Sasuke, Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang menyadarkan punggungnya pada pintu yang berukiran tiga ular yang melilit sebuah peti. Mengerti isyarat Sasuke ia mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya untuk konsentrasi, baru dua detik ia memejamkan matanya ia mendengar suara perapian menyala dan keluarlah Dumbledore dan diikuti oleh yang lain, hanya beberapa anggota order yang ikut, para Weasley muda yang tidak ikut menunggui sang ayah di St. Mungo's, serta Reamus Lupin. Menutup matanya kembali dalam hitungan detik kini seluruh tubuh Naruto dilingkupi penjar berwarna kuning, _(mode kyuubi)_ dengan Cakranya berwarna Kuning menyala dan membungkus sekujur tubuhnya, terbentuk pula motif dari segel Kyuubi, _Shisou Fuin._ Serta muncul pula Motif Tomoe yang melingkari lehernya serta pada bagian rambutnya ada yang membentuk seperti dua tanduk yang menjulang ke atas. Karena perubahan mencolok Naruto hampir semua mata para penyihir diruangan tersebut kini menatap awas pada Naruto. Mereka juga merasakan energi hangat dan nyamannyaman yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak ada... seperti tertelan bumi. Teme,, aku merasakan jiwa yang sama dan memiliki niat jahat yang sama dibeberapa tempat yang berbeda, ada tujuh tempat. Termasuk juga berasal dari tubuh Harry."

"Apa maksudmu _**Horcrux**_?" Tanya Dumbledore dengan kilat keingintahuan tinggi dari matanya.

"Apa itu _**Horcrux**_?"

"Tempat penyimpan jiwa yang dipecah untuk menjadi abadi, itu penjelasan singkatnya," dengan singkat padat dan jelas Dumbledore menjelaskan apa itu _**Horcrux**_ pada Naruto,

"Kau merasakan keberadaan jiwa lain berasal dari tubuh Harry?" Tanya Sirius pada Naruto yang masih dalam mode Kyuubinya.

"Iya,,, walaupun lemah, Sasuke ikuti aku! Aku merasakan keberadaan Draco dan Lisyla serta beberapa orang lain" berlari keluar dan disusul Sasuke

"Aku ikut, _Accio Firebolt"_ ucap Louwis lirih dan melangkah kearah meja yang menempel pada dinding, memasukan liontin yang sebelumnya ia genggam ke saku celananya, membuka laci yang berada dimeja tersebut ia lalu mengambil tongkat yang selama ini ia sembunyikan disana. "Lucius, Sirius kalian mau ikut?" Mendapati anggukan dari Lucius ia lalu mrngarahkan pandangannya pada Sirius dan kembali kearah datangnya tiga firebolt. Keluar dari rumah tersebut mereka bertiga lalu menaiki Firebolt yang berada di hadapan mereka

"Tunggu, aku ikut" pinta Harry.

"Suigetsu, Juugo kalian tetap disini, aku akan menyusul mereka," titah Karin pada kedua rekannya.

Kini terlihat Karin yang berada satu sapu dengan Louwis dan Harry bersama dengan Sirius serta Lucius yang sendirian menuju kearah perginya Naruto dan Sasuke dengan bantuan Karin sebagai penunjuk arah. Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit terbang kini mereka menemukan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdiri disebuah tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi rumput ilalang. Setelah sampai disamping kedua shinobi tersebut, dengan mulus mereka mendaratkan _Firebolt_ dibelakang Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Louwis pada keponakannya.

"Ada _barier_ (?) didepan"

"Hancurkan!" Perintah Louwis datar.

Mengumpulkan chakra petir ditangan Sasuke sedangkan Naruto mengumpulkan chakranya ditangan kananya lalu mereka berdua mengarahkan Chidori dan Rasengan pada udara kosong didepannya dan...

' **Pyarrr** ' seakan mengenai sebuah kaca hingga pecah kini didepan mereka terlihat sebuah pondok tua yang terlihat sangat kotor dan tak layak pakai, serta disekeliling pondok tersebut telah ditumbuhi rumput ilalang yang tingginya mencapai dua meter serta ditemboknya ditumbuhi berbagai macam lumut dan tanaman merambat lainnya. Memasuki pondok mereka hanya mendapati seorang _Death Eather_ yang tengah tertawa nista(?) Karena mendapati kedatangan mereka.

"Gyahahaa... kalian terlambat makluk bodoh... kalian semua akan musnah saat Aphelion nanti... Gyahahaha... Lord Voldemort akan menghancurkan kalian semua saat Gandora bangkit" curcol(?)nya.

"Kau terlalu berisik!" Desis Naruto marah sambil memabanting tubuh _Death Eaters_ tersebut dengan telak hingga tanah yang ada disekitar tubuh _Death Eaters_ tersebut retak dan membentuk sebuah jaring laba-laba abstrak.

"Cepat," lirih Harry dengan nada kekaguman.

"Teme, tangkap!" Melempar tubuh pingsan tersebut kearah Sasuke, Naruto lalu berjaan memasuki gubuk tersebut. Menghela nafas jengah akan sifat bossy sang calon suami tipe Ukenya ia lalu memasukan tubuh tersebut pada dimensi kamuinya(angap saja sasuke bisa semuanya), dengan malas Uchiha muda tersebut menyusul yang lainnya masuk pondok reot tersebut. Lucius yang mencari petunjuk didepan sebuah meja yang masih terdapat timpukan perkamen ia membaca sebagian isi perkamen tersebut, berharap ia akan mendapatkan secuil petunjuk yang akan menegaskaan nasip sang putra, berbalik memunggungi meja tersebut dengan kepala tertunduk ia melihat bekas tetesan darah yang ada dilantai kayu tersebut, mencolek(?) sedikit darah tersebut ia lalu mengambil kertas baru yang berada di meja yang sebelumnya ia singgahi.

"..." entah apa yang ia ucapkan atau mantra apa yang ia rapalkan pada kertas putih yang ternoda darah ditangannya tersebut perlahan-lahan keluar tulisan berwarna merah. Membaca tulisan yang keluar tersebut dalam hati dan perlahan ekspresinya yang sebelumnya penuhakan rasa cemas dan kaku terebut kini mulai melunak dan tenang.

' **Tak Tak Tuk'** mengetuk ujung sepatu kulitnya Sirius mendengar suara berbeda dari ketukannya, menyibak karpet tipis yang menutupi lantai kayu tersebut ia mendapati sebuah jalan rahasia menuju kesebuah ruangan.

"Hai guys... aku menemukan sesuatu disini" dengan keras ia memanggil yang lain. Dengan kompak mereka menuju kearah Sirius yang telah membuka pintu menuju bawah tananh.

"Pintu rahasia?"

"Aku masuk duluan," melompat turus Sirius langsung mendapati lorong satu arah yang menuju kiri rumah. Diikuti yang lain dibelakangnya Sirius menyalakan obor yang tertempel didinding dengan mantra _'Incendio'._ Setelah sampai di pengujung lorong mereka mendapati sebuah sel tahanan yang telah terbuka. Tanpa ragu mereka semua memasuki tempat tersebut, mendapati tempat tidur tipis diriangan tersebut masih hangat mereka berasumsi kalau tempat itu baru saja ditinggalkan penghuninya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Disuatu tempat)**_

 **"AAARGHHHH... LEPASKAN ULAR SIALAN! Hah... engh... GYAAA... KELUARKAN! KELUARKAN ULAR BRENG_"** teriakan tersebut berhenti setelah orang yang tengah duduk di singahsana besarnya yang berada disamping pria paruh baya berambut hitam berantakan yang berumur sekitaran antara dua puluh dan tiga puluh tahunan yang berteriak kesakitan tersebut, mengabaikan kondisi pria yang kini terikat oleh tali tak kasat mata tersebut pria berwajah datar itu mengayunkan tangannya, sehingga teriakan yang tadi menggema di kamarnya kini menghilang.

 _"$$kkau lebih baik diam$$"_ desis pria berwajah datar (datar dalam artian sebenarnya) tersebut penuh ancaman, sambil menatap awas pria paruh baya yang tengah tersiksa dihadapannya. Menatap pria tersebut remeh, dengan bahasa ' _ **Parsetongue**_ 'nya ia memerintahkan ularnya yang tengah bermain dengan pria paruh baya tersebut untuk meningkatkan intensitas permainannya, mengabaikan gelangan memohon dengan air mata yang telah tumpah dikedua pelupuk mata pria paruh baya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Mansion Namikaze)**_

Setelah berjam-jam melakukan penelusuran, mereka akhirnya kembali ke Mansion Namikaze, mengeluarkan _Death Eaters_ dari dimensi kamui dalam keadaan terikat oleh ular-ular milik Sasuke.

"Bangunkan dia Teme!... sudah lama Naru tidak main-main," titah Naruto pada calon suaminya.

Mendengar titah aneh Naruto hampir semua yang ada diruangan tersebut sweatdrop, apalagi mendengar alasan aneh tentang bermain(?)

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Mengabaikan perutnya yang sudah terlihat buncit ia menaikan satu kakinya dimeja dengan posisi menantang mereka yang ingin protes keputusannya.

Ingin protes tapi melihat aura pekat dari belakang Naruto mereka harus menelan kembali ucapan yang sempat melewati tenggorokannya.

"Aku ikuti caramu Dobe" menatap Naruto dengan seringannya. Mengerti keinginan dari sang tuan salah satu ular yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Death Eaters tersebut keluar dari lilitan tangan iti dan mengigit bahu pria tua trrsebut keras.

"Aarghh..." jeritan pria tersebut langsung terdengar digendang telinga orang-orang yang berada disana.

"Siksa dulu atau servis dulu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pria tersebut dengan senyum manis yang menakutkan.

'Glek... menakutkan' ucap kompak mereka yang melihat senyum maut seorang Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

"I Iblis," ucap pria tersebut terbata.

"Pilihan salah ttebayo... coba tebak apa yang Naru fikirkan sekarang?... ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Mencoba melihat mata Naruto, tidak lama pria tersebut memalingkan wajahnya.

"A,Alecto" jawab pria itu terbata.

"Ohh.. aku tidak suka namanya, aku serahkan padamu Sasuke!" Ucapnya ketus,

"Hn, ada ide?"

 _ **"""Tsukiyomi"""**_ ucap Naruto, Suigetsu dan Karin kompak dengan tawa sadis.

"Bulankah itu terlalu sadis? Bagaimana kalau dia mati?" Dengan tampang kalem Juugo menolak keputusan ketiga temannya.

"Satu detik" usul Naruto

"Baiklah, Alecto!" Menatap mata sharingan Sasuke

' **Deg** ' satu detik mata tersebut kosong hingga...

 **"AAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH..."** Teriak Alecto, tanpa sebab mulut dan mata Alecto megeluarkan darah serta ekpresi yang seakan baru melihat kematiannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau dapat Teme"

"Mau tahu?" Dengan senyum evil yang masih terparti pada bibir tipis tersebut ia menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya dan...

' **Cup** ' sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir plum Naruto.

"Teme mesummmm..." ingin mengeplak kepala Sasuke, tapi niatan tersebut berhenti diayunan tangannya " eh, tadi itu ingatannya?" Tanya Naruto melihat kedua mata Sasuke yang masih meng-aktifkan Sharingannya. Mendapat anggukan pelan dari Sasuke, ia dengan langkah sedikit berlari menuju ke arah Harry dan...

' **Cup** ' menabrakkan bibir plumnya ke bibir Harry.

"Ehh? Naru mencium bibirku?" Tanya Harry yang masih blank. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah, mendapatkan ingatan dari luar yang memasuk paksa, dengan keringat yang masih bercucuran dan tubuh yang bergetar ia hampir terjatuh didantai yang dihiasi oleh keramik berwarna putih kebiruan, dengan sigap Remus menagkapnya dan mendudukannya di sofa yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

"Harry" mengelus punggug Harry dengan penuh sayang dan perhatian, Remus mengangkat dagu Harry dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ada apa?"

"Daddy,, dia masih hidup, begitu pula Regulus," ucap Harry lirih.

Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya mencium pria lain, dengan background malaikat kematian yang telah mengenggam sabitnya, ia maju mendekati Naruto yang tengah berkeringat dingin.

"Err... Te,teme jangan menatapku dengan padangan seperti itu" setiap Sasuke melangkah maju, Narutopun dengan lambat melangkah mundur menghindari Sasuke yang menatapnya.

"Kau berciuman dengan pria lain dihadapanku" desis Sasuke murka.

' **Duak** '

' **Duak** '

""Ittai/Ouch... kenapa kau memukul kepalaku Bakarin"" ucap SasuNaru setempak.

"Klian tidak kasihan pada Harry yang sedang shock?"

"Salahkan Naruto yang ceroboh mentransfer ingatan dengan ciuman" (est ngarang, so... jangan marah yah...)

"Naru-Nii... apa itu semua benar?"

"Semua itu benar"

"Mereka akan membangkitkan _**Gandora**_?"

"Apa itu _**Gandora**_ Harry?" Tanya Remus menanggapi.

"Kau bisa membaca fikirannya, Sasuke?" Menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dengan mata sipitnya Dumbledore lalu memasang lukisan Phineas Nigellus di dinding kosong dekat lukisan Namikaze Arata yang sedang duduk sambil memangku sebilah katana, memberi senyum pada tuan rumah, Dumbledore lalu menatap Lucius dengan senyum misteriusnya, "kalian bisa menanyakan pada Lucius dan Louwis tentang apa itu _**Gandora**_ , bukan begitu phineas, Arata-Sama?"

'Jangan tanyakan _**Gandora**_ pada Sirius, setiap kali aku cerita dia selalu menguap dan tidur' keluh Phineas yang menguap dalam lukisannya.

'Anda juga menguap Phineas-Sama' sahut Arata dengan senyumnya.

'Hemmm...'

"Tidak banyak yang aku tahu, aku hanya ditugaskan oleh kakek moyangku untuk menjaga Kunci Mata Naga, peninggalan Armand Malfoy yang ia bawa dari Prancis. Kami para penerus laki-laki Malfoy harus menjaga Kunci tersebut dari tangan yang menciptakan kehancuran, tanpa adanya alasan Armand memerintahkan kami utuk selalu menjaganya," jelas Lucius yang mengenggam jemari Narcissa.

" _ **Gandora**_ , yang memiliki nama panjang ' _ **Gandora the Dragon of Destruction**_ ' adalah Naga penghancur yang konon katanya berasal dari dimensi lain, karena kemunculannya hampir sebagian dataran Eropa yang utuh hancur. Suatu yang sangat mengerikan pada saat itu, dan para Muggle menyalahkan para penyihir atas kemunculannya, mungkin itu sebabnya para penyihir jaman dahulu harus menepi dan menyembunyikan dirinya. Dan untuk menghentikan amukan _**Gandora**_ , Raja pengendali Naga menyegelnya pada empat menara tak terlihat, setiap menara ditinggui oleh satu jiwa Naga penjaga yang tubuhnya disegel pada bagian tubuh Gandora untuk menekan pergerakannya_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷tbc÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

.

.

.

.

.

Pojok Est. : salam Minna-san... maaf lama,,, est cuma mau ngucapin maaf kalo ngak bisa up date cepet, emmm... udah berapa hari yah? Oktober ke November,, berati satu bulan doonk... #abaikan Est yang mulai kamuh sesuatunya.

BeTeWe... tolong kasihtahu est kalau ada Typo yang masih berseliweran.. nyehehe... diatas Diclaimernya est tambah jadi empat, soalnya est pinjam Gandora milik Kazuki Takahashi-Sama dan empat tokoh penjaga Naga milik Kyoko Shitou-Sama.

.

.

.

Est ucapin maksih buat para senpai sekalian yang udah mau ningalin jejak.

\- **Guest** : habisss... naru udah terlanjur hamil sih... kalo ngak diterima, ntar siapa yang jadi bapaknyA?...

\- **Vilan616** : est jadi malu... #garuk kepala. Naru sempet marah kq,,, karena lihat Sasuke terluka karenanya jadi ngak tega deh... direstuin gak yahhh? Entahlah,,, tapi harus direstuin soalnya pairnya ada Drarry...

- **Lisa Amelia** : baik ... makasih udah review...

\- **blueonyx syiie** : hehehe... bahasa est emang paling jeblok... makasih udah berbagi ilmu...

- **Dahlia Lyana Palevi** : naru melahirkan setelah usia kandungannya 9 bulan 10 hari... hehehe... gak papa kq, kesukaan orang berbeda-beda... mau tahu harpot? Kali ngak salah nanti tgl. 7 nov ada harpot di RCTI, mau nonton? Est lupa jam tayangnya...

\- **namiee** : belum tepatnya... potret, kalo ditinggal pasti orangny hilang, dan bisa bergerak-gerak, ada yang bisa ngomong juga,,, trussss senpai orangnya juga bisa berkunjung di lukisan yang ada disebelahnya juga... pokoknya keren dehhhh...

\- **keSemutAnt** : maksih udah ngingetin dan menjrentetin(?) Kesalahan est... kyaaa ... bahkan dibahas satu demi satu... #senangnya... est jadi tahu yang benar dan yang salah... kalo typo lagi ingetin est lagi ya senpai...

.

.

.

.

Kamar Jopok, 2015-11-02


	11. Chapter 11

_**Veei**_

 _ **###11###**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi K.**_

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **a. YU-GI-OH! © Kazuki Takahashi**_

 _ **b. La Clef du Royaume © Kyoko Shitou**_

 _ **rating : T**_

 _ **π SasuNaru π**_

 _ **ππDraRryππ**_

•

•

•

 _Warning!'_

 _1• Fic ini mengandung BL atau yaoi. Dengan segala hormat, yang tidak suka yaoi bisa menepi atau meninggalkan fic ini..._

 _2• Gagal EYD masih ada..._

 _3• M-preg mengikuti..._

 _4• Typo masih berseliweran... walaupun Est udah berusaha menguranginya..._

['`:_:'`]

{•_•}

V

"Gandora, yang memiliki nama panjang 'Gandora the Dragon of Destruction' adalah Naga penghancur yang konon katanya berasal dari dimensi lain, karena kemunculannya hampir sebagian dataran Eropa yang utuh hancur. Suatu yang sangat mengerikan pada saat itu, dan para Muggle menyalahkan para penyihir atas kemunculannya, mungkin itu sebabnya para penyihir jaman dahulu harus menepi dan menyembunyikan dirinya. Dan untuk menghentikan amukan Gandora, Raja pengendali Naga menyegelnya pada empat menara tak terlihat, setiap menara ditunggui oleh satu jiwa Naga penjaga yang tubuhnya disegel pada bagian tubuh Gandora untuk menekan pergerakannya, pertama Naga Biru : Seiyanus penjaga tubuh dan ekor Gandora, seorang pemilik jiwa dari Naga langit Saiyanus Draconia, salahsatu suku Naga yang dikorbankan. Kedua Naga Putih : Darius Draconia penjaga Mata Gandora pemilik jiwa Naga Air, ketiga Naga Hitam : Gaiyus Draconia, penjaga dari Jantung Gandora, pemilik jiwa Naga Bumi. Dan yang terakhir Naga Merah : Clavius Draconia, penjaga Kedua sayap dan kaki Gandora, pemilik jiwa Naga Api, dan dialah Raja Naga yang menyegel Gandora dengan mengorbankan dirinya serta murid dan kedua putranya, mereka adalah suku Naga terakhir yang masih hidup setelah pertarungan antara suku Naga melawan para Elf dan Firenze (Centhaurus), benar begitukan Ojii-Sama?" Setelah lama bercerita Louwis meminta pendapat akan kebenaran ceritanya pada sang kakek moyang. Mendengar penjelasan Louwis yang cukup rinci Arata hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpulnya, memandang penyihir lain termasuk empat shinobi yang berda diruangan tersebut melihat Louwis dengan pandanga kagum dan berbinar membuat sebuah kebangan tersendiri bagi jiwa yang menyatu pada lukisannya tersebut. Melirik kearah kirinya ia melihat Phineas yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan iri yang ketara, ia membalas pandangan tersebut dengan senyumnya kembali, _'ada apa Phineas-kun?'_ Tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

' _Kau mempunyai keturunan yang jenius, sedangkan aku, Sirius tidak pernah serius denga semua petuahku,,, hanya Regulus yang bisa kuandalkan saat ini, andai ia ada disini...'_ curcol Phineas dengan aura suram disekitarnya.

 _'Dia pasti kembali Phineas-kun'_

 _'Kau memang baik Arata,,,'_ ungkap Phineas dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menghadap kearah Arata.

"Nee~~ kakek dan kakek ini juga mahoan ya?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri dihadapan kedua lukisan tersebut dengan pose mencubit sedikit dagunya dan memiringkan kepalanya kekiri.

'Ctak'

'Ctak' muncul urat-urat yang menonjol keluar di pelipis kedua orang yang ada dilukisan tersebut dan membentuk sebuah perempatan jalan yang mungkin bisa dilewati kutu(?) _''AKU NGAK MUNGKIN MAHONAN SAMA DIA BOCAH RUBAH''_ saling menunjuk satu sama lain, Phineas dan Arata saling membuang muka kearah yang berlawanan.

"Benarkah? Naru pikir kalian mempunyai hubungan yang iya-iya seperti..."

"Naruto, hentikan! Sebaiknya kita fokus masalah Death Eaters dan Gandora" menghentikan keusilan Naruto yang mulai kamuh Sasuke sengaja menyiapkan kalender dan peta yang ditaruhnya dimeja untuk mengalihkan fokus Naruto pada kedua orang penghuni lukisan tersebut. Beruntung pengalihan tersebut berhasil, kini naruto tengah duduk dilantai yang beralaskan bantal sofa yang disiapkan Sasuke sebelumnya, dengan kedua tangan dilipat dan ditaruh diiatas meja ia menperhatikan peta dan kalender(?) Yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sedangkan yang lain ada yang duduk dengan alas karpet tebal yang penuh bulu dan ada juga yang duduk disofa, terlihat Harry, dan ke-lima ninja yang tengah duduk dibawah mengitari meja dengan posisi Sasuke dan Naruto yang duduk berdampingan disisi panjang meja, lalu dihadapan mereka berdua ada Juugo dan Suigetsu, lalu disamping kiri Suigetsu ada karin yang menopang dagunya dengan tangan kananya, sedangkan diseberang meja Karin, kini terlihat Harry dan Ron yang juga masih bingung kenapa Sasuke membuka kalender dimeja. Sedangkan para senior aka. Para orang yang lebih tua memperhtikan dengan duduk disofa, serta sikembar Weasley yang berbagi sofa tunggal,

"Untuk apa peta dan kalender ini Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Karin dengan nada malas.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, sekarang Naruto kau tandai letak Horcrux yang kau rasakn tadi!" Perintah Sasuke sambil mengeser sepidol permanent(?) kehadapan Naruto.

"Ummm... *sreet* Grimmauld place, *sreet* disini, lalu *sreet* bank Gringotts, hemm terus *sreet Hogwarts, dan yang terakhir selain Harry *tak* disini, aku merasa ditempat ini ada dua jiwa"

"Paman, apa anda tahu tempat apa saja yang dilingkari Naruto?" Menyerahkn peta pada Louwis yang langsung memperhatikan peta tersebut. Dan menaruhnya lembali pada meja.

"Grimmauld place, Hogwarts, Bank Gringotts, kalau disini (menunjuk salah satu lingkaran yang dilingkari Naruto) kalau tidak salah pondok Gaunt, tapi disini,,, setahuku tidak ada apa-apa disini, hanya ada padang rumput yang tak terawat"

"Coba kulihat," mengulurkan tangannya kearah Louwis, Dumbledore lalu memperhatikan peta tersebut dengan teliti, "tempat ini... manor Roddle kah?" Dengan ragu Dumbledore mengucapkan nama tersebut.

"Baiklah, manor Riddle, berarti ada lima tempat yang harus kira kunjungi" menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, dengan percaya diri Sasuke menerima kembali peta tersebut dari tangan Dumbledore, lalu Sasuke menaruhnya kembali disamping kalender yang masih ada dimeja.

"Akan aku jelaskan kita memiliki waktu enam bulan dua belas hari lagi sampai aphelion nanti, karena perkiraanku aphelion akan jatuh pada empat Juli nanti. Kita gunakan sisa waktu tersebut untuk mencari Horcrux selain Harry dan Voldemort, dan kita akan membentuk team dengan tiga sampai lima orang untuk mencari Horcrux tersebut dengan masing-masing anggota harus memiliki kemampuan medis dan sensor. Untuk menghancurkan Horcrux kita fikirkan nanti setelah kita mengumpulkannya"

"Kita bisa langsung menghancurkannya dengan taring basilisk dan pedang Godric Gryffindor," dengan pengetahuannya tentang sihir yang memadahi Dumbledore memberi usulan.

"Ada lagi?"

"Mungkin mantra _**Fiendfyre**_ bisa," sahut Sirius.

"Mantra _**Fiendfyre**_ terlalu berbahaya karena tidak bisa dikontrol," tolak Remus dengan serius,

"Bagaimana dengan _**Avada Kedavra**_? Itu bisa membunuh dengan Extreme," celetuk Fred.

"Terlalu hitam, dan pengunanya bisa dimasukan Azkaban," tolak George sehingga membuat yang lain melihatnya dengan aneh karena ini pertama kalinya ia berbeda pendapat dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Huffz... gunakan saja kusanagi Sasuke atau suruh Sasuke mengeluarkan Amaterashu untuk menghancurkan Horcrux" dengan tampang malas Naruto nengucapkan usulnya sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

.

'WHUSSH' suara perapian yang menyala membuat mereka menolehkan kepalanya pada satu-satunya perapian disana, setelah api hijau dalam perapian tersebut menghilang kini muncullah Severus Sape yang dengan tergesa menuju kearah mereka "Lucius,,, maaf aku tidak bisa menghentikan_"

"Bukan salahmu Sev,,, bukan salahmu..." ucap Lucius dengan tegar.

"Ada apa Sev? Kenapa kau gelisah?" Tanya Narcissa

"Benar juga, Dumbledore... Voldemort mendapatkan ramalannya, dia menyuruh Nott dan orang dalam kementrian mengambilnya di departement misteri," jelas Severus dengan cemas,

"Ramalan? Ramalan apa Professor?" Tanya Harry ingin tahu

"Ramalan antara kau dan Voldemort"

"Apa isinya?" Sahur Ron ingin tahu.

"Isinya... bahwa a_"

"Sirius... Harry masih kecil,,, dia belum waktunya tahu"

"Tidak Remus,,, sudah saatnya dia tahu tentang isi ramalannya"

"Bagaimna jika dia tidak siap?"

"Aku siap, lagian siap tidak siap Voldemort akan tetap mengejarku kan? Tolong katakan Padfoot" pinta Harry memelas

"Biar aku yang memberi tahunya Sirius, kau tahu Harry, saat Trelawney melamar pekerjaan sebagai pengajar Hogwarts dia mengeluarkan sebuah ramalan tentang kau dan Voldemort, karena suatu hal Voldemort mengetahui sebagian isi ramalan tersebut, dan isi ramalannya adalah 'Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran kegelapan sudah dekat…dilahirkan kepada mereka yang telah tiga kali menantangnya, dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh…dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan…dan salah satu harus mati di tangan yang lain, karena yang satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan' karena ramalan tersebut Voldemort mengicar anak dari orang yang pernah tiga lali melawannya, yang kebetulan ramalan tersebut mengarah padamu dan Neville, kalian sama-sama lahir pada matinya bulan ketujuh dan orang tuamu dan orang tua Neville sama-sama pernah melawan Voldemort tiga kali,"

"Jadi Harry adalah anak dalam ramalan ya? Ngomong-ngomong Naruto juga anak dalam ramalankan?" celetuk Suigetsu enteng

'Cetak'

"Adaww... apa-apaan kau melempari ku dengan sepidol, sakit tahu" marah Suigetsu pada Naruto selaku pelaku peremparan sepidol yang memakan korban kepala Suigetsu.

"Jangan mengingatkannku anak ikan"

"Aku tidak mengingatkan,,, kau saja yang terlalu sensitif kue ikan"

"Aku tidak terima dengan pencemaran nama baikku anak ikan"

"Siapa yang mencemarkan nama baikmu?"

"Kau! Kau mengataiku anak dalam ramalan"

"Aku tidak mengataimu... tapi aku mengatakan kalau kau itu anak dalam ramalan"

"Aku tidak suka titik."

"Itu masa_"

"Sui get su..." desis Sasuke menghentikan ucapan Suigetsu.

"Ya ya ya.." jawab Suigetsu sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau tidak tahu saja, hiks,,, bagaimana rasanya beban semua orang berada dipundakmu..." lirih Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, serta menutup matanya dengan lengan tangan kanannya "Kuso... gara-gara hamil Naru sekarang jadi lebih mudah nangis hiks" tidak ingin Naruto menangis lebih lama lagi Sasuke lalu mengelus surai pirang Naruto dengan tangan kirinya,

"Jangan menangis! Kau lebih tampan jika tersenyum Naru," ucap Sasuke

"Benarkah? Berarti Naru lebih tampan dari Sasuke kan?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap,

"Hem... kau lebih tampan dari ku," melihat Naruto yang tidak menangis lagi Sasuke kembali menfokuskan diri pada Gandora dan Horcrux yang menjadi pembahasan kali ini.

"Aku lanjutkan, selama pencarian Horcrux kita juga mencari keempat orang yang ditawan oleh para Death Eaters untuk mencegah kebangkitan sempurna Gandora." Jelas Sasuke

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Karin yang masih belum mengerti penuh penjelaan Sasuke

"Kalian ingat kebangkitan Juubi kan, dimana kebangkitannya yang tidak sempurna karena ia tidak mendapatkan chakra Hachibi dan Kyuubi secara penuh. Dan dari cerita paman Louwis aku menyimpulkan kalau keduanya memiliki kesamaan dalam pembangkitannya."

"Aku mengerti, lanjutkan Teme!"

"Paman Severus, bisa kau jelaskan dengan rinci pasukan yang dimiliki oleh Voldemort!" Pinta Sasuke

"Sepengetahuanku dia sudah mendapatkan dukungan dari Troll dan para manusia serigala serta Dementor"

"Perang,,,, khekhekhekhe sudah lama pedangku tidak memenggal kepala" ungkap Suigetsu dengan tawa anehnya.

"Jadi kau berencana membiarkan Gandora bangkit walau tidak sempurna? Tapi Teme bagaimana dengan kerusakan yang akan terjadi jika membiarkannya bangkit?"

"Kita fikirkan nanti, hn... edo Tensei mungkin bisa"

"Kalian ternyata memiliki pengalaman yang lebih tentang perang?" Tanya Sirius dengan mata berbinar.

"Kami harus selalu siap dalam situasi apapun Sirius-san" jawab Juugo dengan nada tenangnya

"Tapi... kalian akan membunuh dipeperangan nanti," ucap Harry lirih "bahkan mungkin saja kalian akan terbunuh..." dengan suara bergetar ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dipahanya.

"Dalam peperangan hal membunuh atau dibunuh itu akan menjadi hal yang wajar Potter, jika kau tidak ingin membunuh, kau bisa pergi dan larilah sejauh yang kau mau! Menangislah dan kau hanya akan kenyaksikan orang-orang kau sayangi mati satu-persatu," desis Naruto

"TAPI BAGAIMANA DENGAN MEREKA YANG TIDAK BERSALAH... MEREKA JUGA AKAN MATI NARUTO... dan itu semua karena aku, mereka bodoh karena menumpukan harapan mereka pada anak lemah sepertiku" dengan suara yang semakin menghilang ia mengusap lelehan air mata yang hampir menetes didagunya.

Brakk

KRAKKKK

"Jika kau merasa lemah maka buktikan kalau kau bisa menjadi kuat dan mampu mengemban beban yang kau pikul dengan sunguh-sunguh Potter! Tunjukan pada musuh-musuhmu kalau The Boy Who Lived tidaklah lemah, kalahkan Voldemort dan selamatkan orang-orang yang berharga bagimu dari ketakutan hidup yang dibuat Ular Tua itu!" Setelah mengebrak meja dihadapannya dengan kuat hingga membuat meja yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik tersebut terbalah ia langsung mencekram kerah baju Harry yang membuatnya geram.

Hufzz,, menghela nafas lelah Naruto dengan malas melepaskan cengkramannya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sebelum mencapai pintu keluar Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang juga tengah berdiri dan menuju kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah perginya Naruto dan Sasuke mereka yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut masihlah mengunci mulut mereka guna mencerna semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda blonde yang beberapa saat lalu meninggalkan mereka. Hingga sebuah mantra Reparo mengalun dari mulut sang Kepala Sekolah Hogwart sehingga meja yang tadinya terbelah kini menjadi utuh kembali.

"Semua yang dikatakan Naruto benar Harry, setidaknya jika kau-"

"Tahu apa kau Professor ... aku yang tertekan, bukan kalian ataupun Naruto yang mengalami."

"KAU YANG LEBIH BERUNTUNG DARI NARUTO YANG SEBAIKNYA DIAM! ATAU KUBIKIRIBŌCHŌ-KU YANG AKAN MEMENGGAL KEPALAMU SIALAN" bentak Suigetsu yang entah bagimana telah mengeluarkan Zanbato miliknya dan mengatahkannya kearah kepala Potter muda tersebut.

"Suigetsu, tenanglah! Dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti arti takdir yang sebenarnya." Mencekal tangan kiri Suigetsu yang sudah dikuasai amarah, Juugo menarik Suigetsu untuk duduk kembali.

"Cih... aku akan menyusul mereka." Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, tubuh Suigetsu meleleh menjadi air yang bergerak menuju keluar.

"Maaf, Suigetsu memang lebih mudah marah jika sudah menyangkut orang-orang yang ia kagumi" ungkap Juugo pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh penghuni lain yang berada ditempat itu.

"Dasar tsundere..." gerutu Karin.

"Apa maksudnya kalau Harry lebih beruntung dari Naruto?" Tanya Dumbledore penasaran.

"Setahuku hidup Naruto lebih berat dari Harry, orang tuanya meninggal hanya beberapa jam setelah kelahirannya, mengalami diskriminasi dari orang-orang didesanya, bahkan menjadi target pembunuhan dari beberapa orang yang memiliki dendam pada Kyuubi yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Dia juga menjadi anak dalam ramalan sepertimu, walaupun ditakdirkan membunuh, tapi setahuku dia belum pernah membunuh" dengan bibir terangkat Juugo menceritakan sedikit kisah Naruto yang ia tahu dari Sasuke.

"Bahkan setelah menjadi pahlawan dalam perang shinobi ke-empat dia harus kehilangan mimpinya karena orang-orang yang sebelumnya mati-matian ia lindungi tega menghianatinya" dengan senyum miris Karin menyahut cerita singkat Juugo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disalah satu dahan pohon yang cukup besar terlihat seorang berambut pirang dengan tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya tengan duduk bersandar pada dada bidang seorang pria berambut raven yang bersandar pada dahan pohon yang lebih besar. Menikmati belaian lembut dari tangan kekar sang raven pada perutnya yang mulai membuncit, pemuda pirang tersebut semakin menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan pria raven dibelakangnya, sedangkan disalahsatu dahan pohon yang tidak jauh dari kedua pemuda tersebut, terlihat pemuda yang tengah menutup kedua matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Naruto," terdengar suara barithone yang berasal dari pemuda berambut raven yang masih mengelus perut buncit pemuda lain yang berada didekapannya.

"Hem..."

"Apa kau yakin ikut dengan ku dan Suigetsu mencari informasi dan Horcrux?"

"Aku yakin Teme"

"Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu? Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang bisa mencelakai kalian"

"Aku masih kuat Teme... lagian masih lima bulan sembilan hari menjelang kelahiran..."

"Sebentar lagi... aku akan menjadi ayah, terimaksih Naruto, terimakasih sudah membiarkan dia hidup dalam rahimmu,"

"Bicaramu aneh Teme..."

"Sungguh... aku benar-benar bahagia_"

"Diamlah... aku ngantuk, biarkan aku tidur sebentar untuk perjalanan nanti," ucap Naruto memutut omongan Sasuke.

.

.

Pagi hari setelah Sasuke membawa pulang Naru yang masih tertidur dalam gendongannya kini terlihat Naruto yang tengah menyiapkan keperluannya dalam pencarian nanti dan menyimpannya dalam gulungan penyimpan miliknya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan perlengkapannya sejak semalam kini tengah menunggu Naruto dengan tenang sambil mengawasi si pirang disamping pintu kamar Naruto. Setelah selesai menyimpan semua gulungan di fuin yang ada pada lengannya dengan senyum secerah mentarinya Naruto menarik Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke dapur untuk sarapan dan pamit pada pamannya.

"Apa kalian benar-benar akan berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Louwis yang merasakan kehadiran Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Iya paman, semakin cepat semakin baik, kami harap kami menemukan Lisyla dan Draco secepatnya," jawab Naruto sambil memakan roti yang sudah disiapkan oleh Louwis sebelumnya.

"Kami selesai paman, ayo Suigetsu! Juugo, Karin, tolong jaga paman dan yang lain yah... Kami berangkat"

Setelah pamit pada sang paman, akhirnya ketiga shinobi tersebut keluar dari mansion Namikaze.

'Merlin... tolong lindungi mereka...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷tbc÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

.

.

.

Huwe... maaf pendek... udah gitu up datenya lama lagi...

Tolong jangan beranggapan kalau est nelantarin Veei, Est punya alasan yang bisa mengugurkan(?) hal-hal negatif yang ada...

Oh... makasih juga sama minna-san yang mau menyempatkan review, fav atopun follow cerita est yang masih abal ini...¡_¡... #bungkuk badan 90°

\- Drarry : gelang? Gelang apa? #pasang muka polos

\- Iyeth620 ahahaha ... est juga ngak nyangka kalo ada yang suka, terimakasih infonya senpai...

\- keSemutAnt : ahahaha... #garuk-kepala, maaf est baru bisa up date.

\- Guest : un... udah lanjutkan...

\- Blueonyx syiie : un... est berencana mempercepat perangnya, yang disiksa... siapa yah? Mau tahu? Baca terusya(!)

\- Lee Ya 242 : belum kepikiran... tapi kalo udah mentok gak dapat nama bagus, yah est kasih nama Menma aja...

\- Vilan616 : sama, est juga bingung... sampai-samai est susah ngejruntutin chap ini(?) #alasan. Yosh... GOOD NIGHT TO... Vilan-san...

akhir kata,,,, dadah...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Veei**_

 _ **###12###**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi K.**_

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **a. YU-GI-OH! © Kazuki Takahashi**_

 _ **b. La Clef du Royaume © Kyoko Shitou**_

 _ **rating : T**_

 _ **π SasuNaru π**_

 _ **ππDraRryππ**_

•

•

•

 _Warning!'_

 _1• Fic ini mengandung BL atau yaoi. Dengan segala hormat, yang tidak suka yaoi bisa menepi atau meninggalkan fic ini..._

 _2• Gagal EYD masih ada..._

 _3• M-preg mengikuti..._

 _4• Typo masih berseliweran... walaupun Est udah berusaha menguranginya..._

 **['`:_:'`]**

 **{•_•}**

 **V**

'Merlin... tolong lindungi mereka...'

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Setelah Sasuke, Naruto dan Suigetsu berada cukup jauh dari mansion Namikaze, mereka akhirnya berhenti disebuah padang rumput luas yang terdapat sumur tua yang telah mengering airnya.

"Kau yakin Naruto?" Tanya Suigetsu ragu dengan petunjuk Naruto,

"Entahlah, coba saja! Yang jelas aku merasakan energi yang cukup besar dari dalam," jelas Naruto

"Kau masuk duluan Sui!" Titah Sasuke seenaknya, setelah kaki Suigetsu menyentuh dasar sumur tersebut dengan mulus Sasuke lalu mengangkat Naruto dengan bridal styel melompat masuk kedalam sumur tersebut yang mampu menampung mereka bertiga sekaligus,

"Aku tidak menyangka sumur ini bisa menampung kita bertiga," guman Naruto merasa aneh.

"Hei, aku mencium bau aneh dari lubang ini" setelah menyuarakan penemuannya pada kedua teman yang berada dibelakangnya ia mencoba menarik kuat satu persatu tumpukan batu yang ada disekitar lubang tersebut.

"Jalan rahasia?" Tanya Naruto tidak yakin, kerena penasaran ia memasukan tubuhnya pada lubang atau mugkin sebuah lorong, saat mencoba mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk ikut masuk menyusul sebagian tubuhnya Sasuke dengan tenang menarik kembali tubunya dengan pelan seraya meligkarkan lengannya pada perut buncit Naruto,

"Jangan masuk!" Larang Sasuke protektif,

"Aku penasarn Teme..." rengek Naruto pada sang Seme,

"Suigetsu, kau duluan!" Lagi-lagi..

"Yakkk... kau kenjadikanku senagai kelinci percobaan.. kenapa tidak kau saja duluan" protes Suigetsu tidak terima.

"Naruto hamil, dan aku harus selalu menjaganya, jadi aku akan mengawasinya dari belakang." Terdengar mutlak yang tidak dapat dibantah, apalagi dengan saringan yang selalu ia aktifkan ia menatap Suigetsu dengan nenebar ke-absolutannya(?)

"Gah... bilang saja kau ingin memperhatikan pantat Naruto dari belakang" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut ia lalu memasuki lorong sempit tersebut, sehingga dengan pelan dan hati-hati ia merangkak menelusuri lorong tersebut, dibelakangnya diikuti Naruto yang sesekali mengelus perutnya pelan, lalu Sasuke yang merangkak dibelakang Naruto sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto.

"Kau tak apa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke cemas, karena sudah hampir setengah jam mereka merangkak tapi masih belum mendapati jalan keluar.

"Aku tak apa, cuma sedikit kram" menengok kebelakan ia memberi Sasuke senyum manis yang mampu menenangkan kegelisahan sang Uchiha.

"Udaranya berubah..."

"Um... lebih sejuk dan nyaman, cepat Sui!" Dengan semangat Naruto mendorong pantat Suigetsu dengan tangan kanannya untuk mempercepat laju(?) Rangkakan Suigetsu.

"Jangan pegang-pegang pantatku Naruto"

"Siapa yang pegang, aku hanya menamapar sedikit supaya kau lebih cepat"

"Aku sudah cepat"

"Kau lambat, kau kal-eengh..."

'PLAK'

"JANGAN MEREMAS PANTATKU TEME..." teriak Naruto setelelah menpis kasar tangan Sasuke yang ada dibuttnya.

'Deg'

"Te,teme... jangan melilit kakiku dengan ularmu," dengan gerakan terpatah-patah ia menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berada sekitar dualangkah darinya jadi tidak mungkin Sasuke mengunakan ularnya untuk melilit kakinya yang terasa dingin, pelan dan ragu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pergelangan kakinya yang kini dililit oleh sebuah akar putih yang transparan

"HUWAAAA... HANTU POHOOOOON..." teriak Naruto histeris sambil mengipatkan dan menjejakkan kaki kirinya kesembarang arah dan sesekalih ia menarik ujung kaki Suigetsu guna meminta pertolongan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat dan mendengar kepanikan Naruto ia mempercepat rangkakannya untuk menarik paksa akar pohon yang melilit pergelangan kaki Naruto seraya menahan dingin yang berasal dari akar tersebut dengan kuat,

"Teme, dibelakang mu... cepat Sui!" Semakin cepat sulur-sulur aneh berwarna putih tersebut mengarah pada mereka,

" _Dep-"_ mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kearah akar putih yang masih benerapa langkah dibelakangnya

"Hentikan Naruto, jalan keluar telah terlihat!" Mendapat intrupsi dari Sasuke sehingga dengan ragu Naruto memasukan kembali tongkatnya kedalam segel penyimpannya. Selangkah lagi, setelah Suigetsu bisa keluar dari lorong tersebut ia lalu membantu Naruto keluar, lalu disusul sasuke yang leluar sendiri, sedangkan setelah mereka bertiga keluar dengan selamat akar-akar putih yang mengejar mereka menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan serbuk-serbuk putih yang mengotori lantai lorong tersebut.

"Hufz... syukurlah... ittai," rintih Naruto sambil memegang perutnya.

"Naruto" dengan sigap Sasuke membantu Naruto duduk bersandar disalah satu batang pohon besar yang berada didekat kereka sehingga melindungi mereka dari terik matahari yang kini merada tepat diatas kepala, "kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? " tanya Sasuke dengan nada cemas yang ketara.

"Tidak papa, hanya sedikit keram, sebentar juga reda Teme," jawab Naruto sambil mengusap perutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hei Sasuke, Naruto ... lihatlah" menengok kearah yang ditunjuk Suigetsu, mereka dibuat takjub oleh pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka, sebuah pohon besar yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa rumah yang terbuat dari kristal putih serta beberapa ekor naga yang terbang diangkasa. Dan di belakan pohon besar, mengalir indah sebuah air terjun yang menciptakan kabut embun yang mengelilingi sekitarnya.

"cé tú féin?*" Terdengar suara lembut yang mengalun dibelakang mereka, karena kaget ketiga shinobi tersebut dengan sigap berbalik ke belakang dan kini mereka dihadapkan pada seorang yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 195 cm-an yang tengah menghunuskan pedang kearah mereka bertiga, jangan lupakan seekor naga yang memiliki sisik berwarna biru yang tengah siaga dengan sayap terkapak serta gigi-gigi tajam yang siap mengigit mangsanya.

"Nani?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan bahasa jepangnya.

"Wah... Kawaīdesu," gumam Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar, karena melihat keindahan seseorang yang ada dihadapannya, walaupun harus mendongak untuk menikmati keindahan orang yang ada dihadapannya. Seseorang yang entah pria atau wanita dengan rambut pirang keputih-putihan panjang sampai lutut yang setiap helainya seakan memantulkan sinar mentari kesekelilingnya, dengan bibir merah delima serta sorot matta tajam yang berasal dari pupil putih vertikat yang dikelilingi warna biru disekitarnya dengan kulit putih kebiruan,

"Anata dare?" Tanyanya lagi dengan bahasa, Jepang yang fasih.

"Oh, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, yang berambut raven namanya Uchiha Sasuke lalu dia Suigetsu, kami hanya pengembara yang kebetulan sampai disini" jawab Naruto memperkenalkan diri beserta kedua rekannya.

"Kau seorang penyihir" desis orang tersebut pelan sambil mengawasi Naruto dengan mata tajamnya. Mendapati tatapan tajam dari orang dihadapannya Naruto perlahan mundur beberapa langkah sambil melindungi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"I iya," jawabnya takut-takut

Mendapati Naruto yang takut akan tatapan orang yang berada dihadapannya, dengan reflek seorang seme ia melindungi Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Badrias Yulius, ikuti aku!" perintah orang tersebut yang telah diketetahui bernama Badrias melewati mereka begitu saja, dengan langkah tegap tapi terlihat angun ia menuju ke arah pusat pohon besar yang berada dikelilingi oleh rumah kristal.

"Pangeran Winslot," suara Badrias mengalun merdu menyapa seorang berambut raven lurus yang hanya sebatas leher tengah berjongkok sambil mengelus naga kecil berwarna merah yang tengah melahap seongkok daging yang sudah dicincang kecil-kecil.

"Kau kembali Bad?" Sahut suara bass(?) Yang mengalun dari bibir sang pangeran, menengok kebelankang ia mendapati sang panglimanya bersama tiga orang asing.

"Mereka pengembara yang sampai di Rommle lewat lorong timur rí uasal** " jawab Badrias setelah menunduk pada seorang dihadapannya.

"Kau mendo'akan ku cepat mati muda Bad, mari masuk! Anggap saja rumah sendiri" dengan ramah Winslot mengajak mereka masuk kedalam lubang yang berada pohon besar yang mereka lihat tadi,

"Waahh..." dengan penuh kekaguman Naruto mememparhatikan sekitarnya dengan mata yang berbinar cerah,

"Kau suka bocah manis?" Tanya Winslot dengan senyum dibibirnya, seraya mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dengan gemas.

"Un... Naru suka Nii-san... banyak api yang menyala di udara, terus bunga putih yang indah" jawab Naruto dengan semangat, mendongak untuk menatap wajah pria yang mengacak rambutnya, dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya ia menundukkan kembali kepalanya.

"Cih," decah Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya jengkel.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Winslot sedikit membungkuk karena tinggi Naruto yang hanya sebatas dadanya.

"Namikaze Naruto" jawab Naruto sambil memainkan ujung bajunya karena gugup.

"Namikaze?"

"Iya, dia keturunan dari Arata yang kau tugaskan membawa salahsatu kunci Naga" balas Badrias

"Anda kenal kakek moyangku?"

"Tentu saja, dia dulu pelayan pangeran Asha yang sangat setia"

"Kalian mengetahui tentang kunci naga?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik

"Pasti,,, dulu raja kami yang membuatnya untuk menyegel Gandora" jawab Winslot santai

"Kunci itu sekarang dicuri, begitu pula dengan ketiga kunci yang lain"

"Oh... lalu apa yang akan para penyihir lakukan?"

"Meningkatkan keamanan dan mengumpulkan Horcrux secepatnya" jawab Naruto yang sudah masuk ke mode seriusnya.

"Mereka yang dikorbankan tidak akan kembali Naruto" ucap Winslot menerawang jauh.

"Kami tahu, itulah tujuan kami dalam perjaanan ini. Mencari informasi sebanyak yang kami bisa tentang Gandora untuk meminimalisir korban" sela Naruto.

"Membiarkan Gandora bangkit tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah" ungkap Babrias menerawang jauh, mungkin kemasa lalu.

"Sebebenarnya siapa kalian?" Tanya Suigetsu ingin tahu.

"Kami Suku Naga yang dulu melawan Gandora, saat itu umurku bahkan baru 23 tahun, dan dari seluruh makhluk sihir yang melawannya hanya tersisa sebagian kecil yang selamat dari amukannya," terang Winslot sambil menerima gelas kaca yang berisi minuman berwarna hijau kental, dan sebelumnya mempersilahkan mereka duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar dengan hiasan ukiran aneh ditengahnya

"Berarti umur anda...?" Tanya Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekanan.

"Ahahaha... aku masih muda, umurku baru 1314 tahun"

''BRUUSSH... uhok ohok(?)... 1314 dibilang muda? Tuanya kapan?" Dengan tidak berperike-tamu-an Suigetsu menuemburkan minumannya pada Badrias yang kebetulan berada dihadapannya.

" aoi tú ... diabhal, beidh mé arais duit a Fry ..." desis Badrias dengan bahasa Irlandianya yang mengandung sebuah ancaman.

"Bad..."

"Aku mengerti Rí Uasal" dengan elegannya Badrias berdiri dan melangkah keluar mengabaikan baju bagian dadanya yang masih basah karena semburan Suigetsu sebelumnya.

"Maaf jika panglima ku bicara kasar padamu er..."

"Suigetsu,"

"Baiklah Suigetsu-kun... Bad memang terkadang bersikap sinis dan sadis pada orang yang baru ditemuinya"

"Aku juga salah Pangeran," balas Suigetsu sembil mengaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Beritahu kami semua yang kau ketahui tentang Gandora!" Perintah Sasuke dingin.

"Sudah sangat lama, mungkin aku sudah melupakannya, apa yang kalian tawarkan untuk mendapatkan informasi dari kami Shinobi-kun"

"Apa yang kalian inginkan" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Hal yang menjadi hargamu"

"_" lama tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke,

"Baiklah, kau bisa menukarnya dengan-nya," ucap Winslot sambil melirik Naruto, menompang dagunya santai, Winslot memberikan kedipan genit yang membuat Naruto semakin blussing(?).

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, karena dia adalah hargaku Winslot" desis Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri dibelakan Winslot yang duduk dengan kusanagi yang tengah bertengger manis dileher Sang Pangeran.

"Kau mau menghunuskan pedangmu pada ku?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Ucap Sasuke mengejek

"Pedang mainanmu tidak akan bisa mengores kulitku Shinobi-kun,"

"Khe, bisa dicoba"

" "

"Hentikan!" Intrupsi seorang yang cukup mirip dengan Winslot, hanya saja wajahnya yang lebih condong kearah manis,

"Asha,"

'DUAK' sebuah lemparan buku setebal hampir 10 cm, mendarat mulus dibelakang kepala Suigetsu

"Ittai..." rintih Suigetsu sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya pada bagian yang dirasa benjol.

Memungut buku yang tergeletak di lantai, Naruto lalu membaca judul yang tertera di sampulnya.

 **"GANDORA THE DRAGON OF DESTRUCTION"**

"Kalian bisa mencarinya dalam buku itu, jadi jauhkan kusanagimu pada leher kakak ku!"

"Asha,,, kau terlalu serius. Aku hanya iseng, lagian tumben kau perduli pada manusia" rajuk Winslot

"Setidaknya mereka mempunyai tujuan baik datang kesini, lagian jika Gandora dihancurkan itu berpengaruh pada kutukan yang berada di Tahta Rí Uasal" ungkap Asha dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kutukan?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai ingi tahu.

"Semenjak Clavius Draconia yang mengorbankan dirinya dengan menyegel dirinya pada kedua sayap dan kaki Gandora setiap Raja yang terpilih mengantikannya selalu mati dengan berbagai cara, ditambah dengan jumlah kematian tanpa adanya kelahiran membuat kami semakin musnah dimakan peradaban" terang Asha sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke sehingga menjadi sekat antara Sasuke dan Winslot.

"Tunggu, dari cerita paman Louwis kalau suku Naga yang tersisa hanya, empat orang(?) Yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk menghentikan Gandora," semakin penasaran akan rahasia suku Naga yang konon kayanya mendekati imortal hingga mengabaikan godaan Winslot dan aura berat Sasuke.

"Kami sengaja menyebarkan berita palsu tentang keberadaan kami, atas bantuan orang-orang kepercayaan kami, mereka menutupi kebenaran tentang kami. Begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh Arata yang saat itu ditugaskan oleh Ayah menjaga kunci Naga"

"Kenapa?"

"Menghindari pemburuan yang sering dilakukan oleh penyihir serta mencegah perang kembali dengan dengan para Elf dan Firenze"

"Terimakasih infonya er...?"

"Namaku Asha" jawab Asha dengan senyum tulusnya

"Yosh... perkenalkan namaku Naruto, yang disampingku namanya Suigetsu lalu yang berada disebelahmu namanya Sasuke, salam kenal"

"Naru-chan... hari sudah semakin malam... menginap yah!" Pinta Winslot sambil memeluk Naruto akrab.

"Un... ajak Naru berkeliling juga yah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah libur Natal berakhir, kini murid-murid Hogwarts tengah mengawali pagi mereka dengan sarapan di Aula Besar, diselingi canda tawa dengan teman seasrama mereka, tapi kemeriahan itu tidak menarik perhatian meja Gryffindor yang masih dalam duka, terutama anggota LD yang kehilangan dua anggota mereka yang tidak lain Naruto dan Draco, ditambah menghilangnya Professor Dumbledore karena tuduhan yang dilayangkan oleh Dolores Umbridge beserta kementrian sihir yang takut akan aktifitas anggota Dumbledore Army(LD) mengulingkan kepemimpinan mentri Fudge(lupa namanya) sehingga mereka menjebloskan Dumbledore ke Azkaban, karena tidak berniat menyerahkn diri, Dumbledore akhirnya kabur dengan mengunakan Fawkes, sehingga saat ini kursi kepala sekolah diduduki oleh Dolores Umbridge yang semakin gencar mengincar para anggota LD, yang harus ekstra hati-hati.

Sedangkan Harry dan kedua temannya menfokuskan mencari Horcrux yang berada di Hogwarts, dengan bantuan petunjuk dari Luna, mereka mencari informasi dari beberapa hantu Hogwarts.

Sudah tiga hari ini Umbridge hertingkah aneh dengan memasuki gudang atas, dan lebih sering menyuruh para bawahannya(para Slytherin dan Argus Filch) untuk berpatroli dijam-jam tertentu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini udara terasa semakin dingin, dengan suasana yang semakin sunyi, Harry sengaja menghentikan kegiatan LD untuk dua hari kedepan, entah kenapa perasaannya akhir-akhir ini semaki gelisah, Harry yang saat ini tengah berjalan sendirian menuju asrama Gryffindor setelah menyelesaikan detensinya dari Dolores Umbridge ia, hanya bisa menringis perih pada telapak tangan kirinya yang terluka karena detensi dari Kepala Sekolah baru yang semena-mena. Dalam perjalanan menelusuri lorong ia melihat Umbridge yang berjalan tergesa menuju lantai atas menara tepatnya pada gudang penyimpan, karena penasaran ia dengan langkan mengendap beserta mengenakan jubah Gaib ia mengikuti langkah tergesa wanita pecinta warna pink tersebut. Dari jarak yang aman ia memperhatikan Umbridge berdiri didepan lemari tua dengan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada lemari tersebut sembari melafatkan entah mantra apa, setelah slesai dengan manyra panjangnya ia membuka lemari tersebut dan keluarlah beberapa orang berjubah hitam, saat orang terakir keluar Harry terpekik kaget sambil membekap mulutnya rapat saat menegetahui identitas salah satu pria paruh baya berambut hitam acak-acakan serta beriris shapphire dari kumpulan orang berjubah hitam yang ia yakini sebagai Death Eaters.

'Dad' dengan berlinag air mara kerinduan ia mengirim Patronum pada Hermione dan Ron serta Professor Snape untuk datang. Entah apa tujuan para Death Eaters datang ke Hogwarts yang jelas ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Karena tidak ingin ketahuan Harry semakin mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh meja yang berada dibelakangnya, bersyukur karena suara yang dikeluarkan sangat pelan sehingga tidak sampai didengar oleh mereka. Merasakan sihir aneh yang berasal dari telapak tangan kanannya yang menyentuh sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam, karena penasaran ia membuka kotak tersebut secara perlahan dan mendapati sebuah Tiara dengan permata ditengahnya. Karena tergesa-gesa memasukan tiara tersebut dalam saku celanananya tidak sengaja Harry menyenggol sebuah piala lama dan mengelinding kearah kaki salah satu Death Eaters.

"Siapa disana?" Mengarahkan tongkatnya tepat kemuka Harry yang tidak terlihat, denagan perlahan dan melapisi mantra peredam disekitarnya Harry bergeser menjauhi tongkat salah satu Death Eaters yang bernama Goyle Sr. (ayah dari Gregory Goyle) mengarahkan pandangannya pada salah satu Death Eaters yang sangat ia kenali ia hanya menatap miris pada wajah tanpa ekspreai serta tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Apa kau sudag mempersiapkan semuanya Umbridge?" Tanya suara wanita berambut hitam berantakan.

"Sudah semua, sekarang ini hanya ada Minerva dan Severus yang menjaga Hogwarts," jawab Umbridge

"Kerja bagus!" Puji Goyle Sr.

"Cepatlah! Kita harus segera mendapatkan Harry Potter dan Namikaze Naruto untuk Dark Lord," ucap Death Eaters yang lain.

PYAR

"Aw,,, iss... gawat" karena sebuah kecerobohan kecil Harry menyengol guci tua yang yang menyebabkan keberadaannya diketahui. Tidak ada pilihan lain dengan tergesa ia memasukan kembali jubah gaibnya kedalam saku jubahnya dan berlari sambil merapalkan manyra perlindungan dari beberapa serangan yang dilayangkan oleh Death Eaters.

" _Diffindo_ " lesatan mantra perobek meluncur mulus kearah Harry dari tongkat yang dibawa James Potter

" _Protego_ " teriak Harry menblock lesatan mantra dari sang ayah. Sambil melancarkan serangan balik pada James " _Expelliarmus_ " setelah mendapatkan tongkat sang ayah dengan kecepatan perapal yang sering ia asah ia menyerang kembali sang ayah " Sectumsempra, _Stupefy_ " mengabaikan Death Eaters yang lain ia fokus pada sang ayah yang dapat menghindari kilatan cahayaerah yang berasal dari mantra stupefy-nya.

" _Expellimellius_ " dari arah belakan sebuah api yang keluar dari tongkat Goyle Sr. Mengarah ke punggug Harry yang tidak siap akan serangan dadakan dari belakang.

" _Deprimo_ " dari arah pintu masuk Severus merapalkan mantra guna mendorong api yang menuju kearah Harry.

" _Crucio_ "

"Aargh..."

"Harry,,," pekikan Hermione kembali menfokuskan Severus dan Minerva yang terkejut akan kehadiran James. Dengan bantuan anggota LD dan datangnya para anggota Orde kembali memeriahkan(?) Pertempuran. Berbagai ledakan dan getaran udara yang disebabkan oleh dua atau lebih mantra yang bertabrakan ataupun suara pekikan dan erangan sakit dari kedua pihak yang saling berperang hingga semua terdiam saat suara Umbridge yang merapal mantra 'Avada Kedavra' kearah Harry. Karena shock beserta sakit yang masih dirasakan membuat Harry terpaku ditempatnya, Harry seakan menerima lesatan cahaya hijau berasal dari salah satu kutukan tak termaafkan hanya menutup matanya.

"Uhuk" semakin memucat, tapi ia tidak meraskan sakit apapun ditubuhnya.

'Inikah rasanya mati?' Merasakan sebuah pelukan yang semakin berat bertumpu ditubuhnya, dengan takut Harry membuka matanya dan mendapati tambut putih yang pertama ia lihat, mendapat belaian dari tangan keriput yang berasal dari orang yang mnjadikan tubuh dan nyawanya menjadi tameng hidup untuknya, Harry semakin menangis tanpa suara, terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar, menyentuh lembut tangan keriput tersebut untuik mempertahankan lehangatan yang semakin lama semakin hilang samar-samar ia melihat senyum tulus dari Professor kesayangannya.

"Aku percaya padamu Harry," ucap Dumbledore yang terakhir sebelum ia menutup mata untuk selamanya

"Hiks... maaf... AAARGGHHHHH..." mencekeram kepalanya, Harry berteriak histeris hingga kembuat sihirnya meledak dan mementalkan semua benda dan beberapa penyihir yang berada didekatnya. Semakin keras, dan getaran serta tiupan angin semakin kuat.

 **KRAAKK**

 **PYAR**

Berbagai peralatan yang terbuat dari kaca ataupun penyangga kayu banyak yang pecah ataupun patah.

 _ **"$$mati$$"**_ mendengar desisan dengan penuh nada ancaman yang keluar dari mulut Harry membuat bebarapa pelahap maut memilih melarikan diri meninggalkan James yang tidak bisa mengerakan diri karena pengaruh mantramantra Locomotor Mortis serta Immobulus dari Severus, serta Umbridge yang hanya bisa membeku dengan kaki bergetar karena tekanan sihir Harry yang meluap-luap serta Penuh tekanan mencekram.

Ledakan sihir yang sangat kuat tersebut bahkan mampu mengetarkan bangunan Hogwarts, beberapa murid yang merasakan getaran serta ledakan sihir yang seakan mampu menekan seluruh sihir hingga membuat beberapa murid yang memiliki kepekaan terhadap sihir disekitarnya mengalami sesak nafas.

Sedangkan anggota Orde yang berada dekat dengan Harry betusaha menenangkan kembali The Boy Who Lived yang terguncang akan kematian sang Professor berambut putih tersebut.

"Harry,,," lirih Hermione yang masih berlinangan air mata.

"Tenanglah Mate, kau harus bisa memgikhlaskan kematian Professor!"

"Mati,,, hiks,,, Professor mati karenaku. Seharusnya aku yang mati hiks,,, bukan Professor,"rancau Harry dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan isakannya sambil memeluk tubuh kaku Dumbledore.

 **PLAK**

"Kau ingin mengecewakan Albus? Dimana balas budimu Potter? Dimana kepercayaan diri seorang Gryffindor sejati yang selama ini kau banggakan?" Desis Severus Setelah melayangkan sebuah tamparan dipipi pucat Harry.

"Hiks,,, lagi-lagi aku merenggut nyawa orang yang ku sayangi... KENAPA? hiks,,, jawab aku!"

"Karena Lily dan Professor Dumbledore percaya padamu Harry, mereka percaya kau bisa meneruskan perjuangan mereka," jawab Reamus dengan berlinang air mata.

"Ma maaf,,,"

"Jangan meminta maaf!" Pinta Reamus sambil menghapus linangan air mata yang mengalir deras pada pipi Harry.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pemakaman Sang Kepala Sekolah kini berlangsung kidmat, dipimpin langsung oleh Wakil Kepala Sekolah Minerva Mc Gonagall, setelah memanjatkan Do'a, Minerva membimbing seluruh yang hadir dalam pemakaman tersebut menjunjung tinggi tongkat mereka sebagai penghormatan terakhir untuk Sang Kepala Sekolah dengan merapalkan 'Lumos' yang diarahkan kelangit hingga menerangi langit yang penuh akan awan hitam diatas mereka. Diantara yang mengikuti peluncuran Lumos dihalaman Hogwarts tersebut terlihat Harry yang berada ditenggah-tenagah barisan terdepan sedang mengenggam erat tongkat sihirnya yang masih memancarkan cahaya Lumos. Disamping kirinya terdapat Sirius yang mengunakan Animagusnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Kalimat tanya tersebut meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir pemuda manis berambut pirang acak-acakan yang baru datang dengan dua pria lainnya mengunakan tekhnik jikukan milik pria berambut raven yang berada dibelakangnya. "Naruto..."

"Ada apa ini Paman Sev?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kita bicarakan nanti Naruto," jawab Severus.

.

.

.

Dua hari terlewati setelah pemakaman Albus Dumbledore, kini Hogwarts dipimpin oleh Severus Snape yang mengantikan Dolores Umbridge yang kini ditahan di Azkaban karena memasukan Death Eaters ke Hogwarts serta melakukan sihir hitam hingga menewaskan Pahlawan sihir pertama yang berhasil memenangkan Perang sihir pertama melawan Ggrindelwald, Sang Dark Lord pertama. Dalam kepemimpinan Severus Hogwarts mengalami peningkatan keamanan besar-besaran, serta menutup seluruh jalan rahasia yang ada.

Di kantor Kepala Sekolah kini terlihat Harry dan Severus tengah menuju keperapian diikuti oleh Hermione serta beberapa anggota LD yang ikut melakukan perjalanan Floo menuju ke kediaman Naruto. Setelah memastikan semua yang ada disana termasuk Minerva, salah satu penghuni lukisan yang baru aka. Albus Dumbledore menuju ke lukisan disebelahnya dan menghilang dilukisan milik Phineas Nigellus yang penghuninya sedang menghirup cangkir porcelainnya yang mengepulkan uap panas.

.

.

.

.

.

Di mansion Namikaze, kini telah terkumpul beberapa orang yang sudah kita kenali, temasuk Neville dan Luna yang ikut bergabung.

"Bagagaimana keadaan James, Louwis?" Tanya Severus pada Louwis yang baru keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Cukup buruk, sekarang Naruto dan Karin yang mengatasi lukanya, sedangkan pengaruh ' _Imperio_ ' sedang ditangani oleh Sasuke-kun," jawab Louwis serius

"Apa sangat parah" tanya Harry penuh kekhawatiran.

"Selain luka baru yang dibuat Severus dan Sirius, ada banyak luka lama yang menyerang organ dalamnya"

"Daddy..."lirih Harry lemas.

"Daddymu akan baik-baik saja Harry," ucap Louwis mengelus rambut Harry penuh sayang.

 **Klek**

"Sa,Sasuke" lirih Neville takut-takut pada Sasuke yang baru saja menutup pintu.

"Kita mendaptkan lokasi keberadaan Draco, Lisyla dan Regulus," dengan seringai penuh kemenangan Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku akan ikut," pinta Sirius

"Tidak! Hanya aku Suigetsu, Juugo dan paman Louwis, Kalian semua tetap disini!" Perintah Sasuke mutlak.

"Sasuke-san... Latih aku kembali untuk menjadi kuat!" Pinta Harry penuh harap.

"Kami juga" sahut Ron dan diikuti anggukan antusias dari anggota LD yang lain.

"Siapkan diri kalian setelah aku kembali!" Dengan seringaian iblis Sasuke menatap para anggota LD.

"TEMEEE BERANI KAU MENARIK KABUTO KEMARI KUBUNUH KAU DUA KALI" terdengar suara teriakn mengelegar dari arah kamar Naruto, yang sudah kita ketahui siapa yang berteriak dengan penuh cinta(?)

"Hah..." desah Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi kau dengannya?" Tanya Suigetsu kepo

"Pasti karena kekasih merahmu yang mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan pada Naruto-san" balas Juugo dari arah belakng.

"Padahal yang akan kutarik kemari Orochimaru dan Tsunade" dengan aura muram Sasuke menebarkan hawa kematian secara tidak sadar.

"APAAAA... KAU MAU MENARIK SI SANNIN GILA DAN HOKAGE PENJUDI KEMARI?" teriak Suigetsu histeris

"Hn"

"Aku tidak setuju" tolak Suigetsu sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya dimuka Sasuke.

"Aku membutuhkan mereka untuk membantu Karin melalukan oprasi cesar saat kelahiran Naruto nanti" jawab Sasuke mutlak.

"Benar juga... kita juga membutuhkan Orochimaru untuk melakukan tekhnik Edo Tensei pada keempat Hokage terdahulu"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷tbc÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yosh... tutup Hp lepas Kaca,,,

Hihihi... maaf kalo lagi-lagi up datenya lama,,,, beruntung belum sampai setehun est ngak up date kan kan...

Sekali lagi maaf kalo masih ada typo yang nyempil,,, est ngak sempat baca ulang,,, soalnya waktunya mepet.

Est juga mau ngucapin maaf kalo fic est lagi-lagi mengecewakan dan kurang memuaskan...

Truss est juga mau ngucpin terima kasih pada minna-san yang mau baca serta review bahkan nge-fav dan nge-follow cerita abal est ini,

Kotak review est terbuka bagi minna-san yang mau memyenpatkan review lagi. Est terima kritik saran dan masukan yang menjadi unek-unek Minna-san... #mulaiEror

Yosh... akhir kata est sampai jumpa di tahun depan...

.

.

.

.

Balasan review :

\- _**SasuNaruMuch**_ : ini udah est lanjutin... salam kenal juga...

- __: Ngak kq,,, entah di chap berapa est pernah nulis kalo tangan sasu est kembaliin(?) Pakai sel Orochimaru. Kalo perang,,, bakalan beda... tapi est akan ambil beberapa hal dari aslinya... dan maaf kalo ngak bisa Up date kilat, mohon maklum karena est ngetiknya pakai Hp, jadi kalo mata mulai lelah est tinggal tidur Hpnya...^_^/"

- _ **istri sahnya sasori no danna**_ : un... semangat...

\- _**Iyeth620**_ : yippi... est juga udah ngak sabar buat perang,,,, perangnya bakalan terjadi dibulan juli jadi est pastikan kalo itu setelah naru-chan lahiran... maaf juga kalo est up datenya lama,,,, ada sesuatu yang terjadi, terus est ngak bisa up date lagi di gropu soalnya kalo est up date di grop pasti wordsnya kepotong,,,,, .

- _ **Ryouta Suke**_ : Hihihi iyah dikit, soalnya est lagi yahhh gimana jelasinnya yah #garukKepala est payah dalam hal romance sih... so, maaf yah Ryou-Chan...

\- **Byakuren Hikaru83** : iya,,, ini udah lanjut, makasih udah nyempetin Review,,,,

- _ **retvianputri12**_ : Hai retvianputri-san, uumm... masak sih,,, est jadi blussing #digeplak, est usahakan baby sasunaru selamat soalnya est udah nyiapin malaikat kema(dapat Deathglare dari mata iritasi) penjaga maksudnya...

\- _**AkarisaRuru**_ : ngak kq,,,, Oro disini baik kq, oro ln masih di konoha, jadi pasti sama Kabuto kan...

- _ **Blueonyx Syiie**_ : Hihihi,,, jadi malu,,, maaf pendek... jangan salahin Est ,,,, soalnya est di kenalin Hyunn sama fic Kyuhyun... jadi est tersesat di jalan yang bernama ke-reader-an... #alasan macam apa tuh(-_—?) Yosh,,, semoga yang ini gak mengecewakan juga, soalnya est udah peras otak didetik terakhir tahun 2015 ini.../

- _ **Theodora**_ : anggap saja bahasa indonesia atau bahasa jepang dan ingris jadiin satu begitu pula Harry juga,,,, sungguh est paling payah dalam bahasa... so,,, maafkan est kalo ceritanya mengecewakan bin aneh...

- _ **Lee Ya 242**_ : emm... mungkin beberapa chap lagi end,,,

- _ **pink cherry**_ : un... makasih udah berkunjung Nee-Chan... mampir lagi yah...

- _ **Vilan616**_ : apapun yangterjadi est akn meng-END-kan cerita est, karena itu jalan ke-autho-an est#alasanmacamapatuhh...? Ok makasih Vilan-san...

- _ **hyunnie02**_ : um... cemungut juga buat mu Hyunn...

- _ **Anisa 6d5**_ : ah... est jadi malu,,,, #garuktanah(?_?), un.. makasih juga idah mau mampir review cerita est...

.

..

...

...

* siapa kalian?

** Yang Mulia Raja

*** kau... tamu sialan, akan ku balas kau anak ikan...

.

.

.

.

Glndong, 31-12-2015

09:52 PM


	13. Chapter 13

_**Veei**_

 _ **###13###**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi K.**_

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **a. YU-GI-OH! © Kazuki Takahashi**_

 _ **b. La Clef du Royaume © Kyoko Shitou**_

 _ **rating : T**_

 _ **π SasuNaru π**_

 _ **ππDraRryππ**_

•

•

•

Warning!'

 **1• Fic ini mengandung BL atau yaoi. Dengan segala hormat, yang tidak suka yaoi bisa menepi atau meninggalkan fic ini...**

 **2• Gagal EYD masih ada...**

 **3• M-preg mengikuti...**

 **4• Typo masih berseliweran... walaupun Est udah berusaha menguranginya...**

 **['`:_:'`]**

 **{•_•}**

 **V**

"Siapkan diri kalian setelah aku kembali!" Dengan seringaian iblis Sasuke menatap para anggota LD.

"TEMEEE BERANI KAU MENARIK KABUTO KEMARI KUBUNUH KAU DUA KALI" terdengar suara teriakn mengelegar dari arah kamar Naruto, yang suadah kita ketahui siapa yang berteriak dengan penuh cinta(?)

"Hah..." desah Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi kau dengannya?" Tanya Suigetsu kepo

"Pasti karena kekasih merahmu yang mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan pada Naruto-san" balas Juugo dari arah belakng.

"Padahal yang akan kutarik kemari Orochimaru dan Tsunade" dengan aura muram Sasuke menebarkan hawa kematian secara tidak sadar.

"APAAAA... KAU MAU MENARIK SI SANNIN GILA DAN HOKAGE PENJUDI KEMARI?" teriak Suigetsu histeris

"Hn"

"Aku tidak setuju" tolak Suigetsu sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya dimuka Sasuke.

"Aku membutuhkan mereka untuk membantu Karin melalukan oprasi cesar saat kelahiran Naruto nanti" jawab Sasuke mutlak.

"Benar juga... kita juga membutuhkan Orochimaru untuk melakukan tekhnik Edo Tensei pada keempat Hokage terdahulu"

"Sasuke aku akan tetap ikut menyelamatkan Draco dan yang lain dengan ataupun tanpa persetujuanmu, karena ini bukan hanya perangmu"

"Baiklah... lakukan yang ingin kalian lakukan, asal jangan sampai tebunuh!" Jawab Sasuke yang akhirnya luluh.

"Kita akan ber-Apparate ke dekat Mansion Ridele"

"Hn"

"Kalian tahu tempatnya?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan nada mengejek

"Tidak," jawab Sirius sambil mengelang lemah.

"Gunakan teleport Sasuke saja" usul Suigetsu yang langsung diangguki oleh semuanya..

"Akan kukirim kalian ke dimensi entah berantah" ancam Sasuke dengan nada datarnya,,,, 'mereka fikir melakukan jurus teleport tidak memakan banyak cakra? Apalagi dengan mengirim orang sebanyak mereka...' gerutu Sasuke dalam hari.

"Ayolah Sasuke..." bujuk Suigetsu dengan tatapan memohon,

"Hn"

"Hn mu itu iya atau tidak?"

"Tidak, cepat berangkat atau kalian aku tinggal" tanpa menengok kebelakang Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah, sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang mendengar jawaban acuh dari sang Uchiha menjadi sweatdrop ditempat.

"Hah... terpaksa mengunakan sapu terbang lagi..." keluh Sirius lesu.

"Lepaskan Karin... aku akan ikut," pinta Harry berusaha lepas dari cengkraman tangan Karin.

"Kau ingin ikut Potter?" Tanya Sasuke mendesis pelan.

"Tentu sa-" belum selesai memyelesaikan kata yang akan terucap Harry harus rela kehilangan kesadarannya karena menatap mata merah Sasuke

 **BRUK**

"Bawa dia kedalam!" Perinta Sasuke pada Karin yang langsung dikerjakan oleh gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Berkumpul! Aku akan menjelaskan rencana penyerangan nanti," mendengar perintah berkumpul dari Sasuke, mereka semua yang ikut dalam penyerangan tersebut telah berkumpul dihadapan Sasuke, mengabaikan kejengkelan pada pemuda yang seenaknya mengatur mereka ini itu, tapi sangat membantu dalam kemenangan perang nanti dengan ide dan rencana gilanya dengan Naruto. "Kalian semua dan Suigetsu akan menyerang dari keempat arah mata angin untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka, sedangkan aku dan Juugo akan menyusup kedalam untuk menyelamatkan ketiga tahanan, berhati-hatilah jika kalian berhadapn langsung dengan Voldemort," ucap Sasuke bak seorang pemimpin yang mengarahkan pasukannya yang akan terjun ke medan perang.

"Bagaiman kami tahu kau sudah mendapatkan Regulus, Draco dan Lisyla?"

"Aku akan memberi tanda dengan ledakan petir diudara, jadi usahakan kalian keluar secepatnya. Jangan lupa, jika ada yang terbunuh jangan tinggalkan jasad disarang musuh."

Terlihat 12 orang terbang menaiki sapu terbang dan tiga orang didepan terbang menaiki burung elang besar, serta seorang lagi berbadan besar menaiki sebuah motor salah satu benda Muggle yang sudah dimodivikasi(f/v) dengan sihir. (#motor peninggalan dari James yang diberikan pada Sirius dan beralih pada Hagrid.) Menuju kearah barat dengan kecepatan hampir menyamai seorang seeker pada pemain Quidditch profesional. Selang beberapa menit atau jam mereka sampai pada sebuah pohon besar yang cukup dekat pada sebuah manor dengan kesan suram. Melompat turun dari elang yang dinaikinya dan diikuti oleh Suigetsu serta Juugo. Sedangkan penyihir yang lain masih terbang disekitar mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Juugo yang sedang berkomunikasi(?) dengan beberapa burung kecil yang hinggap ditubuhnya.

"Tempat itu dijaga oleh delapan orang Death Eaters serta Voldemort dan ularnya, sedangkan Draco, Lisyla serta Regulus berada di kamaar yang berada tepat disamping kamar Voldemort," dengan rinci Juugo menjelaskaan informasi yang ia terima dari bebetapa burung yang sering terbang dimanor Riddle.

"Lalu?"

"Lisyla masih dalam keadaan trauma, Draco kondisinya cukup baik tapi entahlah dengan mentalnya, sedangkan orang yang bernama Regulus dalam keadaan koma"

"A apa... kau bohongkan..." tolak Sirius yang mengetahui kondisi adiknya.

"Tenanglah! Semua yang dikatakan Juugo itu benar"

"Bagaimana mungkin Muggle sepertinya berbicara dengan binatang?" Tanya salah seorang anggota Orde yang mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna biru serta menggunakan topi bundar yang mirip kupyah.

"Khekhekhe... jangan meremehkan kami para Shinobi, dia Juugo, pengguna senjutsu murni yang bahkan bisa dijadikan senjata penghancur masal." Kekeh Suigetsu dengan penuh kesombongan.

 **DUAKKK BRAAK**

"Jangan pernah menggungkit kekuatan penghancurku atau kau yang akan kuhancurkan" desis Juugo yang kini kulit tannya berubah menjadi keabuan(?) Dihiasi oleh bercak hitam serta tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk memukul Suigetsu menjadi membesar serta penuh duri yang berasal dari kulit dan daging yang menonjol.

"Hentikan Juugo! Dan kau Suigetsu jangan menggungkit masa lalu Juugo kembali!" Setelah menenagkan Juugo dan melihat Suigetsu kembali kedahan pohon yang sebelumnya ia pijaki. "Kembali kerencana awal, buat empat kelompok untuk menyerang ke-empat sisi!" Setelah mengucapkan perintah tersebut mereka berpencar menuju ke empat arah Manor sehingga terlihat tengah mengepung manor Riddle. Setelah menghilangkan penghalang mereka akhirnya bisa masuk dan mengecoh pertahanan, team Sirius yang beranggota Suigetsu, Remus dan Lucius kini terlihat menghadapi beberapa Death Eaters yang salah satunya Bellatrix Lestrange dan dua orang Death Eaters yang tidak mereka ketahui identitasnya.

 **Crass**

 **Ctarr**

 **Wushh**...

" _ **Confringo**_ " lesatan mantra dari salah satu Death Eaters yang tidak diketahui identitasnya menluncur mulus ke arah Lucius, yang mampu dihindari dengan melompat kearah samping dan langsung merapalkan mantra sihir hitam kearah Death Eaters yang menjadi lawannya hingga membuat lawannya tumbang, entah mati atau hanya pingsan dia tidak perduli karena ia langsung menuju kearah Louwis yang masih melawan seorang Death Eaters yang ia ketahui memiliki kemampuan yang hampir setara dengan gabungan dirinya dan Severus.

 _ **"Deprimo"**_ sebuah angin kuat keluar dari lawannya,

 _ **"Depluso"**_ rapal Lucius mendorong angin tersebut untuk menghalau serangan angin tersebut agar tidak mengenai mereka hingga _**"Expelliarmus"**_ setelah memdapatkan tongkat sihir lawannya Louwis merapalkan kembali sebuah mantra pembeku _**"Glacius"**_

 _ **"Avada Kedavra"**_ sebuah lesatan hijau meluncur dari ujung tongkat Bellatrix melesat cepat kearah dada Sirius, disaat jarak antara mantra kurang dari dua meter dengan reflek dan kecepatan ninjanya Suigetsu menghadang mantra tersbut dengan senyum mengejek dibibirnya.

 _ **"Suiton : Suijinheki"**_ keluar dinding air besar yang menghadang laju lesatan mantra Avada Kedavra hingga cahaya hijau tersebut memudar didalam dinding air yang muncul tiba-tiba didepan Suigetsu sehingga melindunginya dan Sirius. (#anggap saja kalau Suigetsu juga bisa mengeluarkan air dari ketiadaan) .

Dilain tempat, tepatnya didepan pintu yang memiliki ukiran kuno Sasuke dan Juugo tengah mengenggam Kusanaginya dan mengarahkannya untuk menebas pintu kayu yang dilapisi mantra pelindung yang berada dihadapannya, dengan anggun Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mengenggam Kusanagi, menebas pintu tersebut hingga menjadi beberapa bagian,

 **Krakk**

 **Pyarr...**

Dengan langkah pasti setelah pintu tersebut hancur ia dan Juugo melangkah masuk dan mendapati tiga orang tahanan. Tepatnya dua orang pria yang satu berwajah tirus dan tengah tertidur, lalu seorang pemuda bersurai pirang platinum yang agak kusut tengah duduk sambil menatap kosong kedepan lalu seorang bocah perempuan yang berumur sekitaran 10 tahunan mungkin kurang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua lututnya yang ia tekuk(?).

"Lisyla," mengusap rambut pirang panjang yang kini acak-acakan tersebut Sasuke dengan halus mendekap tubuh kecil tersbut. Sedangkan gadis kecil tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Nii-sannya yang tengah menghapus lelehan air matanya, "tenanglah,,, kami datang menyelamatkan kalian" mengangkat ujung bibirnya untuk meyakinkan kepercayaan gadis kecil tersebut, setelah mendapatkan anggukan ia lalu mengangkat Lisyla dan menyerahkannya pada Juugo yang sudah mengangkat peria yang ia ketahui bernama Regulus ala karung beras di pundak kirinya, sedangkan Lisila ia gendong ditanggan kanannya. Sedangkan Sasuke menghampiri Draco yang masih duduk disofa tunggal dengan tatapan kosong, memandang iba pada Malfoy Jr. ia menutup mata Draco dengan telapak tangannya, entah apa yang dilkukannya, Sasuke lalu menjauhkan telapak tangannya setelah merasakan pergerakan ringan pada kelopak mata Draco. Lagi-lagi ia menghapus air mata yang meleleh dikedua pipi yang mulai menirus dan pucat tersebut.

"Ma-maaf,,, aku tidak-"

"Lupakan, Naruto dan paman Louwis pasti memaafkanmu, lagi pula kekkai yang melindungi Mansion masih bisa diperbarui lagi," sela Sasuke menghentikan gumanan Draco yang tidak ingin didengarnya.

 **Plok**

 **Plok plok**

"Sebuah drama yang mengharaukan sekali Malfoy ... dan kau" menuding Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya yang kurus kering dengan tatapan merendahkan "seorang Muggle yang berani masuk ke sarang ular"

"Khe... jadi kau yang bernama Voldemort itu?" Menon-aktifkan sharinggan yang berada dimata kanannya ia menatap Voldemort rendah "tidak lebih dari sekedar pawang ular yang menjijikkan" lanjutnya sambil melirik Ngaini yang berada disisi kanan pria berwajah aneh tersebut.

"Hyahahahaha Tidak kusangka kau mempunyai keberanian yang lebih anak muda"

"Hn, sayang sekali bukan aku yang ditakdirkan untuk membunuhmu," ucap Sasuke terdengar penuh sesal "bagaimana kalau kita adu ularku dengan ularmu?" Lalu keluar seekor ular putih dengan iris kuning tajam mendesis keluar dari lengan baju Sasuke, dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dari ular milik Voldemort.

 _ **"$$$Nagini$$$"**_ dengan Parseltongue Voldemort mengarahkan ularnya untuk maju menyerang ular putih milik Sasuke, sedangkan mereka sendiri masih tetap berada diposisi awal mereka, Voldemort yang memunculkan kursi dari ketiadaan dan mendudukinya dengan kaki kanan yang berada diatas kaki kirinya, sedangkan Sasuke memeluk Draco yang tertidur karena genjutsunya,

' _ **$$$$$t...'**_ melihat Nagini yang digigit oleh ular Sasuke membuat Voldemort mendesis marah dan mengarahkan ujung tongkat yew kearah ular putih milik Sasuke hingga keluar lesatan cahaya hijau yang mengarah tepat pada tubuh si ular putih.

"Khe... kau melakukan kecurangan didepan mata lawanmu Voldy,,, bagaimana jika aku kelakukan hal yang sama?" Mengaktifkan EMSnya Sasuke menatap lekat Nagini yang mulai mengeliat pelan(?) Dan keluar api hitam yang mulai menyebar pada tubuh ular pithon(?) (#maaf est lupa jenis ularnya,,, seperti pyton tapi est ragu kalau itu pithon... jadi est anggap kalau itu pithon aja deh, maklum est agak ngak tetlalu suka ular, jadi ngak tertarik kalo ada tayangan ular-ularan... )

"KAU... KURANGAJAR KAU MUGGLE SIALAN... NOOOO... NAGINI" teriak Voldemort marah, lalu mengarahkan berbagai mantra kutukan kearah Sasuke dan Draco, yang mulai menghilang dengan meninggalkan kobaran api setelah mengarahkan petirnya ke udara dan meledak.

Melihat ledakan yang mengarah ke langit, mereka(anggota orde) dengan cepat keluar dari Manor dengan menggunakan Apparate, tanpa memperdulikan kerusakan yang telah mereka timbulkan, berkumpul kembali dipohon yang sebelumnya, mereka kembali menaiki sapu terbang mereka masing-masing selain Sasuke dan kedua partnernya menaiki elang summon dengan mengendong ketiga orang yang mereka selamatkan.

Melaju dengan kecepatan penuh merka semua menuju kearah Mandion Namikaze yang sekarang menjadi sarang Phoenix dadakan selain Grimmauld Place nomor 12, lagi pula di mansion Namikaze telingga mereka terbebas dari teriakan nyaring Ny. Black tentang berbagai cercaan yang ditujukan pada mereka. Sesampai mereka di Mansion Namikaze Sasuke langsung membaringkan Draco dan diikuti oleh Suigetsu yang membaringkan Lisyla disamping Draco sedangkan Regulus dibaringkan oleh Juugo di sofa panjang yang berada dikamar Naruto, mentransfigurasikan sofa tersebut menjadi singgel bed dan menyelimuti Regulus dengan selimut tebal Sirius kini duduk disisi tanjang dan mengenggam tangan kanan adiknya dengan penuh sanyang serta penyesalan.

"Paman Louwis tutup akses Floo! Naruto bantu aku memperkuat kekkai dengan senjutsumu, dan kalian lapisi seluruh kekkai dengan _**antiApparate**_ serta _**Cave**_ _**Inimicum**_!"

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto ikutan cemas.

"Draco mengungkapkan letak dan seluruh pelindung yang ada di Mansion ini.

Karin, kau urus sendiri dulu!" Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke keluar dari Mansion, dan diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya, entah apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan, setelah cahaya jingga semakin memudar mereka akhirnya selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, kini terlihat di sekeliling Mandion dikelilinggi oleh kabut tipis yang kita ketahui kabut ilusi milik Sanbi serta diperkuat oleh berbagai jebakan genjutsu dari mata Sasuke. Setelah mereka memasuki Mansion, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menghampiri Karin yang masih berusaha menyembuhkan Regulus yang masih belum sadar.

"Istirahatlah" menepuk pundak Karin pelan, Naruto memberikan senyum tulusnya kepada wanita yang sudah ia anggap Nee-channya sendiri.

"Aku, aku tidak sepandai Sakura dalam hal medis Naruto, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha menyembuhkannya" ungkap Karin pelan.

"Memang bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Racun yang ada dalam tubuhnya membuatnya memperlambat kinerja seluruh sel yang ada ditubuhnya, dan mungkin dia meminum racun tersebut, karena... hampir sebagian lambungnya seperti terbakar,"

"Istirahatlah, biar aku yang mengurus racunnya"

"Jangan... walau dengan mode Ashura, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, kau memang bisa menganti anggota tubuh yang hilang, tapi aku tetap khawatir kalau dengan racun, aku takut jika racun itu berpengruh pada bayimu"

"Baiklah... jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu... kau harus lebih banyak istirahat Naru, kau pasti juga belum makan siangkan tadi... jadi ayo kita makan malam bersama" mendorong punggung Naruto keluar, mereka akhirnya menyusul Sasuke yang sudah keluar kamar sejak tadi. Menuju keruang makan, terlihat beberapa penyihir sudah duduk mengitari meja makan, sedangkan Louwis dan Molly serta Narcissa tengah menghidangkan makanan yang telah mereka masak, suara berisik dari beberapa penyihir yang mendiskusikan tentang rencana masa depan mungkin.

"Naru, kenpa berdiri disitu? Cepat duduk!" Perintah Louwis yang masih mengenakan celemeknya.

Menuruti perintah sang paman, Naruto melangkah pelan mengikuti Karin yang sudah selangkah didepannya, mengelus perutnya pelan Naruto menatap makanan yang ada dimeja tanpa selera. Bayangkan saja, Molly memasak berbagai jenis makanan dengan porsi besar, mengalahkan porsi yang dibuat Louwis sebelumnya. Mengidarkan pandangannya Naruto melihat berbagai ekpresi dari wajah para penyihir yang duduk mengitari meja makan. Lucius yang masih datar-datar saja, Arthur Weasley yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan orang belum Naruto kenal berambut merah juga, dihadapannya Narcissa yang sedang mengambilkan Lucius makanan, lalu Remus Lupin yang sesekali meringis menahan perih dimulutnya, mungkin ia terluka karena Naruto melihat ada ruam yang sangat ketara dipipi sebelah kanannya.

"Dimana Harry dan yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat perhatian semua penghuni ruang makkan tersebut.

"Tadi Severus menjemputnya," jawab Louwis yang telah selesai makan.

"Naru, kenapa kau hanya makan pai coklat saja?" Tanya Narcissa yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto

"Aa, tidak papa bibi, Naru hanya tidak nafsu makan saja," jawab Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Naru?" Dengan antusias Karin menatap Naruto yang berada disebelah kanannya

"Ramen Ichiraku yang dibuat sepesial oleh Teuchi-jii-san untuk Naru" dengan pandangan berbinar Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Kita bukan berada di Konoha Naru,"

"Pfft." Mendengar sedikit nada memelas Sasuke Suigetsu yang duduk disebelah kanan Sasuke terpaksa menahan tawa yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah delikan Dewa Susanoo yang menembus sum-sum tulang belakangnya(berlebihan).

"Tidak bisa tidak apa-apa koq, tapi kalau kau akan ke Hogwarts aku ikut,"

"Father," mendengar suara yang familiar, Lucius mengarahkan pandanganya pada pintu, dan mendapati Draco berdiri menghadap kearahnya.

"Son, kau harus istirahat kembali,"

"Aku, tidak apa-apa Father, kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" Mendengar pertanyaan Draco Lucius mengangkat satu alisnya karena merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan putra satu-satunya tersebut,

"Aku menyegel sebagian ingatannya, kalian sendiri tahu kalau menghilangkan, efek mantra _**Crucio**_ yang sudah menyerang syaraf otaknya bisa mengakibatkan kegilaan" ucap Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa Obliviate? Kau bisa sihir?" Tanya Remus penuh akan ketertarikan akan kemampuan Sasuke.

"Tidak Paman, Sasuke tidak bisa sihir sama sekali, hanya saja matanya saja yang serba guna" dengan semangat Naruto negejek mata Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Apa kalian akan menginap?" Tanya Louwis pada tamu-tamunya(anggota Orde dan ketiga Malfoy)

"Kami akan pulang," jawab Arthur dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh anggota Orde yang lain selain Remus.

"Aku dan Narcissa serta Draco akan tetap disini"

"Aku juga harus ke kementrian," sahut Kingsley Shacklebolt, seorang yang duduk paling ujung.

"Remus?" Lirih seorang pria berambut hitam acak-acakan yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu, sambil menatap lekat Remus.

"James..." mendengar suara sahabat yang sudah ia anggap saudara baginya, Remus langsung berlari kearahnya, memeluk erat pria tersebut seakan tidak ingin kehilangan kembali, "akhirnya kau sadar James, syukurlah..."

"Remus, Lily,,, dimana Lily? Dan Sirius," rancau James yang kembali panik,

"Lily sudah meninggal, dan ini sudah 14 tahun berlalu James..."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Harry, bagaimana dengan Harry, dia pasti selamatkan? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia selamat dan sehat, tenanglah! Sekarang Harry berada di Hogwarts" mengulum senyum prihatin Remus mengelus bahu James.

"Aku selesai, Naruto kau jadi ikut?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan antara Remus dan James, Sasuke berdiri setelah mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue.

"Ayo! Paman, Naru berangkat, Karin-Nee titip Sui dan Juugo yah, hihihi... jaa," setelah memeberi kedipan jahil pada sang Nee-san ia memeluk tangan kiri Sasuke dan menyeretnya pelan kepintu keluar, melewati pasangan(?) JamesRemus, Naruto berhenti dan memgulurkan tanagan kanannya kearah James yang memandangnya lekat. "Paman, namaku Naruto, ayo ikut! Kita ketempat Harry bersama" memberikan senyum terbaiknya, setelah James menerima uluran tangannya. "Kau juga paman Remus!" Setelah Remus memgandeng tangan kiri James mereka menghilang dalam kilat kuning yang menjadi ciri khas Naruto selama disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hogwarts**

Sebuah kilatan kuning menyambar(?) di tengah-tengah aula besar yang penuh dengan para siswa menikmati makan malam bersama. Karena kemunculan yang tiba-tiba beberapa auror yang diperintahkan oleh Kingsley secara tertutup dari mentri sihir Fudge(?) Mensiagakan tongkat sihir mereka kearah Naruto dan ketiga orang yang datang bersamanya.

"Turunkan tongkat kalian!" Perintah Severus pada seluruh auror yang berada di aula besar tersebut.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Horace Slughorn seorang bertubuh sedikit gemuk dengan jubah coklanya kepada orang yang duduk di sampingnya yang tak lain adalah Minerva.

"Kau melupakan muridmu Horace?" Tanya balik Minerva.

"Tidak, bukan James dan Remus yang ku maksud, tapi dua pemuda yang lainnya"

"Yang berambut pirang, Naruto anak Namikaze Minato, kau pasti masih mengingatnya. Sedangkan yang berambut raven Uchiha Sasuke, calon suami Naruto"

"Pasangan gay yang menjijikan" Komentar Slughorn dengan nada jijik yang sangat ketara. Sedagkan Minerva hanya menanggapi komentar Slughorn dengan senyum penuh maknanya, "Daddy..." menengok ke arah belakang Harry yang mendapati Daddynya berada dibelakangnya, langsung berlari dan memeluk erat ayahnya, menengelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang ayah tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dipelupuk mata yang beriris emerald miliknya. "Daddy,,, hiks... syukurlah..."

"Harry... putraku, kau sudah besar nak? Maafkan daddy yang tak bisa menemanimu bermain dulu" mengelus rambut berantakan sang purta sambil sesekali menciumnya dengan penuh sayang. Saat pandangan iris sapphire miliknya bertemu pandang(?) Dengan iris onyx milik Severus Snape yang menatapnya tanpa ekpresi.

"Kalian ikuti aku!" Keluar dari pintu staff Severus menuju ke ruangannya yang sebelumnya merupakan ruangan milik Albus Dumbledore.

Sesampainya mereka didalam ruangan miliknya, Severus menyapa lukisan Albus Dumbledore dengan senyum tulusnya.

"James, syukurlah kau bisa kembali" suara khas Dumbledore menyapa pendengaran meraka saat James yang masih mengandeng Harry memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto?"

"Paman, Naru pengen tinggal disini sementara waktu, bolehkan? Sekalian menemani Sasuke melatih LD" pinta Naruto dengan penuh harap pada Severus, sekalian mengalihkan suasana asing yang memenuhi Atmosfer ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa menempati ruanganku sebelumnya!"

"Ok... jaa"

"Mau kemana?" Taya Sasuke datar.

"Ke aula besar, Naru ingin makan bersama Pansy, Theo dan Blaise" dengan langkah ringannya Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **(Sekip) (•_• )**

24 Maret, disaat butiran salju yang tengah mencair sempurna, kini berbagai tanaman yang telah kembali hidup dari kebekuan sementaranya, terlihat seluruh batang yang kini kembali memunculkan ranting serta tunas-tunas kecil dengan berbagai warna daun, dengan suhu yang mulai menghangat. Diruang kebutuhan terlihat beberapa murid serta auror yang bertugas menjaga keamanan Hogwarts berlari mengelilingi aula yang cukup luas tersebut dengan keringat yang bercucuran, sedangkan ditengah-tengah ada Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengawasi mereka sambil sesekali merempari mereka dengan kunai ataupun shuriken yang mampu mereka hindatr dengan tangan kosong ataupun dengan sihir pertahanan andalan masing-masing, yap... setelah hampir dua bulan mereka menjalani pelatihan yang menurut mereka neraka dunia karena ketegaan(?) Naruto dengan memasang Gravity seal di ruangan tersebut sehingga, seakan-akan mereka tengah membawa beban berat yang membelenggu(berlebihan) kedua kaki mereka. Terlihat diurutan yang paling depan ada Draco dan disusul Harry yang tak jauh dibelakangnya,ya sejak Draco dinyatakan sembuh total setelah hapir seminggu dirawat oleh Karin di Mansion Namikaze, ia akhirnya diijinkan oleh Lucius kembali ke Hogwarts, sedang dibelakang mereka terdapat tiga orang auror yang masih cukup muda berlari sambil terengah serta kaos yang mereka pakai telah penuh dengan keringat, dan dibelakang mereka bertiga Hermione, Ron serta ketiga Slytherin yang lain aka. Pansy, Blaise, dan Theo berlari dengan nafas yang hampir terputus-putus, seselali mereka mengusap cairan asin yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit wajah mereka dengan mengunakan lengan tangan mereka masing-masing, sesekali juga mereka terlihat membungkuk guna mengembalikan nafas mereka yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan kunai atau shuriken dari Sasuke ataupun Naruto yang membuat mereka kembali berlari dengan sekuat tenaga guna mencapai target lima puluh putaran sehari. Anggota LD yang lain jangan ditanya, mereka juga merasakan adrenalin yang sama dengan orang-orang telah berada didepan mereka, apalagi denga si-kembar Fred dan George yang bahkan beberapa kali mengumpat tidak jelas gara-gara semenjak Dumbledore Army disahkan oleh Si_Kepala_Selolah yang baru dan mengubah namanya menjadi club Duel tingkat ke_neraka_an latihan mereka semakin dipersulit oleh Sasuke maupun Naruto yang semakin sering melempari mereka dengan berbagai macam kutukan, bahkan duel yang dulu diadakan Naruto seminggu sekali dengan sesama anggota kini diganti dengan dua minggu sekali, dan lebih parahnya lagi mereka langsung beradu duel dengan orang-orang hebat yang sudah berpengalaman seperti Kingsley bahkan beberapa Professor seperti Severus Snape, Professor Mc Gonagall dan yang lainnya. Tidak lama setelah mereka menyelesaikan target lima pulih putrannya, mereka langsung tepar ditempat, memposisikan diri masing-masing terlentang di lantai tanpa memperdulikan apa itu kotor, toh mereka bisa langsung membersihkan kotoran yang menempel dengan sekali ayunan tongkat sihir mereka. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah mereka mengeluarkan tawa penuh dengan kemenangan karena mereka mampu menyelesaikan putaran mereka lebih cepat daripada hari kemarin, bukankah itu namamya kemajuan? Kita fokus pada anak-anak kelas tiga kebawah, mereka tanpak tenang-tenang saja dan tidak terlalu lelah karena Naruto hanya memberi beban mereka seperempat dari berat tubuh mereka, sedangkan yang lain mencapai lebih dari separuh berat tubuh masing-masing.

"Aku lapar,,,"

"Haah... capek..."

"Lelah,,,"

"Kapan kita boleh ke Aula?"

"Sekarang juga boleh" sahut Naruto yang sudah berjongkok diatas kepala mereka

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Naruto-Sensei..." mengabaikan delikan protes dari Sasuke, Naruto mengacak rambut salah satu juniornya yang bernama Dennis Creeve yang baru ditahun keduaanya dengan gemas, "ayo semuanya, yang semangat..." teriak Naruto yang cetar membahana tanpa perlu mengunakan mantra _ **'Sonorus'**_ untuk mengeraskan suaranya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Di Aula besar kali ini terlihat seluruh siswa bersuka ria terutama dari anggota DA yang kini menjadi CD (Club Duel) dengan cepat menghabiskan sebagian besar makanan yang terhidang dimeja. Mengabaikkn tatapan ngeri dari berbagai pasang mata yang melihat mereka aneh, walaupun sudah menjadi rutinitas yang tidak asing lagi di setiap jam makan malam, yaitu seluruh anggota CD berkimpul menjadi satu di meja yang masih memiliki banyak makanan yang tersaji, begitu pula dengan ketiga Auror muda yang ikut latihan mereka.

.

..

.

Suasana yang sebelumnya sangat ramai kini mendadak hening diakibatkan oleh sebuah ledakan yang cukup keras serta kepulan sasap putih tebal yang membumbung tinggi di barisan belakang aula. Menenggok kearah pintu masuk, mereka menatap ngeri akan kedatangan sososk melingkar besar berwara ungu serta beberapa luka geres yang cukup dalam menghiasi sisik tebal sosok tersebut, semakin jelas terlihat seekor ular besar melingkari dua orang, yang satu berambut hitam bak seorang iklan shampo dengan kulit pucat serta eyeshadow(?) (Benergak? Est paling parah soal nyebut jenis bedak dan kawan-kawannya, paling yang Est hapal cuma eyeliner) berwarna ungu yang membingkai kedua matanya hingga berbenruk menyerupai mata ular, serta seorang perempuan yang terlihat berumur sekitar kepala tiga dengan dada yang bisa membuat para pria normal enggan berpaling darinya, (#mulai melenceng dari rating) berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua, jangan lupakan tato aneh berwarna ungu terang #bener gak? yang terlukis indah diwajah sampai keleher jenjangnya, bahkan sanpai dipergelangan tangannya. Serta tanda didahi yang bersinar.

"Sialan kau Orochimaruuu... kau menjadikanku tumbal kembali..." teriakan menggelegar yang terdengar serak itu membuat beberapa siswa menutup telingga mereka.

"BAA-CHAAAN..." teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah wanita tersebut, menengelamkan kepalanya di dada besar Tsunade, mengabaikan pekikan tertahan serta lelehan darah yang leluar dari hidung beberapa pria yang melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar hamil Naru-chan...? Kufikir hanya akal-akalan Uchiha saja untuk menghidar dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai Uchiha terakhir, dan kenapa kau bisa jadi sependek ini?" Tanya Tsunade dengan mencubit kedua pipi Naruto gemas, setelah itu ia mencium kening Naruto penuh sayang,

"Baa-chan... jangan dicubit lagi, pipi Naru sakit ttebayou..." protes Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya serta sesekali memgusap pipi tembamnya.

"Kfufufufufufu... kau semakin manis dengan tubuh pendekmu Naru-chan... apa lagi perut buncitmu yang berisi bayi Sasuke, itu membuatku semakin menginginkan bayimu sebagai wadah terbaruku..." ucap Orochimaru yang langsung membuat Naruto siaga satu, karena berbicara di tengkuk sang blonde.

"SIALAN KAU ULAR PEDOOOOO... KAU MENGAGETKANKU TAHU" teriak Naruto mengelegar, hingga membuat Sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya bertanda lelah otak(?) Dan perasaan(?). Sedangkan para murid yang masih melihat Manda semakin bergindik ngeri, berbeda dengan para Slytherin malah memandang Manda dengan pandangan takjub(?), bayangkan saja tiba-tiba ada seekor ular besar berwarna ungu melingkar dihadapan mereka yang tinggi lilitannya hampir menyentuh langit-langit, bahkan memadamkan sebagian besar lilin yang melayang indah disekitarnya.

"Jangan mengganggunya Orochimaru, dan sebaiknya kau menghilangkan Manda segera!" Karena tidak tega, atau bisa dibilang tidak terima jika kekasihnya digoda(?) Oleh seorang Ular tua semacam 'mantan' gurunya ia menjauhkan Naruto dari jangkauan Orochimaru.

 **POOF...**

Setelah itu asap tebal kembali mengelilingi ular ungu tersbut dan memghilang.

"Jadi ini tempatmu?" Tanya Tsunade sambil mengidarkan pandangnnya ke penjuru arah. "Hemm... cukup menarik"

"Baa-chan, apa bisa Naru melahirkan secara normal?" Penuh harap Naruto beryanya pada Tsunade. Mengacak rambut blonde bocah dihadapannya gemas, Tsunade hanya menanggapi dengan senyum penuh misteri.

 **××××××××××tbc××××××××××**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo...**

Mungkin minna-san malas menunggu est, tapi, est sungguh-sunguh minta maaf karena uo datenya lama pakai bingitsz... #ketular virus alay(?)

Dan maaf kalo masih banyak typo ataupun masih ada kaya yang hilang, tau kan kalo titik sama spasi, dihp itu letaknya berjejeran(?) Yosh... waktunya balas review...

.

.

.

Balas review^_^… yang ngak log in sama yang gak bisa di pm...

.

.

.

\- Vilan616 : hehehe... terimakasih udah suka chap ini, Menma? Boleh juga, biar gak repot cari nama, selamat tahun baru juga buat Vilan-san...

\- Lisa Amelia : eh, bbelum mengerti? Berarti est masih belum berhasil buat cerita ini... hikz... maaf kalo Lisa-san belum mengerti ... ceritanya tuh, saat mau diangkat jadi holage,naru dihianati sakura, karena sakura merasa yang pantas jadi hokage tuh Sasuke, karena kecewa Naruto pergi dari konoha dengan gulingan jutau yang ditinggalkan oleh Minato, terus... gitu deh...

\- ryouta suke : gak pa kq, gak login, browser tor? Apa itu? Sebelumnya est ngak tega, tapi karena ryou berangapan est tega, ya udah est tegain... 3 triwulan? Sembilan bulan doonnk? Kalo nga sekarang, kapan lagi? Jangan jadi renternir, gak baik kata pak ustadz,.. rumah est jauh dari halte, jadi ngak perlu ke halte buat lanjut. Hihihi... bayangin aja, kalo ryou ketemu sama mantan orang yang buat ryou kerepotan gara-gara ET. Kalo est ngak mau... kalo Suigetsu, est ngak tau alasannya, karrna hati est bilang gitu, est tulis aja gitu #apa hubunganya coba? Namanya Winslot dia cakep kq... ngak papa nemplok Naru sedikit... biar anaknya Naru tambah tampan karena sering nemplok orang tampan...

\- pink cherry : makashih nee-chan...yosh, harus semangat^_^

\- yaoi love : ini udah up sate, maafkan est kalo lama, dan makasih udah menunggu^_^

\- Guest : ini udah lanjut...

\- lusy jaeger ackerman : berhasillll... kan Est yang memuluskan perjuangan mereka,hihihi... pastinya ikut, mereka akan berperang melawan musuh yang lain... makasih udah dipangil senpai #tangan bergetar, ano, maksud est, makasih udah menyempatkan review lusy-san...

\- Iyeth620 ; padahal up datean est juga telat... ngak kq, James kan kena mantra dari si Voldie... tolong jangan salahin Pipi James... salahin Est aja, huwe... #digeplak. Yosh akan est umumin di group lagi... makasih udah baca, mau doonk kritik dan saran lagi... +_+

\- femix : nih, Tsunade dan Orochimaru udah datang... kalo Harry, entahlah...

.

.

.

.

Sekian dari Est ... ada kurang dan lebihnya eat mohon maaf, #berasa jadi kayak mc...

Yosh... sampai jumpa di chap depan...

.

.

.

.

tby,23-01-2016

4:30 PM


	14. Chapter 14

_**Veei**_

 _ **### 14###**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi K.**_

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **a. YU-GI-OH! © Kazuki Takahashi**_

 _ **b. La Clef du Royaume © Kyoko Shitou**_

 _ **rating : T**_

 _ **π SasuNaru π**_

 _ **ππDraRryππ**_

•

•

•

 **Warning!'**

 **1• Fic ini mengandung Shounen-ai, jadi gak jadi Yaoi, Dengan segala hormat, yang tidak suka bisa menepi atau meninggalkan fic ini... #berasa turun pangkat.**

 **2• Gagal EYD masih ada...**

 **3• M-preg mengikuti...**

 **4• Typo masih berseliweran... walaupun Est udah berusaha menguranginya...**

 **['`:_:'`]**

 **{•_•}**

 **V**

"Baa-chan, apa bisa Naru melahirkan secara normal?" Penuh harap Naruto bertanya pada Tsunade. Mengacak rambut blonde bocah dihadapannya gemas, Tsunade hanya menanggapi dengan senyum penuh misteri.

"Kita bicarakan ini lain waktu saja, karena aku perlu memeriksamu secara menyeluruh."

"Baiklah, ayo ke rumah paman. Suke, kau yang jelaskan kepaman Sev yah..." tidak ada sedetik setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke, duo pirang tersebut menghilang dengan mengiggalkan kilatan kuning, tanpa perduli mereka meninggalkan Orochimaru yang cengo, sedangkan Sasuke ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah kerena tingkah ukenya yang terkadang semaunya sendiri, juga suka memerintah ini itu, apalagi kalu sudah nyidam, semua anggota Orde dan Club Duel pasti kena kejahilannya. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga anaknya tidak akan semerepotkan Naruto nya.

Mengiring Orochimaru dan diikuti oleh Severus dan Remus (yang mengajar kembali kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam menggantikan Dolores Umbridge). Melangkah keluar dari Aula Besar, Severus yang memegang pundak kanan Remus, sedangkan pundak kiri Remus dipegang oleh tangan kanan Sasuke, dan Orochimaru sendiri sudah perpegangan dengan lengan kiri sang Uchiha satu-satunya tersebut dan menghilang.

Di Mansion Namikaze, selang beberapa menit setelah kedatangan Naruto yang hampir mengagetkan Louwis beserta Sirius karena kehadiran yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Naruto langsung memperkenalkan Tsunade pada Louwis, James dan Sirius yang masih disana kerena menunggui Regulus yang hingga saat ini belum sadar.

"Baa-chan... bisa bantu sembuhkan paman Regulus? Kasihan Karin-nee" pinta Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh harapan.

"Nenek? Kenapa kau memanggilnya nenek Naru?" Tanya Louwis memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar mirip Minato yang selalu ingin tahu"

"Ne... tentu saja Naru memanggilnya nenek, kan umur Tsunade-baa-chan sudah kepala enam"

"Eeh... yang benar saja?" koor Louwis, James dan Sirius kompak tidak percaya.

"Masih..."

 **Glek**

Menatap bagian dada dengan yang sedikit banyak(?) Terbuka dengan wajah memerah, dua duda dan satu perjaka(?) Tua tesebut mengalihkan pandangan mereka sambil menutup hidung

"KUSO GAKI" desis Tsunade dengan aura horor yang ketara.

"Ehem," deham seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"APA?" Desis Tsunade dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Kau memang sudah tua Tsunade," ucapan ringan dari Orochimaru semakin membuat mantan Hokage tersebut tersulut emosi, tahukan kalau wanita selalu sensitif soal umur.

 **BRAk Krakk**

Tatapan ngeri dari para penyihir dan beberapa ninja diarahkan pada sannin ular yang kini terpelanting menabrak dinding hingga roboh. Membersihkan debu yang menempel pada bajunya, Orochimaru kembali mendekati Tsunade yang masih mengambil ancang-ancang dalam pukulannya. Sasuke yang mengelengkan kepalanya malu akan tingkah kedua sannin yang merubuhkan dinding rumah mertuanya. Dan Naruto yang menyaksikan kerusakan dinding yang dibuat oleh Tsunade dan Orochimaru bersiap untuk meledakan amarahnya.

"Kalian... BERANI-BERANINYA... KALIAN MERUSAK RUMAHKU..." teriak Naruto.

"Berani kau membentak ku BOCAH"

"TENTU SAJA NARU BERANI..."

"Sudah! Kalian semakin membuatku pusing," ucap Sasuke menengahi pertengkaran dua pirang tersebut, beruntung pirang yang satu lagi (Louwis) tidak ikut juga.

"Kfufufufu... Setuju dengan Sasuke-kun," ucap Orochimaru yang sudah duduk nyaman disofa dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kan kan... apa ku bilang, kalau mereka ada pasti makan korban," dengan semangat Suigetsu menprofokatori penolakan tentang kedatangan kedua sannin tersebut.

"Tsunade-sama, bukannya tujuan anda kemari untuk menangani kelahiran Naruto? Alangkah baiknya anda memeriksa keadaan Naruto?" Usul Karin mencoba mengalihkan kemarahan Tsunade. Sedangkan Louwis hanya bisa mendesah lelah karena lagi lagi harus memperbaiki kerusakan yang ada di Mansion tersebut dengan sihirnya.

"Baiklah, ayo Naruto!"

"Baa-san, sebelumnya tolong bantu sembuhkan juga paman Regulus" pinta Naruto dalam mode seriusnya.

"Regulus? siapa dia?"

"Akan Naru tunjukan," setelah itu Naruto menuju ke kamar yang kini ditempati Regulus.

Membuka pintu yang bercat coklat dengan pelan, mereka lalu memasuki kamar tersebut dan mendapati seorang pria yang sampai saat ini masih tertidur dengan selang infus yang terpasang ditangan kanannya.

"Dia orangnya?"

"Iya baa-san, kemungkinan sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun dia tertidur." Terang Naruto dengan tatapan sendu menandang Regulus.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci Karin?" Menatap kebelakang Naruto, mata beriris coklat berpupil hitam tersebut dengan pandangan seriusya.

"Baik. Dari pemeriksaan yang Severus dan aku lakukan Regulus meminum racun, yang berasal dari sari nektar Daphne atau spurge laurel Daphne, serta ada tambahan racun yang belum diketahui, yang mampu menetrarisir efek Daphne tapi berefek untuk melambatkan fungsi sel dalam tubuh," terang Karin.

"Hmm... racun yang menarik, bukan begitu Tsunade?"

"Yea... mau ber-eksperimen kembali?" Tanya Tsunade pada partnernya.

"Khufufufufu... kau tahu apa yang ku inginkan Tsunade," balas Orochimaru dengan seringaian ularnya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sementara itu di Manor Riddle, terdengar teriakan mengelegar dari dari Sang Dark Lord dihadapan para pengikutnya hingga membuat wanita berambut keriting(?) hitam yang berada tepat didepannya mundur selangkah dengan tubuh bergetar. Sedangkan pengikutnya yang lain hanya bisa menundukan kepala mereka, karena tidak ingin mendapat sesuatu yang buruk dari sang "Tuan".

"Ma maaf My Lord, tapi itu bukan kesalahan Bella"

"Lestrange... dapatkan kembali piala itu! Atau nyawamu serta istri dan adikmu yang akan kujadikan Horcrux pengganti," setelah mengeluarkan(?) Ancamannya, Voldemort menarik lengan kiri Bellatrix dan menyentuhkan ujung tongkat yew miliknya pada tanda kegelapan yang ada pada lengannya.

Sedangkan Bellatrix yang merasakan sihir tuannya memasuki paksa pori-pori kulitnya hanya meringis dengan senyum maso(?)nya.

"Severus Snape, jika dia datang suruh dia keruanganku!" Titah Voodemort pada bawahannya, setelah mengucapkanya ia langsung keluar dari ruangan luas tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Di mansion Namikaze, Severus yang meringis pelan sambil mencengkeram lengannya kuat, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dari orang yang berada diruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Juugo khawatir.

"Ada panggilan kah?" Tanya Sirius yang sudah terang-terangan mencemaskan 'mantan' musuhnya.

"Ya, dan aku harus segera pergi menemuinya," jawab Severus dan langsung menuju ke perapian, guna meneleportnya ke Hogwarts, setelah sampai di Hogwarts ia langsung menuju ke Manor Riddle, setibanya ia di Manor Riddle, ia sudah ditunggu oleh salah satu Death Eathers yang menyuruhnya segera ke ruangan Sang Dark Lord. Memasang kembali pokerfacenya, Severus dengan yakin memasuki ruangang berpintu ganda tersebut, dan mendapati Voldemort sedang duduk di Singahsananya dengan kaki yang kiri berada di paha kanannya.

"My Lord," salamnya pelan, sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan untuk ku, Severus?"

"Maaf My Lord, aku hanya mendapatkan informasi kalau para anggota Order of the Phoenix mendapatkan bantuan dari Namikaze yang kembali menampakan diri, serta beberapa ninja yang datang dengan Namikaze Naruto" terang Severus

"Namikaze Naruto?"

"Yes My Lord, dia adalah putra dari Namikaze Minato. Orang yang pernah melawan anda secara langsung,"

"Minato, Khehehehe... tidak kusangka dia sudah memiliki anak, pemuda yang dulu berhasil membuatku hampir mati karena kecepatannya." Ucapnya dengan penuh seringai "lalu seorang yang memiliki rambut raven pantat ayam?"

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, suami Namikaze Naruto."

"Suami. Khe, dapatkan Naruto untukku, akan ku balas kau Uchiha,"

"Ta tapi My Lord, tidak akan mudah mendapatkan Naruto yang selalu bersama dengan Uchiha dan para penjaganya,"

"Jebak dia, dapatkan kepercayaannya, dan bawa dia kemari! Ku beri kau waktu satu bulan untuk membawanya kehadapanku."

"Yes My Lord" jawab Severus pelan.

"Bagus, akan ku balas Kematian Nagini. Pergilah!" Usir Sang Dark Lord sambil mengibaskan tangannya bagaikan mengusir lalat.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Memasuki pertengahan musim semi, tepatnya pertengahan bulan Mei yang mulai panas, terlihat Naruto tengah duduk menghadap lapangan rumput luas yang terbentang dihadapannya, sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah besar, sambil meringis pelan karena tendangan yang kuat dari calon bayinya, ia memejamkan mata dengan tenangnya. Terkikik pelan karena merasakan bayinya cegukan, sambil bersenandung kecil ia mengabaikan rambut pirangnya yang bergoyang pelan karena terpaan angin musim semi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?" Tanya suara barithon yang berasal tepat ditelinga kirinya. Serta tangan hangat yang melingkar di diperut buncitnya.

"Sasuke," bisik Naruto dengan mata terpejam, meresapi rasa hangat yang jarang ia dapatkan dari pemuda Raven yang akan menjadi ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung.

"Bagaimana, apa masih sering sakit?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus perut tersebut penuh sayang, sesekali dia juga merasakan tendangan dari kaki kecil sang putra.

"Tidak papa... tapi, chakra negatif Kurama dan yang lain, walaupun sudah dimurnikan dan kurama tekan sampai titik terendah masih sering bocor keluar. Dan itu membuatku sering merasa takut, dan... membuatku sesak nafas, Suke" jelas Naruto sambil memainkan tangan Sasuke yang berada diperutnya.

"Bertahanlah! Dan, maaf aku tidak bisa selalu menemanimu disini,"

"Tidak papa, aku seharusnya berterimakasih, kau sualdah mau membantu melawan Dark Lord, yang telah meresahkan masyarakat sihir disini."

"Hem... ayo kita masuk, kau harus lebih banyak istirahat dan tidur Naru,"

Setelah mencium pucuk kepala Naruto ia lalu mengangkat sang pujaan hati menuju kekamar mereka dengan bridal style, karena kamar yang sebelumnya Sasuke tempati kini telah digunakan untuk ruang perawatan Regulus yang kini sudah sadar, walau masih belum bisa berdiri dan berbicara secara lancar. Membaringkan Naruto di ranjang King size miliknya ia lalu menyelimuti Naruto dengan selimut tebal bergambar rubah sampai sebatas dada. Setelah memberi kecupan singkat dibibir ia mengacak rambut halus Naruto.

"Disini saja Sasuke, jangan pergi" pinta Naruto sambil menahan kepergian(?( Sasuke darinya.

"Apapun untukmu," ucapnya pelan dan ikut berbaring di samping Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Teme"

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Hogwarts)_

Setelah jam makan siang berakhir, terlihat Harry tendah berlari keluar dari kamar asrama menuju ke kelas Transfigurasi yang seharusnya akan dimulai tiga menit lagi, mempercepat larinya, tanpa perduli sekitar, remaja berambut hitam acak-acakan tersebut bahkan hampir menabrak deretan baju zirah yang ada disepanjang koridor, bahkan sesekali dia menabrak siswa ataupun siswi yang berjalan dikoridor. Tanpa berniat menghentikan larinya dia hanya mengucapkan kata maaf dengan agak keras.

 **Brak**

"Hosz, hosz... maaf Professor, tadi saya ketiduran, are?" Ucapnya pelan saat tidak mendapati sang Professor aka. Professor McGonagall. Mengidarkan pandangannya dan mendapati teman-temannya yang sedang menahan tawa karena melihat penampilannya yang sangat acak-acakan...

"Ehem, ada apa kau didepan kelasku Mr. Potter?" Dehemnya pelan "dan Mr. Potter, rapikan penampilanmu!" Memasuki ruang kelasnya McGonagall lalu menuju ke mejanya. Setelah mendapati Harry Potter telah duduk dengan rapi akhirnya dia memulai pelajaran Transfigurasinya dengan tenang.

Sedang di ruangan lain tepatnya ruang kepala sekolah, terlihat Severus Snape tengah berjalan mondar-mandir dihadapan lukisan Dumbledore yang masih setia mengawasinya dalam diam.

"Tenanglah Sev, kau pasti mendapatkan jalan keluarnya,"

"Dia akan semakin mencurigaiku jika aku tidak bisa membawanya,"

"Kau bisa berhenti menjadi agent ganda ini"

"Tidak bisa, tugasku belum selesai, dan aku memiliki tanda kegelapan di lenganku yang membuat dia bisa mengetahui lokasiku, bahkan mengendalikanku"

"Kau lupa, dulu Lucius juga memiliki tanda sama denganmu, walaupun tidak bisa hilang, tapi tandanya sudah tidak berfungsi bagi Pangeran Kegelapan. Cobalah minta bantuan pada ninja Konoha tersebut, mungkin dintara mereka bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan Minato dulu,"

"Akan ku fikirkan" ucapnya lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak Severus mengatakan perintah Voldemort pada Dumbledore, sejak saat itu pula dia memikirkan usul pendahulu(?)nya tersebut. Dan kini dia menuju ke perapian guna menuju ke Mansion Namikaze. Dalam hitungan detik kini dia telah berada didalam perapian Namikaze, membersikhan jubahnya dari bubuk floo dengan ayunan tongkat sihirnya. Mendapati ruang keluarga kosong, dia langsung menuju keruang tamu yang letaknya berada tepat disebelah ruangan yang biasanya jadi tempat berkumpul.

"Oh... Sev, ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Louwis, orang 'pertama' yang mendapati Severus bergabung dengan mereka. Terlihat pula Sirius dan James yang sedang bertanding catur sihir dengan serius, Louwis yang memangku putrinya sambil memegang buku yang penuh dengan gambar, Sasuke yang sedang membaca gulungan sambil mengelus kepala Naruto yang tidur dipahanya.

"Aku, mendapatkan tugas dari Voldemort untuk menculik Naruto"

"Untuk apa dia menginginkan Naruto?" Tanya Louwis sambil mengusap punggung putrinya yang menegang saat Severus menucapkan nama Voldemort. "Tidak papa Lisy, kauselalu aman sekarang," bisiknya di telinga kiri sang putri.

"Membalas dendam pada Namikaze Minato."

"Dia mengenal Hokage keempat?"

"Uuh... kalian berisik!" Ucap Naruto dengan suara serak.

"Maaf Naru,"

"Hemm teme, elus lagi!" Perintahnya sambil meletakkan tangan kanan Sasuke keatas perut buncitnya.

"Naruto,"

"Umm... iya paman?" Walau masih mengantuk, Naruto masih bisa mendengar panggilan pelan dari Severus.

"Apa kau bisa melakukan penyegelan pada tanda kegelapan?"

"Umm... bisa sih... tapi chakra Naru masih kacau, tapi Sasuke juga bisa paman,"

"Segel apa" tanya Sasuke yang masih fokus pada gulungan yang dibacanya.

" _ **Fūja Hōin**_ Suke,"'

"Hn,"

"Cepat lakukan! Mumpung paman Sev mau menerima tawaranku dulu,

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke sambil menangkat satu alisnya.

Melihat tatapan serius dari Sasuke, Naruto bangkit dari acara berbaring nyamannya dipaha Sasuke.

"Dulu, aku menawari paman Sev untuk berhenti jadi Death Eathers. Yahh... sekalian uji coba _**Fūja Hōin**_ yang pernah Kakashi-sensei ajarkan," mengaruk belakang kepalanya ia menjelaskan hal yang terjadi dulu.

"Kfufufufu.. aku menyukai idemu menjadikan manusia sebagai kelinci percobaan Naruto-kun," diiringi tawa nista Orochimaru yang baru bergabung mendengar penjelasan Naruto ikut menimbrung(?) Percakapan mereka.

"Khehehehe... aku menyontoh kelakuanmu Orochi-sensei"

"Senang memiliki murid pandai sepertimu Naru," dengan semangat ke-ularan(?) Ia duduk disamping Naruto dan merangkul pundak Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Melihat tangan pucat merangkul kekasihnya dengan teganya Sasuke menjauhkan tangan tersebut dan duduk di tengah mereka (Orochimaru dan Naruto)

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya Naru!" Perintah Sasuke posesif.

"Tidak mau, Orochimaru enak diajak sharing masalah fuinjutsu atau jutsu baru yang membutuhkan pembahasan ilmiah," tolak Naruto ngotot.

"KALIAN BERISIK! LIHAT AKU JADI KALAH LAGI DARI JAMES..." teriak Sirius yang mulai frustasi karena mengalami tiga kali kelalahan beruntun. padahal didua babak awal dia selalu memenangkan pertandingan.

"Itu karena kau bodoh" tanpa perasaan Sasuke menyahuti teriakan Sirius dengan nada datarnya.

"Ka kau bocah Uchiha bin anak ayam..." tuding Sirius yang mulai meledak.

"Dan kau orang tua bau tanah yang berani mengatai Tou-sama anak ayam." Desis Sasuke sambil mengirimkan deathglare pada Sirius.

"Kau berani pada orang tua bocah durhka"

"DIAM! KAU SASUKE PERGI LAKUKAN PENYEGELAN PADA SEVERUS! DAN KAU SIRIUS, AKAN KU CABIK KAU SETELAH BAYI INI LAHIR KARENA MEMBUAT PARTNERKU KEMBALI STRES" teriakan murka Naruto yang dikendalikan oleh Kurama, membuat suaranya semakin berat dan serak. Apalagi dengan chakra merah yang kembali keluar setelah hampir tiga hari yang lalu membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"Sasuke cepat tekan kembali chakra Kyuubi, kita lakukan oprasi sekarang!" Perintah Tsunade yang langsung datang saat merasakan tekanan chakra negatif yang meningkat pesat.

Mengabaikan rasa panas yang membakar kulit tangan dan dadanya akibat bersentuhan dengan chakra merah Kurama yang sudah membuat sebagian besar kulit Naruto terkelupas, walaupun cukup lambat laju penyebarannya karena ditahan Kurama dari dalam, tetap saja akan sangat membahayakan bagi tubuh Naruto dan bayinya jika sampai mengalami kercunan chakra. Dengan berlari, Sasuke mengendong Naruto menuju ke ruangan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Tsunade dan Karin sebelumnya.

"Sasuke cepat tahan Segel Kyuubi, gunakan Sharingan untuk mengembalikan ketitik terendah!" Perintah Tsunade kembali sambil menbuka jubah Naruto.

"Apa kita perlu melakukan _Anestesi_ Tsunade-sama?"

"Gunakan _Anestesi Lokal_ dan tetap pantau detak jantung dan pernafasan! Sasuke usahakan tetap berkomunikasi dengan Naruto agar membuatnya tetap sadar!" Perintahnya sambil mengarahkan pisau bedah keperut Naruto bagian bawah dan...

 **Crass...**

Dengan cepat Tsunade membedah perut Naruto secara melintang, mengabaikan darah yang terus keluar ia lalu mengeluarkan bayi yang selama sembilan bulan ini berada dalam perut Naruto. Setelah memotong tali pusarnnya Tsunade lalu membawa bayi tersebut untuk menyelimutinya supaya tetap hangat.

"Karin bersihkan sisanya dan jahit kembali lukanya!"

"Hai' Tsunade-sama."

"Kau merasa lelah Naru?" Tanya Sasuke membisikan disamping telinga Naruto.

"Hemm..." dengan lemas Naruto mengelengkan lepalanya pelan. Masih memjamkan matanya, tanpa bisa ia bendung terlihat lelahan air mata bahagia meluncur cepat dipelupuk matanya. Begitu pula denga Sasuke yang masih menangis karena menyaksikan bagaimana pisau tajam milik Tsunade membedah perut Narutonya, dan bagaimana tangan Tsunade mengeluarkan bayi yang sudah ia nanti selama ini dari perut Naruto. Melihat rambut raven yang dihiasi semburat warna pirang yang masih lengket karena air ketuban, kelopak mata yang masih terpejam itu juga masih dihiasi bercak kemeraha dari darah sang ibu. Dia seakan merasa kembali kemasa lalunya dimana sang ibu dengan susah melahirkan dirinya, bagaimana perasaan ayahnya yang sangat cemas menunggui ibunya. Tanpa bisa ia tahan ia memeluk Naruto dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher jenjang Naruto.

"Hiks... terimakasih sudah menahan penderitaan ini Naru, terimakasih sudah mau menerima dan mempertahankan anakku, anak kita. Terimakasih... termakasih," karena masih lelah dan lemas, walaupun sudah mendapatkan transfisi darah, ia tetap merasakan lemas beserta perutnya yang masih mati rasa. Karena tidak tega melihat Sasuke menangis dan OOC ia hanya memgangkat tangannya dan mengelus punggung lebar Sasuke yang selama ini sering ia lihat dari kejahuan.

"Hemm... terimakasih juga karena telah menjadi ayah dari anakku, Suke." Balasnya pelan "aku ingin tidur Sasuke..."

"Jangan tidur dulu, kita perlu membahas nama untuk putra kita,"

"Aku sudah dapat nama"

"Siapa?"

"Menma"

"Tidak, tidak... Menma terlalu mainstteam. Bagaimana de-"

"Tidak mau, kalau tidak setuju dengan nama Menma, pergi sana cari anak lain!" Dengan kejam Naruto memotong ide Sasuke. Karena tidak ingin mendapat penolakan dari Sasuke ia lalu memungungi Sasuke dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Haah... baiklah, namanya Menma. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat anak kita Naru?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut Naruto dengan penuh sayang.

"Mana Menma?"

"Dia sedang dimandikan Karin," jawab Tsunade sambil mengecek kondisi Naruto kembali.

"Perutku rasanya semakin melar"

"Hemmm... memang, itu terjadi karena bayi yang ada didalamnya sudah keluar"

"Tapi yang ada difilm-film bisa langsung kecil lagi dan langsing,"

"Sudahlah kau ini,"

"Naru, lihat anak kita!" Sambil mengendong Menma Sasuke lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Mou... kenapa warna revennya lebih banyak daripada pirang?"

"Karena aku yang membuatnya"

"Yak, kau Teme ero," teriaknya sambil mengeplak kepala raven besar dihadapannya.

"Itu faktanya dobe, wajahnya saja mirip denganku"

"Berisik, bawa keluar sana!" Usirnya marah.

"Hn, aku akan memperlihatkan pada yang lain" mengambil kembali Menma dari pangkuan Naruto,

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto-kun harus menyusui Menma-chan dulu Sasuke-kun," cegah Karin saat Sasuke mau beranjak keluar sambil membawa Menma. Dengan semburat merah dipipinya, karin membantu Naruto menyamankan posisi duduknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Hogwarts, Draco dan Harry yang mendapat tugas dari Professor Slughorn untuk menyerahkan ramuan di Ruangan Sreverus, kini hanya mendesah kecewa karena mendapati sang Professor tidak berada diruangannya. Menaruh tabung kaca di meja kerja Severus, Harry lalu menghadap kearah lukisan Dumbledore sekedar menyapa.

" _Permen Lemon Harry?"_ Tawar Dumbledore sambil menyodorkan sebiji permen lemon dengan tangan kanannya, " _kalau kau mau, kau bisa memgambilnya dilaci meja Severus,"_

"Errr, tidak Professor, ngomong-ngomong Professor Sanape dimana?"

" _Tadi dia bilang mau ke Mansion Namikaze, coba kau tanyakan pada Phineas_ "

 _"Dia memang masih disana, baru saja aku mendapat kabar dari lukisanku yang dipindah paksa oleh Sirius kalau Naruto sudah melahirkan, dan mungkin dia akan lama disana." T_ erang Phineas sambil menghirup aroma secangkir kopi yang masih mengeluarkan asap.

"Eh, benarkah Naru-nii sudah melahirkan?"

 _"Kau meragukan informasi dariku bocah pirang?"_

"Itu kabar bagus, ayo Dray kita beritahu yang lain!" dengan semangat Harry menarik Draco keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan terburu-buru Harry,"

"Kita harus cepat Dray, aku ingin melihat keponakanku secepatnya. Selain itu aku lupa menyerahakan Horcrux yang kutemukan pada Sasuke-san" ucapnya lirih diakhir kalimat, walaupun sudah lirih tapi masih ada seorang lagi yang mendengarnya selain Draco.

Sesampai di Kamar Kebutuhan yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh para anggota Club Duel, Harry lalu mengngumumkan berita bahagia tersebut kepada teman-temanya dan langsung ditangapi antusias oleh mereka, apalagi si kembar Weasley,

"Kami benar-benar ingin kesana," ucap Fred sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Tidak kalian saja, kami juga ingin melihat anak Naruto. Kyaa, pasti sangat imut, manis dan unyu-unyu(?) Gabungan antara ayah yang tampan dan ibu yang manis," teriak Pansy sambil menutupi pipinya yang blusshing.

"Kalian mungkin lupa, pintu lain yang sengaja disiapkan oleh Professor Snape dan Mr. Louwis untuk mengungsikan para murid keluar Hogwarts, tepatnya ke Mansion Namikaze yang memiliki pertahanan sempurna yang sudah dibuat oleh Naruto-san dan Sasuke-sensei beserta para penyihir hebat lainnya," ucap Luna dengan nada riangnya.

"Benar juga, kita hanya perlu mencari pintu tersebut," sahut Ron

"Masalahnya, bagaimana kita mencarinya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan? Karena diantara para murid pasti menjadi mata-mata si Voldy, apa lagi setelah perekrutan besar-besaran oleh Death Eaters terhadap murid Slytherin," ungkap Blaise yang membuat mereka semua terdiam.

"Darima kau tahu info itu Blaise?" Tanya Theo tertarik.

"Aku melihat tanda kegelapan dilengan Malcolm Baddock dan Graham Pritchard yang usianya lebih muda dari kita, dan saat aku mencari tahu dengan bertanya langsung pada salah satu dari mereka bilang kalau dia menjadi anggota Death Eaters karena dipaksa untuk selalu memantau pergerakan pasuka Dumbledore,"

"Nekat sekali kau bertanya langsung pada Mereka, bagaimana kalau si Voldy menngetahuinya?"

"Tentunya aku memiliki persiapan untuk menghadangnya langsung Pans,"

"Dengan _**Obliviate**_?" Tebak Draco yang langsung mengenai sasaran.

"Aku tahu letak pastinya, tapi... kita tidak bisa kesana karena berada di tempat yang sering dilalaui oleh siswa maupun Professor," bagaikan angin sejuk yang menyegarkan kepala yang sedang frustasi.

"Dima tempatnya Luna?" Tanya Harry ingin tahu.

"Dibelakang meja para guru, tepatnya di balik bayangan kursi kebesaran kepala sekolah," terang Luna sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dibelakan punggung sambil memainkan kakinya.

"Haah... berasa jadi percuma, lagian kita tidak mungkin ikut semuanya, akan sangat mecolok jika empat puluh siswa menghilang secara bersamaan,"

"Aku tidak ikut," mengangkat tangannya, Marietta Edgecombe sambil memainkan tangannya takut ia menatap Harry "lagian, aku masih memiliki tugas dari Professor Vector( Septima Vector pelajaran Arithmancy)"

"Kau masih belum mengerjaknnya?" Tanya Cho Chang mendapati teman akrabnya belum mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dikumpulkan senin nanti.

"Belum,"

"Tidak semua dari kami bisa ikut Harry, jangan lupakan Agustus nanti kita mulai memasuki OWL dan NEWT," ucap Angelina mengingatkan kelas lima dan tujuh tentang ujian yang akan segera mereka hadapi.

"Kami mengerti, jadi siapa saja yang akan ikut?

"Aku"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Malam menjelang disalah satu ruangan yang sudah dilapisi oleh mantra peredam, terlihat Severus yang tengah duduk ditengah-tengah aksara yang ditulis dengan darah Sasuke melingkarinya bahkan sampai di tubuh dan lengannya, tepatnya pada tanda kegelapan miliknya. Merangkai beberapa segel tanga dengan cepat lalu ia meepukan tangan kanannya pada tanda kegelapan tersebut hingga aksara yang ditulis sebelumnya mengeluarkan cahaya redup dan lalu memasuki tanda kegelapan ditangannya.

Mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat guna meredam teriakannya karena merasakan sakit dan panas yang melebihi mantra Crusio yang pernah diterimanya dari Dark Lord.

"AAAARRRGGGGH...hah haah," teriak Severus sambil mencekram lengan tangannya tepatnya pada tanda kegelapannya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih berdiri dihadapannya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Setelah selesai melakukan penyegelan, Severus yang masih lemas dipapah Sasuke keluar dari tempat tersebut menuju keruang keluarga, tentunya setelah membantu Severus mengenakan bajunya terlebih dahulu. Setelah mendudukan Severus kesofa panjang, dia lalu memasuki Kamar Naruto guna mengecek kembali keadaan Menma dan Naruto. Mendapati Tsunade yang sedang memeriksa Naruto, dia lalu duduk disamping ranjang Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama, kenapa tadi Naruto sampai kehilangan kendali seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hemm... selain perubahan emosi yang terlalu ekstrim, kondisi kehamilan pada laki-laki juga menjadi kendala, kau tahu sendiri, laki-laki tidak diciptakan untuk bisa mengandung Uchiha,"

"Lalu, baaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Cu-"

" **Tenang saja Ayam, Naruto baik-baik saja** ," sela Kurama yang kini sudah bisa keluar bebas lagi.

"RUBAH BULUK, berani-beraninya dia menyela ucapanku," desis Tsunade murka

 **"Hn, wanita tua berdada besar"**

"Astaga, Kami-Sama," desah Sasuke lelah

.

.

.

.

Ketika jam dinding berdentang sembilan kali dikediaman Namikaze, Severus yang mendengar dentingan tersebut akhirnya terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa, dengan tubuh yang masih terasa sakit dia hanya bisa menatap langit-langit berwarna putih, hingga lamuannya terganggu dengan kehadiran seseorang yang dulu merupakan musuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Sev? Ini minumlah!" Sapa James sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Terimkasih," ucapnya sambil menerima gelas berisi air putih tersebut dan meminumnya.

Masih dalam suasana yang terasa kaku, James akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya, dan melangkah menjauh, baru dua langkah dia berhenti karena mendengar suara dari balik lukisan Arata yang kosong.

 **Ngiiik**

"Cepat-cepat sebelum ketahuan Filch!"

Suara itu, James hafal suara yang didengarnya. Setelah melihat Lukisan Arata begeser dari tempatnya, keluarlah sepuluh remaja yang satu diantaranya belum ia kenal.

"Waaah... benar katamu Luna,—"

"kita bisa langsung sampai di Mansion Namikaze," seru Fred dan George dengn gaya bicara mereka.

"Ka li an..." desis Severus melihat kesepuluh siswanya dengan bergerombol keluar dijam malam juga keluar dari teritorial Hogwarts.

"Err... Hai Professor Snape," sapa Draco kikuk,

"Kami hanya ingin melihat anak Naru-nii... sunguh, tidak ada maksud lain."

"Siapkan diri kalian untuk detensi besok!"

"Hemmm... lima Gryffindor, empat Slytherin, dan satu Ravenclaw, Wahhh kalian hebat, pertahankan keonaran kalian dan buat Hogwarts agar tidak semakin membosankan!" Perintah James menyemangati kesepuluh anak yang melangar peraturan sambil bersorak gembira karena ada juga yang menjadi penerusnya.

"JAMES POTER... SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGAJARI MURIDKU UNTUK MELAKUKAAN KEONARAN BODOHMU KUPASTIKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN MELIHAT MATAHARI LAGI" teriak Severus lepas kendali setelah mendengar sorakan James, mengabaikan keadaanya yang masih lemas dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dengan memasang muka garang.

"Ada apa ini, Kenapa kalian berisik sekalih? Harry?"

"Err... hai Naruto-nii!"

"Kenapa kalian berada disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil berdecak(?) pinggang

"Kami ingin melihat anak Naru-senpai,"

"Kau ikut juga Luna, dan bagaimana jika ada yang mengetahui kepergian kalian?"

"Tenang, kami diajari Harry membuat duplikat diri—

"Dengan transfigurasi"

"Sesuai ajaran Naru-nii," jawabnya sambil melirik Severus takut-takut.

"Ho, kau sudah menemukan kekurangannya? Jadi bisa bertahan berapa lama?"

"Ada pada kapasitas sihir yang kita keluarkan, dan bertahan paling lama sepuluh jam Nii-san" jawab Harry semangat kerena akhirnya bisa membuat copian dari jurus Kagebunshin milik Naruto, yahhh walaupun masih belum bisa melakukan apapun selain tidur.

"Naru, Menma bangun lagi" dengan suara seraknya karena baru bangun tidur, Sasuke mengendong Menma sambil sesekali menguap lebar.

"Kyaaa... manisnya..." teriak ketiga gadis tersebut, sambil mendekati Sasuke yang langsung mundur beberapa langkah karena takut jika Menma kecilnya menjadi korban tubrukan ketiga gadis bar-bar dihadapannya.

"Sensei, ijinkan aku mengendongnya," pinta Hermione penuh harap.

"Aku ingin mencium pipi gembilnya" sahut Pansy berbinar karena melihat pipi gembil Menma yang masih terlihat merah segar.

"Boleh aku menculiknya?"

 **Doeengg**

"Lu Luna, kau ingin mati ditangan Sensei ayam ini?" Bisik Pansy ditelinga Luna karena menanggapi pernyataan Luna yang sangat melenceng dan membahayakan jiwa dan raganya.

"Hn, tidak boleh!" Tolak Sasuke mutlak.

"Naru-nii..." pinta sebagian besar siswa tersebut dengan puppy eyes karena melihat Menma dibawa masuk kembali oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf, ini sudah malam dan waktunya Menma-chan tidur, tapi kalian bisa bermain dengan Menma-chan besok"

"Jadi, kami akan menginap disini kan?"

"Boleh kan Paman Sev, sehari saja... lagian besokkan hari Sabtu" pinta Naruto pada Severus untuk mengijinkan teman-temannya menginap.

"Untuk kali ini, dan bersiaplah besok kalian dengan detensi!"

"Kami mengerti—

"Lagian kitakan menderita—

"Bersama-sama"

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga tidur bersama Karin-nee disana!" Sambil menunjuk kearah pintu yang tercantum nama Uzumaki Karin. "Dan kalian bagi dua kelompok untuk tidur dengan Suigetsu dan Juugo di kamar sebelahnya!"

…

 _ **ππππππππ**_

…

Pagi hari di Mansion Riddle yang tenang, terlihat seorang pria yang membawa sebuah surat menuju kamar Sang Dark Lord.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Saya Fenrir, My Lord,"

setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali dengan pelan. Pria itu, Fenrir Greyback langsung memasuki kamar tersebut setelah mendapat perintah masuk dari Sang Dark Lord, setelah mencium ujung jubah hitam yang menyentuh lantai, dia lalu berdiri dan menyerahkan surat yang diterimanya dari salah satu mata-mata kecilnya yang berada di Hogwarts. Membaca surat tersebut dengan teliti, hingga dibaris tertentu matanya menyipit dibarengi dengan senyum miring menghiasi bibir ratanya(?)

"Apa kau sudah mencari tahu kebenaran surat ini?"

"Sudah My Lord,"

"Hyahahahaha... tidak kusangka mereka sudah bertindak sejauh itu. Menarik, sangat menarik... suruh salah satu dari mereka untuk memata-matai Namikaze Mansion!"

"Maaf My Lord, tapi kelima siswa Death Eatres kita memasuki pintu tersebut hanya menemukan ruang hampa yang dijaga oleh kura-kura bermata satu dan berekor tiga yang menembakkan peluru air pada mereka dan melemparnya keluar ke Dedalu Perkasa,"

"Kura-kura ekor tiga?"

"Yes My Lord,"

"Pergilah! Dan pangilkan Bellatrix sekarang!"

"Yes My Lord," mencium lagi unjung jubah Voldemort, dia lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa... manisss, aku mau jadi babby sisternya(?)" Girang Pansy yang pagi-pagi langsung masuk kamar Naruto dan mengangkat Menma tanpa meminta ijin dari kedua pria yang masih tidur.

"Kau hebat Pans, berhasil menculik Menma tanpa ketahuan,"

"Kalian ini, Sasuke-kun dan Naru-chan pasti sudah tahu, hanya saja mereka membiarkanmu mengambil Menma-chan," jelas Karin.

"Begitu yah,~"

"Jangan kau fikirkan, itu tandanya mereka sudah sangat mempercayaimu," hibur Karin saat melihat muka suram Pansy.

"Benarkah?"

"Hai, kalian sudah pada bangun Hooamm..." sapa Theo.

"Selamat pagi," Sahut Blaise

"Dimana Harry dan Draco?" Tanya Ron yang bangun tadi sudah mendapati tempat tidur yang kosong, bahkan dengan kindisi kasur yang kembali normal. (Sudah tidak dalam pengaruh mantra perluasan)

"Tadi aku melihatnya bersama Juugo dan Suigetsu lari pagi mengelilingi mansion," jawab Karin sambil mengendong Menma

"Mau dibawa kemana?" Tanya Hermione tidak ikhlas.

"Aku harus memandikannya"

"Ikuuut" koor ketiga siswi konpak.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari di Penjara bawah tanah Azkaban, terlihat Voldemort menuruni satu persatu anak tangga menuju ke ujung penjara gelap tersebut. Menemui seorang penghuni tahanan yang telah lama menghuni sel gelap yang dijaga oleh Dementor. Ya, seorang yang dulu pada masa kejayaanya disebut sebagai Dark Lord Grindelwald, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya, tapi setelah Voldemort mengacungkan tongkat yew miliknya akhirnya Grindelwald memberitahukan tentang rahasia tongkat Elder serta tentang tiga Relikui kematian. Setelah mendapat info yang dia butuhkan, Voldemort lalu keluar dari sel sempit tersebut.

Hingga sore hari yang kelabu, didekat danau Hitam yang berada disamping Hogwarts, tepatnya disebuah makam yang berhias batu marmer putih dan ditengah-tengahnya terdapat peti yang terbuat dari Marmer putih yang terlihat elegan(?) Membuka peti tersebut dengan sihirnya. Voldemort lalu memasuki peti besar itu dan menyingkap kain beludru ungu yang menutupi jasad Albus Dumbledore. Dengan jemari kurus dan panjangnya dia mengambil paksa tongkat Elder dari genggaman tangan Dumbledore yang berada diatas dadanya. Setelah mendapatkan satu dari Relikui Kematian dia bangkit dan tertawa keras, tak lupa mengacungkan tongkat Elder keatas langit dan meluncurkan sihir kebangaanya, ' _ **Mors Morde'**_ yang langsung menciptakan tanda kegelapan berupa tengkorak yang dililit ular.

.

.

.

 _ **ππππππππππππ**_

.

.

.

^_^Tbc^_^

.

.

.

Pojok est :

Errr, hai minna-san...

Maaf est sangat lama up datenya, est akui est salah, soalnya habis sakit dulu, est ngak langsung ngerjain tapi malah tersesat di dunia hill climbing, hihihi... dan setelah bosan est malah kehabisan ide veei^_^''

Udah itu saja pembelaan(?) Est. Ada yang mau memaafkan est?

.

.

.

.

Balasan review est, :

- **Namie** : hihihi... #garuk kepala. Maaf, est banyak urusan di dunia nyata est, ihhh... makasih sudah menunggu fic est yang penuh kekurangan ini. Maaf... juga kalo banyak typonya, soalnya akhir-akhir ini mata est agak buram kembali. Dan tambah words, .. akan est usahakan nambah di chap ini...

\- **retvianputri12** : bagi yang baca memang pendek, ttapi bagi yang nulis rasanya puanjang senpai... hihihi... pengen saja est ngapa-ngapain si nona Hokage... berubung Orochimaru lagi baik, jadi Orochimaru-sama mu bantu est ngapa-ngapain Tsunade.#apa maksudnya coba(-_-?)

\- **Blueonyx Syiie** : hihihi... est salah lagi yah nyebut nama... hikz... dulu Lucius-san sekarang Remus-san... #geleng kepala.

\- **lolipopkwon88** : hihihi... benarkah? Senag rasanya bisa menebak benar... makasih...

\- **hyunnie02** : un un... apa yang diatas udah banyak belum? Lagian hyunn tahukan alasan est.

\- **AkarisaRuru** : chap ini^_^

 **\- lusy jaeger** akerman : iya Lusy-san...

\- **Widia267** : terimakasih idah menunggu cerita est yang enuh kekurangan ini...

\- **Byakuren Hikaru83** : iya... terimakasih udah review...

\- **Vilan616** : hai, gak tentu Vilan-san, est up date tergantung keadaan. Dan terimakasih udah nunggu cerita est.

\- **Lisa Amelia :** oh... syukurlah... ini udah est lanjutin. Umm... est buat baru, kalo gak salah judulnya Before my Heart Stpos Beating. #plakk... ff sendiri dilupain judulnya... tolong jangan dicontoh otak est yang susah ngapalin ini.

\- **Lee Yaa 714** : iya... makasih sudah review...

\- **putrilestarilibra164** : ini sudah lanjut putrilestarilibra-san...

\- **pink cherry** : udah est up date fic um... rikuest? Nya...

\- **asyifaaulia31** : laki laki...

\- **askasufa** : hihihi... eet ngak kepukiran sampai disitu senpai... un, makasih udah nuempetin review...

\- **Vandalism27** : ummm... terimakasih masukannya, apa yang diatas sudah pendek? Mungkin karena dulu pas baca novel pertama tuh paragrafnya panjang, jadi mungkin kebawa. Dan maaf kalo ff est bikin pusing. Dan koma akan est selalu est ingat.

\- **Guest** : sudah tidak ada, paling nanti sesuai rencana sasuke untuk membangkitkan Keempat Hokage...

\- **Iyeth620** : un.. lagian est gak tega buat papi James jadi jahat... est bawaannya tuh ngak ngak tahan kalo ada orang ganteng jadi jahat... um, akan est usahakan perangnya.

\- **fatan** : hiks... maaf est gak bisa up date cepet...

\- **hanny fitriyani** : ummm... udah est bilang dan est warningin sbelumnya kalo fic est banyak typo. Padahal sudah est baca ulang, juga kelemahaa est yang berada di bahasa est yang sering ambruladur, terus, est juga sering kesusahan bedain antara r sama l juga masih menjadi kendala, apa lagi kamus bahasa est yang lagi dipinjam seseorang yang est lupa siapa, jadi gak bisa diambil kembali #curcol. Um... est up date pakai hp touchscreen yang kotaknya kecil kecil jadi kadang gak muat dimasukin jempol est#alasan yag mulai melantur. Dan terimakasih sudah menyampaikan unek uneknya di kotak review est. Semoga chap ini typonya berkurang.

\- **Uchizuu Ryuusuke** : sekarang lanjutnya... ^_^ maaf membuat Uchizuu-san menunggu lama.

\- **shunji da yumi** : sekarang Updatenya, maaf juga sudah membuat shunji-san menunggu lama.

~~~~ akhir kata est ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih pada para senpai, para senior dan para silent reader-san yang sudah mau membaca dan menreview cerita est.

~~~~~ akhir kata (lagi?) Kotak revier est selalu terbuka buatenerima uneg-unek yang berupa Review... hihihi...

.

.

.

Jaa...

.

.

 _ **~~~Omake~~~**_

Disebuah kerajaan yang berada dipedalaman yang dihuni oleh para suku Naga, yang masih terlihat asri. Kita fokuskan perhatian kita pada sebuah bagunan yang terlihat sangat luas tepat dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang dikelilingi rumah kristal, terdapat segudang senjata yang dilengkapi armor tempur terbuat dari titanium(?) Bahkan ada yang berbentuk menyerupai helm untuk kepala naga.

 **Sreeet trank**

Terdengar suara gesekan pedang dengan sarungnya yang berasal dari seorang pria berambut raven lurus seleher tengah mengeluarkan pedang besar dari sarungnya hingga mengeluarkan suara gesekan tajam.

"Sudah lama sekalih aku tidak memegangnya," ucapnya yang masih memandangi pedang ditangannya.

"Bukankah anda yang menginginkan bergabung dalam perang ini Pangeran?" Sahut seorang yang kita kenal sebagai Badrias Yulius, sang panglima yang menjaga keamanan Rommle.

"Ini kulakukan untuk seluruh keluarga kita Bad, aku tahu mereka mulai muak dengan hidupnya dan kutukan ini, kutukan keabadian yang dibawa dengan datangannya Gandora,"

"Aku mengerti, dan aku akan selalu mendukung semua keputusanmu, Yang Mulia~" ucap Badrias sambil menepuk pundak kiri Winslot dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hemm... terimakasih Bad,"

.

.

.

 _ **Kamarpjk, 2016-03-05 /**_

 _ **/09:04 PM**_


	15. Chapter 15 (End)

_**Veei**_

 _ **### 15###**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi K.**_

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **a. YU-GI-OH! © Kazuki Takahashi**_

 _ **b. La Clef du Royaume © Kyoko Shitou**_

 _ **rating : T**_

 _ **π SasuNaru π**_

 _ **ππDraRryππ**_

•

•

•

 **Warning!'**

1• Fic ini mengandung Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Dengan segala hormat, yang tidak suka bisa menepi atau meninggalkan fic ini... #berasa turun pangkat.

2• Gagal EYD masih ada...

3• M-preg mengikuti...

4• Typo masih berseliweran... walaupun Est udah berusaha menguranginya...

 **['`:_:'`]**

 **{•_•}**

 **V**

Perang, hal yang selalu ditakuti oleh orang-orang yang telah merasakan rasa sakit akan kehilangan yang disebabkan oleh sebuah peperangan. Serta menjadi yang paling ditunggu oleh berbagai jenis hewan predator terutama Hering, atau burung Nazar. Burung pemakan bangkai yang sering bahkan selalu datang ketempat-tempat yang akan menjadi arena peperangan. Dari angkasa terlihat tiga ekor naga yang tengah terbang rendah dan mendarat di halaman Hogwarts, tepatnya pada lapangan Quidditch yang kini tengah kosong.

Turun dari punggung ketiga ekor naga tersebut, terlihat tiga orang yang memiliki paras diatas rata-rata, yang kita ketahui bernama Winslot, Badrias Yulius serta Asthalion yang kini tengah berjalan tegap menuju kesalah satu pintu di kastil Hogwarts. Melewati lorong-lorong dengan dinding batu, Badrias lalu membuka pintu ganda besar yang berasal dari kayu oak pelan.

 **KRIEEET**

Karena suara deritan pintu besar tersebut, seluruh pasang mata yang ada didalam Aula Besar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari santapan makan siang mereka kearah pintu ganda tersebut. Melihat tiga orang pria atau mungkin wanita dengan paras diatas rata-rata memasuki Aula Besar dengan langkah tegap dan menawan, membuat hampir seluruh siswa serta guru dan staf yang lain memandang mereka dengan pandangan kagum dan terpana.

Tanpa menperdulikan tatapan kagum dari orang-orang yang melihat mereka, ketiga pria tersebut berdenti dihadapan Severus dan menganggukan kepala sekali sebagai salam, sedangkan para guru dan stafnya membaas dengan anggukan yang sama.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Suku Naga, kami ingin menemui Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto."

"Suku Naga?"

"Minerva, kau awasi mereka, jangan sampai ada yang kabur lagi! Kalian ikuti aku!" Perintah Severus pada Professor McGonagall yang duduk disampingnya, mendapati anggukan dari McGonagall. Severus lalu melangkah keluar melalui pintu para staff Hogwarts dan diikuti oleh ketiga pria yang diketahui sebagai suku Naga tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Mansion Namikaze)_

Dari arah perapian, terdengar suara 'wuushhh(?)' dan keluarlah tiga orang yang berpenampilan mencolok dan satu berpenampilan suram. Mendapati ruang perapian yang sepi, Severus lalu mengajak mereka menuju ruang tamu depan dan mendapati Suigetsu yang tengah tiduran disofa. Menguncang pelan bahunya, dan hanya disahuti dengan erangan Suigetsu pelan.

"Dimana Naruto dan Sasuke?"

"Mereka keluar membeli keperluan Menma, Louwis kerja, Lisyla sekolah sedangkan Tsunade dan Orochimaru mereka ditempat biasanya." Jawab Suigetsu rinci dan kembali tidur dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa.

"Bangun ikan!" Dengan keras Asthalion menarik bantal sofa yang menutupi wajah Suigetsu hingga terjatuh.

"Ittai, kau lagi! Mau apa kau kesini pendek?"

"Pen-dek?

"Asha!"

"Hem..."

.

.

.

"Kalian?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini?"

"Ya, data pergerakan gelombang energi yang mengelilingi tempat bangkitnya Gandora. Selain itu, dengan jumplah naga kami dengan naga liar lebih sediki akan membuat kalian kerepotan dengan serangan dari naga penganggu yang memihak Gandora."

"Lalu apa solusimu?"

"Kami telah memproduksi 9 pedang pembunuh naga yang telah bersatu dengan darah kami untuk menembus sisik naga,"

"Aku kurang setuju, dengan ide membunuh naga, kita bisa mengungsikan naga-naga itu kesuatu temapat. Atau kit-"

"Naruto, aku tahu apa yang kau fikirkan. Tapi ketahuilah, sejak jaman dahulu ketika naga pertama lahir, suku kitalah yang ditugaskan untuk mengatur keberadaan naga-naga itu." Sela Winslot menghentikan argumen Naruto.

"Terserah kalian" merasa percuma, Naruto lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi siapa saja yang akan membawa pedang itu?" Tanya Orochimaru yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Sama seperti tongkat sihir, Dragon swords akan memilih pemiliknya masing-masing"

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Badrias setelah sejak tadi terdiam,

"Kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kami tadi sudah menaruh keempat segel penguat dipenjuru hutan barat Hogwarts, dan tinggal memperluars areanya," terang Sasuke dengan mata yang masih fokus pada data yang dibawa oleh ketiga orang suku Naga tersebut.

"Kami percayakan masa depan kami pada punggung kalian, dan sebelumya maaf telah membuat masa depan terancam seperti sekarang..." 'aku berjanji ini yang pertama dan terakhir'

...

...

...

...…

Seharusnya siang hari dimusim panas saat ini, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi tidak kali ini, terlihat matahari yang engan menampakkan dirinya beserta sinarnya. Tapi kini dilangit hanya terlihat gumpalan awan kelabu yang menutupi sebagian besar wilayah atmosfer. Serta kabut yang menghalangi pandangan mata hampir tersebar diselurun penjuru Hogwarts.

…

Beralih pada bagian dalam hutan terlarang, terlihat segerombolan orang dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam telah menatap awas seorang remaja berambut hitam berantakan, tak lupa kacamata bulat bertenger apik dihidungnya. Sedang tangan kanannya memegang erat tongkat holly miliknya.

"Aku sudah datang memenuhi permintaanmu Voldemort, Jadi hentikan pembangkitan Gandora!"

"Khuhuhuhuhu... menarik, the boy who lived, memilih menerima tawaranku untuk menyelamatkan darah lumpur"

"Jangan lupakan kau juga memiliki darah lumpur ditubuhmu. Ah, tidak... yang benar darah campuran."

" _ **Crucio**_!"

 **Ctarr**

"Mantra yang sama lagi? Apa koleksi mantramu hanya itu Dark Lord?" Ejek Harry, setelah berhasil memblock serangan dari Voldemort. Semenjak menjadi murid Uchiha Sasuke, ia semakin mudah memancing emosi seseorang dengan kata-katanya, atau mempermainkan kata seperti Naruto.

"Kau..." desis Voldemort marah. Sesuai perkiraan Harry.

 **Wuush**

 **Ctarr**

 **Ktakkk**

 _ **"Reducto!"**_ mendengar lesatan mantra dari arah belakang dengan sigap Harry beralih kesamping demi menghindari lesatan mantra yang berasal dari tongkat valnut milik Bellatrix.

 **"Duro! Depluso!"**

 **Wuush**

 **Jleb** , mantra pendorong yang mengenai Bellatrix dengn telak membuat tubuh wanita tetsebut terdorong hingga menabrak batang pohon. Melihat satu tumbang dengan relek yang telah terlatih Harry menfokuskan serangan pada Voldemort.

 _ **"Avada Kedavra!"**_

 _ **"Expelliarmus!"**_ Dengan nafas terengah Harry mempertahankan mantranya untuk menghalau mantra milik Voldemort. Merah dan hijau yang saling bertabrakan, warna hijau dari mantra Avda Kedavra yang dikeluarkan oleh tongkat elder, melawan warna merah mantra Expelliarmus yang berasal dari tongkal holly milik Harry. Merasa aneh dengan tongkatnya yang seakan menolaknya, ah... atau mungkin tongkat lawannya, karena setahunya tongkatnya dan milik Voldemort itu bersaudara, berasal dari inti yang sama.

Karena penolakan dari tongkat sihirnya, dengan gesit Harry menggelak lesatan cahaya hijau dengan berguling kesamping. Tanpa tahu Voldemort merapalkan mantra yang sama lagi kearahnya. Entah apa yang dia rasakan saat ia berhasil berdiri tegap kembali, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan rasa dingin yang menembus dadanya, hingga ia mulai menutup matanya setelah sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna hijau mengenai dadanya. Diambang kesadarannya ia masih merasa sesuatu menancap tepat ditengkuknya.

 **Jleb**

 **Bruk**

"Pastikan dia sudah mati!" Perintahnya pada salau satu bawahannya. Dan dari samping kanannya maju seorang wanita paruhbaya menuju kearah Harry dan mengecek(?) Nadi dan nafasnya.

"Sudah mati my Lord"

"Khuhuhuhu... sekarang saatnya kebangkitan-nya. Bangkitlah GANDORA! GYAHAHAHAHAHA... bawa dia kita jadikan dia kado untuk para penentangku" titahnya pada satu-satunya Troll yang berada disana.

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

Sementara itu, beberapa jam sebelumnya saat Harry memilih keluar dari Hogwarts seorang diri, dan diikuti oleh bunshin Sasuke secara diam-diam. Terlihat Dihadapan mereka semua muncul empat peti kayu dari dalam tanah setelah Orochimaru selesai melakukan serangkaian segel tangan.

 **Kriieet**...

 **Buumm**...

Terlihat empat orang dengan wajah dan tubuh yang penuh dengan garis seperti retakan.

"Heemmm... Hogwartskah?" Gumam pria berambut pirang yang memiliki kesamaan wajah dengan Louwis.

"Geerrr... baka Otouto... jurus ciptaanmu lagi-lagi merepotkanku" omel pria berambut coklat panjang pada seorang berambut putih.

"Hn" mendapat balasan yang sangat singkat, padat dan terlalu tidak jelas membuatnya mundur teratur dan berjongkok sambil mencoret-coret lantai batu. Jangan lupakan aura ungu suram yang muncul dibelakangnya.

 _'Hai, pria tampan~ aku Myrtle, mau menemaniku menghuni toilet anak perempuan? Aeeerrr'_ goda Myrtle dengan gaya khasnya (saat mengoda Harry di kamar mandi perfec) tak lupa tiupan nakal yang diarahkan pada Hashirama yang masih duduk.

"Han tu... kyaaaaa Oh My God... Kami-Sama... huss huss... pergi sana! Hieee... jangan mengikutiku! Oh No... Tobi-chan tolong aku! Aaaarrghhhh... kenapa disini banyak hantu? OROCHIMARU SIALANNNN..." teriak Hashirama sambil berlari menghindari kejaran Myrtle yang melayang mengejarnya. Sesekali dia melemparkan kayu-kayunya kearah hantu perempuan tersebut. Yang pasti menembus tubuh transparan hingga hampir mengenei beberapa orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Myrtle!" Panggil Severus pada hantu perempuan tersebut. Sedangkan Hashirama langsung berlindung dibalik punggung Severus.

"Wahh... terimakasih rambut klimis-san kau sangat baik" pekik Hashirama dengan aura blink blink pada Severus.

"Peeeft... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Hashirama-sama ternyata takut hantu?" Tawa Minato membahana sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sen sei..."

"Baka aniki,"

"Ngomong-ngomong kali ini kita dimana?" Tanya Sandaime Hokage yang mengidarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah. "Naruto"

"Hokage jii-san, Tou-san..."

"Minato, kalian benar-benar bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang telah mati," ucap Lucius menatap Minato lekat-lekat.

"Tentu, lalu untuk apa kau menghidupkan kami lagi Orochimaru-san?" Tanya Minato yang dalam mode serius.

"Tanyakan pada anak dan menantumu!"

"Menantu?" Tanya keempat Hokage kompak.

"um... ano, Tou-san... etto, um... sebenarnya... aku um... sebenarnya-"

"Aku kekasih Naruto, apa itu salah?" Sahut Sasuke dengan evil smile. Taklupa tangan kanannya merangkul pinggang Naruto mesra.

"Kenapa menantuku jadi bocah Uchiha?"

"Sudah kuduga," sahut Sandaime Hokage sambil memainkan jangutnya.

"Duga?" Dengan Keponya Hashirama menyahut pernyataan muridnya.

"Dulu ciuman pertama mereka masih di Akademi"

"Hemm... SasuNaru, Indara dan Ashura. Jangan-jangan ada MadaHashi?"

"Mungkin saja, dulu Aniki juga sangat dekat dengan Uchiha Madara,"

 **Duak**

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh baka Otouto, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Uchiha Teme itu!"

"Panggilan sayangnya sama, Teme Dobe?"

"Hn..."

"KALIAN BERISIK! AKU SEDANG MENDISKUSIKAN RENCANA SAMA TOU-SAN" teriak Naruto jengkel.

'Mood ibu hamilnya masih nempel' keluh beberapa orang yang dulu menjdi korban kehamilan Naruto.

"Haik..." koor ketiga Kage kompak.

"Pasukan kami sudah berada diposisi,"

"Terimakasih Pangeran, berapa jumplah pasukan anda?"

"Kami hanya memiliki 64 pasukan dengan senjata lengkap"

"Perang lagi?" Tanya Hashiraa mulai serius.

"Huum, itu sebabnya Sasuke-kun meminta Orochimaru-sama dan Tsunade-sama datang. Yahh... untuk Orochimaru-sama bertugas mengunakan Edo Tensei kembali pada kalian, sedangkan Tsunade-sama bertugas membantu persalinan Naru-chan," terang Karin panjang lebar.

"Melahirkan? Bukannya Naruto itu laki-laki? Apa gara-gara efek samping dari jurus pengodanya?"

"Sepertinya tidak,"

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu Aniki?"

"Insting"

"Ehem... bisa kembali kepokok permasalahan?" Tanya Naruto yang lama-lama risih dengan tema pembicaraan mereka tentang dirinya.

Merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan disekitar Naruto, membuat ketiga Hokage Edo Tensei tersisa diam, walaupun satu pria albino harus menurut dengan terpaksa.

"Baiklah, bagaimana keadaan Harry?"

"Voldemort berhasil membunuhnya"

"What?"

"Kenapa kalian membiarkan dia mati?" Tanya Neville antara khawatir dan ingin marah

"Tenang, Harry hanya mati suri"

"Mati suri?"

"Iya"

"Mereka mulai kemari. Pangeran, kerahkan pasukanmu untuk berpencar. Alihkan para naga agar tidak menyerang penyihir!"

"Kita mendapatkan 26 siswa yang memiliki tanda kegelapan. Dan sudah kita amankan di gudang belakang Mansion Namikaze," ucap James yang baru datang bersama Sirius.

"Mansion Namikaze? Bukankah untuk masuk kita harus berhadapan dulu dengan monster kura-kura?"

"Memang, lagipula itu hanya ilusi yang diciptakan Sasuke dan diperkuat oleh chakra Isobu~" dengan riang kembali Naruto menjelaskan masalah kemunculan Sanbi pada auror muda yang berada dihadapannya.

"Lalu kami harus melawan siapa?"

"Tidak, kalian hanya bertugas mengunakan Ninpou: Shisekiyoujin. Untuk membatasi ruang gerak serangan Gandora" terang Sasuke datar

"Tidak, kami akan ikut bermain didalam" tolak Tobirama

"Heem... seperti saat melawan Juubi, ngomong-ngomong Gandora itu apa?"

"Hanya seekor Naga yang berasal dari mitos lama yang dulu hampir menghancurkan dataran Eropa." Hampir semua yang mengetahui apa itu Gandora Sweatdrop saat mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Namikaze Minato.

"Tou-san~"

"Kenapa? Aku bicara seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh lukisan Arata Ojii-san,"

"Memang sih~—_—¡"

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

Sore hari, disaat matahari semakin dekat dengan kegelapan, sudah beberapa kali tempat yang mereka pijak mengalami getaran yang kini semakin kuat hingga menjadi gempa bersekala menengah yang membuat beberapa bagian dinding kastil retak. Beruntung seluruh kastil dilindungi oleh manta perlindungan yang dibuat oleh para pendahulu Hogwarts demi menghindari serangan dari beberapa makhluk sihir yang ingin menyerang.

Dari arah barat sesekali terdengar raungan Naga yang tidak terlihat wujudnya. Sedangkan dari sisi yang lain, tepatnya di danau Hitam sebagian pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Remus Dan beberapa anggota Orde beserta Suigetsu telah bersiaga dengan senjata masing-masing. Taklupa team Neville yang berisi sebagian besar club duel beserta auror juga mengcungkn tongkat masing-masing kearah langit.

Bersama-sama mereka semua merapalkan mantra _**Protego Maxima**_ serta _**fianto**_ _**duri**_ dan _**repello inimicum,**_ kearah langit untuk memperkuat pertahanan mereka. Dengan jantung yang semakin terpacu dengan cepat, hanya tinggal menunggu genderang perang benar-benar dibunyikan dengan bangkitnya Sang Naga Penghancur. Tongkat, pedang, busur mereka pegang dengan erat. Haya satu harapan, mereka dapat bertahan dari hari kelabu ini. Siap atau tidak siap mereka yang memilih bertahan dan melawan, harus menerima semua kosenkuensi(?) Yang mereka pilih. Untuk keluarga, teman, saudara bahkan masa depan mereka pertaruhkan dihari ini. Harapan, Do'a dan usaha mereka satukan menjadi kegigihan dan kekuatan.

Tidak, mereka tidak ingin kalah, menjadi pecundang bahkan menjadi budak kegelapan. Tunduk kepada Dark Lord itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi, hanya sebatas mimpi, karena mereka akan bangkit dan menghancurkan bunga tidur kelam ini.

"Menyerahlah kalian semua, The Boy Who Lived kalian telah mati, tunduklah padaku! maka, akan ku bebaskan kalian dari kematian hari ini!" Dengan mengenakan mantra Sonorus, Voldemort mengeluarkan ultimatum hingga mengema keseluruh penjuru Hogwarts.

"Wahhh... kau hebat Voldie, bisa mengalahkan muridnya Sasuke. Lagian apa benar-benar mati?" Lagi-lagi mood ibu hamil Naruto kamuh kembali

"Troll lempar mayat The Boy Who Lived mereka!"

 _ **Bruk**_

Ngeri, tentu saja. Dengan entengnya Troll tersebut melempar tubuh Harry dari ketinggian hingga terdengar suara debuman yang cukup keras.

"Harry!" Panggil Draco pelan sabil berlari kearah tubuh Harry.

"Sepertinya kalian harus kuamankan," dari belakang Draco muncul kilatan kuning yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Yang langsung memegang pundak kanan pemuda berambut pirang platina tersebut yang tengah membopong tubuh Harry, sehingga mereka bertiga menghilang dari hadapan kedua belah pihak.

"Sialan kau Namikaze!" Raung Voldemort marah melihat ketiga orang yang sebelumnya berada dihadapannya menghilang.

"Ah, kau tidak berubah Voldemort-san. Bukankah kau yang melebeli nama Namikaze kami dengan kata Sialanmu itu?" Balas Minato dengan entengnya, tak lupa senyum politiknya.

"Namikaze Minato," desis Voldemort menatap Minato bengis serta penuh akan dendam.

 **KAABUUMM**

ditengah mereka meluncur jatuh seekor naga yang tertancap panah emas milik salah satu pasukan Winslot.

 **Kratak**

 **Kraaak**

 **Whuush**...

"Ah sudah dimulai,"

mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Voldemort, Minato menengok kearah hutan yang berada disebelah barat kastil Hogwarts dan terliha ditengah-tengahnya seluruh pohon mulai runtuh dan muncul cekungan berdiameter sekitar 10 meter, tak lupa pohon-pohon disekitarnya mulai mengering dan berubah menjadi arang. Kurang dari satu menit kemudian muncul urat-urat yang menonjol ditanah yang berada dalam cekungan.

 _ **'Sesuai cerita asli, Gandora akan benar-benar bangkit setelah keempat kunci disatukan. Api adalah nafasnya, lava adalah air matanya, tanah adalah leburan kulit dan dagingnya. Dia akan sangat kesakitan saat awal pembangkitannya. Dan disaat itulah dia berada dititik terlemah. Saat keempat kunci perlahan menyatu menjadi bagian dalam tubuhnya. Saat itulah kesempatan kita menghancurkannya'**_

 _ **'Baik, akan kami ingat,'**_

 _ **'Tidak akan semudah yang kalian fikir, karena dari permata merah yang berada diseluruh tubuhnya akan melindunginya dengan menembakan energi penghancur kesegala arah'**_

 _ **'Jadi akan menyusahkan jika menyerangnya dengan serangan jarak dekat'**_

 _ **'Ya, jarak lesatan energinya mencapai 3 km. dari sumber, dengan interfal 0,5 detik.'**_

 _ **'Jadi untuk type jutsu jarak dekat hanya bisa mengunakan hiraishin untuk mencapinya,'**_

"Akan kubalas kau Namikaze!" Murka Voldemort pada Minato karena kekalahannya dulu, serta campur tangan Minato terhadap kebebasan Lucius Malfoy.

"..."

"Abaikan dia Yondaime! Kita harus cepat! Kita gunakan Kage Bunshin kembali" Perintah Tobirama

"Haik"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

 **Poof**

 **Poof**

 **Poof**

 **Poof**

Setelah keempat Hokage mengucapkan jutsunya, keempat bunshin Hokage tersebut langsung menghilang, mengabaikan kemurkaan Voldemort yang semakin geram karena diacuhkan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau masih menginginkan ini Voldemort?" tanya Sasuke dambil mengeluarkan lima benda yang kita ketahui sebagai Horcrux milik Voldemort.

"Kurang ajar! kembalikan!"

"Akan kukembalikan setelah memjadi abu!"

"Amaterasu!"

 **Whuushh**...

 **Deg**

 **P** enuh, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Voldemort setelah kelima Horcrux miliknya yang tersisa dihbakar oleh api hitam milik Sasuke.

Melihat raut wajah Voldemort, Sasuke menyusul keempat Kage dan Naruto yang sebelumnya telah berada diposisi masing-masing.

Melihat lawannya menghilng dengan acak Voldemort menyerang beberapa anggota Orde dan diikuti oleh para Death Eather.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku lawanmu Voldemort" ucap Harry yang tiba-tiba datang dan berhasil mengarahkan satu serangan dibahu Voldemort.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pecah, perang kini telah berada dipuncaknya. Dengan datangnya sang naga penghancur Gandora, serta turut sertanya beberapa pihak yang sebelumnya menghilang kini menjadi bukti seberapa besar perang kali ini.

 **GOOOARRR...**

 **KRAKKKKK**

 **KRAKKKKK**

 **WHUUUSSSH**

Udara disekitar mulai panas, serta urat-urat tanah yang memonjol keluar semakin membuat perang antar monster semakin memanas.

Sedangkan yang dibagian penyihir sudah mulai mereda. Serta beberapa naga liar yang mulai bergelempangan hampir disetiap tempat, bahkan ada beberapa yang tersangkut di atap kastil Hogwarts.

 **Trang**

 **Jleb**

 **Bruuuk**

"Masih ada sebelas ekor lagi Jendral Yulius, dan kita harus cepat, mereka sudah mulai kelelahan!" Ucap salah seorang suku naga yang baru saja menebas seekor naga Romanian Longhorn. Naga asli Rumania. Yang memiliki habitat di pegunungan. The Longhorn Rumania, naga yang memiliki sisik berwarna hijau tua, dan dua pasang tanduk yang biasa ia jadikan senjata penyerang itu telah tergeletak karena sabetan pedang yang dibuat dengan darah suku naga.

"Aku tahu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Imprescuro!"**_

 _ **"Imrecionima!"**_

 _ **"Imitario hominum!"**_

 _ **"Impetio mortis!"**_

 **Wuuushhh**

 **Ting**

 **Slaab**

 **Buum**

Entah itu serangan dari lawan ataupun kawan, semua rapalan mantra terdengar bersahutan dan diiringi suara lesatan dari mantra yang menabrak target ataupun meleset jauh dan meledak diudara hampa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HANCUR** , itulah kata yang tepat menggambarkan keadaan Hogwarts saat ini. Begitu banyak dinding dan bangunan yang rubuh, serta tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan dengan kulit pucat, membiru, terbakar bahkan terpotong hingga hancur. Jangan lupakan beberapa ongkok tubuh naga yang tercecer,

Bahkan banyak manusia serigala yang juga menjadi seongkok mayat yang ikut mewarnai tanah Hogearts.

Diseluruh pandangan yang sebelumnya sangat indah dengan pohon pohon yang hijau, rumput-rumput yang menutupi tanah kecoklatan kini hanya tersisa satu dua helai daunnya yang masih mampu bertahan dari injakan kaki kaki berlarian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu,

Ditengah lapangan yang cukup luas muncul kabut hitam pekat serta abu-abu yang yang saling bertubrukan, seakan saling menyerang dan mendominasi satu sama lain. Hanya kurung waktu beberapa detik, kedua kabut tersebut menghilang lalu muncul lagi di pinggir lapangan, hilang lagi, dan muncul lagi ditengah lapangan, tapi kini bukan hanya kabut hitam dan abu-abu. Tapi dua orang, satu berjubah hitam dengan wajah rata, dan seorang lagi remaja berumur sekitar enam belas tahunnan saling beradu pedang dan mantra. Hingga remaja tersebut terdesak dan terbaring dihadapan pria dengan wajah mirip ular yang kini mulai memudar dan terlihatlah seorang pria berambut gelap dengan wajah yang cukup tampan berjogkok dan mencekram dagu remaja tersebut dengan tangan kirinya.

Meringis pelan dengan nafas terengah, serta keingat yang membasahi wajah punggung dan rambutnya hingga lepek. Tak lupa beberapa luka gores serta ruam merah menghisi tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Kuakui kau semakin menarik Potter, lebih menarik dari ayahmu— desis Voldemort sambil menyingkirkan poni rambut Harry yang menutupi bekas luka yang membentuk sambaran petir didahi kirinya— bagaimana? Apa kau mau tunduk padaku?"

"Dalam mimpimu Voldemort!"

"Aaarghhh"

"Tidak akan ada kemenangan untukmu Potter, bahkan dengan kau menukar tongkat sihirmu dengan milik Malfoy muda itu" ucapnya meremehkan dengan mengoreskan ujung tongkat Alder pada pipi putih Harry hingga mengalir darah segar dibekas goresan itu.

" _ **Ascendio**_!" Dengan pelan Harry merapalkan mantra kearah Voldemort, dan membuat tubuh Harry melesat keatas hingga cengkraman Voldemort pada Harry terlepas.

"Hasil akhir masih belum terlihat Voldemort"

 **Wussh**

 **Daar**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Chiiit**

Kembali suara dua mantra saling beradu, jangan lupakan suara dua pedang yang saling bergesekan mengiringi setiap langkah dan kemunculan kabut yang berasal dari dua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan didalam kekkai merah terlihat keempat Hokage Edo Tensei dan dua orang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dengan posisi mengepung seekor naga yang masih belum lengkap tubuhnya. Karena dibelakan tubuh besarnya sepasang sayap naga tersebut masih dalam bentuk kerangka yang terlihat sangat keras menyerupai besi bahkan mungkin lebih keras. Disetiap tulang itu dindungi oleh bola-bola menyerupai kristal berwarna merah yang mampu menmancarkan energi kemerahan seperti laser.

 **HAAARRRR**

 **GOOAAARRRR**

Raung naga tersebut keras hingga menggetarkan dinding kekkai.

.

.

.

.

Seakan kesakitan, Naga tersebut mengeluarkan cairan menyerupai lava, mungkin memang benar lava dari kedua matanya.

" _ **Mokuton: Mokuryuu No Jutsu**_ " dari dalam tanah muncul lima naga kayu yang melilit pergerakan naga yang hampir mendekati sempurna tersebut.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

"Haik/hn"

" _ **Shakuton: Korin Shippu Shikkoku no Ya ZeroShiki"**_ dengan perantara kunai Hiraishin yang telah dilempar oleh Minato sebelumnya, Naruto dan Sasuke muncul dihadapan Gandora. Dan melemparkan jurus kolaborasi mereka tepat didada Gandora yang didapati kristal merah besar.

Merasa terancam, dengan sigap Gandora memotong naga-naga kayu milik Hashirama dengan kedua tangannya yang memiliki kuku-kuku tajam. Sedangkan mulutnya mengigit salah satu naga kayu hingga remuk.

 **AAARRR**

 **Wiiingg**

 **Wuuuush**

 **DUUAAAAARRRR**

Terjadi ledakan antara jutsu kolabirasi Sasuke dan Naruto menghadapi energi merah yang dapat menghancurkan sebagian dataran yang mereka pijak saat ini.

 **KRAAK**

 **PYARRR**

terdengar suara retakan dan disusul suara benda pecah.

"Aku dan Tobirama-sama berhasil menghancurkan sebagian besar permata merahnya"

"Terimakasih Tou-san, saatnya kita beraksi Kurama, Sasuke!"

"Hn, _**Susano'o"**_

 _ **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Enma"**_

Telihat Susano'o sempurna milik Ssuke mendekati Kurama dan kembali bersatu sehingga kini Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri dikepala Kurama yang dilindungi oleh semacam helm transparan. Sedangkan dari arah Sandime Hokage seekor kera muncul dan berubah menjadi sebuah tongkat

"Kurama, pakai ini!" Ucap Hiruzen sambil melemparkan tongkat Enma yang membesar hingga pas ditangan kurama.

Dengan kecepatannya Kurama menghilang dan muncul kembali didekat gandora. Memukulkan tongkat Enma dengan keras, kurama lagi-lagi muncul disamping Gandora yang oleng dan kini tersungkur setelah mendapatkan pukulan kembali dikepalanya. Mengabaikan lesatan energi merah yang keluar dari sisa permata yang masih tertempael ditubuh Gandora hingga mengenainya. Ah, yang benar mengenai armor Susano'o diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Khehehehe... Enma, memanjang!" Perintah Kurama dengan girangnya karena bisa kembali meregangkan otot-otot kakunya.

 **Wuishh..**

 **Braaak**

Dengan keras Gandora menabrak dinding kekkai

 **GOOOAAARR**

"Kekkai semakin melemah, dinisi kami serahkan pada kalian Naruto, Uchiha! Kami akan memperkuat Kekkai" ucap Tobirama yang muncul diatas kepala Kurama, dan lagsung ditanggapi oleh acungan jempol dari Naruto dan anggukan dari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting**

 **Tringg**

 **Tangg**

 **Jleeb**

Uhuk.

"Maaf, aku memang benar-benar harus membunuhmu Voldemort, untuk kusanyangi"

 **Cuogh**

Uhuk

"Jangan meremehkan ku Potter! Aku tidak akan bisa mati dengan luka kecil ini"

"Terserah apa katamu orang tua" balas Harry langsung berbalik pergi mengabaikan ucapan Voldemort.

Ohok

"Khe setidaknya kau harus ikut mati bersamaku Potter! _**Avada Kedavra!"**_ Rapal Voldemort mengacungkan tongkat Eldernya kearah punggung Harry.

" _ **Expelliarmus**_!" Dengan reflek yang cepat Harry berhasil mengeblock serangan mantra dari Voldemort.

Lagi-lagi, kedua cahaya yang berwarna hijau dan merah saling bertabrakan dan saling mendominasi. Karena kondisijya yang semakin lemah, mantra Voldemort akhirnnya berhasi dikalahkan dan berbalik arah mengenai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kfufufufu~ hari ini kau makan banyak Manda. Oh no no no~ jangan yang itu! Bocah manis itu berada dikubuku!" Denga tawa khasnya Orochimaru memberi makan Manda, ular kesayangannya dengan mayat-mayat para Death Eaters (sekalian membersihkan Hogwarts dari para bangkai)

.

.

"Professor, aku membawa korban lagi!" Teriakan dari pintu ganda aula Hogwarts membuat Poppy Pomfrey mengalihkan perhatinnya dari korban yag sedang ia tanganni.

"Astaga Remus! Taruh disana Alice! Kau juga sembuhkan dulu lukamu!"

"Biar aku yang menanganinya" ucap Tsunade dari arah pintu ganda. Ya, saat ini aula Hogwarts memang dialihfungsikan menjadi tempat team medis, karena jika menuju Houspital wings akan sangat jauh dari lantai satu.

"Baik nona Tsunade!"

.

.

.

" _ **Suiton: Goshokuzame**_ " muncul lima ekor hiu air dari arah danau Hitam yang mengarah kearah para Death Eaters yang tersisa.

"Yo Juugo! Disini aku sudah selesai" sapa Suigetsu saat mendapati Juugo menuju kearahnya.

"Hem, banyak mayat. Orochimaru-sama akan dengan leluasa memberi makan Manda dan anak-anaknya"

"Eohh~ setidaknya Manda dan Aoda bisa membersihkannya"

"Mereka bisa mengalami obesitas kalau hanya memakan anjig kampung kering seperti mereka"

.

.

.

 _ **"Bijuu Damma"**_

 **WUUSH**

 **GOOAARRR**

 **BLAAARRRR**

Kembali, terdengar ledakan dasyat dari arah Kekkai. Bahkan getarannya sampai mencapai kastil Hogwarts.

"Sudah bukan lagi pertarungan antar manusia, tapi pertarungan antar monster" decak Ron kagum

"Me menakutkan" sahut Neville.

"Itu keren menurutku, tapi sayang dengan teropongpun masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas karena terhalang kekkai merah milik keempat Hokage" timpa Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari teropong yang dibawanya kearah Neville.

"Mau mendekat kearahnya?" Tawar Draco

"Boleh?"

"Kalian bisa kesana. Tapi, jangan terlalu dekat dengan kekkai merah itu!"

"Ok, terimakasih pangeran"

Dengan semangat Haya dan anggota LD memanggil sapu terbang masing-masing dan terbang meninggalkan menara astronomi.

"Gandora semakin kesakitan"

"Aku tahu Bad, mereka benar-benar akan menepati janjinya"

"Setidaknya mereka tidak memiiki omongan setipis kertas"

"Ahahahaha... itu sudah beribu tahun lalu Asha, jangan kau mengingatnya!"

"Hen"

"Sudahlah Asha," ucap Winslot pelan sambil manarik Asaha dalam dekapnnya guna melerai adu deathglare antara sang adik dengan jendralnya.

.

.

.

"Kita serang beruntun Kurama, Sasuke! Jangan biarkan dia mengumpulkan energi kembali dan menembakknnya!"

"Bijuu Damma!"

"Kagebunshi no Jutsu"

 **Poof**

 **Poof**

" _ **Katon: Goryuuka**_ " terlihat semburan api besar menuju kearah langit. Hingga membuat awan yang dikenainya mengeluarkan percikan petir.

" _ **Kirin"**_

 _ **"Senpo : Yoton Rasen Shuriken"**_

 _ **"Senpo : Jiton Rasengan"**_

 _ **"Fuuton Rasenshuriken"**_

 **BLAAAARRRRR**

 **DUAAAARRRR**

 **KRAAAK**

 **KRATAK**

 **PYARRR**

 _ **"Bijuu Damma"**_

 **BLAAARRRR**

 **WUUUUUSSSSHHHH**

 **PPPYAAAAAARR**

" _ **Mokuton: mokujoheki" d**_ engan sigap Hashirama memunculkan perisai kayu berbentuk 1/4 lingkaran yang muncul dari tanah untuk menghalau ledakan duna melindungi penyihir muda yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Haah hah ha haah... " dengan nafas terengah dia menghilangkan kembali jutsunya setelah ledakan selesai.

"Kalian tidak papa?" Tanya Minato yang baru datang dan disusul oleh Tobirama dan Hiruzen cemas.

"Kami baik paman Minato" jawab Harry mewakili teman-temannya.

"Syukurlah"

.

.

.

.

Setelah debu dan asap menghilang, kini dihadapan mereka tergeletak seekor naga yang tak lain adalah Gandora. Bagai tempurung tanah yang telah retak terkikis oleh angin, kini seperti itulah kedaan Gandora. Kulit dan dagingnya kembali menjadi leburan tanah. Dan disusul oleh tulangnya yang keropos menjadi serbuk besi, sedangkan pecahan kristal merahnya menjadi serpihan cahaya berwarna merah yang terbang tertiup angin.

Sedangkan Kurama yang sudah berumah dalam mode manusinanya dengan gaya angkuhnya dia mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke menuju kekumpulan para penyihir serta keempat Hokage Edo Tensei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kemarin berjuang melawan kegelapan hingga menahan mereka dari rasa ngantuk dan lelah kini terlihat mereka mulai mengangkat bibir mereka dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Semua kerja keras mereka akhirnya terbayar sudah dengan kemenangan telak.

Terlihat matahari tanpa malu dan ragu lagi menyingsing diufuk timur, kembali memberi sinar kehidupan bagi setiap makhluk yang mendamba kehangatan. Berbagai jenis binatang juga mulai bermunculan, menghiasi hutan gersang bekas pertempuran. Dari ranting kecil yang kering terlihat sebuah kepompong yang mulai mengelupas hingga keluarlah sebuh kupu-kupu yang cantik memulai kehidupannya dengan terbang bebas. Membelah langit biru, menembus awan bagi busa ingga tak terlihat.

Nyanyian alampun tak luput ketinggalan, gemericik riak air yang berasal dali lonpatan ikan dan duyung, kicauan burung dan jangkrik mengiringi alunan indah para dutung yang muncul.

Ah, sebaiknya kita beralih ke aula besar yang kini sudah kembali menjadi tempat berkumpul juga tempat tidur sementara. Bahkan keempat asrama serta auror dan suku naga bersatu dan tidur memenuhi aula yang diperluas dengan mantra perluasan.

"Naruto bangun" dengan sabar Minato membangunkan Naruto dengan menggelus rambut putranya pelan.

"Huum... Naru masih ngantuk" lirih Naruto yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Masih belum bangun mereka?"

"Belum Tsunade-sama"

"Kfufufu... serahkan padaku Yondaime,"

"Tolong ya Orochimaru-san"

"Ehem~ Naru-chan Menma menangis dikamarnya bersama Aoda"

"Aoda, APAAA... TEME KAU APAKAN ANAKKU"

 **Duak**

 **Brukk**

"Ittai.."

"Adududuh..."

"Eh, Tou-san? OROCHIMRU SIALAAANNNN!" teriak Naruto menggelegar dipagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waaahhh~ Menma-chan sangat manis" dengan mata berbinar Minato mengangkat bayi yang baru berumur tiga bulan tersebut tinggi-tinggi.

"Waaahhh, benar-benar manis Minato. Selamat kau akhirnya punya cucu!"

"Terimakasih Hashirama-sama, aku bisa mengendong cucu ku, uuhhh... ingin teriak kyaaaa"

"Uh uh... sama, iihhh gemesin... perpaduan Uchiha Namikaze Uzumaki"

"Benar juga!"

"Huum, lihat saja Tobirama! Bentuk wajahnya mirip Sasuke, bibir dan hidungnya mirip Mito-chan lalu matanya coppy paste dari Minato, sedangkan tiga garisnya dari Naruto"

"Hahaha... cucuku pasti tampan seperti kakeknya" ucap Minato Narsis.

Ya, setelah insiden teriakan Naruto, Menma yang saat itu diajak oleh Winslot langsung diserahkan pada Naruto. Tapi karena Naruto Mandi, Menma lalu dimonopoli oleh keempat Hokage Edo Tensei. Hingga membuat para biasanya bersama Menma hanya bisa gigit jari.

"Sev, Lucy, James sini!" Panggil Minato pada ketiga teman lamanya yang kebetulan lewat.

"Louwis diman? Tanya James yang sejak tadi mencarinya"

"Mengantar Lisyla kesekolahnya tadi. Kalian perkenalkan mereka Hokage pendahuluku"

"Kami tahu" jawab Lucius singkat dan diangguki oleh Severus dan James.

"Kalian tidak membantu reparasi Hogwarts?"

"Sudah hampir selesai, lagian Aku berniat meliburkan mereka sementara waktu"

"Waaahhh kau baik sekalih Sev"

"Tidak seharusnya menjadikan alasan perang untuk meliburkan sekolah" sahut Tobirama yang kurang setuju dengan rencana Severus.

"Maa~ Tobirama-sensei, mereka sudah sepatutnya mendapat libur setelah apa yang mereka lalui kemarin"

"Setuju dengan Hiruzen, ini dunia sihir Tobi. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kita bersenang-senag dulu sebelum kembali"

"Kalian membahas apa sih Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja datang.

"Hanya membahas liburan kq Naru-chan"

"Ohhh... Jii-san mau?" Sambil menaruh bungkus coklat kodok dihadapan semua.

"Apa ini?" Sambil mengambil satu butir Coklat berbentuk katak dengan ibu jari dan hari telunjuknya. Mendapati coklatnya bergerak-gerak Hashirama langsung melepaskan jepitannya hingga membuat coklat tersebut langsung melompat "coklatnya bisa gerak"

"Heem, enak... bis langsung meleleh dimulut" komentar Hiruzen sambil menutup matanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Sensei, cobalah!"

"Menma-chan susu saja yah..." ucap Naruto menyerahkan botol susu pada Minato.

"Huum... ayo diminum susunya Menma-chan, uwiiinggg pesawatnya mau melandas~ buka mulutnya Menma-chan"

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-nii,"

"Ada apa Harry?"

"Mereka, maksudku orang-orang suku naga sudah mau kembali"

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Iya"

"Kami harus kembali Naru"

"Um... baiklah aku akan mengantarmu" dengan wajah berseri Naruto memeluk tangan Winslot Mesra.

"Pest... Sev, Naru dan si Pangeran itu sangat serasi ya?" Ungkap James yag melihat keberadaan Sasuke

"Hem"

"Hem mu itu berarti iya"

Sedangkan tak jauh dari mereka berdiri Sasuke yang menebarkan aura Suram dan mencekram, James sediri langsung pergi karena tidak kuat merasakan aura intimidasi dibelakàngnya.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, aku yakin kalau Naruto tidak akan meninggalkan mu"

"Hn"

"Haaah, mereka ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Harry, akhirnya aku mendapatkan waktu berdua denganmu kembali" bisik Draco ditelinga kiri Harry,

"Dray, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Tentusaja menghabiskan waktu denganmu, my love"

"Heemm... bibir ini, pria tua itu telah menyentuhnya, dan kerasakannya"

"Ma—"

"Jangan meminta maaf! Karena kutahu kau tidak menginginkannya" negecup tengkuk Harry lembut, Draco dengan berani merapatkan pelukannya.

"Engh, te terlalu dekat Dray, ki kita juga masih dibawah umur"

"Maukah kau mengandung anak-anakku nanti Harry?" Tanya Draco seduktif, jangan lupakan tanganya kini tengah masuk didalam baju Harry, dan mengusap perut Harry pelan dan ringan.

"Uuh, aku laki-laki Dray, maaf... aku tidak bisa" tolak Harry menjauhkan dirinya dari Draco.

Greb

"Aku bertanya kau mau Harry, bukan bisa" tarik Draco memeluk Harry erat

"Aku mau, tapi aku tidak bisa"

"Kau bisa! Aku, Sasuke-san memberiku ramuan yang bisa membuat laki-laki hamil"

"Jagan bercanda! Aku tidak mau terlalu berharao lagi Draco, aku tidak ingin"

Cup

"Aku serius, dan aku sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari, kalau kita akan memenikah setelah kita lulus Hogwarts!"

"Aku mau, aku pasti mau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilapangan Quindick, terlihat Naruto dan yang lainya melambaikan tangan kearah sekumpulan naga yang tengah terbang menjauh, tepatnya pada para penunggannya. Disana Winslot membalas lambaian Naruto dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Ah, mereka sekumpulan orang-orang tampan yang sangat menarik, kyaaa andai saja diantaranya mau denganku" teriak Pansy sambil menutup kedua pipinya yang blusshing dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dasar"

"Ngomong-ngomong Tou-san, kalian akan tetap disini atau pulang?"

"Walaupun disini sangat menyenangkan tapi tempatku bukan disini Naru,"

"Lagipula aku sudah rindu dengan Mito-chan"

"Hn"

"Sasuke, tolong jaga Naruto untukku! Apapun penolakan orang, aku selalu merestuimu" petuah Minato sambil memeluk menantunya,

"Terimakasih Mi—"

"Tou-san! Kau juga putraku, jadi panggil aku Tou-san"

"Terimakasih Tou-san, terimakasih!"

"Louwis, Sev, James, Lucius, Sirius selamat tinggal" perlahan tubuh Minato mulai melebur, seperti menjadi robekan-robekan kertas yang mengelupas. Menyusul ketiga Hokage yang sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

…

 _ **END**_

…

 _(Omake)_

Tiga tahun telah berlalu, dengan segenap perjuangan dan kerja keras, Akhirnya Draco berhasil meyakinkan kedua belah pihak keluarga mengenai hubungannya dengan Harry.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Naruto yang tengah memangku Menma di ruang keluarga Malfoy.

"Toilet"

Setelah seharian membantu acara resepsi pernikahan antara Draco dan Harry. Naruto memutuskan menginap sehari di kediaman Malfoy.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya pasanggn SasuNaru saja, tapi Para orang tua juga ikut menginap. Terlihat James, Sirius, Ron dan Lucius tengah berdiri saling tindih didepan pintu pasangan pengantin baru tersebut.

Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara rintihan Draco dari dalam kamar.

"Uuhh... hati-hati! Argh, kau menusuknya terlalu dalam Harry"

"Diamlah Dray, kau terlalu berisik!"

"Myakk, jangan mendudukiku!"

"Nyie uurg jangan keras-keras!"

 **Plak**

"Jangan menaparku, sakit tahu!"

"Rasakan!"

"Gyaa Harry, kau mengenainya"

"Mau lagi"

"Uuh, rasanya nikmat"

"Tentu saja, jangan meremehkan kemampuan Harry James Potter"

"Malfoy, Harry Malfoy"

"Cerewet"

 **Krutuk**

"Aaagh jangan yang atas Harry, bawah saja!"

.

.

.

.

"Oh My Merlin... putraku berada dibawah"

"Yang sabar Lu!"

.

.

.

.

"Ne~ Menma-chan, mau Kaa-san ajari mantra baru"

"Uum` mau Kaa-chan"

"Bagus! Katakan _ **'Alohomora'**_ sambil arahkan tongkat Kaa-san kearah pintu kamar Uncle Darco!" Dengan evil smirk Naruto menyerahkan tongkat Adam miliknya kepada Menma.

Dengan binar polos dimatanya Menma mengarahkan tongkat Naruto tepat kearah pintu mahoni bercat coklat kayu tersebut.

 _ **"Alomomola!"**_ Seberkas cahaya keperakan meluncur lurus kearah pintu kamar Draco dan,

 **Wuush**

 **Ctik**

 **BRUUG**

Dengan cepat pintu tersebut menghilang, sehingga membuat keempat pria yang mengintip tersebut terjatung dengan posisi saling tindih.

"YAKKK! KALIAN SEDANG APA DIDEPAN KAMARKU?" teriak Harry dengan wajah memerah.

"Aa, aku sedang mencari Mione. Daah"

"Ka kau sendiri sedang a apa?" Tanya Sirius dengan kata patah-patah

"Tentu saja sedang memijit Draco, memang kenapa? Dia kan sedang kelelahan"

"Kelelahan?"

"Huum, tadi dia bilang dia dikejar anjing gila saat mencari mangga untukku"

"Mangga? Untuk apa?" Tanya polos James

"Bukannya wajar Suami menuruti keinginnan istrinya yang sedang nyidam?"

"EEHHH NYIDAM?"

"Lily, hiks... anakku sudah tidak polos lagi"

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **tiada pesan dan kesan**_

 _ **yang selalu kutunggu**_

 _ **selain beberapa ungkapan**_

 _ **dikotak Review ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mohon kritik dan sarannya...**_

 _ **agar est bisa menulis kata yang lebih baik**_

 _ **Ummm...**_

Hai, maaf est lama dan tidak bisa membalas review satu-persatu, tidak est sangka sudah 5k+ dan setelah est copy dan paste diWPS selalu ada tulisan tutp paksa, jadi sekali lagi rst minta maaf.

tak lupa est juga ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada minna-san karena menyempatkan review, fav bahkan follow cerita est yang masih mempunyai banyak kekurangan ini...

sampai jumpa di fic est yang lain...

 _ **Glondonggede, tby- Tuban : 2016-07-24**_

 _ **Salam sayang dari**_

 _ **Ai no Est**_


End file.
